Something More
by lookthroughme
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been sleeping together for a while now, what happens when Brittany tells Santana she wants something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Mhm, Santana," I moaned out as Santana rubbed our hot wet centers together while laying open mouth kisses on my neck. Her warm tongue slid up my neck as I arched my neck to the side giving her complete access to every bit of skin possible. It was around three in the morning and I had woken up to Santana softly laying kisses up my neck. I had asked her to sleep over because we had been up late watching a movie that night and it was pretty late when we finished, so I just asked her to stay.

Santana and I had been sleeping with each other ever since the end of freshman year. At first we had just been practicing for boys but now, it was so much more than that to me. I was so in love with Santana, and I don't think she knew the extent of my feelings for her. She wasn't very vocal when we had sex, unlike me. I didn't hold back my moans, or stop from telling her just how amazing she made me feel.

"That feels so good," I breathed out as Santana trailed her fingers down my slightly sweaty skin, straight to my throbbing wet center. She lightly rubbed her middle finger up and down slowly before stopping at my entrance for a few seconds. She brought her head up from my neck and leaned down, pressing her lips to mine as she pushed her finger deep inside of me.

I whimpered into her mouth and started rolling my hips against her hand, urging her to move around inside of me. She did just that and started thrusting her middle finger in and out of me at a rapid pace. I broke away from the kiss, trying to control my breathing as she pulled out and added another finger before thrusting back in.

I tried to look into Santana's eyes but for some reason she never looked at me while we had sex. I mean she never made eye contact with me, not once. Her eyes would roam all over my body but never look me directly in the eye. I had always tried to get her to look at me, but she would never look up. It hurt me sometimes, but I never called her out on it, afraid she would get defensive and stop what we were doing. I wasn't about to let that happen so I held my tongue and said nothing.

Another thing was that Santana never liked to talk when we had sex. She never said sexy things to me or told me if I was good or not. She would hold back all of her moans and I gave up trying to get her to talk to me. She would get mad at me when I tried to talk to her while we were having sex, I never understood why though, I mean what's wrong with a little talking?

Santana trailed her kisses down my neck and latched her lips onto my breast. I arched my back up into her, and she just pushed me back down firmly. She brought her tongue out and roughly ran it over my nipple, while bringing her other hand up and grabbing onto my other breast, squeezing and massaging it. Sometimes Santana would be a little rough with me, but I never thought anything of it. This was probably how she was in bed with the guys she slept with. She was probably rougher with them then she was with me. I had heard around that Santana was very dominating when it came to sex. . I just wish once that Santana would be soft and gentle with me. I once overheard Puck talking to some of the guys on the football team and he told them that she was an animal in bed, and that he had scratches down his back to prove it. They all just high-fived him and he just smirked back at them

I hated when I overheard them talking about Santana like that. I hated that she slept with other people besides me. I hadn't slept with anybody in months, sure I made out with a few guys but I never went as far as sleeping with them. I knew Santana was still sleeping with Puck and it infuriated me. Sometimes I felt like she just used me for sex. I mean most of the time we had sex, once we were done she would just get up, get dressed and leave. I had asked her to stay many times but she always declined saying she was going to go see Puck or that she needed to get home.

Santana started trailing her kisses further down my body until she reached the top of my center. I absolutely loved when Santana went down on me. The things she did with her tongue drove me absolutely crazy. I had always wanted to go down on Santana but every time I tried to she would shake her head at me and pull me back up. I didn't understand why she never wanted me to do it to her. I really wanted to but finally I just gave up, realizing that she was never going to let me do it.

Santana stuck her tongue out and I watched as she licked slowly from the bottom to the top of my folds. I moved my head back against the pillow moaning out loud, but not too loudly afraid of waking my parents up. I started to thrust my hips up and down, but Santana stopped me, forcefully pushing my hips hard into the bed. She trailed her tongue down to my entrance and thrust her tongue deep inside of me, causing me to whimper.

"Mhm, Santana," I moaned out as she continued to thrust her tongue in and out of me at a rapid pace. I gripped the sheets hard in my hands. I knew better than to reach out and stroke my hands through her hair to pull her closer. The last time I did so, she roughly pulled back and said not to do that. I didn't make that mistake again and haven't tried to pull her close to me again.

I could feel my orgasm coming and my breathing started to get shaky. My whole body started to tremble and I felt my release coming. Santana knew that I was close and brought her mouth up and latched it onto my clit, sucking and licking me faster and harder. My hips arched up and off the bed as my orgasm took over and my whole body shook as Santana greedily licked at my wetness. She brought her mouth down to my center and licked me clean. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the amount of pleasure I was feeling at the moment.

I watched as Santana lifted her head up from between my legs and licked at her lips. I could see her mouth and chin slightly glistening from going down on me, and I blushed slightly. She just crawled back up onto the bed and plopped down onto her side. She let out a deep breath and I brought the covers up and over my naked body. Even though Santana was lying here next to me, I felt so alone. I desperately wanted to roll over onto her side and wrap my arm around her waist. I didn't even bother because I knew she would just shrug me away. I turned around and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, I knew I didn't have to get up early or anything, but I didn't want to spend the whole day sleeping, so I decided to try and sleep.

I really needed to talk to Santana about how I felt. I couldn't go on like this anymore, it broke my heart more and more each day when she pulled away from me. I had to tell her how I feel, or this was just going to keep going on like it was and I'd be miserable. Tomorrow I would talk to her.

/

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the sun shining through my bedroom window. My eyes wandered to my clock and I read the time. It was a little after nine and I knew my parents and little sister were probably up and downstairs. They were supposed to leave in about 10 minutes for Katie's soccer game. My parents always went with her and cheered from the sidelines. I went occasionally, but not all the time.

I looked to the side of my bed and Santana was still asleep. Her hair was slightly in her face and I couldn't help but to gently reach over and swipe the stray hairs behind her ear. I sat up very quietly and made my way out of my room, closing the door behind me so Santana could sleep a little longer. I stepped down the stairs and was met with my parents and little sister eating their breakfast.

"Hi Honey," my Dad said as he folded the newspaper up and set it down on the table in front of him.

"Hey Dad," I said taking a seat in the empty seat next to him.

"Is Santana still here Sweetie?" my Mom asked pouring me a glass of orange juice and sliding it over to me.

"Thanks, and yeah she's still asleep upstairs," I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Oh okay, well I made plenty of pancakes so when she comes down you all can just heat them back up. Katie's game is supposed to start in…" she looked down at her watch, "in about 20 minutes. As a matter of fact we better get going," she said finishing up the last of her pancakes.

"Come on Kat, you ready for your big game? You're gonna score a goal for your old Pop right?" he said reaching his hand down to her for a high-five.

"Yea Daddy! I'm gonna score two, one for you and one for Mommy!" she said slapping his hand excitedly.

I watched how excited she was in her little green uniform, and I smiled down at her. I remember when I was little, I played soccer just like she did.

"What about me Kat? Are you gonna score a goal for me?" I asked squatting down in front of her and putting my hands on her waist.

"I'll try hard Britt," she said smiling at me and I pulled her into a hug.

"Okay Kat, lets go!" my Dad said walking towards the front door and doing a quick check to make sure he had everything.

"We'll see you later honey, bye," my Mom said grabbing her keys and making her way out the door as well. I watched as the loaded Katie's soccer bag into the back and waved as they pulled out of the driveway. Once they were out of my line of sight I turned around and walked back into my house. I sighed and made my way back upstairs to see if Santana was up yet.

I slowly turned the knob to my door and saw Santana sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes gently.

"Hey, you're up," I said walking over towards her. "My Mom made us pancakes."

"Mhm that sounds good," she said stretching her arms back and yawning.

"Um, come down when you're ready, I actually want to talk to you about something," I said not giving her a chance to reply back. I just turned around and walked back down the stairs.

I got our plates ready and heat them both up in the microwave. I heat up the syrup and drizzled it over both our plates. I heard Santana coming down the stairs as I placed both our plates down on the table.

I watched as she sat down hesitantly, not really knowing what to expect when I said that I wanted to talk to her.

She gently grabbed her fork and cut into the pancakes, swirling it around in the syrup before bringing it up to her mouth.

An awkward silence fell over us until Santana finally spoke up.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked grabbing at her glass of juice.

I took a deep breath before muttering out one word, "Us."

"What about us?" she asked knitting her eyebrows.

"I think you know what I mean Santana," I said nodding my head at her.

"Brittany there is no… there's no _us,_" she said putting her fork down.

"Well I think there should be an us, I mean we've been… you know sleeping together for a while and…."

"Brittany stop," she breathed out raising her hand up signaling for me to stop talking. She looked angry, but I didn't care, I was going to continue this conversation whether she liked it or not.

"No, I wanna talk about this," I said firmly.

"Well I don't Brittany, we fool around, it's not a big deal," she said reaching out to take another sip of her juice.

"Well it's a big deal to me Santana, I…I'm in lo-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Brittany, you can't feel that way about me," she said.

"Why not?" I asked. I could feel however I want about her, who was she to tell me I couldn't feel that way about her?

"Because you just can't!" she said slamming her hand down onto the table, causing me to jump.

"Well you don't get to decide how I feel about you," I said frowning back at her.

"Brittany, we just have sex occasionally, it doesn't mean anything," she said and it felt like she had punched me in the stomach. It meant absolutely nothing to her?

"Well it means something to me, every time we're together… it's special to me," I said in a slightly calmer voice. I can't believe it doesn't mean anything to her when we're together like that. Every time we have sex, it's so much more than that to me. I'm making love to her and now I find out she's just fucking me. God, how could I be so stupid?

"Santana you're usually the one who initiates having sex, how can it mean nothing to you?" I asked.

"Brittany, I have sex all the time and it doesn't mean anything to me, I'm just having fun," she said moving her fork back and forth across the table. That was not something I wanted to hear.

"So what, you just come over and sleep with me, not caring about how I feel?" I asked. How could Santana say this to me?

"Brittany that's not what I meant," she said turning in her seat slightly to face me.

"Santana, I can't believe you….. that you would just use me like that," I said angrily. Basically I felt like a toy to Santana now, a toy that she could play with whenever she wanted, and I stupidly let her. God, why did I wait this long to have this conversation with her? A part of me was hoping that the more time we spent together that she would somehow feel the same way I did about her, boy was I wrong.

"Brittany it's not like that," she said shaking her head, "We're just having fun," she went on.

"God I'm so stupid," I whispered to myself, shaking my head back and forth.

"Brittany," Santana said reaching her hand out to me, but I pulled my hand away and stood up from my seat moving away from her.

"I think you should go," I said taking a few steps away from her. Santana just sat in her chair staring back at me, not believing that I basically told her to get out.

"Brittany please, can we just drop this?" she asked standing up and making her way over to me.

"Drop this?" I asked incredulously. "I tell you that I'm in love with you and you just want me to drop it, like nothing?" I asked taking a step away from her.

"Brittany…you're just confused," she said in a soft voice while she took another step towards me.

"No, no I'm not confused at all. I'm angry, that's what I am," I said looking down at her.

"I want you to leave," I said staring back at her with a harsh glare.

"Brittany please, come on, let's just go back upstairs and we can watch TV or a movie or do whatever you want," she said pleading with me.

"Oh you want to watch a movie? Why, so in the middle of it you can start touching me and kissing my neck like you always do? I'm not doing this anymore Santana, I'm not your little toy that you can play with whenever you want," I spat back at her.

"Brittany," Santana started to say but I turned around and walked upstairs. I heard her let out a sigh and follow me up the stairs. I was going to gather her things for her and then she could leave.

I opened my bedroom door and saw Santana's backpack on my desk. I went over to it and picked it up, grabbing her folder that was on the desk and slipping it inside. I zipped it up quickly and turned, pushing the backpack into her arms silently telling her to leave.

"Brittany, are you seriously kicking me out?" she asked taking the backpack from my hands and throwing it to the side onto the floor.

"I want you to leave Santana, I don't want to be around you right now," I told her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't want to go," she said not moving from where she was standing.

"Well _I_ do, this is my house Santana, you've never had a problem leaving me before, you leave almost every time after we have sex, what's the problem now?" I asked stepping forward and staring down at her.

"I…" she spoke softly but never finished her sentence.

I just shook my head and started to walk past her, but stopped when she reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked down and her hand was tightly but gently holding on to my forearm, hindering me from leaving the room.

I was about to tell her to let me go when she pulled me close to her and brought our lips together forcefully. I can't believe after everything we had just talked about, that she was trying to do this with me now. She brought one of her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss, while her other hand slipped under the back of my t-shirt caressing the skin of my back.

I let her kiss me for a few seconds, not being able to resist her lips on mine, but finally came to my senses and pushed her away from me.

I was about to tell her that she couldn't kiss me anymore or touch me like that, but before I could she grabbed me by my wrists and pushed me _hard_ into the door to my room. I winced at the impact and the next thing I knew Santana smashed her lips against mine roughly. I hated when Santana kissed me like this or when she was too rough.

"Stop!" I said pushing her off of me forcefully. She stumbled back and almost lost her footing.

"I hate it when you treat me like that," I said frowning back at her.

"Like what?" she asked knitting her eyebrows back at me.

"So…so roughly! I'm not a guy Santana! They may like it when you do that with them, but I don't like it…. not one bit." I spat at her.

"I…I didn't mean-"

"Save it. I don't care anymore. Go off and have meaningless and rough sex with someone else." I said pushing myself off the door and proceeding to open it.

"Oh, and let me tell you one thing, " I said stopping and turning back around, pointing my finger at her.

"You're _never_ going to sleep with me again, I'm going to find someone who actually wants to be with me, somebody who won't just use me like you do. You can go have _fun_ with somebody else from now on, not that I was the only one you were sleeping with anyway," I said shakily towards her as my emotions got the best of me. I could feel my tears coming and I didn't want Santana to see me cry over her, so I grabbed her things and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I put her stuff by the door and she came down a minute or two later, looking so sad. She had no right to look at me like that, she was the one who said what we had together meant nothing, why would she be sad?

I opened the door for her and grabbed her backpack off the floor handing it towards her. She reached up and grabbed it gently out of my hands. Our hands brushed against each other but not for long because I pulled my hand away from holding onto the backpack. She sighed out and I could tell she was looking for something, anything to say.

"Goodbye Santana," I said and with that, she slowly turned around and stepped out of the house. She made her way to her car slowly and I didn't wait to see her drive off like I usually do. I shut the door gently, locking it and turning around, resting my back against it. My tears finally came and I sobbed out, not being able to hold back anymore. I gently slid down the door until I hit the floor and just sat there, sobbing into my hands as I heard Santana's car engine turn on and slowly fade into the distance.

_Continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story! Thank you for all the reviews, here's the next part! Hope you enjoy!_

Four days. It's been exactly four days since I've spoken to Santana. She sent me one text over the weekend and all it said was _are you still mad at me?_ No apology, no sorry.

Santana was a very stubborn person, she never liked to admit she was wrong, and she was never really one to apologize for her mistakes. A part of me just wanted to forgive her because I already missed her so much. On the other hand, I was so upset with her and couldn't forget that she said being with me was just for fun. That's what hurt me the most.

The days went by at school and I could feel Santana's stares from across the hall and during class, but I never turned and made eye contact with her. I couldn't, I just couldn't look at her the same way anymore.

I walked down the hall aimlessly to my third period class. I had English class…with Santana. English happened to be my favorite subject. I loved reading and the books we were assigned to read were actually pretty interesting. I groaned and complained along with everyone else when we were assigned a new book to read, but on the inside I was bursting with excitement to begin a new story. I loved reading, it was an escape for me. I would sometimes imagine I was a character in the book and make up my own stories in my head as to how I think the story should have went, or change a scene in my head that I did not agree with.

I walked into the classroom making my way over to my assigned seat that was next to Santana. At the beginning of the school year our teacher let us pick our seats that would later become our permanent seats for the rest of the year. This assigned seating method was an easy way for Mrs. Peterson to take attendance. I didn't really want to bother the teacher and ask if I could be moved to another seat. This class was completely full and she would start asking me all these questions as to why I wanted to move, and I didn't feel like discussing anything with her, or anyone else to be honest. So I just sucked it up and sat down in my seat, not looking over at Santana. I could feel her eyes on me, like they had been on me every day since our fight.

"Alright class, please take out your rough drafts on your essays. We will be peer editing today so switch your papers with the person next to you and read over there's. Mark any corrections or suggestions that you might have and then discuss them later on in the class. Alright everybody switch." Mrs. Peterson said.

I leaned over and pulled out my folder from my backpack. I sighed out and took out my essay from the pocket of my folder and slid it over to Santana slowly on the desk, not looking over as I did so. I waited for Santana to give me hers but she didn't seem to be moving. I looked at her in the corner of my eye and she looked lost in thought. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking about. Was she thinking of us? Was she thinking of Puck? I had no idea.

I watched as Mrs. Peterson was watching us from her desk. She frowned when she saw that Santana wasn't doing anything and stood up making her way over to us. She made her way through the scattered chairs as many students had moved them and came up to our desk.

"Santana, why aren't you working?" Mrs. Peterson asked raising her eyebrows slightly at Santana. Hearing Mrs. Peterson's voice must have snapped Santana out of her gaze and she immediately went to retrieve her paper from her binder.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled and slid her essay over to me to review.

Mrs. Peterson just smiled and went back to her desk, but not before circling the classroom to make sure everyone was working.

I pulled out my colorful gel pens and was debating which one to use. I finally settled on a purple one and started to read Santana's essay. From what I was reading so far, it didn't look like Santana had taken the time to read the book fully. It seemed like she was just repeating things over and over and wasn't really going into detail about anything specific. I scribbled all over her paper, correcting her mistakes and correcting little details that she seemed to have misunderstood. By the time I was done, my purple gel pen was displayed all over her paper. I looked over at Santana and saw that she was still reading my paper.

I looked over my paper and saw that she hadn't corrected anything. She was still reading and turned the paper to the back continuing to read my essay. Some people may not know that I was fairly good at writing papers, especially if I understood what I was writing about. On many occasions I had even helped Santana with her papers. English happened to be the only subject I was good at, all my other courses I struggled with.

I saw Mrs. Peterson making her way around the room again and once again she stopped at our table. She looked down at the corrections I had made to Santana's paper then frowned when she saw that Santana hadn't made one correction on mine.

"Santana you are supposed to be making corrections or suggesting things that Brittany could do to make her paper better," Mrs. Peterson said shaking her head slightly.

"I…there's nothing wrong with the paper, it' perfect. I don't see how I'm supposed to make corrections if there's nothing that needs correcting in the first place," Santana said looking up at Mrs. Peterson, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'm not that surprised to be honest, Brittany here does write extremely well," Mrs. Peterson said looking over at me. All I could do was smile, what was I supposed to say?

"Okay well at least write what you thought about her work at the end of her paper, you need to have at least written something on her paper to receive credit for editing," Mrs. Peterson told Santana and proceeded to walk off to another group that had a question.

"Could I borrow your pen?" Santana asked softly next to me.

Those were the first words Santana has spoken to me since our fight. I hated how Santana thought everything between us would fix itself. I knew what she was trying to do, and I wasn't going to let her treat me like this anymore. She probably thought she could get me to talk to her again if she did so slowly over time. Whenever Santana and I would get into a fight, we would go a couple days without talking but she somehow always got me to forgive her and talk to her again. I'm not gonna let that happen this time, if she wanted to talk to me and be my friend again she was going to have to apologize. I wasn't going to let this go without an apology.

Not looking at her, I slid my pen over to her on the desk and watched in the corner of my eye as she gently picked it up, taking the cap off.

"Thanks," she said softly and started to write something at the end of my paper. I didn't really care what she wrote, I just wanted this class to be over so I could leave.

"Alright everyone, make your last minute corrections and then return your essays to your partners," Mrs. Peterson said at the front of the class. The bell was set to ring in a couple of minutes so I started to pack up my stuff. I gently slid Santana's paper back over to her and Santana did the same. I picked up my essay, not bothering to read what she wrote and placed it back in my folder. I reached over to my backpack and picked it up and placed it on my lap. I slid my folder gently inside and zipped it back up.

"So…" I heard Santana say next to me me and I turned around slightly, making sure she was talking to me.

"Do you wanna go off campus with me to get lunch?" Santana asked me. See, this is exactly what I was talking about. Santana was just trying to forget everything that happened between us and go on like it was nothing. I didn't understand why she was like this, did she honestly think that I was just gonna drop this and forget about it?

The bell rang and I got up but not before turning to look at her directly for the first time in a while.

"No, I don't," I said looking down at her. I could see her face drop and her shoulders deflate at my answer. I didn't wait for her to say anything back and walked out of the room towards the parking lot.

As I was walking over to my car, I saw Sugar walking up towards me. She smiled and waved as she got closer. I couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"Brittany!" Sugar said coming up to me and hugging me tightly. Sugar and I had been hanging out the past couple of days that I've been mad at Santana, and to be honest Sugar was awesome. She was honest about everything and was a fun person to be around. It was a nice change to be around Sugar as opposed to Santana. They were completely opposite in every way.

"So where do you want to go to lunch? " Sugar asked as she hooked her arm through mine. I guess we were going in her car today, which happened to be a very expensive BMW. Her car was amazing, It made my car look like a complete piece of crap.

"Um wherever you want to go, it doesn't matter to me," I said shrugging my shoulders. I honestly didn't care where we went, I was starving so I would be good with anything.

"Hmm what about Sonic?" Sugar suggested and I immediately nodded. That sounded perfect, I could seriously use a good burger and fries right now.

"Yeah sounds great," I said climbing into her car.

Sugar sat down in her seat and put on her belt. She turned towards me and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Why the long face?" Sugar asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't wanna talk to her about what happened with Santana. I mean she knew I was in a fight with Santana but never asked about the details.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," I said shaking my head softly towards her.

"It's okay sweetie, but whenever you want to I'll be here, okay?" Sugar said and reached her arms out to give me a hug. I sighed and leaned forward into her arms wrapping my arms around her gently. Out of the corner of my eye I looked out Sugar's window and found Santana staring at us. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning at me. I just closed my eyes and squeezed Sugar a little tighter. Even though Sugar didn't know what was going on between Santana and I, it still felt nice that someone was there for me.

"Everything will work out Britt, but just in case it doesn't I'll always be here," Sugar said softly into my ear before pulling back a little. Sugar kissed me softly on the cheek before pulling away and cranking up the music. She started to dance at the song playing and I couldn't help but join her, laughing at her ridiculous moves.

I looked out the window and found Santana still staring at us from her car. Sugar stepped on the gas and maneuvered through the parking lot carefully, not wanting to hit anyone. As we approached her, I looked away. I instead focused back on Sugar not being able to stop myself from laughing. We were at a stop sign about to pull out of the parking lot and she was dancing along to the song playing. She had one hand on the wheel and with the other she was rapping along to the song, moving her hand up and down like she was some rapper.

I wasn't going to mope over Santana anymore, it was time to move on. Time to start fresh and I wasn't going to let Santana stand in the way anymore.

/

The sun was beating down on me and I dreaded going to Cheerios practice. Sue didn't let up on us one bit because of the weather, nor did she care if any of us passed out. To be honest I never really wanted to be a cheerleader. Santana actually was the one who encouraged me to join. She told me that it would make us popular, which it did.

I walked into the locker room and straight to my locker. I carefully put in my combination and pulled my locker open, setting my backpack in there. All the other girls were just gossiping and I rolled my eyes. All these girls did was talk about other people behind their backs. Didn't they ever get tired of putting people down, was there self-esteem that low that they needed the satisfaction of putting other people down to feel better about themselves?

I walked out on to the field and found some of the girls already stretching. I looked around for any sign of Santana and found her stretching on the grass behind another girl.

"Hey Brittany," my friend Cristina called out to me. I smiled and walked over to her. Cristina was nice, she had transferred here a couple of months ago and had immediately tried out for the Cheerios. I could tell when she auditioned that Sue was impressed with her, but in no way did Sue show it. She called her try out performance average and mediocre, but gave her a spot on the Cheerios immediately after her tryout. Cristina was beautiful, had a perfect body, and I knew Sue would want her on the squad just by her image.

"Hi Cris," I said and sat down next to her, stretching out my legs.

"Ugh, it's so damn hot, " Cristina uttered out and I watched as she wiped at her forehead where little bits of sweat were falling. I just nodded my head back at her.

"I know, it's horrible," I said leaning forward on my left leg stretching my muscles.

"Hey, I'm having a party at my house on Friday, my parents are out of town so I have the whole place to myself. Wanna come?" she asked stretching her arms up above her head.

I hadn't really been to many parties this year. I just didn't like how everyone drank till they were throwing up. Guys would be all over me when I was just trying to have a good time and dance. Santana and I would always go to the parties together but she would always leave me during the party to go hook up with Puck or some other guy. Finally I just stopped going with her.

"Brittany?" Cristina called out knitting her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, sure I'll come," I said smiling at her. She smiled right back and clapped her hands excitedly.

"This party's gonna be awesome! Oh, and bring whoever you want, it's cool," she said getting up off the grass as Sue came walking out of the locker room. I quickly scrambled up off the ground and took my position, ready to begin practice.

I watched Sue turn on her microphone and yell at us to start running. We all immediately ran on to the track and proceeded to do our laps. I sometimes thought of quitting Cheerios. When I first joined I never thought it would be this tough. Cheerios basically took up all of my spare time and to be honest, I wasn't happy.

Practice dragged on for two hours and by the time Sue released us, I wanted nothing more than to take a cold shower. I was literally burning up and couldn't wait for the cold water to run down my body. Most of the girls showered in the locker room, but today it seemed like everyone just wanted to get home and rest. There were only about four other girls that stayed and showered. I wasn't about to pass up a chance to cool off immediately, so I grabbed my towel from my locker and walked over to an empty shower.

I turned the knob and cold water came streaming out of the shower head directly onto my face and I sighed out. It felt so good to have the cool water run down my body and I just stood there for a while, letting the water slowly wash away all the hard work and sweat from practice. I opened my eyes and saw Santana walking over to the shower next to me. I turned around and grabbed my shampoo and squirted a good amount into my hand. I brought my hands up and worked the shampoo through my hair, closing my eyes at the relaxing feeling. I don't know about everyone else but when someone played with my hair it immediately started to make me sleepy. It was just so relaxing.

I heard Santana turn on the shower beside me and step inside. There was a small wall that separated us but we could be seen full on from the back if someone were behind us. I could feel Santana staring at me from the side and I just shook my head and continued on with my shower. I turned around letting the water wash away my shampoo and started working my conditioner into my hair.

"Britt?" I heard Santana call over to me from the side. I opened my eyes and looked over at her, water dripping down my face.

I raised my eyebrows at her and waited for her to ask me something.

"What?" I asked after several moments of her not saying anything.

"Could I borrow your conditioner?" she asked after a few more seconds. I reached over to the side and grabbed my conditioner, holding it out to her over the small wall. I didn't bother to look at her, but when I felt her hand caress over mine on the bottle, I pulled back. I washed my hair quickly and lathered my body up with soap before I stepped out of the shower.

I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and walked over to my locker. I looked around and it seemed that everyone had already left. I guess I took a longer shower than I thought. I opened my locker and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt before dropping my towel. I heard Santana walking behind me slowly and I knew she was staring at me. I could literally feel her eyes roaming all over my body. I quickly pulled out a pair of panties and slipped them on quickly.

I could feel Santana step up behind me and my breathing started to quicken. What was she doing? I could feel her breath on my neck and after a few more seconds, she whispered right next to my ear.

"Thanks," she said from behind me, reaching her arm forward and handing me back my conditioner. I looked down and her arm was practically wrapped around me from behind, holding the conditioner bottle right in front of my stomach. I felt Santana lean in further against my body and press into me from behind. My eyes closed and I gulped, I hadn't been this close to Santana since our fight.

I gently took the bottle from her hand and placed it shakily into my locker. Santana's hand was still lingering in front of me and she shocked me when she placed it firmly on my stomach pulling me back against her. For a moment, I leaned back into her slight embrace and closed my eyes at the feeling of her touching me again. She brought her other hand up and circled it around my waist as well hugging me gently from behind. Her fingers gently ran across my lower stomach and I sighed out shakily. A few moments later I realized what I was letting Santana do.

I had to stop this. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to let her suck me in and forgive her like I always do. It was time for a change and I was going to make sure I went through with it.

I leaned forward and opened my eyes, grabbing Santana's hands and moving them away from my body. I then grabbed my t-shirt and shorts out of my locker. Santana's hands fell to her side behind me, but she didn't move from where she was. I gently pulled my shirt over my head, not caring that I didn't have a bra on. I grabbed my shorts and slid them up my legs quickly.

"Brittany," I heard Santana say softly behind me. Her breath tickled the skin on my neck and I turned around.

"What?" I asked barely above a whisper. She was still in her towel and her hair was dripping wet. I watched as some of the water droplets fell from her hair and cascaded down her beautifully tanned shoulders. I so badly wanted to reach out and pull her into my arms and kiss away each drop of water on her body. My body craved for her, I wanted nothing more than to cup her face in my hands and kiss her passionately.

"I…I'm…" I watched Santana struggle with her words. Could it be? Was she trying to apologize? Was she actually going to say sorry?

"What?" I asked again, softer this time.

"I…" Santana looked away and shook her head gently, looking slightly disappointed, "Are you going to Cristina's party?" she asked. I knew it was too good to be true, Santana was never going to apologize, she was too stubborn.

"I was thinking about it, why?" I asked because honestly, what did she care if I went to the party or not?

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to drive over there together or something," she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm driving with Sugar," I said. I don't know why I said it but I did. I hadn't even asked Sugar if she wanted to go to the party yet, I just assumed she would want to go.

"Sugar?" Santana asked frowning at me and taking a step away from me.

"Yeah," I said turning around and closing my locker, reattaching the lock.

"Why would _she_ go to Cristina's party?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"Cristina said I could invite whoever I wanted and I invited Sugar to come with me," I said and I wondered why I was even telling her this. I could invite whoever I wanted to the party, Cristina said so.

"Brittany nobody likes Sugar, and to be honest she's really annoying, her voice alone makes me cringe," Santana said as she walked over to her locker and opened it. I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

"Be quiet," I said and Santana stopped what she was doing and looked over at me.

"What?" Santana said and turned around as I walked up to her.

"I said be quiet, don't talk about her like that," I said getting upset. Sugar was my friend and I wasn't going to let Santana tear her down right in front of me. Sugar had helped me a lot these past few days, she's been an amazing friend.

"Brittany you can't be friends with her anymore, you're going to ruin your popularity if you continue to hang out with her," Santana said dropping her towel and throwing on a t-shirt and shorts like me.

"I don't care about being popular!" I said raising my voice at her. "I don't care about what everyone will think or what everyone will say," I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Well you should!" Santana said slamming her locker door shut and turning around.

"Well I don't, and you know what?" I said. I was done with this. I was done being a cheerleader. Why should I be on the squad if I didn't enjoy it? The only reason I joined in the first place was because Santana practically begged me and I wanted to be popular. Now I could care less about being popular, I just wanted to be a normal high school student, and not have to worry about a thing. I was tired of Sue's demands, her strict diet, and I was tired of most of the girls on the squad.

"I'm quitting," I said looking down at Santana. Santana's eyes went wide and she took a step towards me.

"What do you mean you're _quitting_," Santana asked slowly narrowing her eyes at me.

"You know what I mean, I'm quitting the Cheerios," I said confidently.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Sue said coming out of nowhere causing both of us to jump slightly. Where in the world did she come from, and how did we not hear her approaching us?

"Well I know you aren't the smartest girl in the school Barbie, but when someone asks you a question you are supposed to reply back," Sue said getting right up in my face. I could literally feel her breath on my face as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Yes you heard right, I'm quitting," I said taking a step backwards but Santana was right behind me, and I stumbled back into her. She caught me though, steadying me as she held onto my arms gently.

I watched as Sue took another step towards me, making me push Santana further back into the lockers.

"After all I've done for you, you _betray_ me like this. You're going to wish you were never born you worthless adult size toddler. Sue Sylvester is not an enemy you want to have at this school." Sue said pointing her finger right in my face.

"Mark my words, you will regret this. Your uniform better be in my office tomorrow morning and if you ever set foot inside my Cheerios locker room again there will be consequences, do you understand? Or do you need me to write it down for you in crayons?" Sue said glaring at me.

I just shook my head at her, "I understand perfectly," I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well that's hard to believe considering you have the intelligence of a newborn baby, now get the _hell _out of my locker room." Sue said glaring at me and pointing towards the door. I walked over to my backpack and grabbed it quickly making my way towards the exit.

I saw Santana out of the corner of my eye grab her things and follow me out. I could feel tears threatening to fall but in a way I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was free.

"Brittany, wait!" I heard Santana calling out after me. I kept on walking quickly not turning around as I made my way to my car. I was a couple feet away when Santana ran in front of me not letting me enter my car.

"What the hell was that?!" Santana asked incredulously.

"Move Santana," I said trying to reach for the handle to my car, but she stepped to the side blocking me from doing so.

"No you have to go apologize to Sue, tell her you didn't mean it," Santana said seriously. Did she actually think I was going to go back in there and apologize to Sue?

"No, I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore," I said trying to open my door once again.

"Brittany where is all this coming from? You love being a Cheerio," Santana said shaking her head confused at me.

"I _hated_ being a Cheerio, I didn't even want to join in the first place, I only joined because you wanted me to be on the squad with you, now move," I said gently pushing her to the side so I could leave.

"No Brittany I can't let you do this, come on I'll even come with you to talk to Sue right now," Santana said grabbing my hand but I ripped it right out of her grip.

"I said no Santana! I hate the way Sue treats me, she treats me like I'm a complete idiot, and she treats everyone horribly! I don't want to be on a squad where someone degrades every little thing about a person straight to their face," I said angrily.

"And I hate the way you treat me as well, I'm done with all of it, I'm done," I said shaking my head slightly back and forth. I went to open my door only to have Santana slam it back shut.

"What does that even mean?" Santana asked keeping her hand on the door handle so I wouldn't reach out to open it.

"It means that I'm tired of living my life like this, and I'm not gonna let you or anyone else for that matter bring me down anymore," I said pulling her hand away from my car door handle and opening my door. I threw my backpack into the backseat and slammed my door shut, locking it in case Santana tried to open it, which she did.

"Brittany open the door," Santana said smacking her hand on the window making me jump slightly. I just ignored her and turned my key into the ignition and took the brake off.

"Brittany open the door, we're not done talking," Santana yelled once again slamming her hand onto my window. I heard her pulling at the door handle repeatedly, but I wasn't going to open it.

I looked behind me to make sure no one was there before backing my car out gently.

"Brittany!" I heard Santana yell out to me as I backed the car up. I stepped on the gas and watched Santana from my rear-view mirror. She had thrown her backpack to the floor forcefully and put her hands up onto her head. I noticed her mouth moving, but I couldn't make out anything she was saying.

I breathed in slowly and reached to turn on the radio hoping that the music would help calm my nerves. It did somewhat. About ten minutes later I pulled into my driveway and turned off the ignition. I gently leaned forward and rested my head on the steering wheel for a few seconds before getting out of the car. I walked into my house and I saw my little sister on the couch watching Finding Nemo. I don't know why Kat loved this movie so much, it was cute but Kat was seriously obsessed with it. Every time she wanted to watch something on TV she would always say she wanted to watch Nemo.

"Hi Britt," Kat said as she got up and walked over to me grabbing my hand. "Come watch Nemo with me," she said pulling me over to the couch. I sat down and Kat climbed on top of me gently and sat in my lap facing the tv. I wrapped my arms around her little body and pulled her in close to me, resting my head in the crook of her neck. She leaned her head back and rested it on my shoulder and at this moment, I was so glad that my parents decided to have another baby. I hated being an only child growing up but when Kat arrived, I loved her from the moment I saw her. Even though there was a pretty big age difference between us, I was so glad I had someone to talk to at home besides my parents. I squeezed Kat a little tighter against me and she giggled at a part in the movie.

"I love you Kat, you know that right?" I asked whispering in her ear.

"Mhm, I love you to Britt," she said turning a little in my arms and kissing me sweetly on the cheek. She turned back to the TV and I couldn't help but to kiss her cheek softly too. I smiled and even though this day didn't go very well, I was pretty happy with how it ended.

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait guys! School is coming to an end and finals are just around the corner so I haven't had that much time to write. I managed to find some time to give you an update. Here you go!_

I looked over my uniform for about the tenth time, making sure it was absolutely perfect before I returned it to Sue. I made sure to get up extra early so I could drop it off in her office before she got there.

I slowly opened the door to her office and placed my uniform neatly on her desk, making sure not to touch anything in the process. I quickly made my way out of the room, not wanting to risk the chance of Sue walking in and probably accusing me of doing something to her office. I walked down the hall and it felt weird to not be in my uniform. I had worn that uniform almost every day for the past two years to school.

I pulled out my phone and read the time, sighing out that school still didn't start for another half hour.

"Brittany?"

I whipped my head around at the sound of my name and saw Sam walking down the hallway.

"Hi Sam," I said smiling at him as he came closer. What was he doing here so early?

"Why are you here so early?" I asked and looked up to see Artie rolling down the hallway towards us.

"Comic book club meeting," he said swinging the comic books up that he was holding in his hand.

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing here? Are you joining the club?" Artie asked looking from me up to Sam.

"Oh no, I was just dropping my uniform off to Sue," I said. Artie and Sam both knitted their eyebrows confused as to why I would be dropping off my uniform.

"I…I quit the Cheerios," I said softly towards the both of them. Both of their mouths dropped open in shock.

"What? Why?" Artie asked surprised.

"I was just tired of it, wanted to maybe try something new," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? Would you like to join our club? It'd be nice to have a girl," Artie said looking up at me with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I…I don't know really know anything about comics," I said shaking my head gently towards him.

"That's okay, Sam and I can show you some that you might be interested in," Artie said still hoping I would say yes. I thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded my head towards the both of them. Who knows, maybe this could become my new hobby?

"Okay, sure I'll join," I said nodding my head towards the both of them.

"Finally we get a girl to join!" Sam said reaching his hand up for a high five towards me. I chuckled and reached my hand up slapping his lightly. I looked down at Artie and saw him smiling up at me with his hand raised as well. I gently slapped his hand to and Sam put his arm gently around my shoulder.

" It's gonna be awesome Brittany, I have hundreds of comics at my house, maybe you could come over on the weekend so I can show them to you?" Sam asked as we walked down the hallway to where I assumed they held their meetings.

"Sure, I can come," I said nodding my head at him.

"Awesome, maybe we can order a pizza or something too," he said putting his hand on my back gently as we entered the room.

I looked up to see about six other guys seated at a round table. I don't think I had ever seen any of these them before. I walked over to them and introduced myself, reaching my hand out to the one seated the closest to me.

"Hi I'm Brittany," I said smiling down at him. His eyes went wide and he looked from my eyes down to my hand.

"I-I I'm step-phen," he said shakily reaching his hand out to slowly. I wrapped my hand around his and slowly shook it up and down.

"Nice to meet you Stephen," I said and started to pull my hand back but he wasn't letting go. He didn't have a tight grip on me or anything, he just wasn't letting go of my hand.

"Uhh," I said looking down at our hands, not really knowing what to do. A few seconds later he released my hand and apologized, turning back to his comic quickly bringing it up and covering his face.

"Here, this will be easier," Sam said tugging on my arm gently so I was now standing in front of him.

"That's Mark, Matt, David, Harry, and Ben," Sam said from behind me, pointing to each of them as he told me their names. "Guys meet Brittany, she's gonna be joining the club," Sam said putting his arms on my shoulders from behind.

I recognized a few of them but I don't think I had ever talked to any of them. They all smiled at me and when I tried to make eye contact with some of them, they immediately looked away. They all seemed really shy to be honest. I wasn't use to guys being shy around me. Most of the guys I hung around with were on the football team, and they weren't the least bit shy around me.

"Okay," Sam said slapping his hands together, " We just finished our last comic and we were going to decide which one we wanted to start next. We had narrowed it down to two choices but now that you've joined, maybe we should try to find something that you might like a little more," Sam said turning to the guys to see if they were alright with it. I turned to them and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay first of all, do you have a favorite superhero?" Sam asked. I thought back to the last superhero movie that I had seen and the Avengers popped into my head. I absolutely loved that movie. I remember going to the theater and watching it with my Dad. I had originally wanted to go with Santana but she said she didn't like superhero movies.

"Well the last superhero movie I saw was the Avengers, and I really liked it, especially Captain America," I said and Sam's eyes widened at what I said. Was there something wrong with the Avengers?

"You like the Avengers?" Sam asked as a smile spread across his face," I love the Avengers!"

I laughed slightly at how excited Sam seemed to be about me liking the Avengers. I felt something pull on my arm and looked down to see Artie next to me. He tugged me down gently and whispered into my ear, "Sam is obsessed with the Avengers comics, I think you just became his new favorite person," Artie said.

"Brittany, I have the Avengers on DVD so we can watch that at my house on the weekend and I can show you all the Avengers comics I have," Sam said walking over to me and Artie.

"Sounds good," I said smiling at how excited he seemed to be.

"Okay guys, think of some different comics we can start for next week and bring them to next weeks meeting, the bell is gonna ring soon so we'll just end here today, alright?" Sam said to the other guys.

I watched as the guys got up from their seats gathering their belongings. As they walked past me each one of them said bye to me and I smiled and said bye back. They all seemed really sweet, hopefully as time passes they will get more comfortable actually talking to me.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later, I have to go to my locker," Artie said wheeling himself to the door waving to Sam and I as he rolled out the door.

"Do you need to go to your locker before class? I can walk you over there," Sam said as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I need to grab my binder," I said as we down the hallway together. I could see some people doing double takes as I strolled down the hallway. They were probably surprised to see me out of my uniform. I knew sooner or later it would get out that I had quit the Cheerios.

As we approached my locker I saw Santana standing at her locker that was about two down from mine. She turned to look at me as I reached up to my lock to put in my combination. I could feel her eyes on me and it was making me nervous.

"Soo," Sam said beside me and I completely forgot he was standing next to me. I quickly grabbed my binder and shut my locker, attaching my lock in place. I turned towards Sam waiting for him to say something. I saw him shove his hands into his pockets and look down at the floor.

"So does Saturday night sound okay? To you know…come over?" Sam asked softly. I watched him lick his lips and run his hands through his hair gently.

"Yeah, Saturday night sounds good," I said hugging my binder to my chest tightly.

"Okay cool, I'm really glad you joined the club Brittany, I promise you it will be fun," he said reaching out to touch my arm gently. I looked down to where he was touching me. His hand was so warm and it felt kinda nice.

The sound of the bell ringing filled the hallway and students started making their way to their first classes. I smiled gently at Sam and started to turn away before he grabbed my arm gently stopping me.

"Could I have your number?" Sam asked softly, "you know so I can text you the directions to my house?"

"uh sure," I said pulling out my phone. Sam told me his number and I dialed it into my phone so he could just save my number once he got the call.

"Okay, got it. I'll see you later Brittany," Sam said taking a step forward and gathering me up into his arms. At first I was sort of shocked that he hugged me, but a few seconds later I wrapped my arms around him leaning my head against his shoulder. I looked around and saw that the hallway was almost empty and I knew that we both needed to get to class or otherwise we would be late. I slowly pulled back from the hug and smiled at Sam before walking quickly down the hall to my first class.

/

_Brittany I'm coming over, we need to talk_

I read Santana's text message sighing out and throwing my phone to the side gently. I really didn't feel like talking right now.

I heard someone coming down the hallway and slowly open my mom peeked her head inside my room and walked slowly over to my bed, trying not to make too much noise.

"Sweetie?" my Mom asked bending down to see if I was awake. My eyes were still closed and I felt her lightly brush some of my hair away from my face. The moment I got home from school I went straight to my room. I had the biggest headache and all I wanted to do was sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her leaning over me.

"Dinner's ready sweetie," my Mom said sitting down on the side of my bed leaning over me.

"Okay Mom," I said shifting slightly in the bed so I was now in a sitting up with my back against the headboard. I brought my hands up and slowly rubbed my forehead feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Do you need some Tylenol?" my mom said bringing her hand up and rubbing my arm gently back and forth. I nodded my head up and down. My Mom got up off the bed and made her way into my bathroom. I heard her open my cabinet above my sink and grab the bottle of Tylenol. She turned off the light in my restroom and walked over to me, handing me the pills.

"Thanks," I said popping the pills into my mouth as my Mom grabbed the water bottle on the side of my bed handing it to me. I tilted my head up, making it easier to swallow the pills.

"Brittany sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything, right? Are you and Santana fighting? I haven't seen her over here the past few days. Or is something going on at school? I've noticed you've been kinda down lately," my Mom said reaching up and grabbing my hand in her own, squeezing it softly.

"Yeah… we had a fight, and…I…I just don't know what to do," I said sighing out and looking up at my Mom.

"Brittany, I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but what I do know is that you have been best friends with Santana ever since we moved here, right?" my Mom asked nodding her head at me.

"Yeah," I said remembering how long Santana and I had been friends. Santana and I had met in middle school. I had just moved to Lima at the beginning of the school year and let me tell you, the first days at school were pretty rough for me. No one really talked to me the first few days I was there, and I could see and hear people whispering about me. That all changed when Santana and I became friends.

"You and Santana _will_ work this out Brittany and if you ever want to talk to me about what's going on between you two, you know I'm always here for you, okay?" My mom asked pulling me into a hug which I desperately needed. I wrapped my arms around her neck and turned my head to lay softly on her shoulder. This is one thing I loved about my Mom, she never pushed me to tell her anything. She always gave me the choice whether I wanted to talk about something or not.

"Thanks Mom," I mumbled into her neck as she squeezed me tighter against her. She pulled back and kissed my forehead for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" My mom asked raising her eyebrows slightly at me.

Should I tell my Mom what was going on? I was dying to talk to somebody about this. I knew I could trust my Mom with anything, and to be honest she always knew just what to say. I really wanted to talk to someone about my feelings for Santana, why not tell the person I trust the most in this world?

"I…Santana and I," I started to say but stopped not knowing at all where to even begin. Should I tell her that I have feelings for my best friend, that we've slept together before? I knew my Mom knew I wasn't a virgin anymore. She gave me the sex talk at the beginning of my freshman year in high school. Once she saw that I had started dressing different and hanging out with boys, she sat me down one day and explained everything to me…in detail. I was somewhat embarrassed but I was glad that my Mom explained everything to me.

"Sweetie, what about you and Santana?" My mom said snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes found their way back to hers and I gulped.

"I…I have feelings for her," I mumbled out, looking anywhere but into her eyes. A few moments passed and the silence was absolutely killing me. Why wasn't she saying anything? Was she upset?

"Please say something," I whispered out staring down at my hands, wringing them together nervously.

"Brittany," my Mom sighed out, bringing her hands up to my face and cupping my cheeks.

"Look at me sweetheart," my Mom whispered to me encouraging me to look up into her eyes.

I slowly looked up from the bed and looked into her eyes. I stared at her and she didn't seem the slightest bit upset or surprised even, she actually seemed like she understood how I was feeling. She slowly stroked her thumb softly across my cheek, wiping away a stray tear that I didn't even know fell.

"I knew sooner or later you would finally talk to me about this," she said softly to me. My head snapped up to look at her after she said that. I knitted my eyebrows up at her, did she know something?

"What do you mean finally talk to you about this? How did you…."

I shook my head back and forth not believing that my Mom already knew. I brought my hands up to my chest and felt it start to move faster up and down as my breathing quickened. Santana and I were always very careful. Santana _always_ made sure that we were alone or that the door was closed when we were kissing or having sex. How could she possibly know anything about us, the only way she could know something is if she…. _heard something._ Oh my God.

"Brittany, sweetie calm down"

I felt my mom's hands grab my shoulders and shake me softly.

"How do you know?" I asked shakily up towards her.

"Hold on, let me close the door," my Mom said getting up off the bed and making her way over to my door. She closed it softly locking the door so no one would come in. Why was she closing the door?

"Okay sweetie, are you okay to talk now?" my Mom asked sitting down on the side of the bed again. I nodded my head at her and waited to see what she was going to say. I rubbed my hands together and could feel how clammy and sweaty they were. Whenever I got nervous, my hands would immediately start to sweat.

"Okay, let me start out by saying I'm not upset or disappointed with you at all for feeling this way about Santana, if you like girls… I have no problem with it at all"

I knitted my eyebrows confused at what my Mom was saying. Did she think I was a lesbian? To be honest I don't think I would label myself as a lesbian. I liked everyone. I guess that would make me bisexual? I hadn't really thought about, I didn't really care for labels.

"I…I'm not a lesbian Mom," I said shaking my head at her. I could tell she was utterly confused now.

"I…I like both…I mean Santana's the only girl that I've ever really liked, but I do like guys too," I said tilting my head to the side.

"Oh…okay so you like both genders," my mom said nodding her head at me. I slowly nodded my head at her and she seemed to be deep in thought now. A few moments passed without a single word uttered from either of us.

"How did you know about Santana and I?" I asked hesitantly not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer. I knew she had to have heard something.

"Okay, please don't be embarrassed with what I'm about to tell you," My mom said placing her hand on top of mine softly gripping it in her own. Oh God, I had a feeling that what she was about to tell me was going to be_ really _embarrassing.

"Okay so a couple of months ago, your Dad, Kat and I were all ready to go to dinner. You had stayed behind because you said you needed to finish some homework with Santana," My mom shifting slightly on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Well anyway, you and Santana were on the couch watching TV when we left. We had gotten to the restaurant and half way through the meal, I forgot that I had accidently left the gift card we were planning to use on the kitchen counter. We were only like five minutes away from the house so I told your Dad and Kat that I would go get it and be right back. I drove home quickly and walked into the house, grabbing the gift card off the kitchen counter. I was about to leave…but then I heard something."

"Oh God," I sighed out leaning my head forward into my hands.

"There was kinda of a banging sound, like something had slammed into the wall and it startled me. I looked around for the two of you and you all weren't downstairs so I made my way upstairs to see if everything was okay," my mom said.

"I slowly walked up the stairs and listened a little more and I heard…some rather _intimate_ sounds coming from your room," My mom said.

"At first I had thought you had invited some guy over here while we had gone to dinner. I was about to go into your room and tell you that he needed to leave immediately because you know the rules, no boys allowed in the house unless we are here to," my mom said pointing her finger at me.

"As I made my way to your room, your door was slightly open. I peeked in preparing myself to see you guys making out with some guy… but there was no guy," my Mom said and I dropped my head into my hands once again. Could this story get any more embarrassing?

"Santana had you…pressed up against the wall and she was…kissing around your…chest area," my mom said circling her hands around her breasts showing me exactly where she saw Santana kissing me.

"Do you want me to continue? I know you're pretty embarrassed right now," My mom asked me gently pulling my hands away from my face.

"Just…did you see anything else?" I asked hesitantly, feeling my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Well, when Santana threw you on the bed and straddled you, I think I had seen enough," my mom said nodding her head at me.

"Oh my God, I…." I said shaking my head back and forth not believing that my Mom saw Santana and I making out.

"Brittany, it's okay don't be embarrassed," my Mom said scooting over right next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her neck as I wrapped my arms around her. I don't even know what I was apologizing for, I just felt like it needed to be said.

"Don't be sorry Brittany, there's nothing to be sorry for," my mom said placing her hand gently on my chin and tipping my head up gently to look at her.

"Do you want to tell me why you and Santana are fighting?" my mom asked softly. She gently pushed my hair behind my ear and I sighed out.

"I told Santana I wanted to be with her and that I was in love with her, but she….she told me that it wasn't a serious thing, what we were doing, that when we were together, that it was just her having fun." I said looking into my mom's eyes as she nodded her head at me to continue.

"I got mad at her because it hurt when she told me that being with me was just for fun."

My mom pulled me into her arms and I whimpered softly into her neck. My body was shaking softy and I squeezed my mom tighter against me.

"Oh sweetie, its okay, don't cry," my Mom said, her voice quivering slightly. She gently rocked me back and forth in her arms, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"Sweetie, look at me," my mom said pulling back from our embrace. I brought my hands up and wiped at the tears that stained my cheeks.

"Brittany, if Santana doesn't want to be with you then it's her loss. You are an amazing, beautiful, young girl who deserves all the happiness in this world. If Santana doesn't see that, then she doesn't deserve to be with you Brittany"

I nodded my head slowly up and down at my Mothers words.

"I've watched you and Santana closely these past few months, and let me tell you, the way Santana looks at you, her facial expressions toward you don't say that what you have together is just _fun_. _"_

"Really?" I said as a smile came across my face.

"Yes really sweetie, Santana might just be afraid to admit that she feels the same way about you as you do her. Give her some time sweetie. Don't cut her out of your life completely, just be friends with her…and that's _it_"

"Okay," I said leaning into my mom for another hug. I l closed my eyes slowly as I melted into my Moms embrace. She seriously gave the best hugs in the world. She completely wrapped you up in her arms and hugged you like it may be the last time she would ever get the chance to do so.

"Thanks Mom," I mumbled into her shoulder and she just squeezed me a little tighter against her.

"You're welcome Brittany, and please…if you ever want to talk about anything else, don't be afraid to come and talk to me. I'll always listen and try to help you in any way I can," my mom said softly into my ear. We both pulled apart as we heard the doorbell ring a couple of times.

'That's probably Santana," I said as we both got up off the bed. I heard my Dad open the door and Kat squeal slightly with excitement. Kat absolutely adored Santana, and I could tell Santana loved her just as much. Kat would sometimes refer to Santana as her sister and finally I just stopped correcting her. She probably thought that because Santana was always over here.

"Brittany! Santana's here!" I heard my Dad call up to me from downstairs. I slowly looked over to my mom and she just smiled at me.

"Go," my mom said motioning her head towards the door. I nodded my head at her and took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. I saw Kat and Santana sitting on the couch in the living room. I watched for a few moments as Kat was pulling papers out of her backpack and showing them to Santana with a big smile on her face. I saw Santana reach her hand up for a high five and Kat slapped it gently, giggling as she climbed onto the couch into Santana's lap. Kat gently reached forward for the paper she was showing Santana and started pointing out different things on the paper. I couldn't see exactly what she was pointing to.

Santana was hugging Kat in her arms gently as I walked into the room. Both Santana and Kat looked up at the same time I entered the room. I saw Kat scramble off of Santana's lap and come over to me, grabbing my hand to come over to the couch.

"Look Britt, I drew this today in school," Kat said as she pointed to the picture in Santana's hands. I slowly sat down next to Santana and gently took the picture from her as she handed it to me.

"Where did you learn how to draw so well Kat?" I asked looking at Kat who had a huge smile on her face.

Kat just shrugged her shoulders and said," Mrs. Kelly said that mine was the best."

We all looked up as my Mom entered the room and walked over to us.

"Hi Santana," my mom said reaching out to her for a hug as Santana stood up quickly from her seat.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce," Santana said hugging my Mom.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" my Mom asked Santana as they both pulled back from their hug.

Santana's eyes shifted over to mine and then back to my Mom's. She slowly shook her head back and forth before saying, "Oh no thank you, I actually just ate. I just came by to talk to Brittany."

"Okay, next time then," my Mom said smiling at Santana. "Kat, come on you need to eat," she said as she walked over to Kat and took her by the hand into the kitchen. I watched my Mom walk away with Kat and look back over her shoulder at me quickly. She winked and smiled before completely disappearing into the kitchen.

My eyes locked with Santana's and for a few moments neither one of us said a thing. We were both just standing there, not really knowing what to say to one another.

"Umm, could we go up to your room to talk?" Santana asked breaking the silence. I just nodded and turned around and started to make my way back up the stairs, Santana following me.

Once we got to my room, Santana gently shut the door behind us. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, watching as Santana stood in front of me, not knowing whether or not to continue standing or take a seat next to me.

"Look Britt,I…" Santana said taking a few steps closer to where I was seated on the bed. She was now standing directly in front of me. If I moved the slightest bit forward, our legs would brush together. I slowly looked up at her and I could tell she was struggling with trying to find the right words to say.

Now that I thought about it, I knew this must be hard for Santana, talking about her feelings. In my family, my parents always encouraged me to express myself and to never be afraid of talking to someone about anything. I didn't really know all the much about Santana's family. I could tell it was a very touchy subject for her so I never pressured her to talk about it. She did tell me in middle school that her parents were in the process of getting divorced. A few months later after their divorce, she told me that her Mom had completely changed. That she would come home at all hours of the night, sometimes with a random guy.

At that time I was happy that Santana was opening up to me, but at the same time I felt horrible that she didn't really have a family to go home to. I told Santana that she could come over to my house anytime she wanted to, and after that, she was at my house almost every day.

"Santana, sit down," I said patting the seat next to me gently on the bed. She hesitated for a moment, looking into my eyes to see if it was really okay. I just nodded and patted the side of the bed again.

"Okay," Santana said and took a step forward and turned around to sit on the bed beside me.

"Santana I don't want to fight anymore with you," I said turning slightly on the bed so I was facing her.

"I don't want to fight anymore either Britt," Santana sighed out turning her body towards me as well.

"Look I can't force you to be with me, and I can't force you to feel the same way about me as I do you. All I want is to be friends again, and just _friends _Santana," I said looking back at her.

"Okay Britt, I'll do whatever you want, I just…I want you back in my life, this past week has been horrible without you, I…I missed you," Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"I missed you too," I said nodding my head at her and watching her face as a smile grew across it.

"Um, would it…would it be alright if I gave you a hug? Friends give each other hugs, right?" Santana said looking up into my eyes. I don't know if hugging Santana was the best thing to do right now, but I couldn't resist.

"Of course friends give each other hugs, come here," I said leaning forward and opening up my arms. I let Santana lean the rest of the way into my arms and circle her arms around my neck. She was hugging me so tightly, like if she let go the slightest bit, I would fade away. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. I felt Santana nuzzle her head gently into the crook of my neck and inhale deeply. Holding Santana like this started to bring back all the memories of our nights together and I knew I needed to pull away.

I unwrapped my arms from around her waist, thinking that Santana would start pulling back from the hug as well, but she didn't, she only tightened her embrace. I sighed out and put my hands on her waist, gently pushing her away from me.

"Santana," I breathed out softly, still trying to gently push her away from me. I felt Santana's grip around my neck slowly loosen as she moved away from me.

"Britt I-"

The sound of my cellphone ringing caused us both to jump in surprise. I looked over to my desk where my phone was charging and quickly got up to see who was calling.

_New Text Message: Sam_

I quickly unlocked my phone to read the message and there was a picture and a little caption underneath it. I clicked on the picture so it would enlarge and saw Sam holding up several Avengers comic books. He had the biggest smile on his face and I laughed softly at how silly he was.

"Why the hell is Trouty Mouth sending you pictures of himself?" Santana asked crossing her arms. I turned back slightly to see Santana looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"I..I joined the comic book club and he was just showing me some of the comics he had," I said taking a step back from Santana.

"Comic book club?" Santana asked frowning at me. "Why the hell would you join comic book club Britt? I've never seen you even read a comic book," Santana said.

"Artie and Sam encouraged me to join, they said I would really enjoy it. Now that I have free time that I'm not on the Cheerios anymore, I thought why not?" I told Santana feeling like I was defending myself.

"Britt comic book club is…." She said shaking her head slightly before continuing, " is full of immature teenage boys who probably have never had a girlfriend. The only action they probably get in their lives is from reading those ridiculous books, Why the hell would you want to be around idiots like that?" Santana asked shaking her head at me.

"For your information, I met all of them this morning, and they all seemed really sweet." I said getting slightly upset. I hated how Santana judged everyone so harshly.

"Of course they seem sweet. You're probably the only girl who has ever talked to them at this school." Santana said.

"Look Santana, I'm in comic book club now, just accept it," I said walking past her to the front of my room. I was starving and really wanted to eat dinner.

"Brittany wait," Santana said running in front of me, blocking me from leaving.

"Um, what time are you going to the party tomorrow?" she asked leaning against the door.

"I don't know, maybe around ten? Sugar and Sam will probably want to get something to eat first so we will probably head over there after," I said thinking of places we could possibly go to eat.

"Sam? Wait you're going with Sam too?" Santana asked confused.

"Yeah we talked at lunch and Sugar invited him to come with us, he originally wasn't going to come because he doesn't have a car."

"Why are you all of a sudden hanging out with him? Do you like him or something?" Santana asked.

"What?" I asked confused. Sugar and I were just giving him a ride to the party and Santana automatically thinks I like him?

"Do you like Sam?" Santana asked again.

"Yeah, he's really nice, why am I not allowed to like him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No, no," Santana said shaking her head. "I don't care if you like him or not, just be careful if he tries to kiss you, he might swallow your whole face with those enormous lips he has," Santana said. The more I listened to Santana, the more it sounded like she was jealous. Maybe my Mom was right, maybe deep down Santana did have feelings for me. Maybe making her think I like Sam will get her to finally admit that she likes me.

"I wouldn't mind if he kissed me, his lips look really soft," I said wanting to see how Santana would react. I could see her nostrils flare as she inhaled deeply. She was definitely upset at my words.

"Whatever I…I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Santana said turning around and reaching for the handle to my room.

"Okay, I should probably text Sam back anyway, let me walk you to the door," I said as we made our way down the stairs. We walked down the stairs in silence to my front door. I gently opened the door walking outside with Santana following me. I turned around as we approached Santana's car and saw her looking for her keys in purse. She finally found them and pressed the button, unlocking her car.

"Goodnight San," I said as she opened her car door.

"Goodnight Brittany," Santana said leaning into me, hugging me gently. She pulled back after a few seconds not saying a word and climbed into her car. I gently shut her door and waved as she made her way out of my driveway.

As I made my way inside my house all these thoughts started to run through my head. Should I be doing this? Should I really make it seem like I _like _Sam to make Santana jealous and possibly get her to admit she does feel something for me? My thoughts were interrupted as my Mom called over to me that my dinner was getting cold.

I really needed to think this through.

_Reviews please?_


	4. Chapter 4

As Sugar, Sam and I pulled up to the street of Cristina's house, we could already hear the music playing. There were cars parked all along the sidewalk and I spotted Santana's car further down the street. Once we finally found a good parking space, we made our way down the street towards the house.

"Hey, do you guys think Quinn will be here?" Sam asked straightening out his shirt and making sure his collar was nice and straight.

"I don't think so, Quinn doesn't really go to a lot of parties," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh," Sam said sounding somewhat disappointed. Wait, did Sam like Quinn? That may complicate things if he does, how was I going to make Santana jealous if Sam already had his eye on someone else?

My thoughts were interrupted as we stepped inside Cristina's house. I looked around in awe at the inside of her house. It was seriously like the most beautiful house I've ever seen. We made our way through the crowd to the kitchen to grab some drinks before heading outside.

"You want a beer?" Sam asked the both of us and we both nodded. Sam reached down into the cooler pulling out three beers and handing them to us. As we made our way outside, several people were in their bathing suits. Looks like Cristina had a pool, a very big pool. Of course a house like this would have a pool. I looked around the backyard for Santana, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Sam!" I heard someone call from across the yard. We all looked up and saw some guys waving him over. Sam quickly smiled at the both of us and said he'd be right back.

"Oh this is so exciting," Sugar said reaching out and holding onto my arm. I looked down at Sugar and laughed at how excited she seemed to be.

"I don't really get invited to any parties," Sugar said looking down somewhat embarrassed.

"Well you can come to a party with me whenever you want," I said bumping her shoulder playfully.

A few drinks later, Sugar and I were on the dance floor, dancing with two guys. They were both really drunk and there dancing was pretty sloppy, but they were cool. We had talked for a bit before they asked us both to dance.

I was now pressed up against Josh's front as I ground slowly into him. His hands were on my waist as he leaned forward, nuzzling his head into my neck. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I closed my eyes and let the beat of the music guide my movements. This felt nice, I hadn't danced like this in a while and it felt good to be doing it again. Josh wasn't groping me like the other guys I've danced with before. He kept his hands on my waist and softly squeezed me against him every now and then.

"You're so sexy," Josh moaned into my ear. A smile came across my face and I turned around so I was now facing him. He pulled me close to him and ground his hips gently into mine.

I slowly opened my eye as the song ended and looked to the side to find Santana staring at me. She was just standing there, her eyes locked on me with a drink in her hand. I slowly brought my hand up and waved at her with a smile. She just shook her head slightly and turned around, making her way back into the house. I knitted my eyebrows confused as to why she just ignored me. I looked over to Sugar and she was still dancing with…I don't even remember the guy's name. I didn't want to interrupt them so I told Josh that I would be right back that I needed to use the restroom.

I walked inside to see where Santana went and saw her making her way towards the stairs. I pushed my way through the crowd of people trying to catch up to her.

"Santana wait," I called out after her as she stumbled up the stairs. I quickened my pace up the stairs and tried to reach her so she wouldn't fall down and hurt herself. I reached my hand out to grab onto her arm to try and stop her but she just shrugged me off, continuing up the stairs.

"Santana," I said once again trying to get her to stop to tell me what was wrong.

We were now walking down the hallway to…I don't even know. It was a rather long hallway and there were many rooms to the sides. Santana seemed to be heading for the one on the very end, so I just let her continue walking.

Santana stumbled into the room and reached up onto the wall feeling around for the light switch, which she couldn't seem to find. I made my way into the room and squinted into the darkness trying to locate the light switch. I finally found it and flipped it on, closing the door behind us and locking it.

"Santana what's wrong?" I asked moving across the room to where she was now sitting on the bed. I could see her shoulders shaking slightly and I knew she was going to start crying any second now. I gently put my hand on her lower back and rubbed it back and forth, trying to soothe her. It seemed to be doing the opposite effect as I saw tears start streaming down her beautifully tanned face. How many drinks had she had?

"Stupidd Puck," Santana mumbled out and I squinted my eyes in confusion. Puck? I didn't even see Puck downstairs at the party.

"What about Puck?" I asked wanting to know what he did to upset her. To be honest I hadn't really seen Puck and Santana hanging out lately. Maybe they got into a fight?

"He-he," Santana tried saying as she struggled with her words. Her sobs were breaking my heart and I didn't think twice before pulling her into my arms and holding her. I gently stroked my fingers through her hair and told her over and over again that it was okay.

Santana tucked her head into the crook of my neck and I could feel her hot tears running down the skin of my neck. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and I gently started to rock us back and forth, trying to see if that would calm her down.

"He, he doesn't want me a-anymore," Santana muttered into my neck as her grip around my waist tightened. I slowly pulled back from our hug and looked down at Santana. Her makeup was running and I softly ran my thumbs underneath her eyes to wipe away at the black smudges.

"First y-you, now him," Santana said lowly closing her eyes as I wiped away at her makeup. "Nobody wants me anymore," Santana said shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"Santana stop, that's not true, I bet there-"

"Have you seen Puck lately? He's chasing after that half ton Lauren girl," Santana said shaking her head.

"I mean seriously, why would he would want someone like her, when he has this," Santana said motioning up and down her body.

"I-" I started to say but Santana cut me off again.

"I was good right?" Santana said interrupting me. I stared down at her for a few seconds before scooting away from her, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her question. I honestly didn't know how to answer. She wasn't just good…she was absolutely amazing. The best I've ever had, but what did she want me to say here?

"Brittany, please answer me…did I… satisfy you?" she slurred out grabbing one of my hands in her own and gripping it softly not letting me move away any further. The look in her eyes was a look I've never seen before. That confident look Santana always had was now replaced with an uncertain and somewhat insecure look.

"Santana, don't ask me that," I said squeezing her hand gently as I shook my head slowly at her. I sighed out and pulled my hand out of her grip on mine and started to get up from the bed.

"No wait," Santana said pulling me back down gently onto the bed. I fell back onto the bed with a plop and was somewhat surprised that Santana pulled me back. I watched as she gently stood up from the bed, stumbling a bit before she stood directly in front of me. She took another step towards me, gently placing her left hand on my shoulder and bringing her foot up gently, taking off her heel. She did the same with the other heel and I just sat there, staring up at her confused. What was she doing?

I watched her bring her hands to the back of her dress and fumble with the zipper. The sound of the zipper being unzipped down her back snapped me out of the daze I was in.

"Santana, what are you doing?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. Santana had now completely unzipped her dress and I could see it start to fall off her shoulders. I immediately looked away, not wanting to see the dress fall of her body. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself with the sight of Santana's naked body in front of me. Everything about her body was perfect to me. I absolutely loved running my hands up and down her stomach, or down her back while we had sex. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and just…perfect.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Santana stepping out of her dress. I closed my eyes gently and felt something fall gently beside me on the bed. I looked down and saw that Santana had thrown her dress gently next to me.

"Santana, stop," I begged and finally turned around to see what Santana was doing. She was just standing there, not moving an inch.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously as I stood up in front of her. I made sure to keep my eyes on her own, not letting them roam up and down her body.

"I-," Santana started to say and I could hear her voice quivering. She took a step towards me, leaving absolutely no space left between us. Her body pressed up against mine and I couldn't help but to gulp. Her hands were now on my back, moving back and forth gently, while her breasts pressed up against my chest.

"Santana stop," I said reaching behind my back and moving her hands away so they weren't touching me.

"Is it my body? Are my boobs not big enough? Are they…not soft enough? What is it?" Santana said going on and on thinking of things that could possibly be wrong with her body.

"Santana, your boobs are….fine," I said whispering the last part.

"Fine? There just fine?"

I looked down to see Santana shaking and her bottom lip quivering. The look on her face was killing me, I hated seeing Santana like this, but what was I supposed to do? Just go along with whatever she was trying to do here? A day after I tell her specifically that we would be just friends, and here she is doing this?

"Touch me," Santana said grabbing my hands and placing them firmly against her stomach. Her hands were shaking as she tried to slowly pull my hands up her body. Her skin felt so soft and warm, as she held my hands against her stomach.

"Britt please, I need you to touch me," Santana said shakily as she continued to try and pull my hands up her body. I knew exactly where she wanted to me touch her and I wasn't going to let her pull my hands up any further. I pulled my hands out of her grip and stepped away from her, starting to walk towards the bedroom door.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Santana called out shakily after me, causing me to stop immediately. The desperate tone in her voice was something I'd never heard from her before. Santana probably never had to beg someone to be with her, they all probably jumped at the opportunity.

I walked back over to her and Santana repeated again in a whisper, "I'll be gentle."

Santana reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the bed gently, but I just shook my head.

"Santana put your dress back on," I said softly. I could see her watery eyes staring up at me and I had to look away. I walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Santana's dress so I could help her put it back on. I turned around to her and motioned for her to hold on to my shoulder so she could step inside. After a few moments, she brought her arm up and gently placed it on my shoulder stepping into the dress carefully. Once she finally had both feet in, I tugged her dress up her body, stepping behind her so that I could zip her up.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," I said bending down and grabbing her heels. I didn't bother to put them on her, knowing that she may fall in them. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the door. She said nothing and just followed.

We made our way out of the room and down the hallway. I looked back and Santana had her head down, following after me quietly as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen.

As we walked down the stairs, I scanned the crowd for any sight of Sugar or Sam. I stopped and looked around for a bit, finally spotting them near the kitchen. I continued down the stairs, Santana's hand still in mine as we made our way over to them.

"Sugar!" I yelled over the loud music. Sugar turned around and smiled throwing her hands around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Brittany! Where have you been? You've been missing outs on all the shots we've been doing!" Sugar said a little too loudly in my ear. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and I slowly pulled back, making sure she didn't fall forward.

"Um, I'm actually gonna head out, Santana's not feeling too well so I'm gonna take her home," I said and Sugar's smile immediately faded away.

"What?!" Sugar all but yelled. "You can't leave! I need my bestest friend to take shots with me!" Sugar said pouting. I was about to tell her that I was sorry but Santana cut in.

"She's not your best friend, she's _mine_," Santana said stepping in front of me and giving Sugar a harsh glare. Sugar looked over to Santana and frowned at her.

"Not anymore Santana, Brittany and _I _are best friends now," Sugar said staring back into Santana's eyes. I was somewhat surprised that Sugar said that. Sure, Sugar and I were good friends, but I didn't know she considered me her best friend.

"Why are you talking to her again Brittany?" Sugar asked turning towards me looking confused.

"Look ritchy bitch, Britts and I have been best friends since middle school, and we're going to continue being best friends for the rest of our lives, okay? You really think Brittany thinks of you as her best friend?" Santana said throwing her head back and laughing, then taking a step towards Sugar and getting right in her face.

"She only started to talk to you more because she was mad at me, but she's not mad at me anymore, so go off with your other friends. Oh wait, you don't _have_ any other friends, and you want to know why? Because you are the single most annoying person I've ever met in my life. Why don't you put your Dad's precious money to good use and pay someone to be your friend "

"Santana," I said frowning down at her as I pulled her away from Sugar. My God, what had gotten into her?

"Brittany, please just stay here with us, why do you even want to be around her anyway? She's so mean," Sugar said stepping forward and gently grabbing my forearm. Santana stepped up right next to me and held onto my other arm gently as well.

"Come on Brittany, let's go," Santana said tugging on my arm.

"No Britt, stay with us," Sugar said tugging on my other arm. It kinda felt like Sugar and Santana were playing tug-o-war, unfortunately I was the rope.

"Let go of her," Santana growled at Sugar.

"No, _you_ let go of her," Sugar retorted right back to Santana and pulled me somewhat roughly towards her causing me to gasp lightly.

"You're hurting her!" Santana said raising her voice and pushing Sugar away from me roughly.

Sugar stumbled back and I knew that we needed to get out of here before Santana did some real damage to Sugar.

"I'd never hurt Brittany! You're the one who hurt her! I don't know what happened between you guys but I've never seen Brittany look more hurt than in the past few days. You don't_ deserve_ to have a best friend like Brittany, she's one of the sweetest people I've ever met, and you… you are one of the meanest," Sugar said yelling right back at Santana. I looked around and people were beginning to watch what was going on, whispering to each other and waiting to see if Sugar and Santana were going to start fighting.

"Sugar please stop, she's drunk and you are a little bit too," I said stepping between her and Santana.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I need to take her home," I said stepping forward and whispering into her ear. After a few moments Sugar just nodded her head at me and I gave her a quick hug before turning around. I quickly grabbed Santana's arm and starting pulling her towards the entrance of the house. I watched Santana turn around and smirk at Sugar as we made our way to the front door.

"Give me your keys," I said reaching my hand out towards Santana as we walked down the sidewalk to her car. She fumbled with her handbag for a few seconds before pulling her keys out and handing them to me. I grabbed them from her and started walking towards her car.

"Britt wait, you're walking really fast," Santana said a few steps behind me. I didn't bother slowing down I just continued to walk towards her car. I reached out towards the handle of her car and opened it quickly, stepping up into the car. I watched from the driver's seat as Santana walked quickly in front of the car towards the passenger's seat. She opened the door and stepped up inside, reaching her arm up to put her seat belt on. I put the key into the ignition and pulled out onto the street, making my way to Santana's house.

Silence. The only sound that could be heard from the car was the sound of the car speeding up and slowing down. I could feel Santana staring at me from the side but I didn't say a word to her. How could she say those hurtful things to Sugar?

"Britt?" Santana said interrupting the silence. I just shook my head and continued driving.

"Brittany, where are we going?" Santana asked softly.

"I'm taking you to your house," I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Can't we just go back to your house?" Santana asked.

"No," I said continuing to keep my eyes on the road.

"Britt please let's go to your house, I don't want to go to my house. There's no one there, my Mom is out," Santana said pleadingly.

I continued to drive and after about a minute when we were stopped at a stop sign, I sighed out and turned the car around. Even though I was upset with Santana right now, I didn't want her to be alone at her house.

The few minutes that we drove back to my house were again silent. I pulled up to the front of my house, parking Santana's car along the sidewalk. I turned the car off and stepped out of the car walking up the path towards my house. I could hear Santana following gently behind me. I slid my key into the front door and waited for Santana to come in so I could lock it.

Once she was inside, I slowly closed the door trying not to make any noise, seeing that the house was dark and everyone was probably already asleep. I took my heels off so they wouldn't make any noise and walked over to the stairs. Once we made it to my room, I walked into my closet and grabbed some clothes for the both of us. I changed quickly in my closet and walked out to see Santana seated on the bed. I made my way over to her and handed her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"You can sleep here, I'll go sleep downstairs," I said grabbing an extra blanket and pillow from my closet.

"What? Why are you sleeping down there?" Santana asked getting off the bed and quickly stepping in front of the door, not letting me leave.

"Santana I really don't want to talk right now, I'm sleepy and I just want to go to bed," I said sighing out.

"But why do you have to go downstairs? Why can't you just sleep here with me?" Santana asked.

"Because I'm mad, okay?" I said trying to step to the side to open the door.

"No, no please don't be mad at me again," Santana said shaking her head at me.

"Look, I just got upset that Sugar called you and her best friends, alright? You're my best friend, _mine_ not hers," Santana said leaning back against the door.

"You said some really mean things to her Santana and on top of that you shoved her pretty hard. So what if she thinks of me as her best friend? Sugar's an awesome friend and you are allowed to have more than one best friend Santana," I said shaking my head down towards her.

"No you aren't! You can only have one best friend Brittany, and that's me" Santana said raising her voice slightly and holding her hand against her chest.

"Shhh, you're going to wake Kat up," I said in a loud whisper, frowning at her.

"Okay," Santana said lowering her voice.

"Let me go downstairs," I said adjusting the pillow and blanket in my arms.

"If you're going downstairs, then I'm going to. I can sleep on the other couch," Santana said. I shook my head at her and watched as she walked over to my bed and grabbed her pillow.

"Santana, stop. We can sleep here," I said sighing out figuring that it would be pointless for the both of us to go downstairs when we could both just sleep here.

I turned around and threw my blanket and pillow into my closet, shutting the door gently before making my way over to my bed. I pulled the comforter back roughly and slid inside, throwing the comforter back over my body.

I heard Santana walk over to my restroom and slowly close the door. After a few minutes I heard the door unlock and her walking over to the bed. I immediately pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk anymore. I felt the bed dip and Santana slip inside. I had my back towards her and felt the bed continue to move until Santana finally got comfortable.

"Goodnight Britt," Santana said barely above a whisper.

I just pretended that I was already asleep, and said nothing. Is this how my relationship was going to be with Santana from now on? Little fights here and there? I don't think I can take much more of these ups and downs between us. I really needed to talk to someone about this and ask for advice because this was getting too much for me to handle. Who could I talk to? I immediately thought of my Mom but I really needed someone to tell it to me like it was. Not to sugarcoat anything, and just give me a straightforward answer on how to handle what was going on between Santana and I. Right before I was about to fall asleep, the perfect person came to mind. She would know what to do and I would definitely be talking to her soon.

_Thanks for reading and please review! I love to hear what you all have to say and it gives me motivation to update faster!_


	5. Chapter 5

The faint sound of my parents making breakfast stirred me from my slumber. I opened one eye and looked to the right to check what time it was. 8:07. I shut my eyes for a few more seconds and was just about to get up when I felt something snuggle into my back. I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to remember the events from last night and they all came crashing back to me at once, Santana being drunk, how she completely went off on Sugar, and how she refused to sleep anywhere but beside me.

I felt her snuggle even more into my back. She didn't have her arm around me or anything, but I could feel her head softly lying against the top of my back. I just don't understand Santana, she confuses me so much. Why did she act like that last night? I've never seen Santana act so vulnerable than how she was last night. I don't know why she thinks so little of herself to the point where she's getting insecure about her body.

At the same time, I haven't seen her go off like that on someone in a long time. Was she really that jealous of Sugar and I's friendship?

I slowly moved the comforter off my body, sitting up and tiptoeing to the bathroom. I quietly shut the door and quickly went to the restroom and brushed my teeth. I turned the knob slowly, not wanting Santana to be woken up by the lock clicking back into place. I slowly opened the door and peeked out to see if Santana was still asleep. She was in the exact position she was when I left. I again tiptoed to my door and opened it gently, slipping out and closing the door softly.

I made my way downstairs and found my Dad stirring pancake batter in a bowl. My Dad usually made pancakes on the weekends. They were really good and about the only thing my Dad seemed to be able to make. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table near my Mom and Kat.

Kat was coloring a picture with crayons while my Mom was reading the newspaper.

"Morning Britt," my Mom said folding the newspaper up and setting it down on the table. She reached forward and grabbed her cup of steaming hot coffee and gently took a sip.

"How was the party? I didn't hear you get in last night," my Mom said taking another sip of her coffee.

"It was good, Cristina's house is amazing, and it's so big. I got home a little after one, I didn't want to wake you guys up so we just went to bed," I said looking over to Kat to see what she was drawing. It sort of looked like Lord Tubbington.

"We?" My mom asked surprised.

"Oh yeah Santana's upstairs, she was still asleep," I said motioning my head up the stairs to my room.

"So is everything okay between the two of you now?" My mom asked.

I sighed out and after a few seconds shook my head back and forth. I don't think everything will ever be okay between the two of us. My mom gently placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed it softly.

"Give it time sweetheart," she whispered as my Dad walked over to the table and set down a humongous stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Good morning Brittany," my Dad said stepping up behind my chair, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the top of my head.

"Morning Dad," I said smiling up at him as he made his way to the other side of the table and sat down in front of me.

"Kat, time to eat," my Dad said preparing a plate for her. Kat just nodded and placed her crayons and picture to the side.

"Brittany we were thinking of going to the zoo today, you know how Kat's been begging us to go for a while now. Do you want to come?" my Mom asked me gently setting a plate in front of me with two pancakes.

"Yeah, I love the zoo," I said smiling over at Kat who had a huge grin on her face.

"I can't wait to see the elephants," Kat said eagerly. That was Kat's favorite animal, she loved everything about elephants, she even had a cute stuffed animal that my parents got her one time at the zoo which she sleeps with every night. She calls her Elly.

My family and I finished up our breakfast and then we all went to our rooms to get ready. We agreed we would leave in a couple of hours so we all had plenty of time to get ready.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door gently, just in case Santana was still sleeping. As I stepped into the room, Santana brought her head up gently and looked at me. She gave me a faint smile, and then dropped her head back onto the pillow. She raised her arm and placed it over her forehead, gently groaning out. I walked over to my bedside and sat down next to her.

'Does your head hurt?" I asked staring down at her.

"Mhm,"Santana mumbled out. I nodded and got up off the bed, making my way over to my bathroom to grab her some Tylenol from my cabinet. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before making my way back over to Santana.

"Here," I said as I sat down gently next to her. Santana brought her arm down from on top of her forehead and looked up at me holding the pills out to her.

She groaned once again before grabbing the pills out of my hand and reaching for the glass of water. I watched as she slowly drank it all before handing it back to me.

"Thanks," she mumbled out laying her head back against the pillow and shutting her eyes. I slowly looked down her body and could see that the comforter wasn't completely covering her, it was thrown to the side. Her stomach was uncovered and her shirt had ridden up, exposing her soft caramel skin to me. Memories of last night flashed through my mind as I remembered Santana grabbing my hands and placing them on her stomach, begging me to touch her.

"Um, I'm gonna be leaving in a couple of hours. My family and I are going to go to the zoo, Kat's wanted to go for a while now so we finally decided today that we would go," I said as Santana opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Oh," she said nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah so um, I'm just gonna jump in the shower," I said getting up and off the bed. I waited for Santana to say something but she never did. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked into the restroom. I reached into the shower and turned the knob on, reaching my hand out and testing the water, adjusting it to a temperature I was satisfied with. I slid my shirt up and off my body along with my shorts. I stepped inside the shower and sighed out as the steaming hot water trailed down my body. I brought my face underneath the showerhead and let the water stream down my face and hair, before reaching out and grabbing for my shampoo.

"Britt?"

I jumped at the sound of Santana's voice, sending the soap flying out of my hands and onto the floor of the shower.

"Uh yeah?" I asked wondering what Santana needed. My God, what if she stepped into the shower with me?

"I umm, I really need to use the restroom, would it be alright if I came in?" Santana asked raising her voice so I could hear her over the sound of the water shooting from the showerhead. Oh, she just needed to use the restroom, well I guess that was okay.

"Yeah come in," I said reaching down to retrieve the soap that had flown out of my hands.

"Thanks," I heard Santana mumble before opening the door and closing it quickly. I shivered at the wave of cold air that came in from the door being open and closed.

My eyes bugged out of my head when I realized that Santana could probably see my naked body through the glass door to my shower. Although the steam fogged up the glass, I'm sure my body was still somewhat visible. I immediately turned around, facing the showerhead so that my back was to the shower door.

I applied my conditioner and ran my hands slowly through my hair. I turned slightly to see if Santana was done yet but she just seemed to be sitting there. My toilet was directly in front of my shower and if you were to sit on it, you would have a direct view of the shower.

A couple more minutes passed and she still hadn't moved. I was done with my shower and finally decided I wasn't going to wait anymore. I turned the knob off and gathered my hair, squeezing the excess water from it. I heard the toilet flush and I could see Santana stand up and make her way over to my sink to wash her hands. I heard her open the door quickly and shut it, not wanting the cold air to come in.

I slowly opened my shower door to grab my towel and when I didn't feel anything on the towel rack, I brought my hand up to my forehead realizing that I had forgotten to grab a towel from my closet. What was I supposed to do now? Walk out into my room, walk past Santana dripping wet and grab a towel out of my closet? I could put my pajamas back on, but then they would get all wet and cling to my body.

My eyes snapped up at the sound of the door opening again. I watched through the foggy glass door as Santana made her way to the front of the shower, stopping for a second before saying anything.

"I…I brought you a towel Britt, I noticed you didn't bring one so," Santana said softly outside the shower door.

I smiled and opened the door just a crack, reaching my arm out to grab for the towel. As I grabbed for the towel, I had placed my hand completely over hers. I immediately moved it away and reached to the side, grabbing the towel from her hand.

"Thanks," I said quickly before closing the shower door and wrapping the towel around my body. I pushed the shower door open and Santana was still standing there. I watched as Santana's eyes roamed up and down my body until her eyes finally met mine.

"Umm," I said nervously, tightening the towel wrapped around my body. Why was she just staring at me?

"I'm gonna get dressed," I said walking past her and into my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts, panties, and a tank top. I made my way back over to the bathroom to change but Santana was still standing there, staring into space. What was she thinking about?

"Santana, I need to change," I said hoping she would step out of the restroom so I could do so. I felt slightly uncomfortable that I was just in a towel and really wanted to get dressed.

Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice and locked eyes with me. She nodded a few seconds later and stepped past me into my room. I scrunched my eyebrows together and wondered why Santana was acting strange. It's like she was nervous or deep in thought about something.

I shut the door softly and changed quickly into my clothes. I brushed my hair before opening the door and walking back into my room. Santana was seated on my bed, again staring off into space. I walked over and sat down gently next to her snapping her out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Santana we need to talk about last night," I said firmly.

She slowly nodded and finally looked up into my eyes.

"Santana do you remember what I told you after we made up from our fight?" I asked.

Santana looked away and slowly nodded her head up and down.

"Do you remember the part where I told you that we would be _just friends_?" I asked receiving another nod from Santana.

"That's the _one_ thing I asked of you Santana and you completely crossed that line last night," I said shaking my head at her.

"I...I know," Santana said nodding her head up and down slowly. "I…I was just upset about Puck and… and everything that happened between us," she said shifting slightly on the bed so her back was resting against the headboard.

"Santana that's not an excuse for what you tried to do," I said frowning at her. Was that the excuse she was going to use for practically throwing herself at me last night? She was upset?

"I know, I just…I wanted someone to comfort me and you always seem to know how to do that," she mumbled out.

"Santana, I'm sorry for what ever happened between you and Puck, but I know the kind of comfort you were looking for and I just…I can't give that to you. I can't and I won't. Did you even consider how that would make me feel?" I asked staring into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"Santana, you know how I feel about you, and yet you do something like that last night? Why do you keep playing with my feelings like this? Do you enjoy hurting me?" I asked and could hear my voice start to shake as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Britt, I…of course I don't enjoy hurting you," Santana said reaching out and grabbing my hand in her own. I let her hold it for a few seconds before pulling it away.

"I…I can't do this anymore Santana, I just…it's too much for me to handle and I can't…" I trailed off not knowing exactly the right words to say. Maybe this was for the best, maybe spending some time apart from Santana would help me clear my head and finally figure out exactly what to do about us.

"What does that even mean?" Santana asked shaking her head gently with a worried look upon her face.

"It means that…I think we should take a break from being friends for a little bit," I said looking away from her.

"No, no we already took a break from being friends when you were mad at me," she said shaking her head.

I just shook my head at her words and wiped away a tear that had streamed down my face. This was for the best, I needed to do this. I started to get off the bed but was stopped when Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, not letting me leave.

"Britt, I'm…I'm sorry," she said with a trembling voice. I looked back into her eyes and saw that she was on the verge of crying. I was somewhat surprised that Santana had apologized and actually said she was sorry. It was very unlike her to apologize for anything, even when she knew she was wrong.

"I…"

I tried to pull my hand away from hers but she only pulled me further against her. Once I finally sat back down on the bed she scoot forward and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a desperate hug. I gasped into her ear, taken aback by how quickly she threw her arms around me. Santana buried her face into my neck and I could feel her body trembling as she continued to try and pull me in closer.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again into my ear.

"Santana," I sighed out placing my hands gently on her hips, trying to get her to pull back. Santana was never one to really initiate hugs, she was not a cuddly person by any means. I was usually the one who pulled her into a hug or reached my pinky out to hold onto hers. These past few days Santana has hugged me more times than I could remember.

"Santana stop," I said pushing her gently away from me. She finally released her hold around my neck and leaned back down onto the bed. I looked into her eyes and saw tears cascading down her face with each blink she took.

"Brittany, you…you're my best friend, I need you," Santana said reaching forward and wrapping both her hands around mine.

"Santana you don't need me," I said softly causing her to knit her eyebrows back at me.

"Of course I need you, don't you need me too?" she asked sounding somewhat hurt.

"I…" I started not really knowing what to say.

"Oh I get it," Santana said releasing her hold on my hands and scooting back on the bed. Get what?

"You found a new best friend so you don't need me anymore, right?" Santana asked frowning at me.

"Santana stop it, you know that has nothing to do with what's going on here," I said shaking my head.

"Whatever, everyone I've ever cared about just leaves me, it was only a matter of time before you did as well," Santana said getting off the bed. What was she talking about?

"Santana, what are you talking about?" I asked getting off the bed as well and stepping in front of her.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore," she said reaching down and grabbing her heels. I watched as she looked around the room and finally stopped when she found what she was looking for. She walked over to my dresser grabbing her dress and phone that I had placed there last night.

"No, wait who else in your life has left you?" I asked wanting to know who else besides her Dad had left her. It had to be another family member but all I could think about was her Mom. It couldn't be her because she was still around. Santana never talked about any of her other family members.

"Where are my keys?" Santana asked turning around to face me. I looked to my nightstand where they were placed and Santana followed my line of vision. She started walking over to them but I ran in front of her and grabbed them before she could get to them.

"Give them to me Brittany," Santana said through gritted teeth.

"No, not until you tell me," I said holding the keys behind my back, out of her reach.

"Why should I tell you, we're not _friends_ anymore," Santana said mockingly.

"Santana," I said lightly tilting my head to the side, trying to get her to look at me.

"Brittany, just give me my keys so I can leave," she said reaching her hand up waiting for me to place them in her hand.

"No," I said shaking my head. Why wouldn't she just tell me?

"Fine you know what? I'll fucking walk home then," she said turning on her heels and walking towards my bedroom door. I again ran in front of her and blocked the door not letting her leave.

"Move Brittany," Santana said getting angrier by the second.

"Just tell me Santana, look I'm not leaving you, we just need some time apart that's all, it's not permanent," I said trying to reassure her that I wasn't leaving her.

Santana let out a short laugh and shook her head.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what she thought was funny.

She continued to shake her head and after a few seconds looked up at me.

"That's _exactly _what my Father said to me when he left my Mom and I," she said stepping forward and looking me directly in the eye.

"He told me that he just needed some time away from her and that he would be back, to not worry"

I stared at Santana as she told me a part of her life that she had kept hidden from me. I never knew the details of her parents' divorce, all I knew was that they had separated when we were in middle school and that's it. Santana never spoke of it and I never brought it up, afraid it might upset her. I figured if she wanted to talk about she would, but over time she never mentioned it, not once.

"You wanna know how many times I've seen my Father after he told me that?" Santana asked taking another step forward. I tried to take a step backwards but the door was right behind me so I couldn't move any further away.

"Not one single time," she said looking me dead in the eye.

"He used to call every once in a while, getting my hopes up saying that he was coming to visit, but he never came, not once. Something always came up and finally after a while he just stopped calling," she said.

"After the divorce, my Abuela stopped talking to me as well. She was my Dad's mom, so of course she took his side about everything and cut us out of her life as well," Santana went on explaining.

"Over the years, my Mom completely changed. She's not the same Mom that used to tuck me in at night or help me with my homework. Even though my Mom is still around today, she left me a long time ago, along with everyone else I cared about," she said shakily.

"Now finally we come to you, my best friend. You've finally decided to leave me as well, and I knew this day would come. That's why I built this wall between us Brittany, a wall that would completely guard any feelings I could have towards you, because I knew this day would come. I knew…even though it's partly my fault for where we are now, I couldn't let myself open up to you completely knowing in the future something like this was bound to happen, and low and behold here we are now," Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

Tears were streaming down my face as I took in everything Santana had just told me. I had no idea that Santana's life was filled with such hurt and abandonment. How did I not know any of this about her life? This explained exactly why Santana was so guarded all the time, she was afraid of getting hurt. Was I that blind that I never noticed that Santana never talked about her family, or that I never saw any of her relatives?

"Santana," I whispered out softly, reaching my arms up to wrap around her but she just held her hands up, signaling me to stop.

"Don't," Santana said, "just don't. There, I told you, now please give me my keys so I can leave," Santana said reaching her hand out once again waiting for me to give her the keys.

I gradually brought the keys up from behind my back and set them down in her awaiting hand. She clasped her hand around the set of keys and reached for the doorknob to my room. She had her hand on the knob, just waiting for me to step aside so she could open it.

"San, I'm sorry I didn't know," I said reaching out to lightly place my hand on her shoulder, to which she just shrugged off.

"Wait, you don't have to go, do you want to come to the zoo with us?" I asked hoping she would say yes. Where was Santana going to go right now? Back to her house? I took a step forward but she stepped to the side and opened the door slightly.

"No, goodbye Brittany," Santana said slipping out the door and quickly walking down the stairs. I quickly followed her and thank God my parents and sister weren't in the living room. I didn't want to explain to them what was going on.

"Santana," I called out after her as she opened the front door and walked quickly to her car. She pressed the button on her key, unlocking her car and pulled the door open quickly, stepping up inside. She quickly shut the door before I could get to her and immediately locked the doors.

"San," I said placing my hand gently on the passenger window, hoping that she would put the window down or unlock the door. She looked down for a few seconds, then reached her hand up and placed the key into the ignition starting the car. She never once looked over to me as she took the brake off and slowly drove away.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed the update._


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since Santana has spoken to me. After telling me about her past, she hasn't tried to talk to me, not even once. I would see her at school, but she wouldn't acknowledge me. She would turn the other way when I saw her walking down the hall, or she would sit all the way on the other side of the room in glee club. I guess she was somewhat mad at me for thinking I was leaving her, and at the same time she was giving me the space I asked for.

Each day that passed I would watch Santana. I could see in her eyes that she was hurting, I wanted to talk to her but at the same time I still needed some time away from her to figure things out. It hurt seeing Santana every day, I never really saw Santana talking to anyone else. Santana wasn't like me when it came to having other friends. I was always looking to make new friends but Santana was the exact opposite. She was very hesitant whenever we met someone new, and made no attempt to befriend them like me.

I guess now I understand why she was so hesitant about letting someone new into her life. After Santana told me about her family, I wanted nothing more than to go over to her house and wrap her up in my arms. No matter how upset I was, or even that I knew I needed space, seeing Santana hurt like that killed me inside. I loved her so much and to see how her family treated her in the past made me want to help take away all of her pain.

The bell rang releasing us from our last class, and I hurried out of the room, wanting to catch Miss Holiday before she left. Miss Holiday wasn't like the other teachers. She actually listened to us and made class fun to attend. I knew I could confide in her and get the advice I needed about Santana and I. She told us at the beginning of the school year if we ever needed someone to talk to about something personal, that her door would always be open.

I walked quickly down the hallway and turned the corner and waited for the students to leave Miss Holidays room. As the last student exited the classroom, I walked in slowly. Miss Holiday was erasing the board and I just stood there for a few seconds waiting for her to finish. She placed the eraser down and turned around, smiling when she noticed me standing there.

"Brittany," she said walking over to stand in front of me. I looked down trying to find the right words to say, that I needed to talk to her about something personal. Why hadn't I thought of what I would say to her before I got here?

"Brittany? Is everything okay? " she asked placing her hand on my shoulder gently. I looked up into her eyes and could see that she was concerned.

"Um, I was wondering if you had some time to talk?" I asked hoping she didn't have any work to do.

"Of course," she asked going behind her desk and gathering her things up getting ready to leave.

"I…I it's kinda personal, do you think we could go somewhere a little bit more private?" I asked looking out the doorway to see students still passing by. What if I started to tell Miss Holiday about everything and someone overheard?

"We could go to my office?" she asked looking up at me to see if that was okay. I just nodded and she gestured to follow her down the hallway. I walked aimlessly behind her, trying to think of what exactly I wanted to tell Miss Holiday.

"Brittany?" Miss Holiday asked as she had already stepped inside her office. I must have just been standing there and not realized she had already opened her office door.

I smiled nervously and walked into her office. I looked around and smiled when I saw two bean bags sitting in front of her desk.

"Take a seat on whichever one you want," Miss Holiday said pointing to the bean bags. I nodded and watched her place her purse and other belongings down on her desk before walking over to the other bean bag and plopping down onto it.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked shifting slightly into the bean bag trying to get comfortable. I took a deep breath and placed my hands in my lap, before I said anything.

"I… whatever I tell you, you won't tell anyone right?" I asked just needing to make sure that whatever we talked about this room, _stayed _in this room.

"Brittany, anything you say in this room to me will not leave this room, you can trust me," she said nodding her head at me.

"Okay, um well I have this friend…." I said making sure not to say Santana's name. This was about me, and I didn't want Miss Holiday to know I was talking about Santana.

"Uh huh, what about this friend," Miss Holiday said after a few moments.

"I…I'm in love with her," I said looking up into her eyes.

"Her," she said nodding her head at me. I nodded my head and gulped waiting to see how she reacted to me being in love with a girl.

"Brittany if you're waiting for me to say something about how it's wrong to be in love with a girl, or how maybe it's just a phase you're going through, I'm not going to," Miss Holiday said leaning forward and placing her hands together in front of her.

"Does this girl love you back?" She went on, I guess trying to figure out what exactly the problem was.

"I…I don't know, she doesn't like to talk about how she feels," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah, I see. Brittany let me ask you a question, does this girl know how you feel about her?" she asked.

"Yes, I told her that I was in love with her, but she… she told me that when we were together, like when we would have… sex, that it was just for fun, that it didn't mean anything to her," I said sighing out, remembering that conversation Santana and I had a couple of weeks ago.

Miss Holiday nodded her head and waited for me to continue.

"I stopped talking to her for a while after she said that to me, and now everything between us is just so messed up," I said.

"The other day I told her that we should take a break from being friends. She was really upset and she opened up to me a little bit about her past. She told me how everyone she ever cared about left her and that the reason she never fully opened up to me was because she knew that one day I would leave her as well. Now she won't talk to me, it's like she's mad at me but I don't even know what for. I didn't do anything wrong. " I said putting my head into my hands.

"Brittany I know this is hard to talk about and I'm glad that you trust me enough to confide in me. From what you just told me, its sounds like this girl is afraid of being left behind once again, she knows that if she were to open up to you completely and let you in, you would literally have her heart in your hands. Taking into the fact that she's been hurt so many times in the past before, I can see why she would be hesitant to opening up to you completely. Let me ask you another thing, do any of your friends know about you two?" she asked.

"No, no one knows about us. Santana was always very careful in making sure that we were alone while we… you know. I just… I want her to know that I'm not leaving her, I would never leave her like her family did, I love her too much. I just want her to give me some space because I don't know what to do anymore," I said sighing out.

"I had a feeling you were talking about Santana," Miss Holiday said nodding her head gently at me. My head snapped up when she said that and my eyes widened, realizing that I had let Santana's name slip.

"Oh my God, I…" I said shaking my head repeatedly, still not believing that I said Santana's name out loud.

"Brittany, it's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone, you can trust me," she said trying to reassure me.

"Okay," I said just above a whisper.

"Now I know Santana, she is one tough cookie," Miss Holiday said smiling, and I just nodded my head at her agreeing.

"I've also seen how she is a completely different person when she's around _you._ I don't doubt for a second that she doesn't feel the same way about you. With all the things you just told me about her past, I can see that she's just afraid of giving herself to you completely, knowing that there is a possibility that you could leave her," Miss Holiday said.

"I'm not going to leave her, I just needed some space from her for a little bit. You don't know how hard it is to be around her and not pull her into my arms and kiss her or….It's also been really hard because she keeps hugging me and touching me, making it very hard for me to control myself around her." I said sighing out once again.

"How long have you two been having sex?" Miss Holiday asked causing me to blush slightly. I never thought in a million years I would be discussing my sex life with one of my teachers.

"Ever since the end of freshman year," I said thinking back to how it all started.

_Flashback-Freshman year_

_"Santana, how far have you gone with a guy?" I asked turning towards her, watching as she flipped through a magazine._

_"Second base," Santana said shrugging her shoulders not looking up from the magazine she was reading. Second base? That meant no further than kissing and touching above the waist right? _

_"So a guy's touched your boobs?" I asked. Santana looked over at me and nodded, folding the magazine back up and placing it down on the side of my bed. _

_"Why?" she asked turning towards me and knitting her eyebrows. _

_"I don't know, I mean I just wanted to know, nobody's ever touched me there before. I've always stopped them. I…I don't really have anything to grab," I said looking down at my breasts. They were so small, Santana's were nice and round and looked really soft. Mine were just little duds that hadn't fully developed yet. I was so self-conscious about my breasts to the point where I stopped whoever I was making out with whenever they tried to take it further than just kissing. _

_"Brittany you have an amazing body, so what if your boobs are a little small, you're still growing," Santana said sitting up on the bed and turning towards me. _

_"I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders. Making out with guys was confusing. I never knew where to put my hands or how to kiss them the right way, they were always forcing there tongue into my mouth and being slobbery. Why couldn't we just kiss normally? Without them trying to stick their tongue down my throat? A little tongue was okay, but sometimes they just took it too far._

_"So all you've done with a guy is kiss them?" Santana asked tilting her head to the side._

_"Mhm, and even when I do that, I'm self-conscious. I just wonder sometimes if I'm a good kisser or not," I said shrugging my shoulders once again._

_Santana didn't say anything for a few moments until I finally heard her say, "I'll kiss you and see if you're good or not," Santana said like it was no big deal. My eyes widened slightly and I looked up at her to see if she was being serious. The look on her face told me that she was being absolutely serious. Was this a good idea? Kissing my best friend? _

_"Are you serious?" I asked sitting up straighter on the bed._

_"Yeah, why not? It'll be like practice," Santana said shrugging her shoulders at me. _

_"Look we don't have to, I just wanted to help you out," Santana said sitting back down on her side of the bed, grabbing the magazine she was reading back off my nightstand. _

_"Wait, I…okay I want to," I said nodding my head slowly towards her. Santana turned to look at me and after a few seconds she got off the bed and started walking towards my door. Where was she going? _

_"Santana, wait-" _

_I watched as she grabbed my door and slowly closed it, locking it in the process._

_"I don't want your Mom walking in on us while we're doing this," Santana said. Now I understood why she shut the door. _

_"Lie down," Santana said motioning her hands back, signaling for me to lie down. I nodded and leaned back letting my head hit the pillow. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she made her way to the side of my bed and placed one knee on the mattress. She slowly leaned forward, placing one hand on the bed for support while she threw her other knee around my waist straddling me. _

_"What are you-"_

_"Shh Brittany, the guys usually on top when you're making out, right?" Santana asked as she placed both hands above my shoulders, leaning down so her face was hovering over mine. _

_"Yeah," I mumbled out, looking down to see Santana's legs on either side of my waist. Her skin looked so soft, I just wanted to reach out and run my hands up and down her legs. I shook my head gently realizing that the person straddling me was my best friend. Not only was she my best friend, she was a girl. I shouldn't want to run my hands up and down her legs like that._

_"Close your eyes Brittany, and stop thinking so much," Santana said hovering above me still._

_I gently nodded my head at her and closed my eyes gently, letting out a deep breath. This was really happening, my best friend was about to kiss me._

_I could feel Santana's breath on my lips and with every passing moment, I grew more and more nervous as to why she hadn't kissed me yet. After a few more seconds when I still didn't feel her lips on mine, I started to open my eyes and ask her if there was something wrong. Just as I was opening my eyes, I felt Santana lean forward and press her lips to mine softly. _

_My eyes slowly closed at the feel of her lips against mine and I froze for a few seconds. Never in my life, would I have thought that I'd be kissing Santana. What if this ruined our friendship? What if things got awkward between us and we stopped being friends? All these thoughts ran through my head and I contemplated whether or not to push Santana away and tell her this wasn't such a good idea._

_"Brittany kiss me back," Santana said pulling back and whispering softly against my lips. She leaned down once again and connected our lips, sucking my top lip into her mouth. Santana's lips felt so incredibly soft against mine and I thought back to all the kisses I've ever had, and none of them compared to the one I was experiencing right now. _

_I gently sucked Santana's bottom lip into my mouth as she further into me, now resting her entire body on top of me. Her elbows rested just above my shoulders and her hands were resting on the pillow behind me._

_"Open your mouth," Santana mumbled against my lips._

_Open my mouth? Did that mean she was going to…_

_I did as she said and opened my mouth slightly against hers and as soon as I did, I felt her tongue slide gently into my mouth. I whimpered softly into her mouth and brought my hands up to her waist squeezing her softly against me. I needed something to hold on to besides the comforter beneath me._

_Santana's tongue swiped deeper into my mouth searching for my own. I slowly pushed my tongue forward meeting hers and I moaned out the second we touched. I squeezed her hips gently as Santana continued to deepen our kiss, tilting her head to the side trying to get a better angle. _

_Our kisses continued and with every passing minute, I waited for her to pull back and say something. She never did and we stayed there kissing on my bed for I don't know how long. This was by far the best kiss I've ever had in my life and I never wanted it to end. Our breathing picked up and it was getting harder and harder to breathe but neither one of us pulled back. Our kisses grew deeper and harder with every passing minute and I felt like I was going to faint with the lack of oxygen I was receiving. I had no choice but to pull away and gasp for air. It felt like I had been underwater for several minutes and had finally reached the surface to where I could breathe in as much oxygen as possible. _

_I felt Santana roll of my body onto the other side of the bed, breathing deeply as well. I opened my eyes and looked over to her, watching her chest rise up and down rapidly. _

_Neither one of us said a word to each for a few minutes until Santana sat up on the bed. _

_"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Santana said getting up from the bed and slipping her shoes on._

_ I knitted my eyebrows confused, were we really not going to talk about what just happened? _

_I watched Santana look over to me and raise her eyebrows, seeing that I hadn't moved an inch. I looked back at her for a few seconds and then just nodded my head and got up to slip my shoes on as well. _

_"Let's go," Santana said opening my door and walking down the stairs._

_We'll talk later, I thought to myself._

"Brittany?" I heard Miss Holiday call out to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up into her eyes and seeing the concerned look upon her face.

"I lost you there for a minute or two, are you okay?" Miss Holiday asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just remembering," I said sitting up a little further into the bean bag.

Miss Holiday nodded her head at me and smiled.

"Brittany how often did you two have sex?" Miss Holiday asked clasping her hands together.

"Um, a few times every week," I said thinking back to how often we had sex.

"Okay and how was Santana when she was with you? Was she gentle, rough, dominating?" she asked.

"She was somewhat rough with me, I mean not to the point where she'd hurt me or anything, she just wasn't…as gentle as I would have liked her to be." I said.

"When you would have sex, would she initiate it, or would you?"

"She would initiate it most of the time"

"Okay, did Santana always seem to be in control whenever you two were intimate?" Miss Holiday asked.

"Yes, Santana…she never really let me do anything to her," I said, swallowing and feeling just how dry my throat was. I pulled my bag over to me and reached for my water bottle only to find that it was empty.

"Would you like a water? I have several in my fridge," Miss Holiday said getting up from the bean bag and making her way over to the corner where there was a little mini fridge. I watched her as she pulled out two water bottles and opened her cabinet and grabbed a can of Pringles.

She walked over to me and sat down on her bean bag, handing me a water and opening up the can of Pringles, setting it on the floor between us.

"Thanks," I said uncapping the water bottle and gulping the water down.

"Okay, back to you guys. When you say Santana never let you do anything to her, what did you mean by that?" Miss Holiday asked as she reached forward and grabbed a Pringle.

"Uh she never let me…um," how in the world was I supposed to say that Santana wouldn't let me do the things she did to me?

"Okay, I think I know what you're saying," Miss Holiday nodded her head at me.

"So she was in control, she would touch you and kiss you in places that she wouldn't let you, and she was rough at times, is that correct?" Miss Holiday asked as she thought back to everything I had just told her.

"Yes," I said reaching forward to grab a Pringle.

"Okay, was Santana vocal? Did she seem to be enjoying it?" Miss Holiday asked.

"No, Santana never said anything while we were having sex, she would get mad at me whenever I tried to talk to her during. She did seem to enjoy it though, I could tell she was holding back her moans and another thing was that she never looked me in the eye while we were together," I said playing with the cap on my bottle, twisting it back and forth.

"Okay, I think I understand now. You say that Santana doesn't like to talk about her feelings, right?" she asked and I just nodded at her.

"Alright, I think the reason she is like that when you two have sex is because she doesn't want it to seem like she has any feelings towards you. You've been best friends for quite some time, am I correct?" she asked. I just nodded my head again.

"Okay, that's another reason, if she were to look you in the eye while you two had sex, I'm sure that you would be able to see how she was feeling. Over time when people become really close, a simple look in the eyes gives away the persons feelings. If she were to look at you, she might be afraid that you would see the feelings she has towards you," Miss Holiday explained.

"Another thing that could be possible is that if she were to let you in, she would lose control. From everything you just told me, it sounds like she is trying to control everything, possibly so she won't get hurt like she has been in the past before. If she were to let you in, that sense of control would be lost and she would be vulnerable, which is unacceptable to her. She's been hurt too many times and this is her way of making sure she won't get hurt again," Miss Holiday went on explaining.

"Another possibility could simply be that she is trying to fight her sexuality. Do you know if Santana has ever been with another girl?" Miss Holiday asked.

"No, no I don't think so. She only sleeps with other guys," I said. Santana wouldn't sleep with another girl, would she?

"Okay, what about you?" Miss Holiday said.

"Do I sleep with other girls?" I asked confused as to what she was asking me.

"Not only girls, do you sleep with guys as well?"

"Uh yeah I've slept with a few other guys, but never with another girl. Santana is the only girl I've ever slept with," I said.

"So both of you sleep with other guys but never with other girls," Miss Holiday said uncapping her water and taking a sip.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"Okay Brittany, so it's possible that both of you are bisexual. You have clearly accepted that part of yourself, but it may be that Santana doesn't want to accept that part of her," Miss Holiday explained.

"I've seen how people who are different here are treated in this school and it's absolutely horrible that nothing is being done about it. I honestly don't know how Principle Figgins doesn't do anything about the slushy situation. If you're not in the popular crowd, it seems like you are an automatic target," Miss Holiday said shaking her head.

"Santana's popularity means everything to her, maybe she's afraid that if it were to ever get out that we've been sleeping together she would lose her popularity and people would start to treat her differently, " I said.

"That's a definite possibility," Miss Holiday said agreeing with me.

As I took in everything Miss Holiday said, it all seemed to make perfect sense. Santana was afraid, simple as that. Afraid of letting me in, afraid of letting me know how she feels, afraid of losing her popularity, and lastly, afraid that one day I may leave her.

"I don't know what to say, what should I do?" I asked shaking my head softly as my voice cracked.

"Brittany, I know this is hard for you, and it's possible that Santana may never let you in," Miss Holiday said reaching forward and holding onto my hand softly.

"But if your love for her is strong and you two are meant to be together, you'll find your way to each other. Give it time, and if Santana tries anything with you again, ask her why she keeps coming back to you. Most importantly, no matter how upset you are with her, or if you're getting into an argument, let her know that it's not permanent, but also stand your ground. If she's getting upset at you or trying to blame you for something for no reason, call her out on it. Don't be afraid and keep standing up for yourself. I can tell from what you've told me that she's afraid she's going to lose you," Miss Holiday said squeezing my hand softly.

"If she tries anything with you, such as trying to kiss you or touch you, I want _you_ to take control and see how she reacts, but only if you feel comfortable doing so."

"Okay," I said nodding my head trying to remember everything she was telling me.

Miss Holiday looked at her watch and sighed out. "I'm really sorry Brittany but I have a meeting in five minutes," she said standing up from her bean bag.

"Oh okay," I said standing up as well and reaching for my bag.

"Thank you," I said my voice quivering slightly, "it was so hard keeping this all bottled up inside and not really having anyone to talk to," I said smiling at her.

Miss Holiday outstretched her arms and I walked straight into them, wrapping my arms around her body tightly.

"You're welcome Brittany, my door is always open if you need to talk again, okay?" she said giving me a tight squeeze before pulling back.

"Okay," I said swiping my finger underneath my eye at a tear that had fallen.

"Thanks again," I said turning back to her before I opened her door and walked out. I closed her door gently and took a deep breath feeling relieved. All of Miss Holiday's advice was exactly what I needed to hear to figure things out with Santana.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and thanks to all the new followers and favorites. To all the people who take the time to review, thank you so much, it really means a lot to me to see that you are enjoying the story. _

_Hope you enjoyed this update and don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Brittany, everything's set for this weekend," Sugar said as we were walking to our lockers. I looked over to her and knitted my eyebrows, what was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked. We had reached my locker and I began to put in my combination, trying to hurry up because we still needed to go to Sugar's locker before going to the cafeteria.

"Your birthday party!" Sugar said excitedly jumping up and down.

"My birthday party? Sugar you don't have to throw me a party," I said turning to look at her and shutting my locker in the process.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't throw you a party? It's the perfect time anyway, my parents are going on a business trip and I have the house to myself," Sugar said smiling at me as we made our way to her locker.

"Sugar I don't know, I don't really feel like having a big birthday party, can't we just rent some movies, eat cake, and have a sleepover?" I asked not really feeling up to a big party.

"Oh it's not gonna be a big party Britt, it will just be the glee club," she said closing her locker and linking her arm through mine as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok awesome, this party is gonna be great Britt, and just _wait_ till you see what I got you for your present," she said smiling widely.

"Sugar you didn't have to get me anything," I said shaking my head lightly. I grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips from the snack bar and made my way to the cashier. I pulled out my wallet and gave them a five dollar bill. The lunch lady gave me my change and I waited as Sugar paid for her sandwich and bag of chips too.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked over to see who it was. Cristina was standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Brittany, happy birthday," Cristina said reaching her arms out and circling them around my neck. I smiled into her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her in for a warm hug.

"Thanks," I said as we pulled back from our hug.

"I'll see you later, maybe we can do something this weekend," she said starting to walk away.

"Okay, sounds good," I said nodding my head.

"Okay, I'll text you. Bye," she said waving goodbye as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Sugar walked up beside me and we made our way over to our lunch table. All of the glee club was seated already and we sat down next to Sam and Artie.

"So birthday girl, you ready for this weekend? This party's gonna be off the chain yo," Artie asked putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"I can't wait," I said smiling back at him.

"So all of you guys are coming?" I asked looking down the table to see everyone nodding their heads.

"Mhm girl we're all going to be there, " Mercedes said a few chairs down from me. This was definitely going to be a good party. All my good friends were going to be there and I knew we were going to have fun. My smile faded as I realized Santana wasn't seated at the table. I looked around the room and saw her sitting with a few girls from Cheerios. I stared at her for a few seconds and I guess she felt someone staring at her and looked up. Our eyes locked and neither one of us looked away. As we stared into each other's eyes, I could see that she was still hurting.

Miss Holiday was right, I could tell how Santana was feeling by looking into her eyes. I wonder if Santana could tell how I felt just by looking at me.

"Brittany," Sugar said waving her hand if front of me, causing me to look away from Santana.

"Did you invite Santana?" I asked as Sugar looked over her shoulder to see Santana staring at us.

"Um not directly, I told the whole glee club and she was there so she knows about the party," Sugar said turning back around.

"Oh okay," I said looking up at Santana but she had turned away. I would see her later today in last period, maybe she would say something to me. Santana hadn't even said happy birthday to me today. She was usually the first person to say happy birthday to me because she would always stay over the night before my birthday. It hurt that she hadn't even bothered to come up and say happy birthday. I know she's hurting right now and that I asked for space, but still.

The day went on and several more people wished me a happy birthday including Miss Holiday, but nothing from Santana. It was finally last period and I walked into glee club and took my regular seat in the back with Sugar next to me.

Mr. Schue was at the piano looking over some sheet music and I looked up to see Santana walking through the door. The only available seat left was one right next to me and she hesitated a bit before making her way up the stairs and sitting next to me.

"Alright class, as everyone knows Regionals is coming up and from what I've heard we have some pretty tough competitors this year," Mr. Schue said taking a seat on a wooden stool in front of the class. I glanced over to Santana and she wasn't even paying attention, she was just looking around.

"That's why I think this year we should definitely do at least one original song," Mr. Schue said causing Rachel to squeal.

"This is so exciting Mr. Schue, I for one have several original songs that I have written and composed over the years and I would be more than happy to let this club use one of them," Rachel said standing up from her chair.

"Well, that's great Rachel but I want everyone in this club to help out in writing and composing this number," Mr. Schue said causing Rachel to frown and sit back down.

"Alright, everyone spend the rest of the period brainstorming with ideas on lyrics and we can then go from there," Mr. Schue said getting up and making his way over to his desk.

The period went on and it seemed like we were on the right track on what exactly we wanted the song to be about. The bell rang and everyone went to retrieve their backpacks to leave for the day.

Santana hadn't said a word the entire time we were in class to me and I was upset. I can't believe she didn't say happy birthday to me. I don't care about the differences we were having right now, she still should have wished me a happy birthday.

I stepped up the stairs, not bothering to look at her and grabbed my backpack. Just as I was about to turn and leave, Santana reached out and held onto my hand.

"Wait," she said looking up at me from her seat. I looked over my shoulder to see Sugar waiting for me at the door. What should I do? Should I stay here and talk to Santana or should I go with Sugar?

"Britt?" Sugar called out to me still waiting by the door. I made my decision and started to pull my hand out of Santana's grip.

"No, please Brittany," Santana said gripping my hand tighter as I started to pull away. I looked down and could see the pleading look in her eyes and I sighed out.

"I have to go, Sugar's driving me home," I said looking down at her.

"I can drive you," she said immediately, nodding her head at me.

"Brittany?" Sugar called out again walking up towards me.

"Um, I need to talk to Santana for a little. She said she would give me a ride home so you don't need to wait," I said turning around to look at Sugar.

Sugar came up right next to me and leaned up whispering into my ear, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said nodding my head as she pulled back, "I'll text you later," I said reaching down and pulling her into my arms for a hug.

"Okay bye," Sugar said softly into my ear, pulling back from our hug and walking out of the room but not before throwing Santana a glare. I looked down at Santana as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it. I could tell she wanted to say something to Sugar but for some reason she held her tongue.

"Girls make sure to close the door once you leave," Mr. Schue said gathering up his stuff. We both looked over at him and nodded.

"Oh, and happy birthday Brittany," Mr. Schue said smiling at me before walking out of the classroom.

"Thanks," I called out after him.

I looked down at Santana and she was still seated in her chair, playing with her hands.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about," I asked taking a seat next to her.

"I…Happy birthday," she said softly looking up into my eyes. I rolled my eyes slightly and got up from my chair.

"Thanks Santana, you're only the last person to tell me that today. Even Mr. Schue beat you to it," I said picking my backpack up from off the floor silently telling her I was ready to leave.

"Wait, please sit down," Santana said reaching up to grab onto my hand but I quickly pulled it away from her reach.

"No I'm not gonna sit down. Just take me home please," I said walking towards the door.

"Wait I…" Santana called out but I had already walked out of the classroom. I walked down the hallway and there were a few people still hanging around but most of the students had already gone home.

"Brittany," Santana called out behind me but I didn't turn around. I could hear her start to pick up her pace to try and catch up to me but I didn't stop.

"Brittany wait," she said a little louder this time.

We had reached her car and I made my way over to the passenger's side, waiting for her to unlock the doors.

She sighed out and fumbled with her bag and pulled out her keys. She pressed the unlock button and as soon as she did I opened the car door and stepped inside.

Santana opened the back door and threw her gym bag in before opening her door and stepping inside. We sat in silence for I don't know how long. I glanced over to Santana and her hands were gripping the wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. I turned my head slightly more to the side and watched Santana's breathing pick up as well. Her chest moved up and down faster with each moment that passed. What was wrong with her?

Her breaths seem to be getting shaky and then I realized what was going on, she was trying not to cry.

"Santana I need to get home," I said softly as she continued to breathe in and out shakily. After a few more moments of silence she nodded her head and started the engine.

The whole ride home was filled with nothing but silence between the two of us. She didn't try and say anything to me nor did I to her. I propped my elbow up on the side of the window and stared out at the passing cars. A few minutes later we pulled up into the driveway to my house. My Mom wasn't home yet and that's when I remembered that she said she was going to take Kat to the book fair after school. My Dad was still working and wouldn't be home until later when we would all be going out to dinner for my birthday.

Santana shut the engine off and I quickly undid my seat belt. I opened my door and mumbled a quick thanks and stepped out of the car, not even giving her a chance to say anything. I shut the car door and walked around the front of her car. I heard Santana open her door and jump out of the car, stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait Britt," she said opening the back door and reaching inside to pull out a somewhat large box with a pink bow on top.

My feet were planted to the floor as I watched her walk over to me and hand me the present she got me. I was somewhat surprised that Santana had got me a gift. Not that she never got me a gift on my birthday, we would always go to the mall and I would pick something out which she would buy for me.

I gently took the present into my hands as she handed it to me and looked into Santana's eyes waiting for her to say something.

"I…made this for you," she whispered up to me and I squinted my eyebrows down towards her. She _made _me a present?

"It's not anything fancy I just…"she said looking down towards her feet avoiding my eyes. I shook my head gently towards her telling her that it didn't matter.

"Thank you," I said smiling down towards her causing her to look up into my eyes.

"You're welcome. I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you happy birthday sooner, I just…" she said shaking her head softly and crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Um it's okay, I forgive you. Do you want to come in for a little bit?" I asked. She looked somewhat surprised that I had invited her in and I didn't blame her. I surprised myself when I asked her.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said nodding her head at me. I smiled and turned around balancing the present in one hand and reaching for the key in my pocket. I slid it into the door and pushed it open being careful not to drop the present. I waited for Santana to walk in after, me then shut the door gently behind her. The scent of freshly baked cookies filled my nostrils and I immediately went to the kitchen to see a batch of my favorite cookies with a note by it.

_Here's a snack for the birthday girl! We'll see you later for dinner sweetheart. Don't eat all of them, you won't be hungry for dinner! _

_-Mom_

I smiled and immediately unwrapped the cookies, grabbing a few and placing them on a napkin for Santana and myself. I handed them to her and grabbed my present off the counter.

"Let's go to my room," I said walking past her and heading for the stairs. Santana simply nodded and followed after me.

We stepped into my room and I gently closed the door, watching as Santana made her way over to my bed to sit down.

"I'm gonna open my present," I said to her and reached up to take the bow off the top of it.

"Wait!" she said jumping off the bed and coming over towards me.

"What?" I asked somewhat startled holding the bow in the air.

"I…I didn't know that you were going to open it right now," she said shaking her head slightly towards me. She seemed nervous, but why?

"Do you not want me to open it in front of you?" I asked tilting my head to the side still confused as to why she stopped me.

"Umm…no it's fine, you can open it," she said quietly turning around and making her way back to sit on my bed. Why was she acting so strangely?

I shrugged my shoulders gently and reached up to unwrap the wrapping paper from the box. I crumpled it up and placed it neatly on my desk before reaching for the lid to the box. I slowly opened it and found what looked to be a photo album. It was absolutely beautiful, it was white with a lace trimming all up the side and I gently ran my fingers up and down the edges. I gently reached into the box and lifted it out, setting it down on my desk. I pulled my chair out and sat down, scooting myself further against the desk.

I flipped open the album and a smile came across my face at the sight of Santana and I in middle school. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder and her arm was around my waist pulling me tightly against her. God, we both looked so young and carefree. I remember the day we took this picture. It was the last day of our 7th grade school year and of course my Mom was taking pictures like crazy, along with Santana's mother. I ran my hands gently across the picture and looked further down to see that she had written something.

_Brittany and I on the last day of 7__th__ grade. Can't wait to spend another year with my new best friend!_

Was this Santana's photo album of us and she was giving it to me? It seemed like she had written these notes to herself, some of which were pretty long. It felt like I was reading her journal, her private journal. Her handwriting was slightly different but I could still recognize it as hers. Did she keep a photo album of us all these years?

I softly turned to the next page and several pictures were displayed of that summer after 7th grade. My family and Santana had gone camping that year to a nearby lake. The first picture was of Santana and I in the water. Santana's arms were wrapped lightly around my shoulders, while the side of her cheek rested against mine. My hands were resting on her arms that were wrapped around me. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces as my Mom had snapped the picture for us. I remember Santana asking my Mom to take pictures of us with the throw away camera she bought, I guess this is why she wanted them.

I glanced down at the end of the page to see what she had written.

_Best summer ever. I wish I had a family as loving and caring as Brittany's. How could her family be so perfect and mine be so…imperfect. _

My eyes started to fill with tears as I continued to flip the pages in the photo album. All the memories of our summers and school years together came rushing back into my head. It was literally like looking into the past. I had no idea Santana had so many pictures of us. She had several pictures of me that I wasn't aware that she was even taking a photo. Several pictures of us in our Cheerios uniforms came up and I smiled at the memory of us going to the mall and taking pictures in the photo booth. We were making the goofiest faces and I remember that we couldn't stop laughing to even properly smile for one of them. I looked down and read what she had written at the bottom of the page.

_Brittany and I made it on the Cheerios. We are going to rule this school just wait and see._

As I neared the end of the photo album, there was one picture that stood out to me. I remember my family and I had gone to California for spring break this year. It was horrible to be away from Santana for a whole week and the day we got back, Santana was waiting at my house. I remember throwing open the car door and running towards her at full speed. As soon as she saw me running towards her she jumped up from where she was sitting on the steps and waited for me to run into her arms.

I don't know how she could have gotten a picture of us, being as she was hugging me at the moment, the only person that could have taken it could have been….my Mom. I smiled at the thought of my Mom taking a picture of us. At this time, my Mom had to have known about Santana and I. Santana must have asked my Mom for some recent pictures of us. I had no idea this picture even existed.

The look on Santana's face in the picture was breathtaking. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and her eyes were shut as she buried her head into my neck. As I looked closer I could see a tear on her face. I remember hugging her for several minutes before Kat came running over to us and wrapped her arms around Santana's legs, pulling us away from each other. I remember Kat reaching her arms up to Santana and silently asking to be picked up for a hug. Santana had chucked lightly and reached down and hoisted Kat up into her arms, hugging her tightly as my parents came up behind me and put their hands gently on each of my shoulders. I looked down to see what she had written at the bottom and started crying at what she wrote.

_Not seeing Brittany this whole spring break was torture. Seeing her again after our break was the happiest I've been since she left. I hate when she leaves, it's like she takes a part of me with her as well, leaving me feeling empty and alone. I hope I never have to go through this again. She's everything to me, everything._

That was it, that was the last thing she wrote. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped away at the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I probably looked horrible right now. My face was probably all red and puffy from crying that I didn't even want to turn around and look at Santana. I heard her get up off the bed and walk over to me as I shut the album and moved it to the side of my desk. I gently put my face in my hands and tried to control my breathing. Santana said I was everything to her, so I don't get why she told me that what we had together meant nothing. Why was this so hard? I sometimes wished that we could go back to our summers in middle school where we had absolutely no worries whatsoever. We weren't messing around with each at that time and everything was perfect. We were the best of friends and look at us now.

"Britt?" Santana said softly, snapping me out of my thoughts as she placed her hands gently on my shoulders.

"I…I'm sorry if I upset you, I just…. I wanted you to have this to show you that," she said rubbing her hands softly across my back soothingly.

"That you mean so much to me," she said and at that I stood up from the chair and wrapped her up in my arms tightly. Santana gasped at how quickly I did so but straightaway wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closely against her.

I buried my head into her neck and inhaled the scent of Santana's beautiful perfume. It had been too long since I held her like this. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces just waiting to be placed together to become one. Several minutes passed as we stood in the middle of my room swaying back and forth as we held on tightly to each other. I slowly started to pull back and unwrapped my arms that were lying on top of her shoulders.

I looked down at her, her arms still firmly wrapped around my waist and noticed a tear running down her face. I softly brought my hand up and wiped it away from her slightly red cheeks. I kept my hand on her cheek, running my thumb back and forth lightly and at my touch her eyes fluttered shut. She leaned into my touch and I brought my other hand up so I was now cupping both of her cheeks.

My eyes roamed over every inch of her face as she breathed in and out softly. Her breaths hit my chin softly with every exhale she took and her eyes continued to stay shut. I leaned forward slightly and rested my forehead against hers, leaving our lips millimeters apart.

The slightest movement from either one of us would immediately press our lips together. I looked up and Santana had opened her eyes, looking into mine softly. We had never been this close to one another and staring so deeply into one another's eyes. This is what I always wanted Santana to do before she kissed me, to look me in the eyes. Here we were, both looking into each other's eyes not moving and I thought back to Miss Holiday's words…_I want you to take control._

I looked into Santana's eyes softly for a few more seconds before I leaned forward and pressed our lips together, sharing our first kiss since our fight weeks ago. Santana softly gasped into my mouth but didn't pull away from me. I brought one of my hands down from her cheek and slid it to the back of her neck, pulling her in deeper to our kiss.

This was the first time I had ever leaned in to kiss Santana first. She was always the one who initiated kissing each other, but now the tables were turned. For the first time, _I_ was in control.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading everyone! please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana pulled me as close to her body as possible as our kisses became more passionate. Her arms were completely encircled around my waist and both my hands were cupping her cheeks as we kissed. This kiss felt different from all of our other kisses, it was passionate and gentle as opposed to hurried and rough.

I slid my tongue gently across Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance to which she immediately granted me. Our tongues slid softly against each other and I moaned deeply into her mouth as she squeezed her arms tighter around my waist.

As we continued to kiss, I realized we were going back to exactly where we left off. We hadn't really talked about anything and it started to scare me that all of our problems were going to be forever unresolved. No matter how amazing this kiss was, I knew that it needed to end right now. We needed to _really_ talk before anything like this could happen again.

I started pulling away from our kiss and brought both of my hands down to her shoulders pushing her away gently. Santana whimpered when our lips parted and I could see her reaching forward with her lips for mine as I continued to push her away softly. Her eyes were still closed when I pushed her away and I watched as she slowly opened them to look up into mine.

"Brittany," she breathed out, reaching out and resting her hands on my waist as I held onto her shoulders.

"That…that shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have done that," I said putting my hand up to my mouth and covering my lips. I could still feel Santana's lips on my own. The faint taste of her chap stick was lingering on my lips, giving off a slight burning sensation as I rubbed my lips together.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, this is all wrong," I said taking another step backwards. Her eyes narrowed and I could see a flash of hurt wash over her face.

"Was I not gentle enough? I really tried to be gentle I just can't help…" she started to say and I just shook my head back and forth.

"No, no you were perfect," I said sighing out and sitting on my bed. Santana walked over and sat down in front of me. I could tell she was waiting for me to say something else but I didn't know what to say.

"Santana I really shouldn't have done that. Nothing's changed between us. I'm still so in love with you but you don't feel the same way about me so…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I…I like kissing you," she said softly. Santana's never admitted she liked kissing me before. She's never admitted to liking anything we do together. Anytime I would bring up something about our intimate relationship she never wanted to talk about it.

"I know you like kissing me but it's not enough anymore," I said shaking my head. I felt the bed move and looked up to see Santana scooting closer to me. Our knees brushed against each other and she reached out and grabbed my left hand that was resting on the bed. Both of her hands wrapped around my left hand and she squeezed it softly.

"I _really_ like kissing you Britt," she said looking deep into my eyes. I sighed out looking away from her and shook my head lightly.

"Santana that...that's not the point. Of course you really like kissing me, you wouldn't kiss me all those times in the past if you didn't like it. That's the problem here, I _love _kissing you and you just _like_ kissing me…for fun," I said looking back at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say Britt," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about me, how you _really _feel about me," I said firmly. Santana's breathing started to pick up and I watched her chest rise and fall faster with each passing moment. I looked down to her grip around my hand and could see her hands shaking.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Don't be scared Santana, just tell me," I said placing my hand on top of hers that was shaking.

"I…I can't," she said shaking slightly. Her mouth was quivering up and down and her grip around my hand was getting tighter and tighter. I knew I needed to do something to try and calm her down so I pulled my hand out of her own and cupped both of her cheeks delicately. Her eyes shut and as they did her tears fell down her face. As they were falling down her slightly red cheeks, I leaned forward and gently kissed them away as softly as I could.

Santana sighed out and I could hear her breathing start to slow down and her shaking subside. I smiled to myself knowing that I was able to calm her down.

Santana had stopped crying and I pulled her into my arms hugging her tightly against me. I rubbed her back soothingly for a few minutes showing her that I was here and that I wasn't leaving her. I knew she was trying to open up to me but I couldn't blame her for not spilling everything to me in one day. I knew that I needed to be patient with her because she wasn't use to telling anybody how she felt.

She started to push me back and I was confused at first to what she was doing until my head hit my pillow. Santana climbed to the side of me and then she did something that I never thought she would do. She leaned her head down into the crook of my neck and wrapped her arm around my stomach, pulling me as close to her as possible. I remember exactly what Santana said to me when I tried cuddling with her one night.

_Flashback_

_Santana hovered over my body roughly kissing my neck as two of her fingers thrust into me faster and faster. My arms wrapped around her lower back and I moaned out as she licked a straight path across my neck to suck feverishly at the other side. _

_"Santana…I'm gonna," I moaned out lifting my hips up from the bed as Santana continued to thrust her fingers deep inside of me. My orgasm took over and my hips fell back on to the mattress. Santana slowed her thrusts down then slipped her fingers out of me._

_Santana rolled over to the other side of the bed, facing away from me and let out a deep sigh. Santana and I had only slept with each other a few other times and this was the first time we had ever done it at night. I was happy that she was staying the night. All the other times we were together, she would get up and leave right after. _

_I moved closer to Santana's body and wrapped my arm around her stomach, pulling her gently against the front of my body. _

_"What are you doing?" Santana asked shrugging me away from her. She turned her body around so that she was now facing me and I brought my arm back to rest against my chest._

_"I was just hugging you," I said softly trying to find her eyes in the darkness of my room._

_"Well don't do that again, it's too intimate. Cuddling is for people who are in love or are in a relationship, _we_ are none of those things." Santana said turning around and getting up from the bed._

_I squinted my eyes in the darkness trying to see what she was doing. I sat up and saw that she was putting her clothes on. Was she leaving?_

_"What are you doing?" I asked holding the comforter over my naked body._

_"I should go home," she said tugging her shirt over her body._

_"What, are you serious? It's like two in the morning," I asked. She was leaving because I tried to hug her?_

_"That's fine, I always get home late. My Mom is probably just getting in too," she said sitting on the bed and putting her shoes on._

_"Santana come on, just stay," I said sitting up straighter in the bed. _

_"No, I should go," she said getting off the bed and making her way to my bedroom door. _

_"Fine, do whatever you want," I said lying back down on my bed. I brought the comforter over me and closed my eyes waiting for her to leave. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow," she said slipping out of my room and closing the door softly. I didn't bother saying anything back and listened as Santana left the house. I heard her car door close and the engine turn on. Her headlights turned on and shined up into my room as she backed out of the driveway and back to her house._

_End flashback _

Santana tangled her legs gently with mine and sighed out into my neck softly. I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her closer in to me, leaning my head down gently on hers. If what Santana said back then was true, did that mean she was in love with me? She did say cuddling was for people who were in love with each other. I shook my head lightly because I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to hold Santana here in my arms for the rest of the night. I gently ran my hand up and down her back listening to her breathe softly against my neck.

No words needed to be spoken right now. Santana was trying to tell me how she felt through her actions, not with her words. I knew now for sure that she did feel something for me even though she couldn't say it out loud. This was progress and I knew that someday I would get it out of her how she felt about me. For right now, I didn't care that she wasn't telling me how she felt, all I cared about was that she was lying here in my arms hugging me. I closed my eyes slowly, falling asleep wrapped up in the arms of the girl I was so deeply and utterly in love with.

/

"Brittany," I heard someone call out to me in a whisper. I opened one eye and found my mom leaning down towards me on the side of my bed.

"Sweetheart it's almost six o'clock and our reservation is at six thirty," she said whispering softly. I looked down and Santana still had her head tucked into my neck and was fast asleep. Santana was a very heavy sleeper and I knew she wasn't going to wake up, but there was always a chance that she would. If she woke up and found my Mom in the room with us, she would completely freak out and probably start panicking.

I looked up at my Mom and saw her pulling out her phone. What was she doing? She started to back up and move her phone around and that's when I realized she was trying to take a picture of us. Leave it to my Mom to take a picture of everything. I smiled and shut my eyes gently waiting for my Mom to take the picture of us. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and my Mom was smiling down at her phone. She gently placed it back in her pocket and walked back over to me.

"Is Santana coming with us?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'll ask her when I wake her up," I said softly and Santana started to stir in my arms. My Mom made a slightly panicked face and quickly nodded her head. She walked swiftly out of the room before Santana completely woke up.

"Mhm," Santana moaned out squeezing me tighter against her. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when she squeezed me tighter against her. I snuggled back into her for another minute, not wanting this moment to end. What if this was the only time Santana decided she wanted to cuddle with me? I looked over to my bedside clock and saw that we needed to leave in about ten minutes if we wanted to make it to our reservation on time.

"San," I whispered shaking her shoulder softly. Of course she didn't say a word and I tried again.

"Santana, hey wake up," I said a little louder this time continuing to shake her shoulder.

"Hmm," she mumbled into my neck and I smiled.

"Santana we need to get up," I said starting to sit up and that's when she finally started to wake up. We both sat up on the bed slowly and Santana looked up to me with sleepy eyes. As she continued to stare at me, her eyes all of a sudden widened and she looked horrified. Oh no, she regretted it. I knew I should have waited a little longer and held in her my arms as long as I could. She startled me though when she immediately reached her hand up to my neck and started to rub furiously at my shirt.

"What are you…" I said looking down at where she was rubbing but couldn't see exactly what she was doing.

"I…I didn't mean to do that, I was asleep and sometimes it just happens and I…" she said still rubbing furiously at my shirt and I was so utterly confused until she moved her hand away to see my shirt. There was a little damp spot and that's when I finally realized what she was trying to do. She had drooled a little in her sleep and was trying to rub it off my shirt. I sighed out and laughed, grabbing her hand and stopping her from rubbing at my shirt.

"Santana, stop its fine. It's not a big deal," I said shaking my head towards her.

"How can it be fine Britt? I just drooled all over you while I was asleep. You must think I'm disgusting now," she said trying to reach up and rub at it again.

"I don't think that at all, I think it's kinda cute," I said smiling at her and getting off the bed to figure out what I was going to wear to dinner. I then remembered that I still hadn't asked Santana if she wanted to go with us or not.

"Do you want to come to dinner with us tonight?" I asked poking my head out of the closet to find her still seated on my bed.

"You want me to come to dinner with you?" she asked as I slipped my dress over my head in my closet. I walked out and nodded towards her.

"Yeah, you come every year with us to my birthday dinner," I said looking for my sandals and spotted them over by my desk.

"I…I don't have anything to wear," she said looking down at her uniform.

"Santana you can borrow something of mine," I said motioning towards my closet.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" she asked as I slipped on my sandals.

"Yes Santana I want you to come," I said getting up off my chair and walking towards her. "Hurry up and find something to wear, we need to leave in like five minutes."

With that Santana ran to my closet and I could hear her moving my clothes around looking for something to wear. I loved when Santana borrowed something of mine to wear. Whenever she would return it, it would always smell like her. She borrowed a sweatshirt one time and when she returned it, I remember putting it on one night before I went to bed. In a way it felt like she was there with me, but at the same time it made me feel lonelier than ever.

"Britt?" Santana asked walking up to me and tilting her head slightly.

"Hm?" I asked looking at her to see her dressed in a light pink dress. It was a cute summer dress and it flowed beautifully just above her knees. She looked gorgeous. How is it that whatever she wore, she looked amazing in?

"Is this fine for dinner?" she asked smoothing out the dress with her hands. She had borrowed a pair of sandals similar to mine and was putting them on.

"Yes, it's perfect," I said turning around to my dresser and applying a light layer of lip gloss. I turned around to Santana and handed it her knowing that she would ask me for some.

"Ready?" I asked looking over to Santana and she just nodded.

"Okay let's go," I said opening my door and walking out of my room. I flipped my light switch off and walked down the hallway with Santana right behind me.

We made our way downstairs where my family was already waiting by the door.

"San!" Kat squealed running over to Santana and wrapping her arms around her leg.

"Hi Kat," Santana said smiling and squatting down to hug her. Kat threw her arms around Santana's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Are you coming with us?" Kat asked to which Santana nodded her head and looked over to my parents.

"If it's alright with your parents," she said looking back and forth between my Mom and Dad.

"Sweetheart of course you can come with us," my Mom said walking up to Santana and putting her hand on her shoulder. My Dad nodded his head and walked over to the other side of Santana placing his hand on her other shoulder.

"You're a part of this family too Santana, so it's only right that you join us to celebrate this day," my Dad said smiling down at her. I watched as Santana looked back and forth between my Mom and Dad, a smile stretched across her face. I could see her eyes watering and was surprised when she leaned forward and wrapped both of her arms around each of my parents.

I smiled and my eyes started to get watery too as I watched Santana embrace my parents. My parents faces were slightly surprised when Santana leaned in to hug them, but they immediately wrapped her up in their arms.

My mom placed a quick kiss on top of Santana's head before pulling back and saying that we better get a move on it if we wanted to get to the restaurant in time. I walked up beside Santana and saw her quickly run her finger underneath her eye wiping away a stray tear.

My Dad opened the front door for us and we all walked outside over to my Mom's car. Kat slid the van door open and climbed inside, sitting in the middle.

"Let's sit in the back," I whispered into Santana's ear. She looked back at me and nodded before climbing into the backseat and sliding over so I could sit next to her.

I climbed back along with her and reached back to put my seatbelt on. Santana had already put her seat belt on and was just sitting there with her hands clasped together over her lap.

"Everybody buckled in?" my Mom asked looking back towards us.

"Yeah," we all said nodding our heads.

"Alright were off," my Mom said backing out of the driveway. My Mom turned the music up and I could faintly hear Kat humming along to the song in front of me. I looked out the window and dark clouds completely covered the sky. We hadn't had a storm in months and it definitely looked like it was going to rain soon.

My head snapped towards Santana when I felt her link her pinky with mine. I smiled looking down to our intertwined pinkies and squeezed hers softly. Santana was looking down into her lap but I could see a smile stretch across her face.

My mom pulled into the restaurant and we all hurried inside as it was beginning to sprinkle outside.

"Hi, we have a reservation for Pierce," my Mom said greeting the hostess. The hostess smiled and looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her and nodded.

"Yes, table for five?" she asked to which my Mom nodded her head.

I walked up beside my Mom and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "why did you make the reservation for five?" I asked. I had only invited Santana to come with us like half an hour ago, why would she have made the reservation for five?

"I had a feeling she might be joining us, I mean she does every year," my Mom whispered up to me smiling.

"Right this way," the hostess said grabbing five menus from the stand beside her. My Mom winked at me before following the hostess to our table. I shook my head slightly smiling and waited for Santana to walk up to me before we followed the hostess to our table.

As we walked through the restaurant, I noticed how many couples were seated together. I wanted nothing more than to come here alone one day to my favorite restaurant with Santana. Morton's was my absolute favorite restaurant. It was a steakhouse and was pretty expensive so that's why we only came here on special occasions.

I pulled my chair out and sat down motioning for Santana to take the seat next to me. She nodded and walked over to me and sat down, smoothing her dress out before taking her seat.

Dinner was absolutely perfect. Santana and I shared a steak because it was way too big for one person to finish. The other times we had come here for my birthday, we had done the same thing.

"Alright present time," my Dad said pulling out an envelope from his coat pocket. I smiled at him as he handed over the envelope and I started to open it, excited to see what my parents got me.

I peeled open the envelope carefully not wanting to rip anything inside and pulled out a card with a big Happy Birthday displayed across the front of it.

I opened it and two pieces of paper fell out into my lap. I picked them up gently and unfolded them. I read over them quickly and my mouth dropped open as I realized what they were. They were flight reservations…to New York.

"Are…are you serious?" I asked holding the papers up in the air still shocked that they had done this for me. I had always wanted to go to New York. It was my dream vacation and here my parents were handing me two tickets. Wait, two tickets?

"Yes sweetheart, we know how long you've dreamt of going to New York and we thought this would be the perfect gift," My Mom said reaching over and taking my Dad's hand in her own.

"This is the best present ever, thank you so much. Wait…but there are only two tickets. Who's coming with me?" I asked looking back and forth between them.

"We thought we would let you decide which one of your friends you'd want to go with," My Dad said smiling back at me.

"I get to take whoever I want with me?" I asked as my eyebrows rose up my forehead. Was this really happening?

"Take me!" Kat said excitedly from across the table raising her hand in the air. Everyone chuckled and my Mom reached a hand behind her back.

"Kat, baby you're too young to go," My mom said causing her smile to turn into a pout.

"But don't you worry, Britt is going to bring you a big gift, isn't that right Britt?" my Mom asked turning her head towards me and nodding.

"Yes of course I'm gonna bring you something Kat, you just wait and see," I said throwing her a wink. She smiled then nodded her head excitedly.

"Okay well let me know who you want to take by Monday, I need to change the name on the reservation," My Dad said nodding his head and calling the waiter over to ask for the bill.

I looked over to Santana and she was just sitting there looking down at the table, running her hands along the table cloth. Why did she seem sad? Wasn't she happy that we were getting to go to New York?

My Dad signed the bill and we all stood up from the table walking towards the front of the restaurant. It was raining really hard and my Dad said that he would run to the car and would pick us up in the front. As we waited inside, Santana was still being very quiet. What was wrong? Did she think I was going to ask someone else to come with me to New York? It finally clicked that she probably thought I would be asking Sugar to go with me.

I automatically assumed that she knew I would pick her to come with me. We had always talked about visiting New York together one day. The headlights to my Mom's car flashed through the glass windows and we quickly stepped out and into the van. We all sat in the same exact places in the car, but Santana didn't reach out to hold my pinky this time. In fact, she was sitting as far away from me as she could staring out the window as the rain fell from the sky.

We pulled into my driveway and my Dad shut the car off. We all hurried inside not wanting to get drenched with the rain as it seemed to be getting harder.

"Alright Kat time for your bath," my Mom said reaching her hand out to Kat. She nodded and they walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Alright girls, I'm heading up to bed," my Dad said.

"Okay, thanks for dinner Dad it was delicious," I said reaching up to give him a hug.

"You're welcome Britt, goodnight," my Dad said pulling back from our hug.

"Goodnight Mr. Pierce, thanks for dinner," Santana said coming up behind me.

"You're welcome Santana, goodnight," he said before turning around and walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna grab a cookie," I said walking towards the kitchen and turning on the light. I unwrapped the foil on top of the plate and grabbed a couple.

"Do you want one?" I asked to which Santana gently shook her head no.

"Okay, well let's go to my room," I said.

Santana quietly followed me up the stairs and I knew I needed to tell her that I was going to take her with me to New York. We walked into my room and she went straight to sit on my bed like she always does. I was just about to go and sit with her when my cell phone rang. I reached into my purse and pulled it out to see who was calling me.

_Incoming Call: Sugar_

I contemplated letting the call go to voicemail but I didn't want to be rude and ignore the call. I slid the lock open and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Sugar," I said making my way to my closet to get out of my dress. I glanced at Santana and she was just staring at me. I knew she wasn't happy by the look on her face.

"Hey Britt, what's up? I'm bored…" she said as I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear as I slid my dress of my body.

"I just got home from dinner," I said as I grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them up my legs. I unhooked my bra and held my phone to my ear as I slid off the straps.

"Oh where'd you go?" she asked.

"We went to Morton's," I said looking around my closet for a t shirt I could sleep in.

"Ohhh that place is the best. My Daddy takes me there all the time," Sugar replied.

"I know it's my favorite restaurant," I said finally spotting a t shirt I could wear.

"Really? You should have told me! My Dad and I always eat there for free because my Dad does business with the owner and he always gives us free meals," she said. My God does Sugar's Dad do business with everyone?

"We can go there next week. What did your parents give you for your birthday?" she said excitedly.

"There letting me go to New York!" I said happily still not believing that I was finally going to get to see the big city.

"What?! That's amazing, I love New York, I have to tell you all the great places to visit Britt," she said.

"Okay that sounds great, we can talk about it tomorrow," I said hanging up my dress in my closet.

"Okay Britt, well I'll talk to you tomorrow. My Dad's calling me on the other line, goodnight!" she said.

"Goodnight," I said quickly before she hung up the phone. I turned around to walk out of my closet but stopped immediately when I saw that Santana was standing right in the doorway.

"Oh hey San, did you want something to we-"

"What were you talking to Sugar about?" she asked cutting me off.

"Nothing really, she just called because she was bored," I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to walk past her. Santana slammed her hand onto the doorframe and stopped me from going anywhere. She looked really angry right now. Her hand was gripping the doorframe tightly and she was looking me dead in the eye.

"Santana what's wrong?" I asked taking a step towards her and placing my hand on her arm.

"Nothing," she said turning around and walking over to my bed. I frowned as I walked out of my closet and went up towards her grabbing her arm gently and turning her around.

"Santana, tell me what's wrong," I said and she looked surprised as I turned her around.

"Nothing's wrong," she said yanking her arm out of my hand.

"Are you upset I was talking to Sugar?" I asked to which she just rolled her eyes.

"No, you can talk to whoever you want," she said turning around and sitting on the bed. I took a deep breath because she was really starting to irritate me now. How is it she can be so sweet one minute then a completely different person the next?

"Than what is it!" I said raising my voice and throwing my hands up in the air exasperated.

"I said it was nothing! You can talk to her all you want about New York and how much fun you're going to have on your trip together," she said raising her voice right back at me.

"What?" I asked taking a step forward to where she was seated on the bed.

"Nothing it doesn't matter," she mumbled getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. If she thought she was just going to leave and not say anything else she had another thing coming.

I grabbed her hand as she walked past me and spun her around towards me once again. She gasped lightly and I stepped up right in front of her.

"You think I'm taking Sugar with me to New York?" I asked incredulously.

"I..." she said taking a step away from me but I only took another towards her.

"If you really think I'd choose to take Sugar over you to New York then you don't know me at all," I said shaking my head down towards her.

"We've talked about going to New York for years Santana, of course I'd want you to come with me," I said taking a step away from her and heading towards my restroom.

I heard her following me and she gently grabbed my hand and stopped me from going any further. She slowly stepped in front of me and grabbed both my hands in her own.

"I just thought…you know since you're so close with Sugar now that you'd want her to go with you. Then I heard you talking on the phone with her and you said something about New York and I just got upset thinking that you were going to take her with you instead of me," she said softly turning her head away from me.

"Santana look at me," I said reaching up and lightly grabbing under her chin so she would look at me.

"You will _always_ be my first choice," I said reaching my hand up and caressing her cheek softly. She closed her eyes gently and brought her hands up to my waist pulling me into her.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered up to me looking in my eyes. I swallowed softly, not knowing whether I should let her kiss me or not. A few moments passed and I still had not given Santana an answer whether she could kiss me or not. She started to pull away, thinking my silence was a 'no'. I slowly pulled her back to me and nodded my head up and down, "Yes."

Santana smiled and slowly inched her face closer to mine. Her lips touched mine softly as her arms circled around my waist. We stayed like that for several moments, our lips pressed against one another. Santana made no move to deepen the kiss nor did I. Santana pulled back gently and cupped my face with her hands looking into my eyes.

"You're my first choice too Britt, always," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews and new followers! It seriously makes my day whenever I get an email that I have a new review or new follower._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the update and please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Please be nice to Sugar Santana," I said glancing over at her while I pulled into Sugar's house, or mansion to be exact. This place was unreal. I even had to tell a guy in a black suit my name before they pressed the button to unlock the gate so I could drive in.

"I will be… as long as she doesn't start anything with me," Santana said crossing her arms in front of herself. Santana and I had come together to my party. She told me she wanted to drive with me so she didn't have to show up alone.

"Santana please just don't start a fight or anything like the last time we were at a party," I said driving further into Sugar's driveway.

As I glanced around at the other cars, I knew pretty much everyone was already here. Sugar said to come around eight, but I guess she told everyone to come earlier. I parked my car right next to Mercedes car and shut the engine off, once again turning towards Santana.

"I didn't start that fight Britt," she said turning to the side and looking at me.

"Santana you were the one who shoved her," I said narrowing my eyebrows at her. How could she say she didn't start the fight?

"I only _shoved_ her because she was hurting you. She was just trying to get me upset by rubbing your friendship in my face, she was asking for it," Santana said reaching down to unbuckle her seatbelt with a frown on her face.

"Okay, just…just please be nice to her," I said reaching out for my door handle and stepping out of the car. I ran my hands smoothly down my light blue dress before walking around the car to where Santana was waiting for me.

"Fine," Santana muttered out as we both walked up the stairs to the front door. I could faintly hear some music from inside the house as I reached up and rang the doorbell. The front door swung open and Sugar greeted me with a huge smile.

"Brittany!" she said throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Hi Sugar," I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against me as well. She held me tightly against her for a few more seconds then released me. Her smile kind of faded when she realized Santana was standing behind me.

"Santana, I didn't think you were going to come," she said her smile continuing to fade away. Sugar immediately linked her arm with mine and pulled me close.

"Well I'm here," Santana said sarcastically with a fake smile. I looked back at her and raised my eyebrows at her. I knew we better get inside before anything else happens and I'm glad Sugar started tugging me inside the house.

"Anyway, let's go inside Britt, everyone's been waiting for you to get here," she said continuing to pull me gently into the house. I glanced over my shoulder to see Santana take a long deep breath before stepping inside the house as well. I really didn't want to leave Santana alone, she made me promise to not leave her alone for too long at the party. She didn't want to come in the first place but I convinced her to come, telling her that it would be fun. Surprisingly she agreed to come with me but made me promise to not leave her alone with everybody else for too long.

Sugar held on to my arm as she led me outside to where everyone seemed to be hanging out. I glanced around at the table and saw everyone from the glee club was here. I smiled to myself and thought back to when I first joined the club. I never really talked to any of the members before I joined. Now that I think of it, I really have Sue to thank for making us join the glee club. If it hadn't have been for her wanting to spy on Mr. Schue, Santana, Quinn, and I would have never joined.

I was really excited to be able to dance and sing along with the other members but Santana was the least bit excited. She moaned and complained constantly about the club and the people in it. I could tell Santana loved to sing and dance along with everyone else but I knew she would never admit it out loud. Whenever I got to see Santana sing, I was in awe at the amount of talent she had. I didn't even know Santana had such a beautiful voice before we joined the club. I had never heard her sing before and I was very surprised when I first heard her sing something. Santana seriously took my breath away with each and every song she sang.

"Look who finally showed up," Sugar said walking outside where everyone was gathered.

"Birthday girl!" Sam said getting up from his seat and wrapping me up in his arms. Sam's hair was wet and he didn't have a shirt on so I assumed that he had been swimming.

"Hi Sam," I said smiling into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

After saying hi to everyone, I realized Santana wasn't around. I turned my head back and forth looking around the backyard for any sign of her. I made my way back inside the house and into the kitchen finally spotting her pouring herself a drink.

I walked over to her and let out a breath of relief. It crossed my mind when I couldn't find her that she might have just left.

"Hi," I said walking up towards her and leaning back against the counter.

"Hey, here I made you a drink," she said handing me a red plastic cup.

"Thanks," I said taking it out of her hands and taking a sip of it. My face scrunched up at the amount of alcohol she had put in the drink. My God, did she pour one drop of cranberry and the rest vodka?

"Santana this is really strong," I said handing her back the cup. I didn't think I would be able to drink that.

"Oh sorry. That one's mine, this is yours. I mixed them up on accident," she said handing me the cup she had been drinking from.

"Oh okay," I said taking the cup from her and taking a sip. Ah, that was much better. Was Santana really going to drink that other drink? It was way too strong and I didn't want her to get drunk at this party.

"Isn't yours a little strong?" I asked raising my eyebrows towards her.

"No, its fine," she said linking her arm with mine and pulling me towards the door so we could go outside.

The music was playing loudly and some people were dancing while the others were in the pool. I saw Sam climb out of the pool and start walking over towards me.

"Come swim Brittany, the water is really warm," he said waving me over with his hand.

"I didn't bring my swim suit," I said looking down at my dress. Why didn't Sugar tell me to bring my suit, I definitely would have brought it if she had told me we might be swimming.

"Uh, well you have a bra and you know… underwear on right? That's like the same thing as a bikini, right?" he said hopefully brushing his hair out of his eyes with his hand.

"Sugar and Tina did the same thing, they just took off their dresses and jumped in," he said laughing slightly, looking back at Sugar and Tina playing around in the pool.

"Uh…I guess. But…" I said glancing at Santana. Her eyes were glued to Sam. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Sam would be dead right now. Santana was glaring at him and I could see her grip on her cup tighten to wear it looked like it was going to break in half.

"God, you're a pervert," Santana huffed out while shaking her head. She brought her cup to her lips and gulped down a good portion of her drink.

"What?" Sam asked cocking his head back slightly looking from Santana back to me.

"Oh please, just admit you want to see Britt strip down in front of you. You just want a nice image in your head so you can jack of later tonight, right?" She said laughing at him and continuing to shake her head.

"I… no that's not what I…" Sam said struggling with his words. Sam took a couple steps back from us and I looked up at him silently apologizing for the way Santana was acting.

"Santana stop," I said grabbing her arm and turning her towards me. She looked up at me and I could see her eyes moving back and forth until they reached my own. Was she drunk? She looked a little dizzy like she couldn't focus for a second when she was looking up at me. Had she already had a drink before I came in?

"Uh Brittany, if you change your mind I'll be over in the pool," Sam said taking a step back and walking back to the pool. I gave him a smile and nodded towards him.

I tugged Santana's arm back inside the house and closed the sliding door behind us.

"Santana what the hell was that?" I asked flinging my hands up in the air. I guess I really should have told her to be nice to _everyone,_ not just Sugar.

"Brittany, come on. He was being a perv," she said crossing her arms in front of herself. She brought her cup to her lips and tilted it back, frowning when she realized it was empty. She drank her drink that fast?

"He was not Santana, he was just being nice," I said shaking my head towards her.

"He's just being nice so he can get you into bed later," she retorted back. I squinted my eyes at her and couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she honestly think that I would sleep with him? After all I've told her about how I feel about her?

"Do you honestly think that I would let him?" I asked incredulously. Santana looked away from me then after a few moments slowly started to shake her head back and forth.

"Santana you need to stop acting like this. Anyone I talk to you start a fight with, it's like…" I said shaking my head down towards her. Is this how she was going to be if we were to ever be in a real relationship? This insanely jealous person who goes off on anyone who looks my way or tries to talk to me?

"Like you don't want me to have any friends besides you. First Sugar now Sam," I said looking away from her. I could see Santana shaking her head in the corner of my eye at the same time trying to get me to look at her.

"Come here," Santana said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway. I had no idea where we were going but I assumed Santana wanted to be somewhere a little more private in case somebody walked in from outside. We continued to walk down the hallway until she finally stopped and opened one of the doors. As we walked in and turned on the light, we realized we had walked into a bathroom. Santana didn't seem to care as she gently pulled me inside further and closed the door behind her.

"Brittany, of course I want you to have friends besides me. I just don't like Sam, alright?" she said leaning back against the door and letting out a sigh.

"Why don't you like Sam?" I asked curiously. How could anyone not like Sam, he was so sweet and nice to everyone, what's there not to like?

Santana looked down and shook her head gently. "I… I just don't like him, okay?"

"But why? Did he do something to you? Say something to you?" I asked wanting to know why she disliked Sam so much. I don't think Santana had ever really talked to Sam at all in the first place, why would she dislike his so much?

"No, he didn't do anything to me," she said taking a step towards me and shaking her head.

"I don't understand then," I said shaking my head lightly.

"I…" Santana started to say and kept her mouth open like she wanted to say more but couldn't.

"Santana tell me," I said taking a step forward and placing my hand gently on her arm. I ran my hand up her arm until I reached her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You told me you liked him," she said in a low whisper. What?

"What do you mean? Of course I like him, he's my friend," I said not really understanding where she was going with this.

"No Britt, that you _like_ him likehim and also if I remember correctly, you said that you wouldn't mind kissing him either," she said looking up into my eyes.

It finally registered to me what she was talking about. I had completely forgotten about that conversation we had where I was trying to make her jealous. I had also forgotten that I said that I wouldn't mind kissing him. After Sam told me he liked Quinn, he's actually become a really good friend to be honest. I've never really been close to a guy. He was an easy guy to talk to and for once he wasn't trying to get into my pants.

Most of the guys that I've been friends with had tried something with me. Sam on the other hand had never done anything. We would watch movies together and read new comics at his house. There were no romantic feelings between us whatsoever.

I guess in Santana's mind she saw both Sugar and Sam as a threat. She saw them as people who could take me away from her.

"Santana I…" I started not sure whether I should tell her I said that just to see if it would make her jealous. What if she got mad at me?

"No I get it, alright? I mean Sam's a good looking guy. I can tell why you'd want to be with him," she said nodding her head at me. Be with him? When did I ever say that I wanted to be with him?

"Santana I never said I wanted to be with him," I said shaking my head.

"He makes you smile and laugh and stuff," she said softly.

"So? That doesn't mean I want to be with him Santana, especially not when I have feelings for someone else," I said nodding my head. She immediately looked up when I said that last part of my sentence.

"I only said those things about Sam to see if…" I trailed off still debating whether to tell her the truth or not.

"To see if what Britt?" Santana asked taking a step towards me and tucking her long dark hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to see how you'd react," I said twiddling my fingers together.

"What do you mean?" she asked knitting her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to see what you'd do when I said that," I said looking into her eyes which looked confused.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" she asked and I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset. Her tone of voice was calm but a lot of people were calm even when they were mad.

"I…guess? I'm not really sure what I was trying to get at but I just wanted to see what you would do or say. You never talk to me about anything so I kinda wanted to find out for myself," I said still looking into her eyes to see if she was angry or not.

"Well, what did you find out?" she asked me crossing her arms in front of her stomach and taking a step back. Was she upset or not? I really couldn't tell.

"Huh?" I asked not quite hearing what she asked me because I was too busy trying to tell if she was upset.

"I asked what you found out, did I seem jealous or not?" she asked uncrossing her arms and taking a step towards me.

She reached her hands out and placed them directly on my waist, pulling me in towards her. I gulped nervously as her fingers danced across my back softly. My eyes closed gently at her touch and I leaned in towards her wanting to feel more. Santana started to slowly and gently squeeze the sides of my hips as she inched closer and closer to my face. I brought my arms up to rest on her forearms that were holding onto my waist. I gently ran my hands up and down her arms as we continued to stand so closely together.

"Answer me," she whispered softly against my lips. I opened my eyes to find hers staring directly into mine. My eyes roamed across her face as she slowly jutted her tongue out to lick at her lips.

"Yes," I whispered against her lips which were millimeters away from my own.

"Well…I guess I don't hide my feelings as well as I thought I did," Santana said softly bringing our faces closer together as she rested her forehead against mine.

"You…you were talking about me right? When you said you had feelings for someone else?" Santana whispered against my lips.

I didn't answer her I just smiled and nodded my head up and down. Santana smiled right back and leaned forward bringing our lips together softly. I whimpered into her mouth and couldn't help but bring my hands up and cup her face in my hands. I could taste the sweet taste of her drink on my lips and opened my mouth further against hers wanting to taste more. Santana's hands slid up my back and pulled me in closer to her as I took a step forward and pressed her against the door. Santana gasped slightly as her back hit the door but our lips never left each other's. I pressed my body further into hers as she continued to run her hands up and down my back soothingly.

I detached my lips from her and leaned down into the crook of her neck. I opened my mouth and sucked the sweet skin of her neck into my mouth. I had only kissed Santana on her neck a few times before. She always stopped me after a few moments though. I just thought that she didn't like to be kissed there.

Santana moaned out loud and I stopped suddenly realizing that this was the first time Santana had ever really responded to one of our kisses. I mean that she actually moaned out loud letting me know that she liked it. I had always thought she didn't like to be kissed there but then it occurred to me that maybe she liked it_ too_ much. With the way she was moaning right now, it must have been difficult for her each time I did kiss her neck in the past. Maybe that was her spot and she pushed me away those few times just in case she did moan out loud by accident.

I could feel her hands run up my body and tangle into my hair, pulling me back towards her neck silently telling me not to stop. I smiled softly into her neck then surged forward reattaching my lips onto her pulse point. Santana gasped and leaned her head further to the side, giving me more room to glide my lips and tongue across.

I lifted my head up and kissed up her neck until I reached the back of her earlobe. Santana shivered gently in my arms as I nipped gently at her ear. With her hands still tangled in my hair, she continued to push me further into her.

"Brittany!" I heard someone call my name from down the hall. At the sound of someone's voice, Santana pushed me away quickly but gently. I could tell she was a little scared and shocked to have heard someone down the hallway.

"Um we should uh… probably get back to the party," I said stepping away from her and seeing if she was okay. She was breathing heavily but I couldn't tell if it was because she was scared that someone almost caught us or because of the kiss we just shared.

Santana nodded her head at me and didn't say anything. She slowly turned towards the mirror and ran her hands through her hair gently, making sure she looked okay before we stepped out of the room. I did the same and wiped away some of the lip gloss that had smeared under my bottom lip.

We emerged from the restroom and made our way down the hallway. Sugar looked back at us and came quickly up towards us.

"Brittany, we've been looking everywhere for you, " she said grabbing my arm gently.

"Santana and I were looking for the bathroom," I said. Sugar looked back at Santana and narrowed her eyes looking a bit skeptical. I looked back at Santana as well and saw her covering up her neck and looking outside.

"Oh okay, well we were going to all do a round of shots to celebrate your birthday. Come outside," Sugar said pulling me gently by the arm. Santana followed us outside and everyone already had their shot in their hand. Sugar signaled to the table where the little shot glasses were and both of us walked over to grab one.

"Okay everybody raise your glasses," Sugar said to the group. "First of all I'd like to say that I'm so happy to have you in my life Brittany. You are seriously the best friend I've ever had and I love you, along with everybody here, right?" Sugar said looking around and raising her glass in the air. I looked around at everyone and could see them all nodding their heads smiling back at me. In this moment I've never felt so much love from my friends. I wanted to go around and give them all hugs and tell them individually that I loved them too.

"To Brittany!" Sugar said and everyone raised their glasses in the air before tilting their shot back into their mouths.

/

It was getting late and everyone started to say they needed to get home because their curfew was almost up. As everyone left, I made sure to thank them for coming and give them a hug before they left. Santana and I were about to leave but Sugar quickly stopped me, saying that she still needed to give me my present. She signaled for me to sit down on the couch while she ran upstairs to get it from her room. Santana plopped down on the other couch and leaned back closing her eyes. She looked really sleepy and to be honest I was too. I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

I looked up to see Sugar coming down the stairs, along with two boxes in her hands. She sat down gently next to me on the couch and placed the two boxes softly into my lap.

"Happy Birthday Britt," Sugar said softly. I looked back at her and smiled before picking up the tiny box in my hands. There was a pink bow wrapped around it and I gently untied it and opened it. My mouth fell open at the sight of what was in front of me. They were the earrings I said I loved one time Sugar and I went to the mall together. I can't believe she remembered. We literally just walked by the store and I said it quickly before we continued through the mall.

"Oh my gosh, Sugar," I said running my fingers gently across the beautiful diamond earrings. I didn't even look at the price as we walked by but I knew these had to have cost her a fortune.

"I remember you said you liked these one time, so I thought they would be the perfect gift," she said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I…I don't know what to say," I said still speechless.

"There's more," she said motioning to the other long rectangular box in my lap. More?

I picked up the other box and slowly removed the top and my mouth dropped open again. It was a matching bracelet that went along with the earrings. This was too much. This bracelet had to be a few thousand dollars, I mean there were diamonds along the whole length of the bracelet.

"Sugar I can't accept this, it's too much," I said shaking my head towards her.

"No please, I wanted to get you this. I…you know I don't have that many friends so I never get to go and buy them gifts like this," she said pushing the boxes back into my hands.

"Brittany you're the only real friend I've ever really had and I wanted to show you how much I care about you and how much our friendship means to me," she said nodding her head up and down.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just pulled her into my arms and squeezed her gently against me. There were no words to describe what I was feeling right now, all I wanted was to hold Sugar in my arms. It must have been hard growing up without a best friend. I can't imagine how my life would have been if I didn't have Santana as my best friend all of these years. Sugar did tell me that she moved a lot, maybe that's why she never really formed a solid relationship with someone else.

"Our friendship means a lot to me too," I whispered into her ear before pulling back.

"Thanks Brittany. Okay, I know you need to get home so I won't keep you here any longer. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents," she said getting up from the couch. I gathered my gifts into my hands and stood up as well looking over at Santana. I completely forgot she was in the room with us. As I continued to look at her I could faintly see her eyes watering. She quickly brushed her tears away before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Sugar said opening the door for us. Santana quickly stepped outside not bothering to say goodbye and headed for my car. I turned around and gave Sugar one last smile before nodding and saying goodnight. I made my way over to my car, pressing my remote to unlock the doors so Santana didn't have to wait by the door anymore. As soon as I unlocked the doors, Santana opened the door and climbed inside. I didn't know if she was just tired or what, but judging by the tears I saw in her eyes back in the house I knew that's not all that was going on inside her head.

I made my way around the car and opened my door, climbing inside as well and letting out a deep breath. Boy, had it been a long night. I stuck the key into the ignition and started to drive down Sugar's driveway until I came towards the gate again. I looked up at the guy in the suit again and was just about to ask him if he could open the gate but he beat me to it. He pressed the button and the gate went sliding open.

"Have a good night Miss Pierce," He said nodding his head at me to which I just smiled and thanked him.

The whole ride home was filled with silence as we continued the journey to my house. I looked over to Santana and her head was leaning against the window. Her eyes were closed and I wondered if she was asleep or just doing that so I wouldn't start talking to her. I pulled into my driveway and parked the car next to my Dad's.

"San, we're here," I said looking over at her as she opened her eyes slowly. She unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the handle to the door. We both stepped out of the car and made our way to the front of my house. I slid my house key into the door and pushed it open gently not wanting to make too much noise. I waited for Santana to come in after me before I shut the door gently and locked it. I turned around and Santana was already making her way upstairs to my bedroom. I couldn't blame her for not waiting, she looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

As I reached my room I found Santana sprawled across my bed, her arms on either side of her and her face smashed against the pillow. I chucked at the sight and knew she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping like that in her dress. I made my way to my closet and grabbed one of my Dad's old t-shirts. I loved wearing his t-shirts, they were nice and big and very comfortable to sleep in. I grabbed a shirt for Santana as well and made my way over to the side of my bed so I could give it to her.

"Santana," I whispered gently.

"Hmm?" she mumbled not moving an inch.

"I have a t-shirt for you to sleep in," I said reaching my arm out and handing it to her.

Santana groaned into the pillow and after a few seconds got up from the bed and started to pull her dress up and off her body. I guess she didn't care about changing in front of me. I turned around and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair up. I looked up in the mirror to see Santana walking up behind me and reaching for the extra toothbrush I left out for her. I softly spit into the sink and washed my mouth out with water before letting Santana do the same thing.

I tied my hair up into a high bun and walked over to my bed. I pulled the covers back and slid inside, letting out a deep sigh. I turned towards my bathroom to see Santana turning off the light and making her way over to the bed. She slid inside and laid her head gently on the pillow facing me.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight," I said whispering towards her. I gently reached over towards her and laced our fingers together. I honestly didn't know if she would pull away or not but she hadn't so far, so I took that as a good sign.

"I'm glad I went too," she said softly whispering back to me.

Santana unlaced our fingers and started to run her hand gently up my arm soothingly. She stopped though when she got to my wrist. I had put on the bracelet Sugar gave me and I had forgotten to take it off. Santana pulled her arm back gently and tucked it tightly back towards her chest.

I brought my wrist up and started to take off the bracelet. I turned around and placed it gently on my nightstand. I turned back around and tried to find Santana's eyes in the darkness.

"That was a really nice gift Sugar got you," Santana said softly.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it, they must have cost her a fortune," I said back to Santana.

"I…I feel bad that I didn't actually buy you something," she said in a low whisper. I frowned back at her and reached out to grab her hand.

"Santana don't, you gave me the best present of all," I said squeezing her hand softly in mine.

"You liked my gift better than Sugar's? How is that possible?" she asked softly readjusting her head on the pillow.

"Because….because it just is. I do love Sugar's gift but not anywhere near as much as I love yours. Sugar's gift came from a jewelry shop at the mall… and yours came from your heart," I said giving her hand another squeeze.

I squinted my eyes in the darkness to see if I could make out Santana's expression on her face but it was just too dark. I felt her move slightly on the bed next to me and lean forward connecting our lips. I don't know how she found my lips in the dark but at the moment I didn't care. I leaned back onto the pillow as Santana moved with me, gently lying to the side of me.

Santana pulled back after a few moments of our lips pressed against one another and brought her hand up gently cupping my cheek. She softly ran her thumb across my cheek before scooting down on the bed and nuzzling her face into my neck. Her arm made its way around my stomach pulling me closer to her as she continued to snuggle up against me.

I wrapped my arm around her pulling her into me and she moved her hand down my body reaching for the comforter to bring up and over our bodies. She wrapped her arm once again around me and sighed into my neck causing me to shiver slightly.

"Goodnight Brittany," she mumbled into my neck before placing a soft kiss just above my collarbone.

"Goodnight Santana," I said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

**_Really hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you thought in a review. Thank you to all the new followers and favorites._**

**_ New York is coming up soon…stay tuned. _**


	10. Chapter 10

It was Wednesday around 5:30 and Santana had come over after Cheerios practice to help me finish packing. Santana and I were set to leave at 9:00 in the morning tomorrow and Santana was spending the night so we wouldn't have to make the extra trip in the morning to her house to get her. Santana had already packed her bags and brought them over this morning before we left for school.

"Oh hey, I was meaning to ask you, what did your Mom say when you told her you were coming to New with me?" I asked bending over to pick up a shirt I had dropped on my way to the bed. I looked over to Santana and she was looking down, avoiding my eyes and avoiding my question.

"Santana?" I asked again, walking over to sit in front of her on my bed.

"I didn't tell her I was going," she said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal, "Let's decide on what dresses you're going to take," she said getting off the bed and disappearing into my closet. Did I just hear correctly she said she didn't tell her Mom she was coming to New York with me? How could she not tell her? What if she reported her missing or something while we were gone?

"Santana are you serious?" I asked getting off the bed and walking over to my closet. Santana was rifling through my dresses and took one off the rack and pressed it up against my body.

"This one's nice. I haven't seen you wear it before, take it," she said gesturing for me to take it then turned around and resumed looking for another dress I could take. I knew she was avoiding my question but I couldn't let this one go. This was serious…even though Santana and her Mom aren't that close, she still deserved to know where her daughter was going to be for the next few days.

"Santana, when do you plan on telling your Mom you're coming with me?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the frame of my closet door.

"Britt, just drop it okay?" she said turning around and putting her hand up in the air, telling me to just let it go.

"I'm not going to tell her I'm going with you," she sighed out, turning around and continuing to look through the various dresses I had hanging in my closet.

"Santana, you're really not going to tell your Mom? What if she tells you to come home one night? Then what?" I asked shaking my head towards her.

"Like she would call me and tell me to come home," Santana scoffed with her back to me. I could tell she was getting upset because she was swinging my dresses roughly to the side now, almost sending them flying off their hangers.

"I think you should tell her just in case," I said softly. She stopped swinging my dresses to the side and I saw her grip on one of them tighten to wear I could see her knuckles turning white.

"Brittany, I'm _not_ going to tell her. My Mom could care less about me, why the hell should I tell her where I'm going? It's not like she's ever asked me where I'm going when I leave the house," she said turning around and brushing past me out of the closet. She had two dresses in her hands and when she reached my bed, she through them roughly into my suitcase. She sighed out and plopped down onto my bed crossing her arms.

"Fine whatever," I said shaking my head towards her and walking into my closet to decide what else I was going to take. I had already packed all the clothes I would need, now I just needed my other essentials like pajamas and panties. I turned to the side and opened my top drawer where I kept my panties and grabbed a handful of them along with a couple pairs of socks. I turned around to walk out of my closet but stopped immediately when I saw Santana standing in the doorway, blocking me from going anywhere.

"I…I don't want to tell my Mom because there's a chance she won't let me go," she whispered softly looking down towards the ground. I tilted my head to the side and sighed out softly.

"I've been looking forward to this trip all week with you and if she were to say I couldn't go the day before we're set to leave then I…I don't know what I'd do," she said still keeping her eyes on anything but my own.

"Santana," I said softly placing the things I was holding back into my drawer. She finally looked up and into my eyes and I finally understood why she didn't mention anything to her Mom. I could never leave the state and not tell my Mom where I was going. I wouldn't even last a day without my Mom calling me to see where I was. I needed to understand that Santana's relationship with her Mom is nothing like the relationship I have with my Mom. My Mom was the best you could ask for but it made me tear up when I thought Santana didn't get as lucky as I did to have such a loving and caring Mother.

I stepped forward and gathered her up into my arms hugging her tightly against my body. She sighed out into my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly and I brought my hand to the back of her head and softly ran my fingers through her hair.

"Okay, I understand now," I said softly into her ear. Santana started to pull back so I released my hold from her and stepped back.

"Um so…do you need help carrying anything else to your suitcase?" She said motioning to the stuff I had placed back into my drawer.

"Oh no, I've got it," I said smiling back at her. She nodded her head then stepped back and walked back over to my bed.

I grabbed the stuff I was holding before and walked quickly over to my suitcase and placed the items in the side zipper. Santana was eyeing me the entire time and I don't know why I felt somewhat embarassed. It's not like she hasn't seen my underwear before, in fact she has taken them off my body several times so I don't know why I was all of a sudden feeling about her seeing them.

"Um…so I think I'm all set," I said closing the top of my suitcase and zipping it up. I grabbed the handle to the suitcase and hoisted it up and off the bed standing it upright. I pulled the handle out of it and tilted it forward slightly so I could roll it over to my door.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. My Mom probably is just finishing up dinner," I said turning around and waiting for Santana to get off the bed.

"Okay," she said swinging her legs to the side of the bed and standing up.

We both made our way down the stairs and I could tell dinner was ready because my Mom was setting the table.

"Hey Mom," I said as Santana and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi girls, dinner is just about ready. Give it five more minutes, go ahead and get your drinks and go to the table," my Mom said while she was mixing the salad. We both nodded and I opened up the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of lemonade.

"Could you get the glasses?" I asked Santana and she just nodded and walked over to the cabinet.

We both walked over to the table and sat down next to each other. Neither one of us spoke and we both just waited for my Mom to bring in the food.

"Alright girls, here we go," she said placing the lasagna in the middle of the table. My mouth immediately started watering at the sight of the delicious food in front of me.

"Your Dad and Kat are out shopping for some supplies Kat needs for a project tomorrow at school, so it's just gonna be us three," my Mom said taking her seat in front of me and placing her napkin on her lap.

"Hand me your plate Britt," my Mom said already cutting in to the steaming lasagna. She lifted up a rather big piece for me and placed it gently on my plate, then did the same for Santana.

"So, are you all packed Brittany?" my Mom asked placing a piece of lasagna on top of her plate.

"Yes, we just finished," I said reaching into the warm basket with bread in it. I handed it over to Santana and she took one gently and set it down on her plate.

"Now I already mentioned this to Brittany Santana, but I want you to take some pictures for me," she said smiling over at Santana.

"Of course Mrs. Pierce," she said nodding her head towards my Mom.

"Maybe you can put some of the pictures you take into the album you gave Brittany for her birthday," my Mom said and I stopped chewing the food in my mouth for a second. How did my Mom find out about the photo album Santana gave me?

"You know about the photo album she gave me?" I asked raising my eyebrows and looking between my Mom and Santana.

"Well of course sweetheart, where do you think Santana got some of those pictures from?" she asked smiling over at Santana. I looked over to Santana and she immediately looked down and started to cut into her lasagna.

"You asked my Mom for some pictures of us?" I asked Santana and she slowly looked up and nodded her head.

"Uh yeah, most of the pictures from when we were younger were mine but I wanted some recent ones and asked your Mom if she had any of us," she said bringing a fork full of lasagna up to her lips and placing it into her mouth.

"I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?" I asked turning towards my Mom.

"Santana told me she was going to surprise you with it for your birthday and I didn't want you to get suspicious," my Mom said. "I never did get to see the final product, maybe you can show it to me one of these days," she said grabbing for her glass of lemonade.

"Yeah sure, I can show you one of these days," I said looking over to Santana. I had no idea Santana asked my Mom for some of those pictures. I'm surprised she asked for them at all. Now that I knew she had talked to my Mom and wanted to surprise me made me love the gift even more.

We small talked the rest of dinner and both Santana and I helped clean up afterwards. My Mom said she was going to go up to bed to watch some of the shows she recorded on her DVR. My Mom was obsessed with the show called I Survived. It was a very interesting show and even I enjoyed watching it but my Mom never missed a new episode. It was her favorite show along with another one called Long Island Medium.

"Don't stay up too late girls, we need to leave early in the morning," she said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Okay we won't, goodnight," I called out to her as she continued up the stairs.

"Goodnight," she said and disappeared into her room.

/

Santana and I walked into my room and we both sat down on my bed.

"So," I said not really liking the silence that filled the room.

"Do you want to put on a movie or we could just watch whatever's on TV," I asked hoping she would say yes so there wouldn't be any more awkward silences between us.

"Yeah, whatever you want," she said scooting down onto the bed so her head was lying on the pillow.

"Okay," I said reaching to the side of my bed so I could grab the remote to my TV. I pressed the button so the TV would turn on and flipped through the channels looking for something good I could leave it on. I sighed out and continued to flip through the channels until I came to the food network. Chopped was on so I decided to leave it there.

"Is this okay?" I asked and Santana just nodded her head. I scooted down on my side of the bed as well so I could lay my head down onto my pillow. We watched the show for about twenty minutes before Santana spoke up and said something.

"When was the last time you were on a plane Britt?" she asked startling me a little.

"Um…I think the last time was when I left for Spring break," I said thinking back.

"Oh okay," she said softly playing with her hands. She was nervous.

"Why?" I asked turning on my side so I was facing her.

She turned on her side to face me as well and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I haven't been on a plane since like…elementary school," she said running her hands along my comforter. Was she scared of going on the plane?

"Are you scared of flying?" I asked scooting closer to her. She continued to trace the patterns of my comforter with her fingers and shrugged her shoulders again.

"A little," she said looking up at me and nodding her head.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about, we're gonna be fine. I've actually heard flying is safer than driving these days," I said trying to calm her nerves.

"I've heard that too but…I'm still scared," she said sighing out and leaning back onto her pillow. She brought her arm up and rested it over her forehead and placed her other hand over her stomach.

"The last time I was on a plane didn't go so well for me," she said closing her eyes and shaking her head. I frowned and wondered what could have happened to make her so afraid of going on planes.

I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers that was lying on her stomach and laced our fingers together, squeezing her hand softly.

"What happened?" I asked giving her hand another gentle squeeze. She sighed out and brought her arm down from her forehead and looked over at me.

"There was a lot of turbulence and the plane was jerking up and down," she said bringing her other hand down to her stomach and running it along my hand that was holding hers.

"They even came over the intercom and said not to worry if our drinks spilled on the floor, that's how bad it was," she said and I leaned up resting my weight on my elbow so I could be face to face with her.

"Wow, that sounds really scary," I said. I can't imagine if that were to happen to me on a plane, especially if I were only a child at the time.

"Nothing's ever happened like that to me before," I said looking down at Santana and could see that she was dreading going on the plane tomorrow.

"If the plane starts shaking or anything you can squeeze my hand if you're scared," I said looking down at our clasped hands and how Santana was lightly scratching her nails across my hand.

"That's not going to stop the plane from shaking Britt," she said chuckling softly and smiling up at me.

"I know…I just wanted to offer you some comfort if it were to happen, you don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to," I said pulling my hand away from hers that was resting on her stomach. She frowned up at me and reached out grabbing my hand and pulling it back into her grip. I smiled down at her and she just squeezed my hand tighter in her own.

"Don't blame me if you get off the plane with a broken hand," she said smiling up at me and causing me to laugh.

"Let's go to bed," I said reaching with my other hand that was holding hers and searched for the remote on the bed. I finally found it and turned the TV off sending the room into darkness. The faint light of the moon shined in through my window and was the only source of light in the room. I started to roll back onto my side of the bed but Santana tugged me back against her chest.

"Can…can I um," Santana stuttered out and I wondered what she wanted to say.

"Can you what?" I asked shifting slightly on the bed because my elbow was starting to hurt with me resting all my weight on it.

"Caniholdyoutonight?" she mumbled lowly out and I couldn't quite understand what she said.

"What?" I asked leaning forward so I could hear her better. She jumbled all her words together so I had no idea what she had said.

"Santana?" I asked waiting for her to repeat what she had said a few seconds ago.

"I just wanted to know if I could hold you tonight," she said and thank God Santana couldn't see my face right now because my mouth dropped open slightly and my eyes widened. Did I mishear what Santana just said? I tried to formulate a sentence to reply back but nothing was coming out.

The past few nights that Santana had slept over it was usually me who held her when we fell asleep. Santana really seemed to love being held at night because she would always scoot over to me as close as she possibly could right when I was about to fall asleep. She would gently move my arm and curl herself into my body, lightly laying her head against my chest and wrapping her arm around my midsection. She always waited until I was almost fully asleep to do so though.

"Nevermind, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that I'm always the one lying on top of you and I wanted to let you have a chance at being held but it's okay. I understand if you think it might be uncomfortable or something. You probably prefer your pillow instead because it's much softer," Santana rambled on and I realized that I had never given her an answer whether or not she could hold me. I was too caught up in my thoughts and she must have assumed that my answer was no. She started to pull away from me and turn onto her side but I stopped her. I couldn't see her face that well but I could make out her eyes staring up at me.

"Of course you can hold me San," I said and I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

I started to scoot down so I could lay my head down gently in the crook of her neck but she stopped me and pulled me back up. I frowned and panicked thinking that she didn't want to hold me anymore after I took too long to answer her.

"Wait," she said reaching her hand out and placing it at the base of my neck. Her fingers trailed up my neck sending a shiver down my body until her hand was cupping my cheek softly. She started to gently tug me down and the next thing I knew our lips were pressed against each other's. My lips didn't move against hers but I could tell Santana wanted to deepen the kiss when she opened her mouth against mine and sucked my top lip tenderly into her warm mouth. I opened my mouth against hers and let out a small moan as I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and gently kissed her back.

Something warm and wet slid across my bottom lip and I froze when Santana's hands reached down and pulled me fully on top of her. Her hands disappeared underneath my tank top and I broke away from our kiss as her hands ran up the length of my back. Santana surged forward and attached her lips to my neck as I felt her hips start to move up and down.

I started to pull away but she held me close to her not letting me go as she ran her tongue and lips back and forth across my neck.

"San," I breathed out trying to push her back softly but she only kissed my neck harder, probably thinking I was just trying to hold myself up so I could grind back against her. No matter how badly I wanted this to continue I just wasn't ready to take this step again with Santana. I didn't want our relationship to become about sex again. I knew she wanted me and I could tell by the way she was holding me so tightly against her and how desperate she seemed. I knew she wanted to have sex, she probably hadn't had sex in a while and it must have been driving her crazy.

"Santana I.." I started to say but she brought her lips back up from my neck and pulled me down again, swallowing my lips with her own. Her hands started to trail to the front of my body and when she grazed her hands along the sides of my breasts, I pulled back completely. My breathing was heavy and I crawled off of Santana and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Britt?" Santana asked and I could hear that she was out of breath too. I felt the bed move and I knew she had sat up. I felt her reach her hand out and place it on the bed looking around for me.

"Brittany," she called out again and I just shook my head and didn't say anything. Why did I feel like I was about to cry? I knew that this meant more to her than just sex now so why did I feel like this? I felt Santana move back and I could hear her rustling around with my lamp that was on her side of the bed. The second I heard her switch the lamp on I looked away from her. I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes because then she would feel like she had done something wrong and I didn't want her to feel that way. We just got a little carried away, that's all.

"Brittany I…are you crying?" she asked scooting over to the end of the bed and trying to get a better look at my face. I shook my head back and forth afraid to say 'no' out loud in case it came out shakily and gave away that I was actually crying a little bit.

"You're crying," she said shakily reaching her hands out and cupping my face in her hands, bringing it up so she could get a good look at me.

"I'm okay really, it's nothing," I said trying to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go of my face.

"It's not nothing Britt, did I do something? I'm sorry for whatever I did," she said and it sounded like she was about to start crying as well. I knew she would immediately blame herself and that's exactly what I didn't want her to do.

"I was going too fast, wasn't I?" she said dropping her hands from my cheeks and scooting back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I can't control myself around you sometimes," she said leaning forward and resting her face into her hands.

"Santana, it's okay. We just got a little carried away that's all," I said scooting forward on the bed and pulling her hands away from her face.

"Brittany you were crying," she said nodding her head towards me," I know there's more to it than that," she said looking up at me with watery eyes.

Should I be honest and tell her that I didn't want our relationship to be based on sex again? There was a part of me that was telling me that we would end up going back to how things were. I knew things were different now but I couldn't help but feel that way, Santana still hasn't said anything to me about how she feels about me.

"I…I just don't want our relationship to go back to being about sex, that's how everything got messed up between us in the first place," I said turning away from her. I felt her reach forward and take my hands into her own.

"Brittany you…you know that this isn't just about sex to me, right?" she asked shakily and I looked back towards her and after a few moments I nodded my head. I knew it wasn't just about sex to her anymore. I could tell she had feelings for me but was just too afraid to admit them out loud.

"I know Santana. I'm just not ready to do that with you again yet," I said honestly.

"Okay, I understand," she said nodding her head up and down. Although I wasn't ready to have sex with her just yet, I didn't have any problem kissing her right now. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers and she breathed out shakily against my lips. I kissed her softly for a few minutes then pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"Let's go to bed," I whispered against her lips and she nodded her head and leaned back onto her pillow.

"Can I still hold you?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes," I said and she just smiled up at me and reached over to turn off the lamp before leaning back on the bed again.

"Come here," she whispered up to me, holding her arms out waiting for me to lean into her. I leaned down gently next to her and nestled my face into her neck and let my hand rest on top of her stomach. Santana wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her softly and laid her head softly against my own. She inhaled softly and gathered my hair pulling it away from my face.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," I said quietly into her neck, snuggling further into her. I've never felt so comfortable in my life laying here in Santana's arms. I wonder if she felt the same way when she was lying in my arms.

"Me either Britt," she said softly running her fingers through my hair. I started to drift off to sleep and felt Santana lean forward and place a tender kiss to my temple. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in the morning.

/

"Girls! Time to get up, we need to be at the airport in half an hour," my Mom said opening my door and walking inside.

At the sight of us snuggling my Mom put her hand on her heart and tilted her head to the side sighing out.

"Wake her up sweetheart," my Mom said reaching for my suitcase and tugging it out of the room and down the stairs for me.

I brought my head up from Santana's neck and looked down to see her still fast asleep. Her chest moved up and down slowly and she was literally the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Santana," I said nuzzling my head into her neck. I softly started to lay kisses up her neck and she moaned out but didn't open her eyes. I nipped playfully at her neck and she woke up a few seconds later and stared up at me as I leaned over her.

"Did you just bite me to wake me up?" she asked knitting her eyebrows towards me playfully.

"I think you were dreaming," I said smiling down at her and watched a smile stretch across her face.

"Dreaming huh? Well, I guess I better go back to sleep because that was a pretty awesome dream," she said shutting her eyes again. I giggled at her and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Come on Santana, we need to get up," I said leaning down once again and placing a warm peck on her lips.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up," she said and I smiled down at her before getting up and off the bed. We both got dressed and washed our mouths with the mouth wash I had in my bathroom. Our toothbrushes were already packed away so this would have to do. We grabbed our phones and made our way down the stairs to where everyone was already waiting by the door.

"Alright girls, everything is packed in the van. You ready to go?" My Dad asked us both and we looked at each and smiled at the same time nodding our heads.

"Alright let's get you two to the airport," he said opening up the door for us. I ran quickly to the sofa where Lord Tubbington was seated and hugged him for a few seconds and gave him a few kisses.

"I promise I will bring you back a present too," I said whispering into his ear. He just purred and leaned his head back onto the couch.

"Bye, love you," I said running towards the front door and getting into the car. The whole ride to the airport I couldn't stop smiling. My legs were shaking up and down because I was so anxious and excited that this day had finally come. We pulled up to the airport and everyone exited the car. My Dad made his way around the back and opened the trunk pulling our suitcases out for us.

"Alright Britt, I love you. Please stay safe and please call use every now and then or your Mother is going to have a heart attack worrying whether you two are okay," my Dad said pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the forehead.

"I will Dad, I love you too," I said squeezing him tightly against me and then hugging my Mom.

"I love you sweetheart, please call me the second you land. I love you so much," she said squeezing me tightly against her.

"I love you too Mom, and I will," I said pulling back from our hug. I leaned down onto my knees and hugged Kat tightly, pressing a light kiss to her head before pulling back.

"You're going to love the present I bring you Kat, just wait," I said smiling down at her and tapping her nose playfully.

"Okay Britt, love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too," I said and tears started to come to my eyes. This would be the first trip I would be going on without my family.

"Santana come here," my Mom said reaching her arms out and pulling a surprised Santana into her arms.

"Please watch out for each other Santana," my Mom said pulling back and looking straight into my Mom's eyes.

"We will Mrs. Pierce. I promise," Santana said grasping my Mom's hand in her own.

"Alright sweetheart," my Mom said pulling Santana in for another quick hug, "I love you"

I saw Santana smile into my Mom's embrace when she said that and her grip tighten around my Mom.

"Okay you two, go before I start crying here in the middle of the airport," my Mom said waving us off.

"Bye Kat," Santana said bringing Kat in for a quick hug.

"Bye San, I love you," she said wrapping her little arms around Santana's legs and I could see tears welling up in Santana's eyes by all the declarations of I love you to her.

"Girls you're going to miss your flight if you don't go now," my Dad said playfully. Santana surged forward and wrapped my Dad up in her arms.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce for letting me go with Britt, "she said pulling away from the hug and staring up at my Dad.

"You're welcome Santana," he said smiling down at her. We both grabbed our bags from my Dad's hands and started walking over to the security line. We both looked back and waved one last time before disappearing into the crowded halls of the airport.

'_Flight 254 to New York is now boarding'_

Santana and I handed our tickets to the man at the desk and we quickly boarded the plane. We found two seats together in the middle of the plane and placed our luggage in the compartments above us before taking out seats.

Once everyone was on the plane and after the stewardess's went over the safety rules, we finally started to move down the runway.

"Ready?" I asked as the plane started to gain speed down the runway.

"Ready," Santana smiled over to me at the same time reaching out for my hand and clasping it together with her own.

New York, here we come.

* * *

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter,I'd really appreciate it and would love to know what your feelings are regarding the chapter. Thanks for reading. **_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Hello folks, the fasten seat belt sign has been turned back on. We will be landing in approximately ten minutes. The weather right now in New York is cloudy with a chance of rain. The temperature is currently seventy-three degrees. I'd like to once again thank you for flying Southwest and we hope to see back soon."_

Santana and I tightened our seatbelts even though we both had not taken them off the entire flight. Our hands never left one another during the duration of the flight. I thought for sure that Santana would pull away when the stewardess came by to offer us some drinks but she never let my hand go. With the slightest movement of the plane, Santana would squeeze my hand tighter and close her eyes. I did my best to remain calm every time the plane jerked up and down but it kind of scared me too after Santana told me what she went through.

"_flight attendants prepare for landing"_

Santana and I could feel the plan dipping and we knew we were getting ready to land. The plane continued to dip and I heard the different sounds coming from the plane and I knew the wheels were coming out. About a minute later we touched the ground and I looked over to Santana and saw her let out a breath of relief. She opened her eyes and looked over to me and squeezed my hand softly in hers.

"We made it," she said turning towards me and sighing out.

"We did," I said smiling back at her. Once the plane pulled into the correct station, we unbuckled our seatbelts and stood up. This is the part I hated about flying. I hated waiting for everybody to leave that were seated in front of us. Why did it always seem like everyone was taking their sweet time in exiting the plane?

Santana stepped out into the aisle and reached above her to open the overhead compartment. She pulled my suitcase out and put it down in the aisle then reached for hers.

"Thanks," I said stepping out into the aisle as well.

"Sure," she said starting to walk down the aisle with me behind her. The flight attendants waved us goodbye and I just smiled at them and waved back. We were here. I inhaled deeply and couldn't wait to actually step outside and see New York for the first time.

"Come on Britt, let's get outside before all these people," Santana said picking up her pace and passing a few people along the way.

"Wait Santana there's a lot of people, I don't want to lose you," I said walking quickly behind her.

"Give me your pinky," she said reaching back for mine. I looked down and immediately wrapped my pinky around hers and gripped it tightly. There were so many people and I really didn't want to lose Santana in the crowd, I would probably freak out.

We finally made it to the entrance of the airport and walked through the sliding doors. A cool breeze hit my face and I shivered slightly. As I took in my surroundings I smiled when I saw all of the yellow taxi cabs lined up. It was just how I pictured it would be. Santana pulled me over gently to the line and passed a couple quickly in front of us. I saw them frown and shake their heads at us but thankfully they didn't say anything.

"How many in your party?" A very tall skinny guy said towards us when we got to the front of the line. He looked a little older than us probably in his early twenties. As we stepped closer to him I could feel his eyes looking up and down my body. It made me slightly uncomfortable and I stepped behind Santana trying to get him to look somewhere else. His eyes then wandered up and down Santana's body and I could tell Santana was getting angry just by the look on her face.

"Two," Santana said firmly rolling her eyes at him. I don't think he heard her because he didn't respond and kept leering at her breasts.

"Excuse me, my eyes are up here asshole," Santana said snapping her fingers and his gaze finally wandered up.

"Oh sorry. I was kinda distracted," he said smirking back at Santana and standing up a little bit taller.

"Just get us a taxi," Santana said rolling her eyes again. The nerve of this guy, even though he had been caught staring at Santana and been called out about it, he still continued to look her up and down.

A taxi finally pulled up beside us and I sighed out thankfully. The tall guy started to reach for the door handle but Santana put her hand up and motioned for him to stay back.

"I'm more than capable of opening my own door," Santana said frowning at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, just trying to be nice," he said stepping away from her and walking back to the other people in line waiting for a taxi.

"Ugh," Santana groaned out and opened the door quickly stepping inside. I made my way to the other side and quickly opened the door stepping inside too.

"Where to?" the taxi driver said in an accent I couldn't quite distinguish.

"Um, the Marriot Marquis please," I said and he just nodded his head and started to drive.

I looked over at Santana and I could see that she was still somewhat upset about that guy. I glided my hand slowly across the seat and took her hand into my own rubbing it back and forth. She looked down immediately at my touch and squeezed my hand back softly.

"Forget about him Santana, don't let him ruin this for us," I said and she sighed out and nodded her head.

As we continued to drive down the freeway we finally started to wind in and out of different streets. I assumed we were getting closer and closer by the amount of people that were walking around. My Dad said our hotel was located right in the middle of Times Square and after a few more minutes we pulled into the valet of our hotel.

I pulled out my wallet and gave the taxi driver the amount that was displayed on the little red timer and a few extra dollars for tip. He thanked us and popped the trunk and got our luggage out for us.

"Enjoy your trip," he said before getting back into his car and driving off. I didn't even get a chance to say anything back because he left so quickly. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my suitcase and started rolling it inside.

"Over here Britt," Santana said waving me over to the front desk. I nodded and started walking over towards her. I stepped up to the front desk and an older lady looked up and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to the Marriot Marquis. How may I help you?" she asked smiling at us.

"Hi, yes we need to check in please," I said pulling out all the papers my Dad had given me for our reservations.

"Okay, wonderful. I just need to see some i.d. and a credit card please," she said and I reached back into my purse and pulled out my wallet.

"Here you go," I said sliding both my i.d. and credit card over to her.

"Is this your first time here in New York?" she asked while she typed away into the computer.

"Yes, it is," I said smiling at her and glancing over to Santana.

"Ah, well I'm glad you chose to stay here with us and I hope you two have a wonderful time here," she said reaching down beneath her desk and pulling out two cards which I assumed were our keys to our room. She swiped them quickly into the computer and slid them both into a little envelope and wrote down our room number on it.

"Okay girls, you're all set. Your room number is written on the envelope and the elevators are down the hall and to the left," she said sliding the little envelope towards me along with my i.d. and credit card.

"Thank you," I said smiling back at her and reaching down for the handle to my suitcase.

"You're welcome, enjoy your trip," she said waving us off as we walked towards the elevators. Santana reached down and took the envelope gently from my hand to look at the room number and floor we were on.

"Oh my God Britt, we're on the 39th floor," she said looking up wide eyed at me.

"Are you serious? How many floors does this hotel have?" I asked stepping into the elevator. I looked at all the buttons and saw that the floor numbers stopped on the 49th floor.

"Well at least we're not on the top floor," I said looking at myself in the mirror of the elevator. I ran my hands gently through my hair and straightened my shirt out. It looked a little wrinkled, probably from sitting on the plane. The elevator dinged and we both walked out looking up and down the hallway.

"What's the room number?" I asked looking back at Santana.

"Um…593," she said looking up towards the sign telling us which way to go.

"Okay, this way," I said walking towards the left down a long narrow hallway.

"591,592, and 593," I said coming in front of our room. Santana pulled one of the keys out of the envelope and slid it into the door waiting for the green light to light up. It signaled green and she turned the handle to the door and walked inside. She held the door open for me then continued to walk into the bedroom.

"Wow, it's nice," she said continuing to walk into the room and place her suitcase on one of the beds. I looked around and had to agree with Santana that it was in fact very nice. There were two queen beds and a big TV right in the middle of the room. The blinds were closed half way and I walked over to them and opened them up so I could see what kind of view we had.

As I pulled the curtain gently to the side, my mouth fell open in awe. Our view was directly over Times Square and I could see the flashing signs of all the billboards. I looked around for several minutes in awe of what I was actually seeing. There were so many people walking on the streets and many of them had umbrellas. I looked up and the sky did look somewhat dark, maybe it was starting to sprinkle.

"San, come here you have to see this," I said waiving her over but not taking my eyes away from the view. I placed my hand gently on the glass and leaned forward looking up and down the streets. This view was absolutely incredible that it almost didn't seem real.

"San?" I asked looking back to see where she was when she didn't come over. She was sitting on the bed furthest away from the window and facing the wall. Was she ignoring me?

"Uh…it's okay. I'm good over here," she said not turning around.

"Santana it's amazing, you can see everything," I said walking over towards and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I…I'm not really good with heights Britt," she said shakily looking away from me. I don't know why it didn't occur to me that Santana might be afraid of heights. I mean she was extremely afraid of flying and she insisted that I take the seat next to the window on the plane.

"Oh, that's okay," I said shrugging my shoulders watching as she glanced over to the window to immediately look away from it again. Maybe I should close the blinds, it was probably scaring her.

"Do you want me to close the blinds?" I asked getting off the bed and making my way over to the window.

"Yes," she said softly looking down into her lap. I don't know why she seemed embarrassed. I mean everybody was afraid of something, right? Santana's fear just happened to be heights.

I nodded my head and continued to walk back over to the window. I glanced out of it once again and I could see now that it was raining pretty hard. The sight was so beautiful. It was hard to believe how different places were away from home. I can't imagine how it would have been growing up here in such a busy and crowded city. I like Lima a lot, it was my home but I couldn't wait to call this place my home one day. Once I graduated high school I had planned on moving up here. I realized that I still hadn't shut the blinds and that I had been staring out the window for God knows how long. I quickly grabbed the curtain and pulled it shut so that only a little light was visible.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked making my way back over to Santana. She had leaned back against the pillow, still with her back towards the window. I sat down gently on the bed and laid down right behind her, placing my hand softly on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I just… I got really nervous seeing the window. We're so high up and it's a little scary for me," Santana said turning on her side to face me.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it," I said reaching my arm out towards her and running it up and down her arm gently.

"God Brittany, I feel bad because I know you want to look out the window," she said shaking her head into the pillow.

"Santana don't worry about it, it's not a big deal," I said scooting closer to her so that our faces were inches apart. Her eyes shifted back and forth looking into my eyes and I wanted to know so badly what she was thinking.

"Are you sure? Because I could just look away while you look out the window or go to the bathroom or something," she said rolling over and starting to get off the bed. I quickly shook my head and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards me so that she was lying down with me again.

"I don't want to look out the window anymore," I said softly against her lips.

"Oh, well what do you wanna do?" she asked placing her hand on my waist and pulling me closer to her.

"Well we can't exactly go outside right now and look around, it's raining pretty hard right now. I guess we just need to find something else to do in the meantime while we wait," I said continuing to trace my fingers up and down Santana's arm.

"Okay, do you want to watch TV for a little? Or we cou-"

I would have thought Santana would pick up on my hint that I wanted her to kiss me but she didn't. She started to reach over me for the remote on the nightstand but I caught her arm midair and stopped her.

"Santana, I want you to kiss me," I said cutting her off and wrapping my arm around her back to pull her more on top of me. Santana stopped reaching for the remote and looked down at me, a smile stretching across her face.

"Okay," she whispered softly against my lips before leaning down and pressing her lips to mine. Her kisses were light and soft as she trailed her hand up my body and cupped the side of my neck. She turned her head at an angle and deepened the kiss, opening her warm mouth against mine as she gently poked her tongue out.

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help but reach my hands up and underneath Santana's shirt. Maybe it was because I felt so happy right now being in New York with the girl I loved more than anything. Santana whimpered into my mouth as my hands trailed up further under her shirt. I so badly wanted to tug her shirt off her body like I had done so many other times.

"Britt," Santana breathed out heavily as she hovered over me and I couldn't help myself as I pulled her shirt to the side so I could kiss down her neck and shoulder. Santana's skin was so soft and kissable that I couldn't help but try and kiss every place my lips could reach on her body. I trailed my kisses down her neck and slid my tongue out, gently licking across her shoulder. How is it that someone could taste so sweet?

My lips trailed lazily down her neck to the space between her breasts. I loved everything about Santana's breasts. They were so beautiful and perfect. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my lips around one of her breasts, it was one of the things that I had always wanted to do to Santana but of course she never let me. I wondered now if she would let me, things were different between us now. She was more comfortable kissing me but I had no idea if she would be comfortable with me doing that. Was it something that she didn't like? Or was it something that she just wasn't comfortable with me doing to her?

"Britt, don't do that," she said and I stared up at her getting my answer. I guess she was never going to let me do anything to her other than kiss her. I didn't understand _why_ though. It felt so wonderful whenever she ran her tongue across my breasts and sucked them into her mouth, why wouldn't she want me to do the same to her?

I nodded my head dejectedly towards her and started to push her gently off of me but stopped when she pushed me back down gently by my shoulders. I knitted my eyebrows together and stared up at her confused. Didn't she just tell me to stop? Why was she pushing me back down if she didn't want me to continue?

"Britt, wait I didn't mean it like that," she said shaking her head softly and leaning down to peck me softly on the lips. "We need to stop because if you continue to do that…I don't know if I'll be able to control myself and stop. You told me you weren't ready to do _that_ just yet," she said as she adjusted herself on top of me so that she was in a more comfortable position.

"But we were only kissing," I said looking up towards her. I lifted my hand off the bed and tucked her hair that was falling forward into my face behind her ear. I watched her look away and nod slowly.

"I know, I know…it's just been awhile since I've…done _that_ and I'm afraid I might get a little carried away," she said nodding her head up towards me.

"Oh, how long has it been?" I asked not really knowing why I asked in the first place. I did _not _want to hear about the last time Santana and Puck had sex. What was wrong with me? Sometimes I just blurted things out without really thinking.

"The last time was when we were together, right before our fight," she said holding herself up gently as she placed her hands on the bed. Wait, Santana hadn't slept with anyone else since our fight? How is that possible? That was weeks ago. I thought for sure she would have slept with Puck a few times after that but I never expected to hear those words out of her mouth.

"W-What? I thought for sure you and Puck had…" I trailed off not wanting to finish my sentence.

"I…I actually haven't slept with anyone else in a while," she said in a whisper.

"But…what about Puck? You were still going over to his house and stuff before our fight, you even told me a couple of nights before our fight that you were going over to see him," I asked placing my hands on her waist and pulling her back down on top of me. I missed the warmth that her body emitted against mine and I felt cold without her lying on top of me.

"I…I never went to see him Britt. I just went home," she again whispered down to me.

"Why did you lie?" I asked staring up at her.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to know that I hadn't slept with him in a while," she said twirling my hair softly with her index finger.

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't know, I was embarrassed? How was I supposed to tell you that Puck didn't want me anymore because of Lauren? I mean how embarrassing is that? I'm one of the most popular girls in school and for Puck to choose Lauren over me? It honestly didn't really matter to me at the time because I still had you," she said continuing to play with my hair and avoiding eye contact.

"I don't even know why I kept going back to him, I mean the sex wasn't even that great. It was fast and quick, I don't think Puck's ever given me an orgasm before now that I think of it," she said shaking her head softly and letting out a small laugh.

"But why did you keep coming back to me? I'm pretty sure I've never given you an orgasm," I asked curiously as I whispered the last part of my sentence. I don't know why I felt embarrassed about saying the word "orgasm". Maybe it was because I was actually talking about orgasms with _Santana_. We've never talked about stuff like this so it was all new to me.

Why didn't she go find somebody else who could satisfy her? I'm sure I never gave her an orgasm. How could I possibly give her one if I've never really done anything to her besides kiss her?

"Brittany, of course you have. I just never let you _see_ me while I was having one. I would usually tuck my head into your neck or just stop and roll over onto my side of the bed," Santana said finally looking at me. My eyes widened and my eyebrows rose up my forehead at what she was telling me.

So I was able to give her orgasms but Puck couldn't? I thought back to all the times Santana had stopped all of a sudden while we were having sex and rolled off of me. She always faced away from me and now I understood why she had done that so many times.

"But I've…I've never really done anything to you to make you have one," I said softly up towards her.

"I know. Brittany there's something about you that's different from everybody else I've been with. You make me…I don't know how to explain it you just make me feel really good. Even if it's just a simple kiss," Santana said.

"So just kissing me turns you on?" I asked and there I went again asking another question without thinking first. What if she got embarrassed and started to pull away? I did not want things to be awkward between us during this trip.

"Uh…I," she stuttered out but I stopped her and shook my head.

"Santana wait, you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry if I made you feel embarrassed or anything, if it helps I feel the same way every time you give me a kiss".

Santana stared down at me for a few seconds before smiling widely and leaning down to kiss me. I sighed into her mouth and opened it up against hers so she could kiss me as deeply as she wanted. I loved how our kisses felt so different from a few weeks ago. Our kisses were now filled with so much passion and tenderness that I never wanted her lips to part from mine.

Santana tangled our hands together and pushed them back so they were resting on the pillow behind us. My hips rose and grinded against hers and she gasped into my mouth, squeezing our intertwined fingers together tighter. I felt her lips curl up into a smile and she ground her hips back gently against mine.

"Mhm Brittany," Santana moaned out starting to pull away but I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. My head rose from the pillow behind me and reached for Santana's lips once again, not wanting to feel her lips away from mine.

"Brittany we need to stop. Please…" she breathed out against my lips as she continued to pull away from me.

"Why, am I turning you on?" I joked back teasingly towards her. I chuckled softly but Santana just stared down at me.

"Britt, I already told you I was turned on from when we were kissing before and this is only making it worse," she breathed out heavily against my lips. I couldn't believe how honest Santana was being right now, it was shocking to actually hear something like that coming from her mouth and most of all, having it directed at me. I don't know how we were going to keep our hands off of each other this whole trip. There were two beds in this room, maybe we could try sleeping in separate beds?

"We should probably leave the room, huh?" I asked Santana and she just nodded and rolled off of me. We both quickly grabbed a sweater from our suitcases and were out the door.

/

"Smile Santana," I said stepping up beside her and holding my phone out in front of me. I wrapped my arm around Santana's shoulder and pulled her into me tightly as she leaned her head softly against mine. I quickly snapped the photo and made sure to get some of the flashing billboards in the background behind us.

"I'm going to send this to my Mom," I said opening up my Mom's earlier messages and attaching the picture.

"Could you send it to me too?" she asked shyly. I looked up and smiled at her, "of course," I said adding Santana's name to the message.

"It's so cool that the police ride on horses here," I said as Santana and I started walking down the street past a police officer on his horse.

"I think it's kind of for show. How are you supposed to catch a thief on a horse with all these people around? Somebody would probably end up being trampled," Santana said eyeing one of the police officers taking a picture with a tourist.

"Yeah maybe," I said looking over at Santana for a second. I guess I really shouldn't have done that because the second I took my eyes off the sidewalk I smashed into someone from behind.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" I started to say but they turned around immediately and gave me a disgusted look.

"Are you blind?" the old woman in a business suit asked staring back at me. I shook my head about to apologize again when Santana stepped in front of me getting face to face with her

"Look lady it was an accident, there's no need to be rude," Santana said eyeing the old lady up and down. She looked maybe in her early to mid-sixties. She was wearing a dark blue business suit and her hair was tied up in a tight bun. She looked tired and it looked like she hadn't slept in days with the dark circles under her eyes.

"What is she deaf too? She can't speak for herself?" the lady asked looking back at me over Santana's shoulder. What was her problem? Maybe she was just having a bad day and needed to take it out on someone. I knew when I was grumpy I was guilty of lashing out at someone.

"What did you just say?" Santana growled back at her.

"Oh for heaven's sake you must be deaf as well," she said turning on her heels and walking off muttering something else but I couldn't make it out.

"God what a bitch, the size of that stick must be enormous," Santana muttered out shaking her head. I looked back at her confused, what stick?

"What stick?" I asked trying to look for the lady again to see if she was holding anything.

"The one shoved up her ass!" Santana said throwing her hands in the air. I stopped immediately and burst out laughing and linked my arm through Santana's.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat. I'm starving," I said pulling her gently so we could continue walking.

"I've never seen so many people in my life," I heard Santana say as we walked down the street together.

"I know I can't believe it," I said as I continued to look around for a place to eat. I was really craving some Italian food and I could see a restaurant coming up called Magiano's. That sounded Italian, right?

"Is Italian food okay?" I asked looking over to Santana. She just nodded her head and we walked over into the restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Magiano's. Two?" the hostess asked walking up to us.

"Yes please," I said nodding my head and she went back to the stand and grabbed two menus.

"Follow me," she said leading us into the dining room all the way to the back of the restaurant. As I passed the other people eating I looked to see what they had ordered. I did this every time I went into a new restaurant to see if anything looked good and boy did I see a lot of delicious looking things. The dishes were enormous and had to be family size portions.

"Here you go. Your server will be with you in a moment. Enjoy," the waitress smiled then walked off.

Santana and I both ordered our drinks then looked over the menu for a little deciding what we both wanted.

"So, you probably want the Chicken Parmesan, right?" Santana asked looking up from the menu and smiling at me. Of course I wanted it, it was one of my favorite Italian dishes to order and I smiled back at Santana because she knew me so well.

"How did you guess?" I asked smiling at her and reaching for my glass of iced tea. I took a small sip before placing it back down.

"You only order it at every Italian restaurant we go to Britt," Santana said glancing back down at the menu.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked putting my menu to the side and guessing she probably wanted some sort of pasta.

"I think I'm gonna try the chicken alfredo," she said as the waiter came back over to our table so we could place our order.

"Ready ladies?" he asked pulling out his notepad and pen from his back pocket.

"Yes, I'm going to have the Chicken Parmesan," I said and he nodded his head and jotted it down onto his notepad.

"And I'm going to have the Chicken Alfredo," Santana said handing the menu towards him after he quickly wrote her order as well.

"Alright sounds good. It will be out shortly," he said before walking off.

"So what else did you want to do today," Santana asked taking a sip of her sprite.

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders, "maybe we can just walk around and see what there is to do," I said. Tomorrow was when we would do all of our sightseeing. I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and that's probably what we would be doing tomorrow.

"Okay sounds good," she said looking over to her purse when she heard her phone go off. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and brought it up closer to her so she could read the text that was sent to her. Her eyebrows creased and she shook her head and quickly typed something back before throwing her phone back into her purse.

"Who was that?" I asked circling the straw around in my drink.

"Puck," she said rolling her eyes and bringing her drink closer to her so she could take a sip. Puck? What did he want?

"What'd he say?" I asked trying to sound like it didn't bother me that he was texting her.

"He just asked if we could meet up later," she said shrugging her shoulders. Meet up later for what? Of course I knew what he wanted but I didn't understand why he was texting Santana, wasn't he trying to get with Lauren? We hadn't told any of our friends that we were coming to New York. Well I only told Sugar but I told her not to say anything because we didn't want to get in trouble at school.

"Oh," I said nodding my head and looking down at the table. I continued to swirl my straw around in the tea watching as some of the ice slowly melted away.

"Don't worry about him Britt, he's probably getting nowhere with Lauren and is realizing what he gave up," she said shaking her head.

"When we get back you're not gonna like go back to him, right?" I asked her afraid of what her answer might be.

"Ha," Santana scoffed, "if he thinks I'm going to jump back in bed with him after he told me he didn't want me anymore than he's crazy. He's gonna have to do a whole lot of begging and pleading if he wants to get with me again," Santana said laughing but I couldn't tell if she meant that last part as a joke or she was being serious. What about us? Was there even an us?

"Oh," I said nodding my head looking away from her. Where was the food, why was it taking so long?

"Hey, it's not going to happen Brittany, you want to see what I text him back?" she asked pulling her phone back out of her purse. She scrolled through her messages and then handed the phone over to me.

I read over what he had written to her and frowned.

_Puck: hey babe, wanna come over later… got the house to myself ;)_

_Santana: Fuck off_

I smiled when I saw her response and slid the phone back over to her on the table. Why was I worrying over nothing? I was pretty sure Santana wouldn't go back to Puck. She was with me now…sort of. Although we hadn't defined what exactly we were it felt like we were heading towards a relationship.

That's what I said I wanted in the first place when we got into a fight, right? Santana was trying to be honest with me and I could tell she was opening up to me more but did she want a relationship with me? I snapped out of my thoughts when the waiter placed the food down in front of us. Here I was again overthinking what exactly it is that we were. I just needed to take this one day at a time and not try to rush anything.

My mouth started to water at the sight in front of me. The portion was pretty big and I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish it. Santana's looked really good as well and I could tell she thought so too when she immediately grabbed her fork and started to twirl her fork around in it.

"We can share if you want Britt," Santana said looking over at me and I realized that I had been staring at her and hadn't bothered to touch my plate yet.

"Oh, okay sure," I said nodding my head and she scooted her plate across the table and allowed me to take some of her pasta. I twirled it around on my fork and brought it up to my mouth and to say it was delicious was an understatement. It was _really_ good.

It was kinda hot and I brought my hand over my mouth to blow out some of the steam.

"Britt you have…" she said motioning towards my chin and I quickly reached for my napkin and started to wipe at my chin. How embarrassing…

"Did I get it?" I asked looking up so she could tell me if it was gone.

"Uh no…" she said taking the napkin from me and reaching across the table to wipe lightly at the very bottom of my chin. Her fingers brushed gently across my chin after and I looked up into her eyes. She seemed to have realized what she was doing then quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed what she had done, and then quickly sat back down.

"Thanks," I said softly and she just nodded and started eating again. I watched her for a few more seconds and smiled to myself. This actually felt like a date.

* * *

**_Please review! I seem to be getting less and less reviews with each chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you could just drop a line and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

"How the hell are we supposed to get back Britt when we don't even know where the hell we are?" Santana asked leaning her head back on the subway train. I could tell she was starting to panic and I didn't know what to do, I was getting kinda scared too because I had absolutely no idea where we were. All these subway trains were so confusing.

When we said we wanted to explore the city after lunch a little, we didn't plan on getting lost and ending up in God knows where. It was getting late and there weren't that many people on the subway. It was me and Santana, another guy in a business suit listening to his headphones, and a young girl that looked about our age. Maybe we could ask her?

"I'm gonna go ask that girl if she can help us," I said leaning over and whispering into Santana's ear. Santana immediately sat up and looked over to who I was pointing to. I watched her look the girl up and down and frown. She was dressed in all black and she had several tattoos up and down her arms. Her heavy eyeliner made it hard for me to actually see her eyes. She was also listening to some music with big black headphones.

"Britt, are you serious?" Santana asked turning her head to me and knitting her eyebrows.

"What other choice do we have San? It's getting late and what if we are the only ones left on the train?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, she looks a little sketchy," Santana said looking back at the girl. She was seated about two seats down from us and she was looking down at her phone.

"Well, she's the only option we have right now so I'm gonna go ask her if she can help us," I said shrugging my shoulders and proceeding to get up.

"You know I can hear everything you two are saying, right?" the girl said finally looking up from her phone. Her voice was soft and it didn't seem like she was upset that she heard everything we were saying about her.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. How could she hear us if she had her headphones on? Maybe she just didn't want anybody to talk to her and put her headphones on making it seem like she was listening to music when in fact she was just listening to everything around her.

"Um hi," I said lifting my hand up and waving slightly at her. She just nodded her head and got up from her seat making her way in front of us. Santana reached over and grabbed my hand, holding on to it tightly. The girl reached her pale hand out and held on to the pole so she wouldn't lose her balance. These trains were going pretty fast and I knew if I got up I would definitely fall if I didn't hold onto anything. As she approached us, Santana's grip on my hand tightened and I could feel her body tense next to mine.

"So I take it you two are lost?" she asked standing in front of us and looking down. Now that she was actually looking at us I could see the color of her eyes and they were beautiful. They were a light green color and were absolutely stunning. All the black eyeliner she was wearing actually made her eyes pop and look even more beautiful. As she stood in front of us I couldn't help but to think she was really pretty.

"You're eyes are really pretty," I said quietly looking up at her. I could see out of the corner of my eye Santana turn and frown at me.

"Thanks, yours are really pretty too," she said smiling and gripping the pole tighter as we came to a stop.

"Thank you. Um, do you know which train will take us back to Times Square?" I asked hopefully.

"Times Square? Wow we're pretty far from there," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Look, can you help us or not?" Santana spoke up impatiently.

"First time in New York, huh? " the girl asked looking back and forth between me and Santana. I nodded my head and she chuckled and smiled widely.

"Don't worry, I can help you two get back. All you have to do is get off this train and look for the A train, take that all the way back to 42nd street and that will leave you about a block away from Times Square," she said as the train started to slow down.

"Alright this is my stop, follow me and I will show you where you need to go," she said motioning with her hand for us to follow her. I nodded my head and started to get up from my seat and grabbed my purse. Santana stood up as well and hooked her arm through mine, holding on to me tightly. I loved how Santana was a bit protective over me sometimes, it made me smile knowing that she cared so much.

"Okay, you see that sign over there that says A train?" she said pointing off into the distance. Santana and I both nodded our heads and looked back over to the girl waiting for her to tell us what to do next.

"Okay, that's the train you're going to take and make sure to get off at 42nd street, keep your eyes on the streets because it can be easy to miss your stop," she said turning back around and looking at us.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Brittany," I said extending my hand towards her to shake. She looked down at my hand for a few seconds and finally reached her pale hand forward to shake my hand. Her hand was really soft and warm, it felt nice.

"You're welcome and my name is Clare," she said continuing to shake my hand softly. I looked down and saw that she was rubbing her thumb gently across the top of my hand. I didn't find it weird or anything, it actually felt kinda nice. I wonder what it would feel like holding Santana's hand. All we had ever done was hold pinkies, but we've never held hands in public before.

"Come on Britt, I see the train coming," Santana said pulling me away from Clare and making our hands part from each other. Clare looked over at Santana and it seemed like something clicked in her mind because she nodded her head up and down like she had just realized something.

"Thanks for all your help Clare, I think we've got it from here," Santana said continuing to pull me away from her. I whipped my head back and waved goodbye towards Clare and I could see her waving back at me.

"Hope you enjoy New York with your girlfriend Brittany!" Clare said causing Santana to stop in her tracks. I bumped into her from behind and watched her whip her head back towards Clare. I turned around and could see Clare had put her headphones back on and was walking off in the opposite direction.

"I..I'm not," Santana said starting to mumble out loud while shaking her head. I closed my eyes because I knew this was going to freak Santana out. Why did Clare have to say that? I tried to distract Santana by pulling her gently by the hand towards the train.

"Come on San, we're gonna miss the train," I said hurrying up towards the open doors of the subway train.

Santana still seemed to be in a daze as I dragged her onto the subway with me. There seemed to be a lot more people on this train than the last one we were on. Luckily we found two seats together and quickly walked over to them before someone else got to them first.

"Santana look at me," I said grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly in mine. Santana looked down at our clasped hands then brought her head up and started looking around. I could feel her starting to pull her hand out of mine and I let her. I didn't want to force her to hold my hand if she didn't want to. I watched as she shook her head back and forth and starting to mumble things that I couldn't quite understand.

"San," I said softly trying to get her to look at me.

"Why would she say that?" she said jerking her head up to look at me.

"I don't kn-"

"I mean we weren't doing anything, why would she say that to us?" she asked again cutting me off and continuing to shake her head back and forth.

"Maybe…maybe it was because you were holding my hand?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"No, no that can't be it. Friends hold each other's hands all the time. She could tell…she could tell there was something between us but how?" she asked confused. I glanced over to the street we were on and I knew I needed to keep my eyes on exactly which street we were on or we'd get lost again. Clare said it was easy to get distracted and miss our stop.

"I don't know, maybe she was gay too," I said looking back towards her and shrugging my shoulders.

I felt something lean against my shoulder and I turned to see a guy's head resting on me. I didn't know what to do, it looked like he had fallen asleep. I didn't want to be mean and shrug him off so I gently wiggled my shoulder to see if he would wake up and thank God he did. He jerked his head back and looked at me embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled out and I just shook my head and smiled, letting him know it wasn't a big deal.

"Britt what do you mean _too?_ We're not…we're not gay," Santana said pulling me towards her and whispering the last part.

"Oh okay," I said not really knowing how to answer her question. Maybe Santana was like me, maybe she liked both.

"Do you consider yourself gay Britt?" Santana asked still whispering next to me. I turned to look at her and she was still keeping her eye on the people around us to make sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"No, I like both," I said remembering back to the conversation I had with my Mom. That was the first time I had talked to somebody about my sexuality and it felt good.

"So you consider yourself bisexual?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head towards her. I didn't want to seem nervous or uncomfortable when I talked to Santana about this. I didn't want her to think it was a secret or anything that I wanted to keep hidden. I was proud of the person I was today and I wasn't going to let anyone tell me that it was wrong that I liked both genders. All that mattered to me was who I fell in love with, why did it have to matter if it was with a boy or girl?

"Oh, you've never told me that before," Santana said turning away from me and looking down into her lap.

"Well you can't blame me Santana, you would've probably told me to shut up or something because you never want to talk about anything," I said and I immediately regretted it. That sounded kinda harsh when I replayed what I had said in my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," I said turning towards her and whispering down into her ear.

"Yeah you did," she whispered, shrugging her shoulders as she continued to stare down into her lap.

"San I'm sor-"

"Stop it, you wouldn't have said it if you weren't thinking it in the first place. You're right, that's probably what I would have done if you had brought up the subject. God Britt, how did you stand to be around me? I was horrible to you. Sugar was right," Santana said shaking her head back and forth. She leaned forward and rested her head into her hands. Sugar? What did she have anything to do with this?

"Sugar was right about what?" I asked placing my hand gently on her back and rubbing it back and forth. I looked up and saw that our stop was the next one so I stood up and Santana just sat there not moving.

"San we need to get up, our stop is next," I said shaking her shoulder lightly. Her head was still in her hands and she hadn't moved.

The train came to a stop and the doors slid open but Santana still hadn't moved.

"Santana, we're gonna get lost again if we don't get off now," I said down towards her and she let out a sigh and got up. We quickly walked out of the train and saw the doors slide closed behind us.

"Come on, the stairs are over here," I said pointing towards the stairs that led to the street above.

As we walked closer towards the stairs, I could feel little raindrops falling down onto my face. Looks like it was raining again and we didn't have an umbrella or anything. I didn't mind though, a little rain never hurt anyone.

"Britt wait. It's raining," Santana said tugging my arm back.

"So? I love the rain, who cares if we get wet?" I said smiling down towards her and tugging her back up the stairs.

"Britt it's getting harder!" Santana said wiping at her face as the raindrops continued to fall faster. I stopped and looked back at her covering her face so the rain wouldn't fall into her eyes. The rain continued to drop faster and our clothes were getting wetter by the second. Even though it was cold I didn't want to leave this spot. Looking up at the flashing lights and billboards in the rain was something else. It was beautiful. Here I was, standing in one of the most beautiful cities in the world with the rain pouring down on me.

"Britt what are you doing? Let's go!" Santana said standing in front of me and tugging on my arm.

"I wanna stay in the rain," I whispered down towards her. Santana knitted her eyebrows up at me like I was crazy.

"Brittany, we're going to get sick," Santana said still tugging on my arm, trying to get us out of the rain.

"Santana look around, it's so pretty," I said and she finally stopped pulling on my arm. I watched her step up beside me and look up as well, taking in all the flashing lights and people around us. I could see Santana shivering next to me so I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. For a second I felt her body tense against mine but a few seconds later, she seemed to relax in my arms. She brought her arm around the front of my body and hugged me back tightly.

"It's not every day you get to stand in the middle of Times Square in the rain," I whispered down into Santana's ear. She looked up and I could see the rain droplets running down her face as she breathed in and out. I brought my hand up gently and wiped underneath her eyes softly. She continued to look up at me and I wanted nothing more than to pull her closer against me and feel her lips on my own. That's something I've always wanted to do, kiss in the rain. It was something so utterly romantic but I was content holding Santana here in my arms.

"Okay, we can go now," I said starting to take a step forward. I unwrapped my arm from Santana's waist and thought for sure she would do the same as me but she continued to hold on to me as we walked back to the hotel. I smiled down at her but she didn't look up at me. Her head was leaning slightly on my shoulder and I immediately brought my arm back around her and pulled her into me. We were only about a block from our hotel so we would be there in no time. I looked down to see her tugging at the belt on my coat until she untied it. I continued to stare down at her wondering what she was doing, did she want my coat? She slid her arms inside of my coat, my shirt had ridden up underneath my coat and at the feel of her hands against my skin, I shivered. I didn't know if I shivered because she was touching me or because her hands were freezing.

"Sorry, I'm just really cold and you're really warm," Santana said looking up towards me. I pulled her into me tighter, "I don't mind," I said reveling in the feeling of Santana's hands running back and forth across my waist.

We turned into the entrance of our hotel and I felt Santana pull away from me. Even though Santana's hands were freezing against my body, I didn't want her to pull away. I loved walking in the rain with her and holding her so close against me. It was nice walking with her like that, we've never walked around like that holding each other so close. To others, it might have just seemed like we were two friends who were cold and huddled together so we could keep warm but I knew it was so much more than that.

I pushed the button to the elevator and it dinged right away and opened its doors. We both stepped inside sopping wet and I watched as the water droplets fell from our bodies and onto the tile of the elevator.

I saw Santana shivering and I wanted to reach out and hug her but she had pulled away from me so I decided not to.

We both walked down the hallway silently until we made it to the front of our room. I reached behind me into my back pocket and pulled our key out and slid it into the door. I turned the door handle and walked in, holding the door open for Santana and then locking it afterwards.

"God it's freezing in here," Santana said running over to the thermostat and raising the temperature. I watched her press repeatedly at the arrow raising the temperature and heard a click and air starting to come out of the vent.

"I'm freezing, I think I'm going to jump in the shower," I said towards Santana and she turned around immediately when I said that. I could see her shivering as well and I felt bad, she was just as bit as cold as I was.

"Um, we could take one together," I suggested and she raised her eyebrows at me, probably not believing I just suggested we take a shower together. That did seem like a pretty intimate thing to do with one another.

"We don't have to be completely naked or anything, we can keep our bras and panties on. I just don't want you to stay out here and freeze," I said nodding towards her. She seemed to be thinking it through and when she didn't say anything for several seconds I shook my head towards her.

"We don't have to Santana, I'll just hurry up so you can get in after me," I said starting to walk towards the bathroom. I was about to close the door when I heard her run over towards the bathroom and place her hand gently on the door stopping me from closing it.

"Wait," she breathed out. I opened the door to see what she wanted to say but she was looking down towards the floor and she was just rubbing her arms up and down repeatedly.

"What?" I asked softly as I reached my hand behind the curtain and turned on the water. I kept my hand in there to test the water and it was freezing at first. I brought my hand back down to the handle and turned the knob more to the left. I again felt the temperature of the water and it was perfect. I looked back towards Santana and she was still standing in the doorway just watching me.

"Did you want to come in with me?" I asked reaching down to take off my coat. I peeled it off my body and hung it on the towel rack behind me.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked stepping into the bathroom.

"Santana I think we can control ourselves," I said reaching down to peel the wet material of my shirt off by body. It was absolutely soaked and I hung it next to my coat. I reached down to undo the button on my jeans and I slid them down my body kicking them to the side.

"I'm gonna get in," I said motioning towards the shower. Santana's eyes were glued to my body and I couldn't help but smirk as I opened the curtain and slid it closed behind me. I sighed out heavily as the hot water traveled down my body immediately warming me up. I didn't hear Santana moving around so I wondered what she was doing. I didn't want to peek out of the curtain in case she was changing. A few minutes passed and I guess Santana didn't want to get in with me, she was probably just going to wait until I was finished.

I turned around and let the water run down on my head and then I heard the curtain rustle a bit towards the opposite side of the shower. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Santana stepping in and looking everywhere but into my eyes. She looked so nervous as she just stood on the opposite side of the shower in just her bra and panties. I knew she must be freezing so I reached my hand out towards hers and pulled her closer to me so she could stand underneath the running water.

Her eyes were wide as I pulled her over to me and stepped aside so she could stand underneath the shower head. At the feel of the water, she closed her eyes gently and sighed out. She titled her head back and ran her hands over her hair and let the water run down her face. I stood in front of her and just watched her. The sight of her bare skin and the water running down it was breathtaking. My eyes continued to take in the sight of her body and I watched as the water trailed down the valley of her breasts straight to her belly button.

"Brittany stop," Santana said softly and snapped me out of the staring contest I was having with her body.

I looked up to Santana and her eyes were closed, how did she know I was looking at her?

"Britt, I can feel your eyes running up and down my body," she said still with her eyes closed.

"Sorry," I said turning around and reaching for the soap that was on one of the little shelves. Maybe it was best I didn't look at her, she was only making me crazier by the second. Being away from the water was making me cold again but I didn't want to turn back in case Santana saw me look at her again.

"Brittany come over here, I can see you shivering from here," Santana said behind me. I nodded my head but didn't turn around, I just backed up until I felt the water hit my back. Santana had stepped to the side and around me so I could take a turn under the showerhead. I took the soap in my hands and ran it all over my body in small circles. I ran the soap across my breasts as best I could with my bra still on and continued to lather my body up in the soap. I could feel someone staring at me and I guess this was the feeling that Santana had felt a few seconds ago. Even though I wasn't looking at Santana and couldn't see her face, I could _feel_ her staring at me.

"Santana stop," I said looking up towards her saying the exact same thing she did to me. I saw her immediately look away and I chuckled.

"God, were acting like we've never seen each other naked before," I said handing the soap over to her. She looked up at me and took the soap out of my hands and nodded her head.

"Well it's different," Santana said running the soap up and down her body.

"How?" I asked.

"First of all, we've never taken a shower together before. Second of all, water just makes everything sexier for some reason, especially when we're dripping wet," Santana said. I saw her smile and start laughing, "God, that sounded so wanky".

I knitted my eyebrows together thinking what could have been 'wanky' about that sentence and then I started blushing. I guess she was thinking of something else that could be _dripping wet. _

"Santana stop thinking like that," I smiled over to her and sprayed some water in her face.

"Hey!" she said reaching up towards her eye and rubbing it back and forth.

"If you're going to continue to say dirty things than that's what you get," I said flinging some more water in her face.

"Oh please, you know you like it," Santana said smirking at me. Oh she wanted to play around did she? Well two can play at that game.

"How would you know if I like being talked dirty to?" I asked Santana and her smirk faded away instantly. I took a step forward reaching my hands out to rest on her waist pulling her tightly against me. Our skin brushed against each other and I heard Santana gasp lightly.

"You've never talked dirty to me before so how would you know if I liked it or not?" I said pulling her closer and whispering deeply into her ear.

"I…" Santana said shakily and I smirked into her shoulder at how easy it was to make Santana squirm. I felt her lean into my body and rub her cheek softly against mine. I slid my hands around her waist until they were resting on her back and ran then gently along the hem of her panties. I heard Santana exhale shakily and I knew I should probably stop.

"Control yourself Santana," I whispered into her ear and pulled away from her, taking a few steps back until I was standing under the shower head again. I kept my eyes on Santana's the entire time and she had a look on her face that was a mixture of turned on and shocked.

"That was mean," Santana muttered out crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Oh please, you know you liked it," I said repeating what she had said to me a few minutes ago.

"That's beside the point Britt, you were teasing me," she said shaking her head. She seemed a bit frustrated and it only made me chuckle a bit at how she was trying to sound upset.

"So?" I said, not afraid to admit that I was in fact teasing her.

"So? What do you mean so? I thought you said we needed to control ourselves?" Santana asked knitting her eyebrows.

"Santana, do I seem out of control to you?" I asked turning around and raising my eyebrows towards her.

"Well no, but...that's still not fair. You're trying to make _me_ lose control," she said stepping forward so we could switch places so she could have a turn under the shower head.

"I'm not making you do anything Santana. You're in control of your own body, not me," I said squeezing the water out of my hair ready to step out of the shower. Maybe I should just give her a kiss, I mean I _was_ teasing her a little bit. Maybe a kiss would help.

"Brittany! I told you that it's hard for me to control myself around you and then you come up and rub yourself on me and whisper things into my ear? My body responds when you do things like that, I can't help it," Santana said still sounding frustrated. She titled her head back under the water and let the water run down over her hair before she reached down and turned the knob so the water turned off. I watched her squeeze the excess water out of her hair and look up towards me.

I decided I was just going to go for it and reached out and pulled her into me.

"Britt, what are yo-"

My lips smashed against her and she sighed deeply into my mouth, bringing her arms around my neck and pulling me as close to her body as possible. Santana slid her tongue gently into my mouth and brought her hands down to my waist and pulled me tightly against her wet body. Her hands squeezed my waist softly and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth. I started to pull away and when our lips parted, I opened my eyes to see her shaking her head back and forth. She brought her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me back down to her, desperately not wanting the kiss to end.

"Santana," I mumbled against her lips. Maybe I shouldn't have teased her like that. Now that I thought about it I probably shouldn't have kissed her as well. She did tell me earlier today that just kissing me turns her on. This was probably making the situation worse and now I didn't know what to do.

"We don't have to do anything Britt, just keep kissing me," she breathed out against my lips. I nodded my head with my lips still attached to hers and started to kiss her back.

"Turn the water back on," I mumbled against her lips. I didn't want us to get cold in here while we continued to kiss. Santana quickly turned back and reached for the knob and pulled it roughly to the left and the water came pouring down onto us again.

Santana turned back to me and I reached my hands up to her cheeks and pulled her into me. I turned our bodies so Santana's back was now facing the wall of the shower. I gently pushed her against it and she gasped, breaking our lips apart.

"It's cold," she whispered against my lips before surging forward and kissing me again. I guess she didn't mind so I pushed my body further into hers as the water streamed down both our bodies. I started to roll my body into hers and she sighed into my mouth and brought her hands down to my waist to grind her body against mine.

As we continued to grind against one another, it was getting harder and harder to breathe against her lips. I had no other choice but to pull away and trail my kisses down her neck. Santana didn't seem to have a problem with that and just tilted her head to the side giving me complete access to the beautiful caramel skin of her neck. My lips dragged up and down and side to side across her neck and Santana's breathing started to get heavier and heavier. Our hips continued to grind against one another and it was kind of an awkward angle since I was a little bit taller than Santana.

I reached my hand down and pulled at the back of Santana's thigh so she would wrap it around my waist. She moaned out at the feeling and I held her leg around my waist as I grinded into her harder. I wrapped both of my legs around the one she was standing and I rubbed myself up and down against her.

"Britt," Santana moaned out into my ear. I only rubbed faster and harder when I heard her moan like that. I pulled back when I felt Santana shaking in my arms but not too far back because it seemed like she wasn't holding herself up at all. Her body continued to shake every now and then in my arms and that's when I realized what was happening.

I brought my head up from the crook of her neck and stared down at her until she opened her eyes. They were still shut gently and she looked completely relaxed and a bit tired. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up and me.

"I'm sorry," Santana whimpered out, pulling me down against her so that she could wrap her arms around my neck. Santana continued to mumble that she was sorry into my neck and I didn't know what she was apologizing for. Was it because we did a little more than kissing? It's not like we had sex, we still both had our panties on, and we were just simply rubbing against each other.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked pulling her away from the wall and wrapping my arms around her back. The skin of her back was cold and I frowned knowing that the wall of the shower was probably freezing. I rubbed my hands up and down her back trying to warm her up and she just continued to mutter little things here and there into my neck.

"I...I told you that we would just kiss and then…God I'm so embarrassed," she said shaking her head into my neck.

"It's okay, it's kind of my fault anyway. I didn't mean to tease you," I said still rubbing her back up and down.

"I'm still embarrassed," she muttered into my neck.

"Why?" I asked. So what if she came a littler early? What's wrong with that? In fact, it made me smile knowing that I could make her feel that way when we weren't even really doing anything.

"Brittany, please don't make me say it," Santana said pulling away from our hug and wrapping her arms around herself. I didn't want to let go of her waist in case she fell down. She was leaning fully into my and resting almost her entire body weight into me. I gradually unwrapped my arms around her waist making sure she was okay to stand.

"Santana don't be embarrassed, I'm sure you've seen me plenty of times after I've…you know," I trailed off trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah," she nodded her head towards me.

"Okay then, there's no need to be embarrassed then," I said smiling down towards her.

"Come on let's get out of the shower and go to bed, we need to get up early tomorrow," I said reaching behind Santana to turn the water off. I reached out and grabbed the towels on the rack, handing one to Santana before grabbing one for myself. We both stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry off some more.

"I'm gonna go change in the room," I said making my way out of the room.

"Okay, I'll change in here," she called out after me. I quickly slipped on a pair of fresh panties and put some pajamas on. The room was quite warm now so I walked over to the thermostat and lowered it a little bit. I didn't want one of us to get too hot at night and then have to get up in the middle of the night to adjust it. I saw Santana walk into the room and make her way to the bed furthest from the window. She pulled the covers back and slid inside and stared at me while I stood across the room.

Should we not sleep in the same bed? It was probably for the best. I walked over to the light switch and gently flipped it off and then made my way over to the bed by the window. As I was pulling the covers back to slide inside, Santana spoke up.

"You're not going to sleep with me?" Santana asked in a small voice. I didn't know what to say so I waited a few seconds before I replied back.

"Um, do you think that's a good idea?" I asked and waited for her to answer.

"I won't do anything if that's what you're worried about," she said softly.

"No, no I'm not worried about that," I shook my head even though I knew she probably couldn't see me.

"Then what is it?" she asked and I heard the bed shift that she was on. How was I supposed to tell her that I was still turned on from the shower and that _I _might not be able to control myself?

"Umm I'm still a little," I started to say and just shrugged my shoulders and decided to be honest.

"I'm still a little turned on from the shower and um... I don't think sleeping next to you is going to help it go away," I said all in one breath.

Silence.

"Yeah… so I'm just gonna sleep over here," I said sliding into the bed and covering myself up.

"Oh," I heard her say after a few minutes of silence between us. I didn't really expect her to say anything back, I mean what was there to say?

"Goodnight Santana," I whispered out to her and grabbed the pillow next to me so I could hug it during the night.

"Goodnight Brittany," Santana said.

/

I tossed and turned all night not being able to sleep knowing that Santana was sleeping a few feet away from me. I could hear her breathing and I knew she was asleep because she was breathing slowly and deeply. I knew I needed to go to sleep or I was gonna be tired all day tomorrow. I finally decided that the only way I was going to fall asleep was if I went over and slept next to Santana. I quietly uncovered myself and tiptoed over to Santana's bed and sat down gently. I slid under the covers and I didn't hear any movement from Santana so I carefully scooted up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She stirred a bit from her sleep and snuggled back into me but I don't think she ever fully woke up. I breathed out deeply and relaxed against Santana knowing that I would be asleep in no time now that I had her in my arms.

I couldn't wait to spend tomorrow with Santana.

* * *

_I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter! You all are so wonderful and I hope you continue to review as much as you did the last chapter. I just want to thank each and every one of you who took the time to review and also for the continued support you all have given me for this story._

_Don't forget to review please!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Brittany," Santana whispered softly. She started to move in my arms and I held on to her tighter not wanting to let go. I was so comfortable and I didn't want to wake up just yet. Santana managed to turn herself around in my arms and she wrapped her arms around me. I felt her lean forward and rest her forehead against mine.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in separate beds," she whispered against my lips. My eyes were still closed and they felt too heavy to open. I pulled her closer to me and mumbled back, "I couldn't sleep without you."

Even though my eyes were still closed I knew Santana was smiling. I managed to open my eyes and I was right. She had a beautiful smile stretched across her face.

"Well it was a nice way to wake up," Santana said leaning forward and pecking me lightly on the lips.

"Mhm," I said closing my eyes and licking my lips.

I felt Santana sit up, resting her weight on her elbow and leaning over me. I looked up at her and she was looking over at the nightstand, probably looking at what time it was.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching my legs underneath the comforter.

"Its 7:15. We have to be at the boat at nine, right?" she asked leaning back on to the bed. My arm was resting on my forehead and I felt Santana reach for it and move it away. She laid it softly on the bed before snuggling up against me. Her arm wrapped around my waist and she buried her head into my neck.

"This is how we should have fallen asleep last night," she said softly against my neck. I had to agree with her because the position we were in was extremely comfortable. My body was just acting crazy last night. It felt like it was being drawn towards Santana and I knew if I had slept next to her right away, I wouldn't have been able to resist kissing and touching her. With every day that passed, my body ached and craved for her touch more and more. I wanted to feel her kisses all over my body and I wanted to explore her body in ways I never have.

I just wanted to hear her say those three words back to me before we took the next step. I wanted to know for sure that we were making love and not just having sex. Was that silly of me? To wait for her to say it back to me before we went all the way? What if she never said those words to me, then what? I didn't know how much longer I could keep my hands off of her.

"Britt, what are you thinking about?" Santana asked snapping me out of my thoughts and lifting her head to look up at me.

"Hmm?" I asked looking down towards her. I was definitely not going to tell her I was thinking about us making love.

"You were breathing really deeply and you haven't said anything in the past few minutes," she said sitting up more. She rested her weight on her elbow and placed her other hand gently on my stomach.

"Oh um I…" I stuttered out. I was breathing deeply? Just thinking about Santana that way makes me breathless.

"I…I'm just a little hot," I said ruffling with the comforter and pushing it off my body.

"Hot for me or hot from being under the comforter?" she asked and I completely stopped my movements. Did she really just say that? I slowly turned my head towards her and she had a smirk on her face while she raised her eyebrows and waited for me to answer.

"From the comforter," I squeaked out, clearing my throat immediately after. What was wrong with my voice?

"Oh, okay you're hot from the comforter," Santana said nodding her head up and down repeatedly. I didn't think she believed me because she was still smiling widely at me.

"I'm serious. This comforter is really big and you know…stuffy," I said. I should probably just stop talking.

"Britt, you don't have to be embarrassed," Santana said tilting her head to the side. I knitted my eyebrows back at her, what was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked staring over at her.

"You can just admit that I make you feel _hot_," she said leaning over me and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"What were you thinking about that made you so _hot?_" she asked smirking down at me. Maybe I should have just stayed in my bed last night.

"I…I told you I was hot from the comforter," I said in a shaky voice.

"Brittany, you and I both know that's not true," she said running her right hand gently across the skin of my stomach. My shirt had risen up and she was dragging her fingers gently across the skin just under my belly button.

"Come on tell me. What were you really thinking about? What were we doing to each other?" she whispered deeply in my ear. Her hand was trailing further and further up my body and to say I felt hot right now would be an understatement. I felt like I was on fire.

"Santana stop please," I said warningly up towards her begging her to stop.

"Not until you tell me," she said breathing deeply into my ear. This just wasn't fair. Santana already got off last night and here she was again driving me crazy. I had told her last night I wanted to wait and here she was trying to seduce me.

"Where was I kissing you?" she asked moving her head away from my ear and looking down at me.

"Was it here?" she asked leaning forward and pressing her warm succulent lips to mine. Her lips glided gently against mine and it was intoxicating. I felt her pulling back but not before she ran the tip of her tongue lazily across my bottom lip.

"Was it here?" she asked before leaning down and sliding her lips back and forth across my neck. All I could do was lie there and close my eyes at the feel of her lips sucking and kissing at my neck.

"Or was it…lower?" she asked bringing her head up and looking down at me. I needed to get out of the bed quickly before I did something I would regret. I slid out from underneath her and stood up quickly. I brought my hands up over my shirt because I knew my nipples were probably showing through my thin white tank top.

"I…um…we should get ready to leave. Yeah, um…I'm gonna take a shower," I said quickly walking over to the bathroom not giving her a chance to say anything back. I quickly opened the bathroom door and shut it. I snapped the lock shut and turned around and leaned my back against the door. Where in the world did that come from? I guess it was driving Santana just as crazy not having sex.

I quickly stripped my clothes off and turned on the shower. I made sure the shower wasn't too warm because my body was literally on fire. I stepped into the shower with wobbly legs and let the cool water stream over my body. I felt the wetness between my legs and didn't know what to do. I knew if I touched myself my legs would probably give out and I would slip and fall in here. That was definitely not a good idea, but what could I do? Distracting myself was the only thing I could think of.

I started thinking of all the things I needed to do today. I needed to get my parents and Kat a gift. I wondered what I should get them. Should I get Kat a toy or maybe a shirt that says New York? I knew what I was going to get my Dad. He was always drinking coffee so I knew for sure I would be getting him a mug. My mom was a little tricky sometimes when it came to gifts. I should probably just get her and Kat t-shirts as well.

I guess thinking of other things worked because I didn't feel hot anymore and my legs weren't that shaky. I quickly washed my hair and lathered up my body with soap before stepping out of the shower. I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and dreaded going back into the room where Santana was. Why didn't I think of bringing my suitcase into the restroom with me so I could change right after? Now I had to walk back into the room with only a towel on and get my clothes. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I listened quietly for a few seconds and I heard nothing.

I walked out of the restroom and into the room. Santana was still lying in bed and she looked up when I came into the room.

"Britt," she said sitting up in the bed so her back was leaning against the headboard.

"I'm gonna get my clothes and change in the restroom," I said reaching for my suitcase that was on the floor.

"Wait," she said getting off the bed and running up towards me. My back was to her and I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

"Yeah?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry for doing that earlier. I wasn't really thinking and…I don't know I'm just sorry," she said shaking her head clearly disappointed with herself.

"It's okay," I said.

"No, no it's not. You told me you wanted to wait and I was trying to…I don't really know what I was doing but I shouldn't have done that. Especially after last night," she said looking away from me.

"Santana I understand. We both miss being with each other and it's just…it's different now," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah it is," she said softly.

"We should…maybe we should stop trying to tease each other," I said because I knew I was guilty of teasing Santana last night.

"Okay," she said nodding her head. I watched her bite her bottom lip before continuing, "but…we can still kiss, right?" Santana asked in a small voice. I smiled at her and took a step forward until we were face to face. I could see her looking up at me waiting for me to answer but I did something else instead. I leaned down and captured her lips with my own. Santana let out a breath of relief and kissed me back softly. Her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me gently into her and I smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Go take a shower so we can get out of here," I said softly against her lips.

"Okay," she nodded and leaned up to give me one short kiss before making her way to the restroom.

/

"There it is," Santana pointed off into the distance at the boat. We walked quickly across the street and saw the line of people waiting for the boat. We both pulled out tickets out from our purses and made our way to the back of the line. We both looked to the front of the line and it looked like it was starting to move. We were just in time.

"Where is David?" I heard a woman ask her husband in front of us. I assumed it was her husband because she was holding his hand. They continued to look around as we got closer and closer to the front of the line. They were both wearing those statue of liberty hats and I wondered where they got them, I really wanted one.

"He said he would be back in five minutes and it's been," the woman said looking down at her watch, "it's been fifteen!" she said with a panicked look on her face.

"Honey I'm sure he's fine," the husband said looking around for his son.

"Look he's coming," the guy said pointing behind us. Santana and I both turned around and looked to see where they were pointing. I expected to see a young boy but instead saw a guy who looked older than us. The way his mom was talking about him and the way she was so worried made it seem like he was a young boy.

"I'm here," David said walking up beside his parents.

"Thank heavens you made it, we're about to get on the boat," his Mom said wrapping her arm around his back. I saw him look over his shoulder at us and he turned away somewhat embarrassed.

His mom unwrapped her arm around him and stepped in front of him. I studied him for a bit and he was very good looking. He looked just like his father but a younger version. He had dark brown hair, his eyes were hazel, and he was very toned and muscular. As we continued to wait in line, I saw him turn around and smile at us.

"Hey," he said smiling at both of us.

"Hi," I said smiling up at him. He probably felt me staring at him and decided to say something.

"Were my parents freaking out because I was gone longer than five minutes?" he asked laughing softly. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"I'm sure they were just worried, New York is a big city," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I've lived here my whole life and I still get lost sometimes," he said.

"You live here?" I asked. Why was he going to see the Statue of Liberty? Surely he's been there before but I was sure he was a tourist by the looks of his parents. They were wearing the Statue of Liberty hats and isn't that something tourists would only wear?

"You're probably wondering why I'm going to see the Statue, right?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said looking over at Santana. I couldn't quite read her expression. I think she was still trying to figure this guy out and was of course skeptical about him.

"My parents and I go every few months," he said, "they know absolutely everything about the Statue of Liberty," he said leaning forward and whispering to me.

"That's right," his Mom said turning around and smiling at me.

"Hello dear my name is Lucy," she said extending her arm out towards me. I quickly brought my hand up to shake it and was surprised at what a strong grip she had.

"Is this your first time visiting the Statue of Liberty?" she asked looking between me and Santana.

"Yes, actually this is our first time in New York as well," I said pulling my hand out of her grip.

"Oh how exciting!" she said looking over to her husband.

"We visit the Statue every few months, it's where we met actually," she said wrapping her arm around him.

"We met on the boat and started talking and then two years later we were married," she said.

"We like to visit every few months just to remember what brought us together," she said reaching up and pecking her husband on the cheek.

"That's really sweet," I said smiling at the two of them. They still looked so in love and that's the kind of relationship I wanted to have. I'm sure they've been married for many years and to see how much they still loved each other was really romantic.

"The lines moving," Lucy said turning back around and walking forward with her husband.

"I think my parents drag me along hoping that I'll find my one true love on the boat like they did," David said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's right dear, if it happened for us it can happen for you too," Lucy said turning around again.

"Who knows maybe you're talking to her right now," Lucy said winking at me and causing me to blush.

"Mom," David said frowning back at her. I'm sure he was embarrassed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're making…I'm sorry I didn't get your name," he said looking back at me.

"Oh, it's Brittany," I said and he nodded.

"You're making Brittany uncomfortable and you're embarrassing me," he mumbled over to his Mom.

"Oh hush, do you find my son attractive Brittany?" she asked and I saw David's eyes widen.

"Mom!" he said stepping in front of her and looking over at me.

"You don't have to answer that," he said blocking his Mom from my point of view.

"Sweetheart you're never going to find someone if you always shy away from beautiful girls like Brittany here," I heard his Mom say to him. I looked over to Santana and saw her just staring at everything that was going on. I felt bad because she hadn't said anything and I wondered if she was feeling left out. She looked up at me and stepped up closer beside me. I wondered if she was upset that Lucy was basically trying to set me up with her son.

She motioned for me to come down so she could whisper something in my ear. I bent downwards and placed my ear right next to her mouth to see what she wanted to say.

"No wonder this guy doesn't have a girlfriend, his Mom probably scares them all away," she whispered into my ear. I stood back up and smiled down at her nodding my head.

We were now at the front of the line and handed our tickets to the person before being allowed on to the boat. It wasn't a big boat or anything, it was just one that would take us across the water to the Statue.

I could still hear David and his Mom talking and I chuckled. I could hear her telling him a story about when she first met his Dad. She was telling him that she was shy at first but then they started talking and hit it off.

"I just don't want you to miss out on this chance to talk to her David," she said looking back at me. I immediately looked away and focused my eyes on Santana. I'm surprised Santana wasn't lashing out or acting jealous like she normally would if someone were talking to me, especially a guy.

"That mother is crazy," Santana whispered next to me.

"I know, I feel bad for David," I said quietly.

"Let's go to the other side of the boat," Santana said linking her arm through mine and tugging me gently to the side.

"Okay," I said moving along with her.

"God, that lady was practically planning the wedding already for you and David," Santana said pulling me up the stairs so we could be on the top deck.

"Yeah I know, it was a little uncomfortable," I said taking a seat next to Santana. The view we had right now was beautiful of the open water. I'm sure the boat would be moving any minute now. The boat was almost full.

"Hopefully we don't run into them again," she said leaning into my side. It was kinda chilly up here and the wind was blowing making it even colder.

"We probably won't. There are so many people on the boat," I said leaning into her as well. As I looked at all the people around us, I started to think that I would most likely never see these people again in my life. It's crazy to think that there were so many people in your lifetime that you would only come across once.

"It's crazy to think that we're probably never going to see any of these people again in our lives, huh?" I asked looking over to Santana.

"Yeah, I never thought of that," she said looking around at all the people.

The boat finally took off and I smiled widely. I couldn't wait to see the Statue up close, it was probably enormous. I've always wanted to visit the Statue, it was one of the main things I wanted to do when we got here. Something about it just fascinated me.

"There it is," I whispered to Santana as the Statue came into view. It was breathtaking. I was getting anxious because I really wanted to get off the boat and run up towards it. We were almost there and I whispered down to Santana to get up so we could make our way downstairs before everyone else did. I didn't want to be stuck up here while we waited for everyone before us to get off.

The boat docked and after a few minutes they put the ramp down and let us off the boat. I grabbed Santana's hand and started running over to the base of the statue.

"Britt!" Santana said laughing behind me. I looked behind us and saw people staring at us with strange looks on their faces but I didn't care one bit.

"Come on!" I said continuing to pull her forward. I wanted to get the best spot to look and take pictures with Santana. We finally made it to the base of the statue and we stopped running. Both of us were out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Wow," I said looking up. It was so incredible to see it up close.

"I can't believe were here, I never thought I'd actually get to see it in person," I said still looking up.

"It's so big," Santana said stepping back a few steps to get a better look.

"Britt lets go stand by the rail so we can see it from the front. It's kinda hard to see it looking up," Santana said reaching for my hand and pulling me away.

We walked down across the grass to a little rail that was next to the water. I turned around and my eyes widened. This was the perfect view and not many other people were around. I had no idea where they went but I looked around and only a few other people were taking pictures.

"Let's take a picture," I said pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Let's sit down so we can get the full statue in the back," I said and Santana nodded.

"Okay smile," I said holding the phone out in front of us and snapping the picture.

"Wait don't get up yet, keep smiling I want to take a few more," I said continuing to snap pictures of Santana and I. Santana nodded beside me and we held each other close as I continued to snap picture after picture.

"I want to take some too," Santana said pulling her phone out of her pocket and holding it in front of us. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and smiled against my cheek and snapped the picture. She only took one though.

"Okay, let's get up," Santana said getting up off the floor. She outstretched her hand towards me and pulled me up gently.

"I still can't believe we're here in New York. It all feels like a dream that I'm about to wake up from," I said looking up at the statue.

"I know me either but I'm so happy we got to come together," Santana said.

"Yeah I don't think I would have enjoyed this trip that much if you weren't with me," I said stepping closer to Santana. I wanted to wrap my arm around her and hold her but I didn't think she would let me. There were a few people around and I knew how nervous Santana got when she thought someone could be looking at us.

"Oh shit," Santana said through gritted teeth and I knitted my eyebrows confused.

"What?" I asked about to turn around to see what she was looking at. What was wrong?

"Don't look now, but that crazy lady is walking over to us with her son. God she's practically dragging him over here," Santana said grabbing me and stopping me from looking to the side.

"What do we do? We can't just run off," I said looking towards Santana. I didn't want to turn around and look at them coming over here. David seemed really sweet but his Mom was just pushing it too far.

"Come here," Santana said pulling me in front of her and wrapping her arms around my waist. What was she going to do? I could see her looking over my shoulder and she glanced from side to side then looked up towards me.

"Santana," I said softly down to her. What was she thinking? She was starting to breathe heavier and I saw her looking down at my lips every few seconds. She couldn't be thinking of actually kissing me, right? I didn't want her to do this until she was absolutely ready. So what if they came over here, I would just tell them I was seeing someone. It wasn't that big of a deal. I knew Santana was very afraid to show any type of affection towards me in public and I didn't want her to do this just so they would stop bothering me. I wanted our first kiss in front of someone to mean something to her.

"Santana you don't have to-"

"Shh," Santana whispered up to me before leaning up and kissing me. I had to be dreaming, right? This couldn't be real, there was no way Santana just leaned in and kissed me with people around. Her lips moved softly against mine but I couldn't seem to move. I was completely frozen and I didn't know what to do.

"Brittany, kiss me back," Santana said gently against my lips before leaning in again and capturing my bottom lip into her mouth. I didn't waste any time wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into me. I opened my mouth against hers and kissed her with everything I had. I kissed Santana deeply and tilted my head to the side, gently pushing my tongue into her mouth.

"Their gone," Santana said pulling back from me and unwrapping her arms from my waist.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces Britt, the Mo-"

I didn't want to hear about Lucy or David right now. I wanted to kiss Santana again and that's exactly what I did. My hands reached up towards her cheeks and pulled her back towards my lips.

"Mmph," Santana mumbled out against my lips. I think she was sort of shocked that I pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Britt," Santana mumbled against my lips trying to pull away. I didn't want to let her go. I continued to kiss her but stopped when she pushed me back by my shoulders.

"Brittany stop. I said they were gone," Santana said frowning up at me and shaking her head.

I looked down at her and realized that the only reason she kissed me was to get them to leave us alone. She didn't kiss me to show David and Lucy that I was taken, she didn't kiss me to show me that she wanted to be with me, and she didn't kiss me to show that she loved me. It wasn't real to her. I wanted her to kiss me because she _wanted_ to kiss me not so she could get someone to stop bothering us.

I really thought the first time Santana kissed me in front of someone would be because she actually wanted to show people that we were together and that we loved each other. I had looked forward to this moment for so long and I never imagined it would play out like this.

I took a step back from Santana and could feel my lip quivering up and down. My breaths were shaky as I inhaled and exhaled. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes and as soon as I blinked they came pouring down over my cheeks.

"Brittany," Santana said softly stepping forward but I just shook my head and motioned for her to not come any closer. I wanted to be alone right now and that's exactly what I was going to do. I turned around as tears streamed down my face and took off running.

I ran as fast as I could and the people I passed gave me worried looks but I didn't stop. I continued to run and run far away from Santana. I could hear her calling out after me but the further I ran the more her voiced faded in the distance. That was a good sign because that meant I was getting further away from her. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. I couldn't be around Santana right now.

That kiss back there meant everything to me but it all came crashing down when she pushed me away and let me know that it was all for show. I came across a large tree and sat down with my back against the trunk. It was away from everything else and it was perfect. There was no one around and I smiled knowing that I wouldn't be bothered with people passing by. I could see the back of the Statue of Liberty and smiled.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out to see Santana's face on the screen. I sighed out and declined the call. I put my phone on silent not wanting to talk to her and just leaned back against the tree and looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful day, it was cloudy and it wasn't too cold. I shut my eyes and could feel the cool breeze pass across my face. The breeze felt even cooler across my face because of my tears but I didn't bother to reach up and wipe them away. I don't know how much time passed as I sat down there. It had to have been about half an hour or more. I sighed out and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_21 missed Calls_ was displayed across my lock screen when I clicked it to see the time.

"Brittany," I heard Santana calling out in the distance and I panicked. Her voice sounded shaky like she was crying but I didn't move. I guess she hadn't seen me yet and was still looking around. Her voice was getting closer and I knew she was going to see me any second.

I saw her walking down the path towards me and she stopped and gasped.

"Britt," she called out and started running over towards me. I knew for sure she was crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. I looked away from her and could hear her running over to me.

"Brittany," Santana said dropping to her knees beside me and cupping my face in her hands. I didn't look into her eyes because I really didn't want to start crying again.

"Don't scare me like that again Brittany," Santana said with a quivering voice. I looked up slowly and saw Santana looking down at me with tears in her eyes. Her mascara was running and she had black smudges under her eyes. I wanted to reach up and wipe them away but I didn't.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked turning my face towards her so I would look at her.

I turned my face away and her hands dropped from my face. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was 11:47, I knew the boats left every thirty minutes and I didn't really want to be here anymore.

"Let's go, the boat leaves in about ten minutes," I said getting up from the ground. I didn't bother waiting for a response from Santana and started walking off back towards the boat.

"Brittany wait," Santana said stepping in front of me but I quickly stepped aside and kept walking. I didn't want to hear another sorry because that's all she seemed to be doing lately. She would freak out or do something and then she would immediately apologize after.

"I don't want to hear it," I sighed out shaking my head and continuing to walk.

"Please wait, I.." she said reaching for my hand but I pulled it away and turned around to look at her.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to kiss me in front of someone? For you to actually show someone else that you feel something for me?" I asked raising my voice towards her. She jumped at the harshness of my voice but I didn't stop talking.

"You don't do you?" I said shaking my head back and forth.

"It's because you don't think about anyone but yourself Santana. You never think how what you say or do makes me feel and after… you think you can just apologize and everything will be okay," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. She looked so hurt just staring back at me. This is why I had so much trouble actually telling Santana that she was hurting me. The look on her face broke my heart each time because I knew she didn't do everything on purpose. She was scared and was always going to be scared of what everyone would think or say about us.

"I'm tired of you apologizing to me all the time. I'm tired of feeling like this," I said turning around and starting to walk back to the boat.

I didn't hear Santana walking behind me and I frowned waiting to hear her start to walk after me.

"I'm scared," she called out shakily towards me and I stopped walking. I turned around and looked back at her and tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so scared Britt," she said staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't think I'm scared too?" I asked walking back towards her, "I know everyone will stare at us and I know people will start to treat us differently but I don't care about what people think. I care about _you_. Other people don't matter to me and they can think what they want but at the end of the day it doesn't matter what they think of me. It doesn't matter because I would still have you and that's the most important thing to me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I…I wish I was as strong as you Brittany but I'm not. You have no idea how many times I've thought of us walking down the street holding hands or being able to kiss you in front of people without freaking out," Santana said taking a step closer to me," I'm trying Britt, I'm trying so hard," she said reaching out to hold my hand. I stared down at our hands and watched as she gently ran her thumb softly back and forth across my hand.

"Please let me kiss you," she said looking up at me and I started to shake my head back and forth.

"Let me kiss you Britt… like I should have kissed you earlier," she said taking another step towards me. I looked around and there were more people around us than last time but Santana didn't seem to be looking anywhere but at me.

"What about all the people?" I asked as our faces came closer together.

"You said they didn't matter but you were wrong about one thing," she said leaning further against me. I waited for her to say what I was wrong about but she never did.

"What was I wrong about?" I asked her and she pulled back and looked at me.

"You said I only think of myself and you're wrong," Santana said leaning back into me and resting her forehead onto mine.

"You are _all _I think about Brittany," she said before closing the distance between us and kissing me. Our lips glided against each other and I felt Santana's hands come up to my cheeks and cup them softly. My eyes stayed open for a couple of seconds just waiting for her to pull away but she didn't. Her eyes were closed and she was kissing me like we were alone in my bedroom. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. Santana started to pull away from me and gave me one last peck before pulling away completely.

"I'm trying Britt, please believe me when I say that," she said stepping away from me. She reached her hand out towards mine and I smiled at her before taking her hand in my own. We walked hand in hand back to the boat and even though some people were giving us weird looks and whispering things to each other about us, Santana never let go of my hand. I knew she saw people giving us looks but anytime someone did she would turn away from them and look back at me.

Once we were seated on the boat, Santana wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer to her.

"I'm sorry I ran off," I mumbled out to her. I did feel bad now because she must have been looking all over the little island for so long.

"It's okay. I deserved it," she said squeezing me tighter against her.

"Why were you crying?" I asked picking my head up from her shoulder and looking at her.

"I…I don't know. I couldn't find you and I thought you might have left on one of the boats," she said softly next to me.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," I said feeling horrible for not at least texting her that I just wanted to be alone for a little while.

"I really thought you had left and was going to get back on the boat. I saw that little park you were in off to the side and I knew I had to check if you were there before I got on the boat," she said leaning her head onto mine.

"I'd never just leave you Santana, no matter how upset I am with you. I'd never do that," I said.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just use to people doing that to me…leaving me," she said closing her eyes as I looked over to her.

"Well I'm never going to leave you," I said wrapping my arm around her stomach and leaning more into her.

I saw her lift her hand off the side of the bench and bring it underneath my chin. She tilted my head upwards and stared up and down between my eyes and lips. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine lightly. My eyes closed at her touch and we stayed there, our lips pressed against each other's for a few more seconds until she pulled back gently.

"You promise?" she asked lacing our fingers together and resting them on her lap.

"I promise," I said snuggling further into her as I rested my head gently onto her shoulder. Her head rested lightly on top of mine and I kept my eyes on the statue until it was out of sight.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_ A lot of things are set to happen in the upcoming chapters and some of the topics may be difficult to read. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapters that deal with difficult to read topics. Some of the topics I'm going to incorporate into the story have been actual story lines on the show but I'm doing my take on them._**

**_I hope you stick with this story and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me, Brittany?" someone called out behind us and I gently lifted my head up from Santana's shoulder to see who it was. Lucy was standing right behind us and I watched her as she made her way over to stand in front of us.

"Hi," I said not really knowing what to say.

"I'd just like to say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. If I had known you two were together I never would have tried getting David to talk to you," she said shaking her head clearly disappointed with herself. I didn't know what to say back. Should I tell her that Santana and I weren't really together? But then how would I explain the kiss she saw between Santana and I?

"I..." I started to say but Santana cut in.

"It's okay, people always assume we're just friends," she said and squeezed me tighter against her. I looked over at Santana with wide eyes and couldn't believe she actually said that. She didn't deny it.

"Well you two make a beautiful couple," she said smiling down at us, "you remind me of my husband and I when we first met," she said clasping her hands together.

"So in love and happy," she continued on and my smile faded somewhat because Santana still hadn't said she loved me. Maybe if I told her I loved her again she might say it back to me.

"I just wish my son David could find love. He's an extraordinary young man and he has such a beautiful heart," she said looking away from us.

"It will happen for him, I'm sure of it. Whoever he ends up with will be a lucky girl," I said and she turned her head back towards us and smiled down at me.

"I hope you two enjoyed your visit to the Statue of Liberty and I wish you the best with the time you have left in New York," she said looking back and forth between Santana and I.

"Thank you," Santana and I both said simultaneously.

"Goodbye girls," she said waving at us. We both waved at her and watched her disappear down the stairs back to her family.

"I really didn't expect to see her again," Santana said softly next to me. Her arm was still wrapped around me and I leaned my head back down onto her shoulder.

"I know me either," I said as I rubbed my head gently onto Santana's shoulder and tried to get comfortable again. I really wanted to talk to Santana about what she said to Lucy. About us being together. Did she want that? Or was that just another thing she said to Lucy to get her to leave us alone? I don't think she would do that again with me right there considering how upset I got the last time. Should I ask her if we were together?

"Britt we're here," Santana said moving her shoulder gently letting me know that we needed to get up.

"Oh okay," I said picking my head up from her shoulder and proceeding to stand up. There weren't that many people on the boat as when we were going so we didn't need to wait that long until we got off the boat.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked Santana as we walked over the little bridge to get back to the street.

"Whatever you want Brittany," she said and I grabbed her hand and turned her towards me. She looked back at me confused and stepped up towards me. I wanted to do something she wanted to do. The whole time we've been here we've done what I've wanted to do.

"Santana, I want you to pick what we do next," I said and she looked up at me shaking her head.

"Brittany you're Dad paid for this whole trip, I shouldn't get to decide what we do," she said and I knitted my eyebrows down towards her.

"Santana I want you to have fun on this trip too," I said and she just stared up at me.

"I always have fun when I'm with you," she said and I smiled down at her. I knew there had to be something she wanted to do while she was in New York that we haven't done yet.

"Please pick something?" I asked and hoped she would offer a suggestion.

"Brittany," she sighed out and shook her head. I knew she had something specific in mind that she wanted to do. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to say something.

"Come on, what is it that you want to do?" I asked and squeezed her hand softly encouraging her to tell me.

"I'd like to go to a play," she said softly and I smiled down at her.

"Okay that sounds fun," I said and linked my arm with hers as we started to walk back to the subway. I wondered what plays were showing. When we were walking around the other day I saw a place that sold tickets to plays for that day. I think it was called Tickets for tonight or something along those lines.

"Wait Britt, never mind we can do something else," she said and I stopped walking. She didn't want to go to a play anymore? When she told me I saw her face light up and how happy she seemed to want to go to a play, what changed her mind all of a sudden?

"What do you mean never mind? A play sounds nice," I said and she looked away from me. What was wrong?

"Santana what is it?" I asked and she sighed out and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think I have enough money to buy a ticket," she said looking away embarrassed. My Dad had told me I could use my credit card if there was anything I wanted to buy but I know Santana didn't have a credit card. She probably didn't ask her Mother for more money to go on the trip because she didn't want her to find out about it.

"Santana I can buy it for you, my Dad gave us some spending money and he said if I ran out to use my credit card," I said and she just shook her head at me.

"No, he already paid for this whole trip for us and I don't want him to spend any more of his money on me. God, he must think I'm the biggest freeloader," she said sighing out. Did Santana really think that? My Dad loves Santana like his own daughter, he would never think of her like that. He even said it himself that she was a part of our family right before we went to dinner for my birthday.

"Santana, you know he doesn't think that," I said and Santana turned around and I saw her walking over to a nearby bench. I followed her over to it and sat down gently next to her.

"Brittany he shouldn't be paying for things like that for me. He's not my Dad," she said softly and I knew by the tone of her voice that she was feeling guilty for everything my Dad had done for her already.

"Santana my Dad loves you. He considers you a part of our family," I said reaching my hand out to rub back and forth across her back.

"You see that's what so messed up about everything," she said and rested her head into her hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked continuing to rub my hand up and down her back.

"_Your_ Dad loves me and he considers me to be a part of _his _family," she said looking up at me. I didn't understand, what was that supposed to mean?

"I…I don't understand what you're trying to say," I said shaking my head.

"Brittany why can't my Dad be like yours? Why can't he love me and consider me a part of his family? I'm his daughter after all, right? I must not have meant that much to him if he could just leave me like that," she said and I opened my mouth to say something but I had no idea what to say back.

"He just completely cut me out of his life. The funny thing is that a part of me still loves him. Even after he abandoned me and hasn't talked to me for years, there's a part of me that will always love him. There's also a part of me that will forever hate him for what he did to me. I just wish I could see him again," she said and all I could do was scoot across the bench and wrap my arms around her. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I'm sorry," I said softly into her ear and she sighed out and squeezed me tightly against her. I had met Santana's Father a couple of times. The few times I had gone over to Santana's house he was there. He was always arguing with Santana's mom though or would be in his office. I think that's why Santana never really wanted to be at her house when we would hang out, she was probably embarrassed that I could hear her parents fighting all the time.

"Do you know where your Dad lives?" I asked. I knew her Dad moved away but I'm not sure she knew where he went to. I felt Santana nod into my shoulder and I pulled back to look at her.

"Where does he live?" I asked curiously.

"He's here," she said and I raised my eyebrows. He was here? In New York?

"He lives in New York? " I asked and she nodded her head again.

"Yeah, I'm not sure of his home address though. He never told me it but he told me he was going to be working at the Roosevelt Hospital," she said and an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want to go see if he's there?" I asked her and she looked up at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was she angry, upset, willing to go? Her face was blank and I waited a few moments while she seemed to be thinking it over.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Britt," she said shaking her head. Why not? She wants to see him and this was the perfect opportunity to go and find him. It's not like she could just hop on a plane and come see him another time. This was her chance.

"Why not?" I asked taking her hands into my own. I needed to convince her to do this. She needed answers and I knew she wanted to see him again.

"I…I wouldn't even know what to say to him," she said shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Well you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. We can just go look for him," I said and she didn't look convinced.

"Santana this is your chance to finally see him. I just don't want you to regret having the chance to see him and not taking it," I said and she seemed to be thinking it over again. Why hadn't she mentioned to me that her Dad was here in New York? I knew it must have been in the back of her mind the whole time we've been here.

"Okay…I want to go look for him but you have to promise me something," she said and I nodded my head immediately.

"I promise," I said not even caring what she was asking of me. I would do anything she asked me to.

She laughed slightly and shook her head softly, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her, "I don't care. I'll do it for you," I said and she just shook her head and smiled at me. She pulled her hands away from mine and slowly brought them up and cupped my cheeks softly. She started to pull me towards her and I leaned forward willingly as she pressed her lips delicately to the side of my cheek. Her warm lips stayed pressed to my cheek for several moments until she pulled back slowly and stared deeply into my eyes.

"You have to promise me that you won't leave me alone with him if I decide I want to talk to him, even if he asks you to," she said and I nodded my head up and down as she still held my cheeks in her hands.

"I promise Santana," I said and she smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Did you want to go look for him right now?" I asked and I didn't mind if she did or not. If she wanted to look for him today it was fine or we could always go tomorrow.

"Um…do you think we should call the hospital and see if he's working?" she asked and I nodded my head. That was a good idea. Why waste a trip down there if he wasn't even working?

"Let me look up the phone number on my phone, what was the hospitals name again?" I asked pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Roosevelt Hospital," she said and I nodded and typed it quickly into Google. I found the number immediately and looked towards Santana to see if she wanted to call.

"Do you want to call?" I asked offering my phone to her. She nodded her head and grabbed the phone from my hand. She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. I watched her and waited until she finally spoke up.

"Hi, yes I was wondering if you could tell me if Dr. Lopez was working right now?" she asked nervously. "He works in the emergency department," Santana said and I watched her nod her head.

"I'm on hold, there transferring me to the emergency department," she said quietly covering the speaker on my phone.

"Hi, yes I was wondering if you could tell me if Dr. Lopez was working right now," she asked again.

"No, his name is Antonio Lopez," she said and I figured there must be more than one Dr. Lopez working in the emergency department.

"Okay, thank you very much," she said and ended the call. I waited for her to tell me if he was there or not but she just handed the phone back to me and said nothing. Was he not there?

"Is he working right now?" I asked and she looked up at me. She didn't say anything for a few seconds and I saw her slowly start to nod her head.

"He's working," she said barely above a whisper and I think she was just shocked that she was actually going to get to see him after all these years.

"Let me pull up the map on my phone and we can go right now, okay?" I asked opening my browser back up on my phone and clicking on the map to the hospital.

"Okay," Santana said quietly.

"Okay, the hospital is not that from Times Square. We can get on the subway and then it says to get on the D train and to get off at 59th street. The hospital's not that far from there, we have to walk a little bit after we get off the train though," I said and looked up to see her nodding her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me Brittany? We could be doing something else," she said and I just shook my head.

"I want to do this with you Santana. I told you we could do whatever you wanted to do and if you want to go see your Dad then that's what we're going to do," I said and she leaned forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much for doing this with me Brittany. I don't think I'd be able to do it if you weren't going to be there with me," she said and I nodded my head into her shoulder.

"Of course," I said pulling away from her and standing up from the bench. I held out my hand for Santana to take and she took it right away not even hesitating.

"Let's go," I said as we started walking back over to the subway.

/

"There it is," I said pointing down the street to the hospital. Santana was still holding on to my hand as we walked down the street. It seemed like the closer we got to the hospital the tighter her grip on my hand got. She wasn't hurting me or anything, I could just feel her tightening it the closer we got.

We walked up to the front of the hospital and we were about to walk in the sliding doors when Santana stopped all of a sudden. I looked back and she was just standing there like her feet were cemented to the floor.

"Santana?" I asked worriedly when I saw the look on her face.

"I don't think I can do this Britt. Let's just go," she said starting to turn around but I held her hand and pulled her back.

"Santana," I said and she was just shaking her head back and forth," hey, look at me."

I watched her eyes slowly look up into mine and I could tell she was really nervous. Her eyes were shifting back and forth like her Dad was going to pop up out of nowhere and see her.

"You don't even have to talk to him Santana, you can just look at him from a distance. He won't ever know you came here," I said trying to calm her down. She looked terrified right now.

"I…okay," she nodded. I smiled down at her and we walked through the sliding doors to the lobby of the hospital. I looked around for the information center and asked if they could tell us what floor Dr. Lopez was on. My eyes wandered over to Santana and she was just standing there next to me not moving, her eyes glued to the floor.

"2nd floor," the lady at the desk said as she hung up the phone. I thanked her quickly and we walked over to the elevators. We stepped into the elevator and Santana's grip on my hand was starting to actually hurt a little bit but I wasn't going to say anything to her.

The elevator dinged and we exited the elevator and started walking down the hallway. I could see several doctors in their white coats and I looked around for Mr. Lopez. Santana quickly tugged on my hand and pulled me down the hallway into the restroom. It was one of those family restrooms so it was only one stall.

Santana quickly opened the door and pulled me inside, snapping the lock shut and turning around. She was breathing deeply and her back was resting on the door.

"Santana, are you okay?" I asked taking a step forward and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"No I'm not okay Brittany! I'm freaking out," she said raising her voice and making me flinch.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous," she said immediately after she saw me jump from the tone of her voice.

"We can stay in here for a couple of minutes until you calm down," I said softly and she shook her head.

"That's only gonna make it worse because then I'll just be standing in here thinking about it more and then I'm going to get more nervous than I already am and I just-" Santana said so fast that I hardly caught everything she said. I knew exactly what would calm her down and I leaned down quickly and captured her lips in mine.

She gasped into my mouth and I didn't do anything but hold my lips gently against hers. I could already tell she was calming down by the way her breathing was changing. The breaths she was taking from her nostrils hit my face softer as she started to get her breathing under control. Her hands made their way up to my waist and pulled me gently against her body. I turned my head to the side softly but kept my lips pressed against hers. We kissed softly for about a minute until I knew she was calm enough for me to pull back.

"Are you okay now?" I asked softly and she opened her eyes up to look at me.

"Yeah, um…thanks," she whispered up to me. I just nodded my head and took a step back from her. I waited patiently for her to say something but she didn't seem to want to move from the spot she was in.

"Are you ready?" I asked and shortly after asking she nodded her head up and down.

"I'm ready," she spoke softly up towards me.

"Okay, lets go," I said grabbing the handle to the door. Santana placed her hand gently on my arm and looked up towards me.

"Remember what you promised me, okay?" she said and I nodded my head towards her before opening the door. We both stepped out and stared walking down the hallway again. It seemed like there was a main desk at the end of the hallway so we both walked slowly over to it. I looked up and down the hallways for any sign of Mr. Lopez but I didn't see him anywhere.

Santana all of a sudden put her arm in front of me and stopped me from walking .I looked over to her and her eyes were focused on someone down the hallway to the left of us. I turned quickly to see if it was her Dad and it was. He was standing at the end of the hallway talking to one of the nurses. He looked the same except for his hair. It was a mixture of black and gray and that's about the only thing that was different about him. He was looking over a chart and flipping back and forth between the pages.

"There he is," Santana whispered. I don't know if she was talking to me or she was just saying it out loud to herself. I watched Mr. Lopez and the nurse nod their heads toward each and then he walked into one of the rooms. The nurse was walking down the hallway towards us and Santana still hadn't moved from where she had been standing for the last minute. As the nurse got closer and closer to us, I could see her staring curiously at Santana. Santana was still staring down the hallway where her Dad was when the nurse walked up towards us.

"Hi, do you two need any help?" she asked Santana but her eyes were still glued to the end of the hallway. I quickly spoke up for her.

"No, we're fine. We're just looking for someone," I said shaking my head.

"Are you looking for Dr. Lopez?" she asked looking back and forth between Santana and I. As soon as the nurse said her father's name she turned around to look at her.

"How did you know I was looking for him?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I saw you looking at us down the hallway and when I came over here I noticed the resemblance between you two," she said smiling at us.

"Are you his daughter?" she asked and I looked over to Santana who was knitting her eyebrows up towards the nurse. When Santana didn't answer right away I could tell the nurse was feeling slightly uncomfortable with Santana just staring at her.

"I…I didn't know he had another daughter," she said and Santana's mouth dropped open. Mr. Lopez had another daughter? So that meant that Santana had a half-sister?

"Do you want me to tell him that you guys are here?" she asked taking a step away from Santana and looking at me. Santana hadn't said anything to her and I knew she was feeling uncomfortable with Santana just staring at her.

"No!" Santana spoke up quickly and the nurse looked quickly back at her quite shocked at her outburst.

"I mean no, it's fine. Thank you, we're just going to go," Santana said grabbing my hand and walking us quickly back over to the elevators. I wanted to stop and ask Santana if she was okay with everything the nurse just told her. Especially when the nurse told her that her Dad had another daughter.

Santana stood in front of the elevator pushing the button repeatedly. I don't know why she was doing that. My mom always told me that no matter how many times you pressed the elevator button it wasn't going to come any faster.

"Santana," I said softly next to her but she was just pressing the button faster and faster.

"Come on you stupid piece of shit," Santana muttered under her breath continuing to press the button repeatedly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the nurse pointing down the hallway towards us with none other than Mr. Lopez standing next to her. He looked over at us and I caught his stare and he immediately took of his reading glasses and looked straight at me.

I watched him look at me for a few seconds then over to Santana still pressing the elevator button. The elevator dinged and Santana sighed out stepping into the elevator the second it opened. I don't think she saw her Dad looking at us from down the hallway and I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

I heard footsteps racing down the hall and the doors were still open to the elevator as we stood inside. The second they started to close Mr. Lopez came running in front of it and just stood there looking in at us. The look on his face was one of pure shock and I looked back at Santana to see if she had seen him. They were both staring straight into each other's eyes until the doors shut gently. My eyes stayed glued to Santana and she was still staring at the elevator doors. Her chest was rising up and down quickly so I stepped in front of her and gently put my hand on the side of her arm.

"Santana?" I asked softly trying to see if she was alright. She was still staring straight in front of her even though I had stepped in front of her blocking her line of vision towards the doors.

"He saw me. He saw me," she said looking up at me with a shocked look upon her face.

"Oh my God," she said bringing her hands up to her forehead. I didn't know what to say so I just wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I could feel her shaking slightly in my arms and I ran my hands up and down her arms trying to get her to stop.

"He saw me Britt," she repeated to me as she tucked herself into my body and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know. I know," I said as the elevator bell dinged and I pulled away from her but not completely. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist as we walked towards the entrance to the hospital. We walked out of the sliding doors and straight into the busy streets of New York. I held her tightly against my side and I didn't want to push her to talk about anything right now. It seemed like she just wanted to be comforted right now and that's exactly what I was going to do. When she wanted to talk she'd let me know.

"Santana!" I heard a deep voice call out behind us. Both of us stopped and we both knew exactly who it was. Neither one of us turned around. I would do anything Santana asked me right now. If she wanted us to run right now I would gladly run away with her. She looked up at me and I could see the nervous and somewhat worried look upon her face.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her quickly because if she wanted to run away then we needed to leave now. Mr. Lopez was still calling out her name and I looked back to see him a few meters away from us. We still had a chance to run away.

"I…" she tried talking but nothing seemed to be coming out. She was shocked and she didn't know what to do. I'm sure I would feel the same way if I was in her shoes.

"Santana," Mr. Lopez said and I knew he was standing right behind us. I turned around to look at him but Santana stayed with her back to him.

"Brittany," he said nodding his head at me and giving me sort of an awkward smile. He remembered me. I nodded my heads towards him but didn't smile back.

"Santana is that really you?" he asked slowly walking in front of her to see her face to face. He was breathing really hard and I could see the sweat on his forehead threatening to drop down his face.

"What, you don't recognize me?" she asked crossing her arms and staring back at him shaking her head. She was definitely mad.

"Of course I recognize you," he said stepping forward but Santana immediately took a step back. Santana scoffed and shook her head again.

"What are you doing in New York?" he asked and I looked over at him and frowned. After all these years of him not seeing her, that's the first thing he asks her? He didn't even ask her how she was doing or wrap his arms around her for a long overdue hug. I didn't know why I expected anything different from him. He did leave her in the first place.

"Visiting," she said shortly to him.

"Is your Mother here?" he asked and Santana just shook her head.

"You're here with Brittany's family then?" he asked and she shook her head again.

"No, I'm just here with Brittany," she said and his eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"You two are here in New York alone?" he asked looking quite shocked. Santana shook her head and frowned back at him.

"I'm not the little kid anymore that you left behind. I can take care of myself," she said and he shook his head gently towards her.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that," he said and reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away from his touch. I watched Santana look back and me and motion that she wanted to leave. I nodded my head and walked up to stand right next to her.

"We have to go," Santana said stepping around her Father and I just followed her.

"Wait, where do you have to go?" he asked and stepped right back in front of us.

"Do you think we could talk? I get off work in a coup-"

Santana shook her head and stopped him from talking. "No, I don't want to talk anymore," she said and looked at me pleadingly telling me that she really wanted to leave. I nodded my head and started to walk off with her but stopped when I heard what Santana's father said next.

"Don't walk away from me please," he said and Santana whipped her head around the second he said that.

"You mean like how you walked away from me and never looked back?" she asked raising her eyebrows back at him mockingly.

"Santana I…" he started to say but Santana turned around and started walking off without me. I was about to follow her but he quickly grabbed my arm softly and stopped me. He hurriedly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little white card.

"Brittany, please tell her to call me," he said motioning for me to take the business card out of his hand. I didn't know whether I should talk it or not but I took it anyway and slipped it into my back pocket. I quickly turned around and started to run after Santana. I could see her ahead of me, her arms crossed as she quickly walked down the busy street.

"Santana wait," I said and I pushed gently passed the people in front of me to get to her. Once I finally reached her I took her hand in my own and stopped her from walking. I turned her around to face me and the sight of her face brought me to tears. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and her bottom lip was quivering up and down.

"Santana," I said pulling her gently to the innermost part of the sidewalk. Once we were out of everyone's way, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her up into my arms. Her body was shaking as I held her and I gently lifted her off the ground and into my arms in case her legs gave out.

"Brittany," Santana sobbed into my neck and all I could do was hold her tightly against me and press soft kisses to her neck. Nobody could really see us. There was some construction in front of us and the large rails were blocking us from everyone's view. All the other people seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere and no one was paying any attention to us.

"It's okay. I'm here," I said pressing another kiss to the warm skin of her neck. Her grip around my neck tightened and I could still feel her shaking slightly in my arms but it wasn't as bad as before. After a few minutes of just holding her in my arms, she started to pull back and I leaned forward so her feet were touching the floor again.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel for a little bit?" I asked and she just nodded her head and wiped at her tears.

"Okay let's go," I said and grabbed her hand in my own walking down the stairs into the subway. The ride back to the hotel was not that long, maybe ten minutes at the most. The whole way back to the hotel Santana didn't say a word, all she did was hold my hand in hers as we walked down the street. Our hotel came into view and in no time we were walking down the hallway to our room. Santana had her own key and she was walking a few steps ahead of me and slid her key into the door. She held the door open for me and I quickly walked in.

The curtains were shut and I was glad because I didn't want Santana to be afraid of the window right now. I watched her walk over to her bed and sit down softly. She lay down slowly, swinging her legs over the side and stretching them across the bed. I didn't know if she wanted to go to sleep or if she wanted to be alone right now so I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Come here Brittany," she said and I nodded my head and made my way over to the other side of the bed. I sat down and took of my shoes before swinging my legs over the side and laying down fully on the bed. Santana's back was to me and I felt her reach her arm behind herself and pull me so I was lying against her back.

"Hold me," she said so softly that I barely heard her. I wrapped my arm tightly around her and pulled her against the front of my body.

"I can't…I can't believe that just happened," she said quietly to me.

"I know me either," I said resting my chin against her shoulder. I breathed in the sweet scent of shampoo and smiled to myself knowing that she had used mine.

"Do you think I was too rude to him?" she asked and I shook my head against her back.

"No, if anything he deserved it," I said.

"All of my feelings just boiled up to the surface when I saw him again. I kept thinking back to all the times he said he was going to visit me but never came," she said and I understood completely. She had every right to be angry at him.

"I can't stop thinking about what that nurse said either," she said turning around in my arms so she was now face to face with me. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about the nurse saying that her Dad had another daughter.

"I have a sister I've never even met," she said and I nodded my head towards her. It seemed like she really loved the idea of having a sister. Santana always told me she hated being an only child growing up. I knew she had always wanted siblings like me. Luckily for me Kat came along but Santana's parents separated so of course she didn't get her wish.

I don't know if Santana knew this but Kat considered Santana her sister. A few days before we left Kat showed me a picture she had drawn for her art class. The assignment was to draw a picture of her family and when she handed it over to me to see I was quite surprised to see Santana in the picture. Kat had labeled each one of us and above Santana's picture was the word "Sister". I chucked when I saw that Kat had drawn Santana in her Cheerios uniform but not me. It was probably because anytime Santana came over she was almost always in her uniform. I always changed clothes when I came home from practice but Santana stayed in her uniform most of the time. She didn't seem to mind wearing it.

I had taken a picture of it with my phone and planned on showing it to Santana but with all of the packing and getting ready to come to New York it slipped my mind. I think now was the perfect time to show her.

"I want to show you something," I said unwrapping my arm from her waist and reaching into my back pocket for my phone. I unlocked my phone and went straight to the photo album and pulled up the picture.

"This is a picture Kat drew. Her assignment was to draw a picture of her family and look who showed up in the picture," I said handing the phone over to her so she could see the picture. Santana knitted her eyebrows confused and took the phone from my hands and stared at the picture on the screen. I could see from the light shining on her face from my phone that she was smiling. Her eyes were tearing up and she looked over at me.

"She labeled me as her sister," she said softly smiling at me with watery eyes. I nodded my head smiling back at her.

"I had no idea she thought of me like that," she said handing the phone back to me. I slid the phone back into my back pocket and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her back into me.

"She loves you Santana. Nowhere near as much as I love you but I know she loves you very much," I said and Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine the moment I said that. She pulled back softly and reached her hand up and rubbed her thumb back and forth across my cheek.

"So I actually have two sisters I didn't know about," she said smiling down at me. I leaned up and kissed her softly then pulled back. I don't think Santana knew that her Father gave me his number for her to call him. Maybe I should mention it to her and see what she wanted me to do with it.

"Your Dad gave me his business card, he asked me to tell you to call him," I said and Santana stared down at me and nodded her head.

"Do you think I should call him?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to tell her. If I was her I would call him, I'd want to know why he walked out and especially to know about his other family he has right now.

"It's up to you Santana. He can give you the answers to all the questions you've had for him since he left," I said and she nodded her head agreeing with me.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of questions to ask him," she said and I reached back into my pocket and pulled out the card. I handed it over to her and she took it lightly from my hands looking down at it.

"Then call him," I said and she looked down at me before placing the business card on the table beside our bed.

"I'll call him in a little bit. I want to do something else right now," she said and I thought back to what she wanted to do in the first place. We never went to go get our tickets to the play. They were probably all sold out by now and I frowned and wondered why I didn't think of getting them on the way back to the hotel.

"You want to go get the tickets to the play, right?" I asked and started to get off the bed but she held me down and leaned over me.

"No I don't want to see the play anymore. We can do that tomorrow," she said and I nodded my head up towards her. Well then what is that she wanted to do? Was she hungry and wanted to get something to eat? There was a hot dog stand right near the exit of our hotel and every time I passed it I envied the people who were eating one. They looked so good but every time we had passed it we had already eaten. Maybe we could go down and get one.

"Are you hungry? Did you want to go get somet-"

Santana leaned forward and I could see her eyes staring at my lips and now I think I understood what she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss me. At least I think so. I think she finally realized I knew what it was that she wanted to do and smiled down at me.

"Did you figure it out yet?" she asked playfully as she leaned forward and hovered over my lips. I gently brushed my nose against hers and nodded my head up and down.

"Um…you want to kiss me?" I asked and she smiled her beautiful smile at me before leaning forward and capturing my top lip into her mouth. If she wanted to kiss me, than she could kiss me for as long as she wanted. Everything else could wait right now.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I can't believe I have over 400 followers for this story, that's amazing! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, especially about Santana's Father coming back into the picture. _**

**_Thank you again to all the people who take the time to review and if you have any questions about anything concerning the story feel free to PM me. _**

**_Please Review! _**


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is he?" Santana asked for the third time in the past ten minutes. Santana had called her Father about an hour later from when we saw him at the hospital and agreed to meet him at a coffee shop close by. Santana had told him to be there at 3:00 but it was already 3:15 and I could see her freaking out probably thinking he wasn't going to show. If that were the case then I was definitely going to march down to the hospital and let him have a piece of my mind.

I looked over at Santana and saw her staring down at her phone as the minutes passed. I couldn't believe Mr. Lopez was late, especially in a situation like this. He did seem really desperate to want to talk to her but then he doesn't show up? What kind of person does that?

The little bell on the door jingled and we both looked up to see Mr. Lopez racing in. He scanned the room and saw us seated in the far corner and immediately began walking over to us.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. A young boy came into the emergency room right when I was about to leave and all the other doctors were busy so I decided to see him. He had a broken arm and I didn't want him to sit in the waiting room in pain…" he said still breathing deeply. From his appearance right now it looked like he had ran all the way from the hospital to the coffee shop.

"Uh…it's okay," she said gesturing with her hand to the seat in front of her so he would sit down.

"I'm really glad you called," he said taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair before sitting down.

Santana nodded her head and just looked down into her lap. She was nervous and I wanted to reach out and hold her hand but didn't know if she would feel uncomfortable with her Father sitting right in front of us.

"How have you been?" he asked Santana looking over at me as well. I just smiled at him and waited for Santana to talk to him. I'm sure he wasn't that interested in how I was doing.

"I've been okay," she said shrugging her shoulders. I just sat in my seat not saying anything as I looked back and forth between the two of them. I felt really out of place right now. Why did Santana want me to be here for this? Didn't she want to talk to her Dad alone for a bit? Mr. Lopez stared at me every now and then and I knew he was feeling uncomfortable with my presence.

"And your Mom?" he asked and Santana sighed out while rolling her eyes. Santana _hated_ talking about her Mom to anyone, I guess that included her Dad. I knew it was a very touchy subject for her.

"I wouldn't know," she said and I looked up to see her Father frowning back at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked and Santana finally looked up at him.

"We don't really talk and she's never home," Santana said glancing over at me. I looked down when I felt something touch my hand and saw that Santana had placed hers softly on top of mine. I smiled over to her and she just squeezed my hand back softly.

"She's never home? Is she working?" he asked and Santana shook her head. I can't even remember the last time I saw Santana's Mom. I haven't been over to Santana's house since freshman year because Santana never wanted to go to her house, she always wanted to come over to mine.

"She just goes out with her friends a lot," Santana said. I looked over at Mr. Lopez and saw him shaking his head back and forth.

"I can't believe this, she just leaves you alone at the house at night as well?" he asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I usually stay at Brittany's house," Santana said squeezing my hand under the table again. I brought my other hand down that was resting on the table and placed it gently on top of our intertwined hands. I started to gently run my fingernails back and forth the top of her hand soothingly.

"If I had known she was treating you like that…" Mr. Lopez started to say but Santana cut in.

"You would what, huh? You would have come back for me and actually shown you give a damn about me?" she asked raising her voice. I watched as some people turned their heads and looked over at our table curiously. I smiled at them silently telling them that everything was okay and they just turned back around.

"Santana that's not fair and you know it," he said pointing his index finger at her. Santana's grip on my hand tightened but not to the point where it hurt.

"Fair?! You want to talk about fair? How the hell was it fair when you just packed up your stuff and left me?" Santana said again raising her voice at him.

"Santana, I do regret that but you were the one who said you never wanted to see or speak to me again," he said and Santana looked over at me confused. I don't remember Santana ever saying to me that she never wanted to see him again.

"I never said that," she said shaking her head at him.

"Santana you don't have to lie in front of Brittany. I still have all of your letters," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest. What was going on?

"Letters? I've never written you a letter in my life," she said frowning back at him.

"Santana we wrote each other back and forth for weeks, why are you acting like it never happened?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together at Santana.

"I don't know who you were writing to or receiving letters from but it wasn't me," she said staring at him and shaking her head back and forth.

"You…you mean to tell me that you didn't write me any letters?" he asked as the crease on his eyebrows faded away. His face just looked pale now.

"I've never written you anything. How would I even write you if you never gave me your address?" she asked and Santana's father just shook his head. He looked really confused. What did those letters say and who wrote them?

"Santana I sent you my address and all of my contact information in a letter to the house. When I tried calling the house it said that the phone number was disconnected and when I couldn't get a hold of you, I wrote to you instead," he said and I froze. The only other person that lived with Santana was her Mom. It had to have been her Mom who was writing to Mr. Lopez. How could she do that? Just pretend to be Santana? She must have seen how sad and depressed Santana was when her Father just left.

"I…" Santana said shaking her head clearly confused as well. She looked over at me and I didn't know what to say to her. I was speechless just like her.

"The last letter that was sent to me said that…" he said getting choked up a little bit and clearing his throat. It looked like he was about to cry.

"It said that…that you were glad I left. Also that you never wanted to speak to me again and that…that if I loved you at all than I would respect your wishes and leave you alone for the rest of your life," he said putting his head into his hands.

I gently looked over to Santana and saw her just staring at her Father with a blank expression on her face. Her chest was rising up and down slowly and I could see she was in shock at what she was hearing. Everything she thought for the past four years about her Father had been a lie. He did try to contact her and he did care about her.

How could her Mother do something like that to her? Was she trying to get back at Mr. Lopez for leaving her? I didn't know the circumstances of why they divorced but Santana would sometimes tell me that she needed to get out of the house because her parents were fighting. She never did tell me what they were fighting about and I don't think she would have given me a straight answer if I had asked. She would probably just have changed the subject. I wondered if Santana knew why they divorced?

"Dad," she whispered and he gently lifted his head from his hands, "I would never write that to you," she said softly towards him.

I could see the wet tears that had streamed down Mr. Lopez's face and I felt horrible for him. I can't imagine what it would feel like to think that your child never wanted to see or speak to you again.

"It was your Mother, wasn't it?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"It had to have been. She's the only one who could have done it," Santana said and I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and give her a big hug. Santana already felt like her Mother didn't want her and to find out that she did this? That her Mother lied and wrote letters to her Father making him believe that she hated him and no longer wanted him in her life? How horrible could a person be to do such a thing?

"How could she do this to me? What did I ever do to her?" Santana asked barely above a whisper. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I wanted to pull her into my arms and take the pain she was feeling away. Her grip on my hand was tight and I don't think she wanted to let go.

"I'm so sorry Santana," he said and looked up with teary eyes towards her.

I felt Santana let go of my hand underneath the table and stand up from her seat. She stepped forward to where her Dad was seated and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. I watched as they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Mr. Lopez stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Santana. Santana didn't hesitate and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tightly to him as well.

"I love you so much Santana and I'm so sorry for everything," Mr. Lopez whispered into her ear but loud enough for me to hear it. As I sat there quietly to the side I felt like I was intruding in on a private moment. I shouldn't be here for this. They needed to talk things out and I was probably making Mr. Lopez uncomfortable. I stood up and was about to leave when I heard Santana say something to her Dad that stopped me in my tracks.

"I love you too," she said as she squeezed him tighter against her. Hearing her say those words felt like a knife had been stabbed into my chest. She could say those words to her father, a man that hasn't been in her life for more than four years but not me? I knew he had been lied to with those letters but that still wasn't an excuse in my book for him not coming to see her. If he really loved her he would have made a trip down to Lima and talked to her face to face. Instead he just stayed here in New York and started another family. He gave up on her.

I don't understand how easily the words could flow out of Santana's mouth. Why couldn't she say them to me? I've been there for her ever since her Dad left and even before that. As I stood there watching them embrace each other I couldn't take it anymore and looked away. They were completely in their own bubble right now so I decided I was going to give them some space. I was happy for Santana, I really was but I just couldn't be here right now.

I quietly started walking over to the exit of the coffee shop but stopped as I got to the door. I turned back and looked at the both of them and they didn't even notice I had gotten up. I sighed out and opened the door walking out into the busy New York streets.

/

I watched the many people walking on the sidewalk by me. People were holding hands and laughing with each other. I sighed out because it made me feel so alone as I walked down the street by myself. My thoughts were racing as I replayed those words Santana said to her Father just before I left.

Why? All I could think about was why Santana couldn't say she loved _me_. I've waited so long to hear those words come out of Santana's mouth but to hear her say them to someone else, that's what really hurt.

I walked and walked down the street until I came across a couple seated in a chair. An artist was sketching there picture and I could see that they were trying to sit still but the guy was playfully tickling her waist. They were holding each other close and I smiled seeing how happy they were. The artist was very talented and I stepped closer as did many other people to watch him as he sketched the couple to life in his drawing. I really wanted to get my picture drawn but I would feel kind of awkward sitting there by myself. I wanted to do one with Santana but she probably wouldn't want to.

I reached into my back pocket for my phone to see what time it was. I had no idea how long I had been standing here watching the artist sketch the couple and I knew I should probably get back soon. I thought it was odd that Santana hadn't called or at least texted me asking where I was. I frowned when I realized that my phone wasn't in my pocket. I sighed out realizing that I had left it in Santana's purse because I didn't want it to get wet on the way over. It was sprinkling on our way to the coffee shop and I had asked her if she could put it in her purse so it wouldn't get ruined.

I quickly turned around and started walking back to the coffee shop. I hope she wasn't mad that I walked off and didn't tell her where I was going. Maybe she hadn't even noticed I was gone yet.

As I turned the corner and the coffee shop came into view, I looked inside the glass windows. The table was empty that we had been sitting at. I scanned the little coffee shop and looked from side to side and neither of them was there. They left? They actually left me?

I let my fingers glide gently across the glass window of the coffee shop and I stared back at my reflection. What was I supposed to do? Should I just go back to the hotel and wait for them there? Maybe I should ask someone at the counter if I could borrow there phone so I could call her. Then again what if Santana didn't want to talk to me right now? What if she hadn't even noticed I was gone and had walked off with her father?

I didn't know what else to do so I just started walking back to our hotel. I could call her from the room. I was actually pretty hungry and as I passed a little pretzel stand I decided to buy one. Luckily I had my money in my back pocket.

"HI, can I get one pretzel please?" I asked the older man and he just nodded his head and grabbed a little white tissue to pick it up with. He handed it over to me and I pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to him. He smiled at me as he gave me my change and waved me off as I started walking back to the hotel. The buttery pretzel melted in my mouth and I savored every bite. It was absolutely delicious. I hadn't eaten anything all day.

I closed my eyes slightly with every bite I took and stopped walking all of a sudden when I heard someone calling my name behind me. I turned around and saw Santana running up the crowded street towards me. Her Dad wasn't with her and I knitted my eyebrows. Where did he go?

"Brittany," Santana said racing up towards me. She finally made it over to me and stood in front of me breathing heavily.

"Where did you go?" she asked looking at me rather upset. I guess I got my answer whether or not she was angry that I had walked off without telling her.

"I wanted-" I started to say but stopped when I saw the way she was looking back and forth between me and my pretzel.

Santana stared down at my pretzel and I wondered if she wanted some. I took a step back and I don't think she wanted any with the way she was looking at it. She was practically glaring at it.

"You took off without telling me so you could go buy a fucking pretzel?" she asked pointing sharply at my pretzel. Santana only cursed when she was really angry and I cringed with how she was talking to me. I was just trying to give her some space with her Father and here she was yelling at me?

"I wanted to…" I started to say but once again Santana interrupted me.

"Brittany the last thing I expected when I pulled away from my Dad was to see you nowhere in sight. You didn't even bother to take your damn phone so I could at least call you and see where you were! Why would you just leave and not tell me where you were going? Did you even think of how worried I would be?" she asked shaking her head at me. God she was treating me like a child. Like I was a little kid and I was being punished for running off.

I stayed silent knowing that Santana would probably interrupt me again if I were to speak. Santana's eyes widened and she threw her hands in the air when I didn't answer back.

"Say something!" she said raising her voice. If she was going to act like this I wasn't going to say anything to her. I shook my head at her and turned around resuming my walk back to the hotel.

"Where are you going now?" she asked walking after me and grabbing my arm. I shrugged it out of her grip and kept walking back to the hotel. I don't even know why I was slightly upset with her. Was it because of the way she was talking to me right now? Or was it because I was jealous she said I love you to her father and not me?

"Brittany," Santana said walking in front of me and stopping me by placing her hands on my shoulders. She had closed her eyes and I could see she was trying to calm down. I watched her open her eyes slowly and look up at me.

"Why did you leave?" she asked in a much calmer voice while opening her eyes. Now I would answer.

"I wanted to give you and your Dad some space," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Space? Space for what?" she asked shaking her head back and forth.

"When I heard him say he loved you and you said it back, it seemed like a pretty private moment between you two. So I walked off to give you guys some space," I said looking away from her. That was partly the truth.

"Brittany you didn't have to leave. Especially for more than half an hour," she said reaching out to grasp my hand in her own.

"When someone tells you they love you and you say it back I assume it's a private moment," I said and looked down at my feet. I waited for her to say something but no sound came from her lips.

"Go spend some more time with your Dad Santana. I know he would like that. I'm just going to stick around here and do a little shopping, I still haven't gotten my family their gifts yet so it's fine if you go with him," I said and nodded at her before I started to walk. I didn't really want to go look for gifts right now. I just wanted to call my Mom and talk to her.

"I'll go with you," she said jogging up beside me.

"My Dad had to run back to work for something but he did say that he wanted to go to dinner later on tonight. Where do you want to go? He said that we could pick the restaurant. Do you think that we should make a reservation somewhere? I know how crowded the restaurants get at night here," she said and I shook my head and turned away.

They really should be going to dinner alone. They needed to catch up on the last four years of their lives that they've spent apart. What business did I have being there? I would probably just sit silently to the side like I did in the coffee shop. I would just make it awkward for Mr. Lopez.

"I don't think I should go with you tonight," I said turning away from her and looking at the people passing us by. We were about a block from our hotel and I could see our hotel lights from where I was standing.

"What?" she asked taking a step back and looking up at me confused.

"You should go with him alone," I said and the look on her face looked confused and hurt at the same time.

"Why?" she asked knitting her eyebrows.

"Santana," I sighed out, "you two have a lot to talk about and I know I'm making your Dad uncomfortable. He hasn't seen you in a long time and I'm sure he would prefer it if you guys went alone tonight," I said and she immediately started to shake her head at me.

"Brittany you promised me you wouldn't leave me alone with him. I'm still getting used to seeing him after all these years and I'm still not comfortable being alone with him yet," she said softly up towards me. I sighed out and remembered that I did in fact say that to her but things were different now. Santana knew now why he didn't keep in contact with her after he left, didn't she want to talk to him alone?

"You sure are comfortable telling him you love him though," I mumbled out. I closed my eyes and turned away from her when I realized I said that out loud. Why did I say that? She's definitely going to know now that that's what made me upset. What was wrong with me?

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows at me.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything," I said and started to walk off towards the hotel. I desperately wanted to call my Mom. I wanted to tell her everything that was going on and ask her if I was crazy for feeling like this. Was I wrong to be upset with Santana for saying those words to her Father and not being able to say them to me? Was I just overreacting?

"No wait. Come back here," she said but I didn't turn around. I kept walking until I felt her grab my hand and stop me from walking any further.

"Brittany stop," she said and I tried to pull my hand out of her grip but she was holding on to me pretty tightly.

"Santana please…I really need to get those gifts," I said thinking of any excuse to get away from her. It's true that I still needed to get my family their gifts. I just didn't want to get them right now.

"Brittany, stop avoiding my question," she said still holding on to my hand and stepping in front of me.

"I'm not avoiding anything," I said looking down at her grip on my hand.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her trying to get me to look at her.

"Santana just drop it, okay?" I said and then I realized that I was starting to sound like Santana when it came to talking about things. I remember back when I first told Santana how I felt about her she told me to drop the conversation.

"No, I'm not going to drop it," she said getting upset, "you're the one who always wants to talk things out so come on, let's talk about this," she said letting my hand go and crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Don't mock me," I said pointing my index finger at her.

"Then tell me what you meant!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You know what Santana? If you don't already know why I'm upset than figure it out on your own," I said and brushed past her. Maybe I was being quite harsh with her but how could she not see or tell what I really meant? Was it not obvious I was jealous about her saying 'I love you' to her Father and not to me?

I didn't hear Santana walking after me and glanced over my shoulder to see her staring aimlessly into the crowd of people. She was still in the exact same spot as when I walked off and I think she had finally realized why I was upset.

"Brittany," I heard her calling out to me as I waited for the elevator to come down to the lobby. I saw her running into the entrance and I looked away and stepped into the elevator. She came running in just before the doors closed and was breathing heavily.

I moved backwards into the elevator until my back hit the glass mirror behind me. I watched her as she walked towards me and I couldn't help but feel nervous with what she might say.

"I…" she started to say but the bell dinged and signaled that we were at our floor. I stepped around her and out of the elevator quickly. I heard her sigh out and walk out as well, again calling my name.

"Brittany," she said but I didn't turn around. We were a few feet from our door and I just wanted to get inside and lock myself away for a little bit. I then realized that coming back to the room was a horrible idea because then I would be stuck in the room alone with Santana. I really wanted to call my Mom right now but Santana had my phone in her purse and I didn't want to ask her for it.

I pulled the key out of my back pocket and slid it into the door opening it and stepping inside.

It was dark because the curtains were closed and no lights were on in the room. I was about to reach for the light switch but I felt Santana grab my arm and push me up against the wall firmly.

"Stop running away from me," she breathed against my mouth before leaning forward and attacking my lips with her own. The door slammed shut and I gasped into her mouth startled by the loud noise but I couldn't pull away from her. She was already pressing me up against the wall so I couldn't pull my head away. She trailed her kisses down my neck and up towards my ear.

"I need to tell you something. Something I should have said a long time ago," she whispered deeply into my ear before swiping her tongue gently across my earlobe.

I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say but I didn't want her to say it now. I basically felt like I was forcing her to say she loved me. That's not how I wanted this to happen.

"No. No you don't have to," I said and shook my head gently from side to side.

"I need to," she said leaning forward and kissing near my pulse point. I couldn't help but moan out and pull her closer to me. Santana had placed her hands on my hips and she was now squeezing them softly. She dragged her hands up my body and under my shirt as I exhaled shakily. The way she was touching me was driving me crazy.

"No you don't. You'll only be saying it because I asked you to," I said and I placed my hands on her shoulders trying to push her away from me as she continued to kiss my neck.

"You never asked me to say it Britt," she said bringing her lips up from my neck. She trailed her kisses all over my face. My forehead, my cheeks, and my chin all received kisses from her beautiful lips and Santana finally ended back at my lips.

"But I…" I said but Santana pressed her lips against mine and stopped me from talking. I felt her pulling me further into the room and I hoped we didn't trip or bang into anything. It was quite dark in the room.

"Come here," she said pulling on my waist as she walked us over towards the bed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against my own before pushing me down onto the bed and climbing on top of me.

"Santana, what are yo-" I started to say but she quickly leaned forward and silenced me with her lips.

"Brittany please just let me talk, okay?" she asked softly against my lips as she settled her body completely on top of mine. I nodded my head up towards her and she smiled down at me.

"Brittany, I don't even know where to start," she said leaning her forehead against mine. I didn't say anything to her and just waited for her to continue.

"Brittany you're the most important person in my life. You have no idea how much you mean to me," she said bringing her hands up to cup my face.

"I need to tell you that all those times we were together meant something to me as well, it was never just sex to me," she said and I could do nothing but stare up at her as she started to pour her feelings out to me. This was it. She was finally opening up to me completely about her feelings.

"Brittany I never…I never expected to feel this way about you. When I met you in middle school I never imagined we would be where we are now," she said and I could see tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but to tear up myself.

"You're my best friend Britt. You're the one person I can go to no matter what and I seriously don't know what I would do without you," she said leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine softly. I kept my eyes open and watched her pull back after a few seconds. She pulled away from me and I could see her eyes roaming all over my face.

"Do you remember when I first kissed you?" she asked reaching her hand down onto the bed for mine and lacing our fingers together.

How could I forget the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced? That day will forever be with me and will always be one of my favorite kisses I've shared with Santana.

"Yeah," I mumbled up to her.

Santana looked away and chuckled a little before saying, "you have no idea how nervous I was. I had actually been thinking a lot of what it would be like to kiss you. Anytime a guy would hold you close or kiss you I found myself getting extremely jealous," she said playing with our intertwined fingers.

"When you told me you felt insecure about kissing other people, I couldn't believe a chance came up where I could finally get to kiss you," she whispered down to me, "and once I started I couldn't seem to pull myself away from you," Santana said.

I had always wondered to this day why Santana kissed me so long and so passionately that first time. Little did I know that she had wanted to kiss me long before that.

"After that I couldn't seem to get enough of you. I was…I was constantly thinking of you and the kiss we had shared so that's why I suggested practicing with each other…you know for boys. I didn't know what else to say to get you to kiss me again," she said and I brought my other hand up to her face.

"You could have just told me how you were feeling Santana," I said and she sighed out nodding her head down towards me.

"I know but I was scared. I was so scared of the feelings I was having for you so I started to…I started to sleep with guys to try and get you out of my head but it didn't work. Nothing worked," she said as I rubbed my thumb across her cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything about how you felt when I told you I was in love with you?" I asked wanting to know why she turned me down.

"Brittany I…I wish I could take that back but I was still so scared of everything I was feeling for you and when you told me you wanted something more I freaked out," she said shaking her head like she was disappointed with herself.

"Those few days that went by where you didn't talk to me were some of the worst days of my life. I knew something about that fight we had was different and that you weren't going to forgive me like you usually do. I knew I had to try and make it better or I would lose you," she said and I nodded my head up slowly to her.

"I couldn't lose you and…" she said shakily as she turned away from me, "and finally I realized I had to stop fighting it and just accept it," she said and I knitted my eyebrows up to her. Stop fighting what? Accept what?

"What did you need to accept?" I asked trying to look into her eyes. Her eyes were looking down at the skin of my neck where she was gently gliding her fingers across. She finally brought her gaze up to me and smiled.

"I needed to accept that I was in love with my best friend," she whispered down towards me.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one. I had so many different versions of this chapter written and finally decided to post this one._**

**_People have been messaging me about the hard to read topics that are coming up for this story and when they will be taking place. They should be coming up within the next 3-4 chapters. That's all I'm going to say. Sorry I can't tell you the exact topics, I don't want to spoil anything._**

**_I'm so glad you all are still reading and thank you to all the new followers!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 16

"You're in love with me?" I asked Santana as she stared down at me. Did she really just say what I thought I heard?

"Yes," she whispered against my lips and I reached over to the side of the bed to turn the lamp on. I wanted to see her face right now and the movement of her lips as each word came out of her mouth.

"Say it again," I said turning back to her and now having a clear view of her face. She smiled at me as she leaned forward and kissed me softly for a few seconds.

"I love you Brittany," she said as I watched her lips move with every word she spoke. The smile on my face grew even more and I reached up and tangled my hands in her hair pulling her down so our lips connected. My eyes closed and I couldn't stop smiling into the kiss we were sharing. She said it. She finally said it after all this time.

"I love you too," I mumbled against her lips and she just hummed softly into my mouth. My hands glided up the back of her shirt and the feel of her warm skin against my hands made me crave to touch her even more. Her skin was so soft and I couldn't help but trail my hands over every bit of skin I could possibly get my hands on. I started to gently tug her shirt off her body but she pulled away from our kiss and placed her hands on top of mine. She started to push my hands back down and I didn't understand why. Did she not want me as much as I wanted her right now? I wanted to show her how much I loved her.

"Brittany we don't have to do that. I didn't say I love you just so we could have sex," she said continuing to push my hands down until they were resting on her waist.

"But I want to," I said staring up at her as she looked into my eyes.

"I thought you wanted to wait," she said pulling back softly and resting her hands on the bed as she lay hovered over me.

"I got what I was waiting for," I said smiling up to her. She looked confused for a second but I think she understood a few moments later.

"You were waiting for me to say I love you?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

I nodded my head up towards her and smiled," Yes. I wanted to hear you say it to make sure that when we did this again that it wouldn't just be sex. I wanted to make sure we were making love," I said and Santana stared down at me and brought one of her hands up to cup my cheek.

"Making love?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I mean… we both love each other so it's not just sex now. It would be us making love…right?" I asked and couldn't entirely read the expression on her face. Did she not want to do this? Did I freak her out by saying making love instead of having sex? She didn't say anything and the thought occurred to me that _she _might not be ready to do this with me yet. All I had done was think about myself and that I was ready to make love to her. Maybe she was the one who wanted to wait now.

"Do you…do you not want to do this?" I asked hesitantly. Santana immediately shook her head down to me and continued to stroke my cheek softly.

"I want to," she whispered down to me. Then what was the problem? There had to be something else that was wrong if she was being so hesitant about this.

"Santana what is it?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down so the upper half of her body was resting on top of mine.

"I…what if I'm not gentle enough?" she asked looking away from me. I sighed out and realized that's why she was being so hesitant with me. She didn't want to be rough with me like she had in the past.

"Santana I trust you," I said and she sighed out and scooted down my body until her head was resting in the crook of my neck.

"I'm not so sure I trust myself. It's been a long time since we've done this Britt and I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to control myself," she whispered against my neck. I shivered as she whispered those words against my skin and then thought of something that would make her less nervous about losing control.

"What if…what if you let me be in control?" I asked bringing my hand up to her head and brushing her hair out of her face. I felt her bring her face up from my neck and look at me with raised eyebrows.

"You want to be in control?" she asked acting slightly surprised that I had suggested so.

"Yes. I want to," I said nodding my head at her as she seemed to be thinking it over. Santana was always the one in control whenever we had sex. I don't think I've ever lain on top of her while we've had sex before. She was always the one on top and I was always the one on the bottom. That's how it always was.

"I…okay," she said softly and now I was the one surprised. She was actually going to let me be in control?

"Are you sure?" I asked and she just nodded her head. I smiled up at her and reached down and grabbed on to her hips. I leaned up from the bed and turned us around so that now I was lying on top of her. Santana was looking up at me and I could tell she was nervous.

"Don't be nervous," I whispered down to her as I settled myself on top of her. She was lying completely down on the bed and I straddled her waist as she stared wide-eyed up at me.

"I'm going to take off your shirt," I said as I started to slide my hands underneath her shirt. She didn't say anything and just watched my every move as I trailed her shirt higher and higher up her body.

"Lean forward," I said and she quickly did so as I slid the shirt up and over her head. I threw the shirt gently to the side and then placed my hands on Santana's stomach. A shaky breath escaped Santana's mouth as I slid my hands back and forth across her stomach. Her skin was so beautiful and I wanted nothing more than to kiss up and down her body.

"I'm going to take off your bra," I whispered down to her as I slid my hands to her back. She nodded her head and I started to fumble with her bra clasp. I tried and tried to open it but it just wouldn't open. What was wrong with me? I've undone my bra several times before, why was I having so much trouble with Santana's?

My hands started to shake as I still tried to open it and I was getting nervous because now that I thought about it, I had no idea what I was doing. I had never been in control before. I didn't know where Santana liked to be touched. What if I touched her somewhere she didn't like or I kissed her in a place she didn't want to be kissed?

Santana started to lean up on the bed and I stared down at her confused. What was she doing? She was probably getting impatient with me trying to take off her bra and was going to do it herself. She didn't though and she just sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled down at her because now I understood why she sat up. She was making it easier for me to take off her bra. I was so glad that she didn't just reach behind and do it herself. I wanted to do it.

With a few more tugs, the clasp finally came undone and I watched as the straps of her bra fell from her shoulders. Her arms were still wrapped around my waist and I couldn't really see her breasts at all. I took Santana's bra in my hands and threw it gently to the side to where her shirt was also lying.

My hands reached up to her shoulder s and I softly started to push her back. Santana leaned back slowly and I stayed seated on top of her. Her breasts came into view and I couldn't help but gawk at the sight of them. They were so beautiful. I had never seen Santana's breasts like this. Anytime I touched them or got to see them was when she was hovering over my body. I never got to fully see them like this and I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"Britt," Santana said pulling her arms up in front of her chest. Was she embarrassed? Maybe I had been staring too long.

"Don't hide," I said placing my hands on hers that were covering her chest and pulling them to the side. I scooted down her body until my face was in line with her breasts. Her nipples were erect and I leaned forward wanting to kiss them for the first time. I looked up in Santana's eyes and silently asked if it was okay that I did so. She didn't shake or head or say anything so I leaned down the rest of the way and placed a gentle kiss to her left breast. Santana sighed out and I looked up to see that she had closed her eyes.

I opened my mouth further and took more of her breast into my mouth. Her breasts were so soft and I loved how they felt in my mouth. I brought my tongue forward and slowly licked across her nipple and Santana inhaled sharply. She was arching up into me and I could tell she wanted more so I jutted my tongue out of my mouth and trailed it around her nipple. I looked up to see Santana staring down at me and she was breathing in and out shakily.

My kisses trailed over to her other breast and Santana moaned out loudly. I cupped her breast in my hand and sloppily sucked on it with my mouth. Santana was squirming underneath me and I placed one of my hands near her ribs gently trying to stop her movements.

"Brittany," Santana breathed out heavily and I looked up to see her moving her head back and forth across the pillow. I kissed up the valley of her breasts and then leaned up claiming her lips with my own. Santana's breaths were heavy and I could tell she was having trouble breathing so I pulled back and straddled her waist again.

My fingers trailed to the hem of her jeans and I slid off her body so I was now standing on the side of the bed.

"Can I take these off?" I asked and she nodded her head towards me. I popped the button open on her jeans and started tugging them off her body. With each tug, more and more of her beautifully tanned legs came into view and I licked my lips. I wanted to kiss every square inch of her body. I placed her jeans next to her other clothes and looked up at her as I reached for the hem to her panties. She nodded her head slowly and I curled my fingers into her panties and started to pull them down. I've dreamt so many times of getting to undress Santana like this and now that it was happening I wanted to cherish every minute of it.

Once I had slid Santana's panties completely off, she immediately closed her legs and looked away from me. I sat back down on the bed and I thought she would open her legs for me to slide up between her but she didn't.

"Santana open your legs," I whispered up to her and she looked over at me. She was nervous.

"Please?" I asked and after a few more seconds I saw her legs gently start to part. The sight of her glistening center came into view and I stared down at it seeing just how wet she was. She was literally dripping.

I reached my hand up to touch her and she started to close her legs once again. What was wrong? Was she still not going to let me touch her?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked placing my hands on her knees.

"I'm…I'm embarrassed," she said not looking at me.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked tilting my head to the side. What was she embarrassed about? I hope it wasn't about her body because if so she had absolutely no reason to be embarrassed. Her body was perfect to me.

"I can feel how wet I am already," she said and I didn't understand. Isn't that what's supposed to happen when you're turned on?

"And?" I asked not quite getting what she was so embarrassed about.

"and I know the second you touch me I'm gonna…you know," she trailed off and now I understood.

"So?" I asked. Why was that so embarrassing? I know I never lasted long when Santana touched me there.

"So it's embarrassing Britt," she said still not looking me in the eye.

"Hey look at me," I said and her eyes trailed slowly to the side until she was looking at me.

"Don't worry about having an orgasm so early. I'll just try really hard to give you another one," I said shrugging my shoulders. Santana had given me countless orgasms when we would have sex.

Santana chuckled and shook her head at me.

"You don't have to try hard Britt," she said and I smiled down at her.

"Can I touch you?" I asked running my hands up and down her smooth legs. After a few moments I felt her start to pull her legs apart and I immediately slid between them. I could tell Santana was nervous about where to put her legs so I gently grabbed her left leg and placed it softly over my shoulder. Her other leg fell to the side and I stared down at her dripping wet center.

I brought my left hand up and placed it gently on top of her most private area. The second my hand came in contact with her skin, her whole body shivered. My hand started to trail further down until I felt her wetness coat my fingers. Her wetness made it much easier for me to glide my fingers back and forth across her folds.

I moved my fingers back and forth looking for that one spot that I knew drove me crazy whenever she touched me. I trailed my fingers up until I hit her swollen bud and Santana's body shook once again. I rubbed against it softly and could see Santana's legs start to shake and I knew she was close. My fingers continued to rub faster and faster until I saw her tense completely. Even more warm fluid coated my fingers now and I brought my fingers down to her entrance and looked up at her.

"Can I?" I asked and Santana's body was still shaking slightly for her orgasm. I wondered if she was too sensitive right now to continue. Santana would always continue though right after she gave me an orgasm. She never really let me touch her so I couldn't push her away but I didn't mind. It felt too good to tell her to stop.

My eyes were glued to Santana's face as I waited for her to say it was okay to put my fingers inside of her.

"Do it," she breathed out and I nodded my head and pushed my index finger slowly inside of her. I felt her walls immediately clench around me and it felt like she was pulling me deeper inside of her. As I moved my finger around inside of her, Santana started to move her hips gently against my finger. I pulled out and put my index finger and middle finger together before pushing back in.

"Oh," Santana breathed out heavily as she started to move her hips up and down faster against my fingers. I didn't want her to have to move anymore so I started to pump my fingers in and out of her. She stopped her movements and I thrust my fingers faster in and out of her. Her walls started to pulse around me and I knew she must be close again. I didn't want her to come just yet so I pulled my fingers out of her and Santana opened her eyes and stared down at me.

"Britt why did you…" she started to say but I grabbed her other leg and placed it gently over my shoulder. Both her legs were now lying on top of my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her thighs. I was about to lean down and taste her for the first time but she pulled away from me. Her hands pressed gently against my head and stopped me.

"Wait wait wait," Santana said and I nodded my head looking up at her. Maybe she didn't want to do this. I moved her legs off of me and sat up a little so she could tell me what was wrong.

"No one…no one's ever kissed me there before," she said and I raised my eyebrows surprised. Surely a guy had done this to her before.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Do you not want me to do it? It's okay if you don't want to," I said and she slowly shook her head.

"What if you don't like it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Do you like doing it to me?" I asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you'll like doing it to me," she replied back.

"Will you let me try?" I asked hoping she would let me. I really wanted to kiss her down there. Nothing felt better than when she did that to me and I wanted her to feel just how good it felt.

"If you don't like it Britt please just stop, okay?" she said and I nodded my head and scooted back down the bed. I grabbed her legs and placed them over my shoulders again. I leaned forward and inhaled the musky scent that was coming from her center. My mouth started to water slightly and I couldn't wait to taste her for the first time. I leaned forward and placed a small kiss just above her center. She was still very wet and when I pulled back I licked my lips taking in the taste of her for the first time. It was like nothing I've ever tasted before and it didn't by any means taste bad. It was a very unique taste and I leaned down again wanting to have another taste.

"Oh my God," Santana moaned out and I looked up to see her hands hovering over her stomach. I reached up for her hands and pulled them gently and placed them on my head. She looked down at me with her mouth open breathing heavily.

"Brittany," she said shakily as I brought my tongue out and licked up her folds slowly. I started to sloppily kiss up and down her center loving the way she tasted. She started to move her hips up and down and it was getting hard for me to keep up with her movements. I brought my hands back down to her thighs and steadied her back down onto the bed so she would stop moving so much. Santana always had to hold me down when she would do this to me. I'm sure she was feeling exactly how I felt when she did this to me.

"Brittany I'm…" she started to say and I started to lick faster and faster. I thought back to what Santana always did when she knew I was close and moved my mouth up to her swollen clit. I sucked it into my mouth and Santana moaned out loudly as I felt her wetness seeping out onto my chin.

"Brittany," she breathed out and I leaned down and gave her one more small kiss before making my way up to her.

I climbed back up Santana's body and rested on top of her and just watched her. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely relaxed lying under me. I leaned down and pecked both of her cheeks before lying my head in the crook of her neck.

"Brittany, that was…that felt so good," she said wrapping her arms around my back.

"So I did okay?" I asked smiling into her neck.

"You did more than okay…you were amazing," she said and I leaned up and started to gently kiss her neck. It's like my lips were being drawn to her, like they needed to be pressed against her skin at all times.

"Brittany… just give me a second to catch my breath and then I'll…" she trailed off continuing to breathe heavily. I stopped kissing her and tucked my head back into her neck. I couldn't wait to feel Santana's lips all over my body. It had been way too long.

Santana all of a sudden grabbed my waist and flipped us over with a strength I had forgotten she had. She leaned down to me but stopped a few inches from my lips.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you," she whispered sexily above me as she poked her tongue out and licked across my closed lips. My eyes closed and just as Santana leaned down and pressed her lips to mine, her phone rang. She pulled away from me quickly and turned around looking over her shoulder. We both knew who it was but Santana didn't make any move to get up. I could tell she was torn whether or not to answer it but I didn't want her to ignore her Dad. We could always do this later. No matter how much I wanted her to make love to me right now…I could wait.

"Answer it," I mumbled out to her and she looked back down at me.

"But I…" she said starting to shake her head. I knew she must feel guilty right now that she was the only one who had been satisfied but she was wrong. Doing those things to Santana brought me just as much pleasure as I did to her. Well maybe not as much but I really did enjoy it.

"We can do this later," I said up to her. She still looked torn whether or not she should stop and answer but I leaned up and kissed her trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"Go," I motioned my head over toward her purse where her phone was. She nodded her head and slipped off my body to retrieve her phone. It had stopped ringing but I saw Santana put the phone up to her ear. She must be calling him back.

"Hi Dad," she said and I watched her as she stood over by the TV. Her body was on full display to me and I sat up a little in the bed to get a better view of her gorgeous body.

"Half an hour?" she asked her Dad and I watched as she just nodded her head.

"Okay we'll see you there. Bye," she said ending the call and placing her phone near the TV.

"He wants to have dinner. He suggested a place not too far from here and I said it was okay," she said climbing back on to the bed.

"You're gonna come with me, right?" she asked and I didn't know whether or not I should go. On one hand I wanted Santana and her Dad to have some time alone to talk amongst themselves but on the other hand I didn't want to leave Santana alone with him if she still felt uncomfortable around him.

"Brittany please come with me," she said crawling across the bed and leaning down next to me.

"Santana I…" I started to say but she leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You have to be there when I tell him about us," she said and I stared back at her confused. Surely she couldn't mean telling him that we were together, could she? Maybe she just wanted to tell him how we've grown to be such good friends over the years. When Santana's Dad left, Santana and I had been friends for less than a year.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to tell him about us," she said and I stared at her shocked. She already told me she loved me today and now she wanted to tell her Father about us?

"Santana are you serious?" I asked leaning up on my elbow. She reached over and intertwined our hands and nodded softly.

"Look Britt, I need to tell him about us. My Dad is finally back in my life and I don't want to lose him again if he's not okay with this. I need to know he's okay with us before I let him back in completely," she said and now I understood why she wanted to tell him.

"Okay," I whispered to her and she smiled at me.

"Really? You're okay with telling him about us?" she asked scooting forward and leaning her forehead against mine.

"Yes, I'm okay with it," I said leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"I just…I never thought in a million years that my Dad would be the first person to find out about us," she said softly against my lips. I immediately felt guilty because her father _wasn't _the first to find out about us. She had no idea that my Mom already knew about us. Should I tell her? She has been nothing but honest with me these past few weeks. I owed it to her to be just as honest.

"Santana I need to tell you something," I said pulling back from her softly. She frowned at the tone of my voice and sat up on the bed. I sat up as well and took both of her hands in my own.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her thumbs gently across the tops of my hands.

"Please don't be mad at me when I tell you this but… your Dad won't be the first to find out about us," I said and waited to see her reaction. She didn't move at first and her face was expressionless. I had no idea what was going through her head.

"What do you mean? You told someone about us already?" she asked knitting her eyebrows at me clearly confused.

"Yes," I said softly looking away from her. I felt so bad right now. I really shouldn't have told anyone about us but I just couldn't help myself. It killed me on the inside not being able to talk to anyone about Santana and I after our fight.

"Brittany please, please tell me you didn't tell Sugar about us," she said looking wide-eyed at me. I quickly shook my head no and I saw her exhale a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, you told Sam…it was Sam you told, right?" she asked and I quickly shook my head again. I decided to just tell her and keep her from guessing anymore.

"I told my Mom," I said quietly and she froze. Her hands were limp in my own and I could see the color draining from her face.

"I'm sorry…I just had no one to talk to and I knew I could trust my Mom," I said and she had started to breathe quicker and quicker.

"Santana say something…please," I begged squeezing her hands softly in my own. She was really starting to worry me now when she still hadn't said anything. I pulled my hands out of hers and reached up to cup her face.

"Your Mom?" she squeaked out. Thank God she said something because I was really beginning to worry.

I nodded my head and she shook her head gently towards me.

"What did she say?" she asked shakily.

"She was completely fine with it. She said she actually already knew there was something going on between us," I said and immediately regretted it. Why did I say that? All Santana needed to know was that my Mom knew, not _how_ she knew.

"What do you mean she already knew…please don't tell me she saw us or something," she said beginning to breathe deeply again.

"I…" I didn't know what to say right now. Should I tell her?

"Britt did she see us? I don't understand how she could have…we were always so careful," she said shaking her head back and forth.

"Yes," I said quietly and she reached her hands up to her head and covered her face.

"Oh my God this is horrible. What did she see?!" she asked ripping her hands away from her face quickly and startling me.

"Umm…" I started to say and Santana's eyes widened. She probably knew it had to be bad if I was hesitating telling her.

"Brittany tell me," she said firmly and I nodded my head.

"She saw you kissing me," I said and hoped she didn't ask _where_ my Mom saw her kissing me.

"Where?" she asked quickly and I cringed with her question. I grabbed her hands in my own and trailed them up my stomach until they were resting on my breasts. She looked down confused to what I was doing and then realized after a few moments what I was trying to tell her.

"Your Mother saw me kissing your boobs," she said as more of a statement than a question. I nodded my head and I saw her close her eyes and look away from me.

"Your Mother probably hates me," she said and I knitted my eyebrows at her, why would she say that?

"God I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again much less step foot in your house," she said pulling her hands away from my chest and turning around.

"Santana, what are you talking about? My mom loves you and I just told you that she was okay with us," I said wrapping my arms around her from behind. Her back was to me and I could tell she was freaking out.

"What if when she finds out that we're really together now, she doesn't let me sleep over anymore? I don't want to sleep alone at my house Britt," she said shakily.

"Santana stop. My Mom would never do something like that. She's going to be so happy when she finds out were really together now. Please believe me," I said squeezing my arms around her tighter.

"Are you sure?" she asked turning her head softly to look back at me.

"Yes, I'm sure. When we tell her she's probably going to grab us both in her arms and hug us," I said whispering against her lips before leaning forward and kissing her. Santana opened her mouth against mine and brought her hand up to cup my face. She kissed me for a few more moments then pulled back.

"Okay," she said softly up to me.

"You're okay with her knowing?" I asked as she leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

"Well you said she was okay with it, right? I'm just really embarrassed that she saw me…you know," she said and I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"Santana you have no idea how embarrassed I was when she told me that too," I said laughing slightly into her shoulder. She chuckled against me then patted my arms that were around her waist.

"Come on, we need to get ready for dinner," she said sitting up from the bed and making her way over to her suitcase. I let out a sigh of relief that Santana had been okay with me telling my Mom about us. I hope her Dad takes the news of us being together as well as my Mom did. I got off the bed and headed for my suitcase to look for something to wear.

/

Santana and I walked into the restaurant her Dad had told us to meet him at. It was very pretty inside. The walls were a deep red color and there were wine bottles stacked in glass cases. This place looked expensive. Santana spotted her Dad at a table near the back and we both made our way over to him. He stood up immediately when he saw us walking over.

"Santana," he said stepping up closer to her. I could tell he wasn't sure whether it was okay to give her a hug. Santana hesitated for a moment before leaning in slowly and wrapping her arms around him. I watched his face as he hugged her and a huge smile spread across his face.

Santana pulled back gently and he looked over at me. I didn't know how to greet him but I guess he was so happy that Santana had hugged him that he opened his arms and leaned in to hug me as well. I patted his back gently and hugged him back softly. He pulled away and pulled out both of our seats for us.

"Please sit down," he said making his way back to where he was sitting.

We both nodded and took our seats as he called the waiter over.

"Girls what would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Iced tea," we both said simultaneously. The waiter nodded and we both looked back at her Dad.

"So how long have you been here in New York?" he asked and I looked over at Santana.

"We got here on Thursday," she said and I nodded my head.

"When do you leave?" he asked looking back and forth between us.

"We leave tomorrow evening," Santana said and I watched her Father's face fall. I knew he wanted to spend more time with Santana and he was probably crushed that she was leaving tomorrow. He just got her back.

"Oh," he said nodding and looking down at the table. He started playing around with his silverware.

"Look I can't wait any longer to say this. I need to tell you something," she said and he immediately looked up. She wanted to tell him about us now? I thought for sure she would wait until after dinner. I had noticed Santana was nervous in the car when her leg wouldn't stop shaking up and down. I guess she wanted to get it out of the way instead of waiting to tell him at the end. What if he got mad and stormed out of the restaurant or started yelling at Santana or something and bringing attention to our table. I knew that was highly unlikely to happen… but still.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked looking a bit worried.

"Yes everything is fine. I just...do you want to see me again after tonight?" she asked. She was probably asking that just to make sure he was serious about coming back into her life.

"Yes of course Santana," he said immediately.

"Okay… I was just making sure because before I let you back into my life completely you need to know something about me," she said and I held my breath. This was it.

"What is it Santana?" he asked again.

"Brittany and I…" she started to say and I looked at her as she struggled with the right words to say. She gently reached up and took my hand that was resting on the table and held it in hers. I nodded my head at her and she nodded right back then turned back to her Father.

"We're together," she said and I watched her Father's eyes knit in confusion.

"I…I don't understand," he said shaking his head slightly.

"Brittany's my girlfriend," she said firmly. I'm surprised she didn't sound nervous. She looked over at me and I smiled at her. I was so proud of her and I wanted to reach out and kiss her but I knew that wasn't the best idea right now. I could kiss her as much as I wanted later.

"You're together? As in _together _together?" he asked raising his eyebrows towards her. He didn't look mad or anything. He just looked really surprised.

"Yes, I'm…we love each other," she said squeezing my hand tightly. Her Dad opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. Santana looked over to me nervously and the grip she had on my hand tightened even more.

"Look if you're not okay with Brittany and I just tell me now," she said sounding frustrated that he hadn't said anything more.

"Santana of course I'm okay with it…I'm just shocked and a little bit confused," he said and I felt Santana's grip on my hand loosen.

"What're you confused about?" she asked lightly. She didn't sound frustrated anymore.

"How long have you been together?" he asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Um… not that long actually but I don't see why that matters," she said shaking her head. Santana was starting to get defensive and I knew that her Dad didn't mean anything by that question. He was simply curious.

"I was just wondering Santana," he said putting his hands up gently.

"Okay…so you're fine with this? That Brittany and I are together?" she asked.

"If Brittany makes you happy then I'm okay with it," he said smiling over at me. I smiled right back then looked over to Santana.

"She makes me very happy," Santana said over to him and I couldn't stop smiling. He was okay with it. I have to say I was bit nervous about him finding out about us. I mean I had no idea how he would react. I don't know Santana's Father all that well.

"Okay then, I'm happy for both of you," he said and I watched Santana smile at him.

The rest of the dinner Santana filled her Dad in on everything he had missed in her life. From her 8th grade graduation all the way to becoming captain of the Cheerios. Her Dad seemed very proud of her and I couldn't blame him. Santana worked very hard to be where she is now and I admired her for that. She had wanted that top Cheerios spot since freshman year and she didn't stop trying for it until she got it.

The topic of her Mother came up towards the end of our meal and I watched as Santana tensed immediately at the mention of her.

"Santana what are you going to say to your Mother?" he asked as the waiter took his dish away.

"I…I don't know," she said looking down into her lap.

"Are you going to confront her about the letters?" he asked as the waiter came back with the bill and said to take our time and call him over whenever we were ready to pay.

"I don't know," she repeated again and I put my hand gently on her back.

"I don't even know what I would say to her. Besides she's never home," Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what about when you come to visit me again, she's going to ask why you're all of a sudden talking to me again," he said before taking a sip of his soda.

"When I visit?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll fly you out here every couple of weekends and I'll try as much as possible to get away from work so I can come visit you down in Lima," he said. I smiled at him because he really seemed to be trying really hard to have a relationship with Santana.

"You can even spend your summer up here with me," he said hopefully and Santana looked at him surprised. I didn't want Santana to be away from me the whole summer. I couldn't survive if she was away from me that long.

"Dad, I…I'll tell her just not right away. I need some time to figure out what I'm going to say to her," she said sighing out.

"Okay Santana, I'd like to talk to her as well," he said placing a hundred dollar bill into the little black folder the check was in.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked as we stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"I don't know. Britt what else did you want to do?" Santana asked as she pushed open the door and held it open for me.

"I still want to see Central Park and maybe go to a play," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, well do you think you'd have some time for breakfast tomorrow morning? I'd like to see you all one more time before you leave," he asked and we both nodded our head.

"Yeah of course," I said over to him and he smiled down towards me. I watched him step up towards the side walk and wave down a cab for us.

"Okay girls, thank you so much for joining me tonight," he said reaching over to Santana and wrapping his arms around her. I watched them embrace and hold each other close for a few moments. Both of their eyes were closed and I just stood to the side and smiled. Santana had her Father back for good now.

I watched Mr. Lopez unwrap one of his arms from Santana and wave me over.

"Come here Brittany," he said holding his arms open for me to join in on the hug. I stepped forward into both of their arms and hugged both of them tightly. We all pulled back after a few moments.

"I love you," Santana's Father whispered into her ear as he held on to her hand.

"I love you too," she said nodding her head.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said and before he left he handed the cab driver some money for our trip back to the hotel.

The taxi driver took off as soon as we closed our doors. My eyes were glued to Santana and the smile that was spread across her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked reaching my hand across the seat and placing it on her thigh.

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm just really happy," she said looking over at me.

"Me too," I said smiling over at her.

Our hotel was no less than ten minutes away and before I knew it we were pulling up to the front of the hotel. Santana's Dad had already paid so we just thanked the driver and started walking into the hotel. We reached the elevators and I pressed the button, watching as it lit up. I looked over to Santana and she was just staring at me. I didn't have any idea what she was thinking about. She seemed to be deep in thought.

We stepped into the elevator and I waited for the doors to close. I could see Santana tapping her foot on the floor and it seemed like she was really anxious. What was wrong? The elevator dinged signaling we were at our floor and Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly out of the elevator. I didn't understand why she was in such a hurry to get back to the room. Did she need to go to the bathroom? Santana pulled out her key from her purse and slid it into the door quickly. The light signaled red and Santana huffed out sliding the key into the door once again.

"Santana what's wro-" I started to say but the door finally signaled green and she yanked the door open pulling me inside. She threw her purse to the floor before grabbing my hand and leading me into the room.

She spun me around quickly as we got to the foot of the bed and brought our lips together feverishly. Her tongue invaded my mouth and I whimpered as her hands reached down and bunched my dress up over my waist. Her hand made its way to the front of my panties and I broke away from our kiss and moaned out. Her fingers rubbed against me and my legs started to get shaky. Santana lips were attached to my neck sucking and licking every spot she could possibly reach.

She pulled back all of a sudden and pushed my dress up and over my head. She undid my bra with one quick swipe and I couldn't believe she could do it so quickly. I really needed to practice unclasping her bra. I was amazed at how with just one flick of her fingers she could unclasp it. She pushed me down onto the bed and reached for the top of my panties. She slid them off of me throwing them across the room not caring at all where they landed. Santana smirked down at me as she took off all of her clothes as well before climbing on top of me.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," she whispered deeply into my ear.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea," I mumbled up to her as she straddled one of my legs with her own and started to rock against me. Our centers touched and Santana sighed out bringing her lips up from my ear. Her tongue once again found its way into my mouth and Santana started to rock harder into me, pressing our centers together faster and faster. Her hands cupped my breasts softly and I sighed out into her mouth.

"You're so sexy," she said pulling away from my lips and scooting down so she could suck on my breasts.

She nipped and ran her tongue along them and I couldn't help but arch my back up towards her. Santana started to kiss down my stomach and I knew exactly where she was headed.

"You have no idea how much I've missed tasting you in my mouth," she said continuing to trail her kisses down my stomach. God if Santana kept saying things like that to me I was gonna come before she even did anything.

Santana kissed all the way down my body until she stopped at my center. I lifted my head up to look at her and saw her smirking up at me. She leaned forward quickly and ran her tongue up the length of my dripping wet folds.

"Oh," I moaned out watching as her tongue licked me slowly up and down. Her eyes never left mine and she was watching my every move as she grabbed both of my legs and pulled them wider apart. She brought her tongue down and slowly pushed it into my center and I couldn't help but sigh out in pleasure.

"Santana," I moaned out loudly as she pushed her tongue in and out of me faster and faster. I guess she really did miss doing this to me.

"Do you like that?" she asked bringing her mouth up and sucking my swollen bud into her mouth. I thrashed my head back and forth not being able to form any coherent sentences.

"Mhmm," she moaned against my folds," I know you like it."

Where was all this come from? It's like Santana had turned into some kind of sex goddess and her one sole mission was to pleasure me like I've never been pleasured before. My hands were resting on my stomach and I felt her reach for them and place them gently on her head. I looked down at her and I guess I was so use to placing my hands on my stomach while she did this, that I didn't even think of reaching out to touch her.

"Pull me against you," she mumbled against me and I did as she said. I reached my hands to the back of her head and pulled her closer to me. Her lips were kissing me sloppily and with every kiss I received from her I shuttered.

"San…I'm close," I was able to say and I felt her nod her head against me before bringing her fingers up and sliding them inside me. She pumped her fingers in and out of me at the same time licking and sucking at the most sensitive part of my body.

"Santana," I moaned out. My legs shook and I had to push her away from me because I was really sensitive right now.

She pulled her fingers out of me and kissed up my body gently until she reached my lips.

"Santana where did that come from?" I asked breathing in and out rapidly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed my cheeks softly and brought her head up to look at me.

"I told you I missed being with you," she said nuzzling her head into my neck and kissing my ear softly.

"I had no idea you missed me that much," I said and she just hummed against my neck.

"I love you," she said softly placing a few kisses on my neck.

"I love you too," I said as my eyelids felt heavier with each minute that passed. It was still quite early but Santana didn't seem to mind going to sleep right now. She had nuzzled her head into my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I could hear her breaths getting softer and slower and I knew she was falling asleep. I peeled the comforter up from under us and slid inside and Santana did the same. She again wrapped her arms around me and tucked her head gently into my neck.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again thank you to all the people who take the time to review and to all my new followers. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Santana's ringtone rang out loud in the silence of our room startling us both awake. I felt Santana unwrap her arm from my body and run over to where her phone was charging by the TV. I immediately missed the feeling of her warm body pressed up against me and sighed out softly.

"Hi Dad," Santana said softly into the phone. What time was it? I turned around and opened my eyes slightly to see what time it was and saw that it was a little after eight o'clock. I usually woke up pretty early and was slightly surprised that we slept so long considering we went to bed quite early last night.

"Oh no, it's fine. Where do you want to meet?" Santana asked making her way back over to the bed and sitting down. I propped my elbow back and leaned back against my hand and waited to see what we were going to do. I assumed her Dad wanted to go to breakfast with us.

I loved the way Santana's voice sounded in the morning. It was slightly raspy and deeper than usual. The sight of her bare back in front of me had me thinking of how incredible last night was. The way Santana made love to me was so undeniably sexy and sweet last night. The way she let me touch her and the way she knew just what to do to drive me crazy. Sometimes I think Santana knew my body better than I did. She knew exactly where to touch me to send me over the edge and exactly where I wanted to be kissed at any moment.

I hope as time goes by that I will know Santana's body like she does mine. Making love to her was still new to me and I was constantly finding different things about her body that I hadn't noticed before. Like yesterday when I made love to her with the lights on. We almost never did anything in the past with the lights on. Santana would always want to make the room as dark as possible probably so I wouldn't see her facial expressions in the heat of the moment.

Yesterday was the first time I actually got to see her body fully and appreciate every part of it. Like the little birthmark that I hadn't noticed under her right breast or the little line of freckles on her upper thigh. Little things like that I was just noticing and now I was constantly trying to find other things on her body that I hadn't noticed before.

I couldn't help but lean forward and press my lips to the middle of her back just where her bra clasp would be. She jumped slightly at my touch and turned around to look at me. I continued to trail my kisses all over her back and I could see her pointing up to her phone trying to get me to stop because she was still talking to her Dad. I don't think she wanted to accidently let out a moan while she was talking to her father but I couldn't help myself. Her beautiful soft skin was just begging to be kissed and touched.

"Okay, we'll see you there in half an hour," Santana said reaching her hand out and stopping me from gliding my hand any further up her thigh. She said a quick goodbye and I couldn't help but smirk at how her voice was a little shaky. She turned around in my arms and shook her head back and forth at me.

"Brittany," Santana said pushing me back by my shoulders and climbing on top of me. Her long dark hair was falling in my face and I gently reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at her innocently. She leaned forward quickly and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't give me that look," she said shaking her head and smiling down at me, "you can't touch me like that when I'm on the phone with my Dad."

My hands found there way to her smooth thighs and started to caress them. The sight of her naked body on top of me right now was breathtaking. I trailed my hands up her toned stomach and straight to her breasts which I squeezed softly in my hands.

"Brittany wait…we have to meet my Dad," Santana said not doing anything physically to stop me from trailing my hands all over her body. In fact she was arching her chest into my hands and I smiled up at her knowing she didn't really want me to stop. I wanted to kiss and make love to her for the rest of the day. Would it be wrong to want to spend our last day in New York in the hotel and just make love? I'd much rather stay in the room and get to know Santana's body like she does mine. We could always go to Central Park and a play the next time we came to New York.

I'm sure we would be back soon considering Santana was starting a relationship with her Dad again. I'm not sure so though that I would get to come back though. I doubt Mr. Lopez would pay for me to fly up and back each time with Santana when he wanted her to visit.

"But I want you," I said sitting up and taking her breast into my mouth. I poked my tongue out and ran it gently over her nipple. I could hear Santana sigh out and arch her chest more towards my mouth. I cupped her breast softly and opened my mouth wider taking in as much of her breast as I could.

"Brittany," Santana said tilting her head back and bringing her hands up to my hair pulling me closer. Her hands pulled me against her chest and I brought both of my arms around her waist pulling her against me. As a few more minutes passed I realized we were going to be late if we didn't stop now. Maybe it was a good idea to get going. Who knows when the next time I would be in New York?

"Okay, I'll stop," I said leaning forward and giving her breast one more small kiss. I didn't want to keep her Dad waiting for us wherever we were meeting him. This was the last time he was going to get to see her for I don't know how long and I wanted them to spend as much time as they could together.

"Are you serious? Now I'm just going to be frustrated all throughout breakfast Britt. Thanks a lot," Santana said leaning over to the side and smashing her head into the pillow. I leaned over her and pressed a small kiss to her shoulder while wrapping my arm around her back. I brought my mouth down to her ear and breathed softly for a few moments before saying anything to her.

"I'll make it up to you later," I said deeply into her ear. Santana lifted her head up from the pillow and looked over to me with a growing smile on her face.

"And just how exactly do you plan on making it up to me?" she asked lifting her eyebrows slightly. I shook my head towards her and got off the bed to get dressed, taking the long comforter along with me concealing my body from her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said turning back and winking at her as I made my way over to the restroom. When I looked back all I could see was her mouth fall open as she watched me walk away. I would definitely be making it up to her later.

/

"I think that's it over there," Santana said pointing across the street. I squinted my eyes and tried to read the sign. Her Dad told us to meet him at a little diner not too far from our hotel called Penny's Pancakes. He said it had a big red sign and as we got closer we could see the flashing lights of the diner.

As we walked through the door to the diner, the little bell chimed and we both started to look around for her Dad. I looked one way and Santana looked the other. When I was scanning my side of the diner my heart stopped when I saw a woman and a little girl sitting with Mr. Lopez.

"He's not over ther-" Santana started to say looking over to my side of the diner. She stopped as well and stared at her Father with the little girl in his lap. The little girl in his arms couldn't have been more than two years old and she was just adorable. Mr. Lopez was bouncing her slightly on his knee and she was laughing out loud waving her hands up and down. I turned to look at Santana and could see a slight smile stretching across her face at the sight of her sister. I'm sure she was excited to meet her.

Santana's father looked up and at the sight of us both he smiled widely. He wrapped one of his arms around his baby girl and waved us over with the other. I don't think she had seen her father wave us over because her eyes were still fixed on the little girl in his arms.

"Santana let's go over," I said pulling her gently by her arm towards the table. She just nodded her head and walked over slowly while still staring at the little girl. I couldn't exactly read the expression on her face. She looked happy and maybe a little bit nervous at the same time.

"Girls, I'm so glad you could make it," Mr. Lopez said standing up and holding the little girl in his arms.

"Hi Dad," Santana said softly smiling up at him.

"Hello Santana," he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side for a quick hug. He did the same with me then pulled back.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Andrea," he said motioning over to the woman sitting in front of him. She turned towards us and immediately stood up from the booth. Girlfriend?

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you Santana," she said opening her arms and stepping forward towards Santana. I could see Santana immediately tense when Andrea hugged her. Santana was never really good at meeting new people. She would always kind of distance herself from anybody new that we met.

"Um hi," Santana said bringing her arms up and lightly wrapping them around her. Both of them pulled back and Andrea cupped Santana's face gently in her hands and shook her head softly.

"You look so much like your Father," she said smiling at her. Andrea was really pretty. She had dark brown hair that was slightly curled and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She was very petite and looked a bit younger than Mr. Lopez.

Santana smiled gently back at her and I could tell she was getting slightly uncomfortable with the way Andrea was holding her face in her hands. Santana's eyes trailed over to mine and Andrea pulled back and looked over to me.

"And you must be Brittany," she said leaning in and wrapping her arms around me. This woman reminded me somewhat of my Mom. Whenever my Mom met someone new she would always go in for a hug as well. I thought it was a little bit too forward but my Mom was a very affectionate person and she loved hugging people. She use to say a hug always made her happy so why not make someone else happy?

"Hi," I said hugging her gently against me. As I hugged her softly for a few moments I inhaled the scent of her perfume and couldn't help but wonder what is was called, it smelled really pretty. She pulled back softly and squeezed my arms gently before turning back to Santana's father.

"And this little girl here is Mia," her Dad said turning her around in his arms. The little girl in his arms was just too cute for words. Her hair was slightly curly and she had a headband on with a red flower on it.

"Would you like to hold her?" Santana's Dad said handing her gently over to Santana. My eyes trailed over to Santana and saw that her eyes had widened somewhat. She was probably nervous to hold her. Santana had held Kat when she was little and she was amazing with her. She was always very gentle with Kat and I could see her eyes light up whenever she got to hold her.

"I…um," she stuttered out but Mr. Lopez had already placed her gently in Santana's arms. Santana immediately wrapped her arms around the little girl and hoisted her up a little more into her arms. I watched the two of them interact and I couldn't help but tear up a little bit. Mia had placed both of her hands on Santana's face and she was rubbing them back and forth gently. Her eyes were roaming all over Santana's face as Santana did the same to her.

"Stay right there. I want to take a picture of you two," Mr. Lopez said reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out his phone. I watched him smile at them and step to the side a bit so he could get both of their faces in the picture.

"I think she likes you," Andrea said smiling over to Santana and placing her hand gently over her heart.

"Yeah?" Santana asked smiling over to her. Mia had started to play with Santana's hair and was twirling it in her hands.

"Oh, be careful she likes to pull peoples hair sometimes. I know from experience," Andrea said laughing lightly.

"Let's sit down," Mr. Lopez said turning back to the table and taking his seat. Andrea took Mia from Santana's arms and placed her gently into the highchair at the end of the table. She sat down next to Mr. Lopez and let Santana and I sit next to each other. We placed our drink orders and Mr. Lopez handed us his menu to look at.

"They have the best banana pancakes here. That's what I usually order but Andrea likes to order the chocolate chip ones," he said suggesting to us what was good. I absolutely loved chocolate chip pancakes. My Dad would make them every one in a while for breakfast and they were so good.

"I think I'm going to get the banana ones," Santana said closing the menu after we both looked over it for a bit. Mr. Lopez smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I'm going to get the chocolate chip ones," I said smiling over to Andrea. I reached for Santana's hand under the table and squeezed it softly in my own. I suddenly started to wonder whether Mr. Lopez had told Andrea about Santana and I being together. Would he do that? What if _she_ didn't accept us? She seemed like a really great and nice person but she could have a completely different opinion about us than Mr. Lopez. We placed our orders to the waiter and he told us it would be out shortly.

"So, what have you girls done so far in New York?" Andrea asked starting up a conversation.

"We went to the Statue of Liberty the other day," I said squeezing Santana's hand gently under the table.

"Oh really? I use to work on the little boat that took you to the island for a few years back when I was in college," she said reaching out and holding Mr. Lopez's hand in her own. I smiled over at them because they really did look happy. Mr. Lopez was all smiles and I couldn't help but think how different he seemed now than in the past. Anytime I saw him when he lived back in Lima he always looked worn down and stressed. He was also always arguing with Santana's mother too.

"Really? That seems like a fun job and also you got to meet people from all over the world, right?" I asked thinking back to when we were on the boat. There were people of all nationalities and I can't imagine getting to meet someone new every day, it must have been so exciting.

"I did meet a lot of wonderful people. I'll always remember this one couple though," she said turning to look at Santana's father.

"You know who I'm talking about, right?" she asked him and he nodded his head towards her.

"There was this couple who would come almost every two months and visit the Statue. They told me their story of how they met on the boat and how they would come every couple of months to remind them of what brought them together. I thought it was so romantic," she said and my mouth fell open. She couldn't be talking about Lucy and her husband, right? That was too much of a coincidence, right? I looked over to Santana and could see the shocked look on her face as well and we both looked back to Andrea.

"You wouldn't be talking about Lucy would you?" I asked and Andrea squinted her eyebrows towards me probably wondering how I knew of her.

"Yes Lucy was her name, did you meet her on the boat?" she asked sounding quite surprised.

"She was crazy," Santana muttered out before I could say anything.

"What? Why?" Andrea asked Santana looking over to her.

"She followed us all over the island trying to get her son to talk to Brittany. She seems to think that the same thing could happen for her son…you know to meet his soul mate on the boat. She finally backed off when she found out Brittany was taken," Santana said squeezing my hand and bringing it up to rest on her thigh. I looked down towards our hands and smiled. I looked up towards Santana and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did you tell her?" Santana asked looking over to her Dad. I saw the look on Andrea's face and couldn't help but feel bad for her. She looked so confused and I could see she was waiting for Mr. Lopez to say something. Hopefully to clear up what we were talking about.

"No, I didn't know if you were comfortable with me telling her yet," he said shaking his head gently towards Santana. She smiled over at him and I was glad that he didn't just tell his girlfriend when he found out about us. It was really sweet that he was waiting for Santana to give him the okay before telling his girlfriend.

"Tell me what?" Andrea asked looking back and forth between all three of us. Well I guess there was no other choice but to tell her now was there?

"Do you think she would be okay with it?" Santana asked her father raising her eyebrows towards him. He stared back at Santana for a moment and gently shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," he said staring at Santana. If Andrea wasn't okay with Santana and I being together it could ruin everything that Santana could possibly have with her Father again. Maybe _that's_ why he didn't tell her about us. He didn't know how she would react either. How could he not know?

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Andrea asked looking from Santana back to Santana's Dad. Mr. Lopez leaned over gently towards Andrea and I could see him squeezing her hand softly.

"Ask Brittany who she's dating," he said softly towards her and she knitted her eyebrows.

"What does Brittany's boyfriend have to do with what's going on here?" she asked still puzzled. My heart started to race because we were literally seconds away from Andrea finding out about our relationship. I could feel Santana's grip on my hand tighten with each passing second and I started to bounce my foot on the floor nervously. Maybe I was really nervous because Andrea was a complete stranger to me. I wasn't sure what kind of person she was yet and it scared me somewhat not having a clue of how she might act.

"Just ask her," he said nodding his head towards her.

"Um…okay," she said looking over towards me, "Brittany who are you dating?" she asked still with a puzzled look upon her face.

I was feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on me. Even Mia was staring at me and I opened my mouth to say something but my throat felt so dry all of a sudden. I tried to swallow but it was like my throat was closing in on me preventing me from doing so.

Should I just say Santana's name and that's it? Or should I say something like _she's sitting right next to me?_ I looked down towards Santana's grip on my hand and knew exactly what to do. I started to pull Santana's hand up from under the table into Andrea's view hoping she would understand. I placed our hands gently on the table and smiled over to her nervously.

Andrea looked back and forth between me and Santana's hand in mine resting on the table. I think she finally understood a few moments later.

"You two are together?" she asked raising her eyebrows looking quite surprised.

"Yes," Santana immediately said staring Andrea straight in the eyes.

"Well…that's very unexpected to hear," she said looking to the side at Mr. Lopez. Santana's eyebrows creased at the tone of her voice and I could tell just by the look on her face that she was about to start defending us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked frowning at her. Andrea immediately turned back towards Santana. Andrea just shrugged her shoulders with a small frown on her face.

"It's just very surprising," she said and Santana was still eyeing her. Thank God the waiter came and set our food down in front of us because right now the table was completely silent. I didn't know what to say and I think everyone else felt the exact same way.

"It's not like your opinion matters to me anyway," Santana scoffed under her breath as she grabbed her fork and stabbed it into her pancakes roughly.

"Santana," Mr. Lopez said sighing out. Why would he bring his girlfriend to breakfast with us knowing this conversation could possibly come up?

"What?" she asked slamming her fork back on the table before looking over to her Father. He shook his head lightly and placed his napkin on the table. The way she was acting right now had me thinking back when I told Santana how I felt about her. She was acting the exact same way, right down to slamming her fork down on the table.

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" he asked motioning his head to the side.

"What for?" she asked knitting her eyebrows at him and squeezing my hand in her own. Her grip on my hand was starting to hurt and I put my other hand on top of hers trying to loosen her grip. I don't think she realized just how tight she was holding my hand. I looked down at my hand and could see it was starting to turn white from her cutting off my circulation. I continued to try and loosen her grip and she looked down towards our hands. She immediately let go of me once she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly over to me. I shook my head gently and grabbed her hand in my own again. I just wanted her to loosen the grip she had on me, not let go completely.

"Santana lets go outside for a moment," Mr. Lopez said motioning towards the door again. I looked over to Santana and I knew she didn't want to talk to him alone. I watched her look down at her plate shifting her eyes back and forth before finally shaking her head.

"No," Santana said and I gulped. I was feeling very uncomfortable right now and I just wanted to grab Santana's hand and get us out of there. This is not at all how I imagined breakfast would turn out. Why would Mr. Lopez bring Andrea to meet Santana? Didn't he know she was still getting used to seeing him after all these years? It would have been better if he had just brought Mia. I looked over to her and she was playing with a piece of pancake on the little plate in front of her oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Whatever you want to say you can say in front of all of us," she said shifting slightly closer to me. I could tell she just wanted to be comforted right now so I gently took my hand out of hers and placed it on her thigh, running it soothingly across her jeans.

"Why the hell would you bring her," Santana said pointing over at Andrea with her fork, "if you knew she could possibly react like this," she said shaking her head at her Father clearly disappointed with him.

'Santana, I honestly did not think the subject would come up. You're okay with them being together, right Andrea?" he asked looking over towards her and nodding his head.

"Honestly no. I was raised Catholic and you two must know that it's a sin to be together," she said and my eyes widened. Who was she to judge us? She was nobody to me and she was nobody to Santana. I knew sooner or later we were going to come across someone who did not agree on Santana and I being together but I never imagined it would be Mr. Lopez's girlfriend.

My parents were not religious at all but we were still good people. I knew the basic things about God and Jesus but probably not to the extent that Andrea seemed to know. From what I've learned God made each and every one of us different and unique. Why would he create a human being knowing they would turn out gay? I also knew that God gave us free will but if we chose to be with someone who made us happier than anyone else and that person happened to be of the same gender, was it still wrong? Didn't God want us to be happy? What if our happiness lied in the arms of a person of the same gender, then what?

"Wow Dad," Santana started off sarcastically, "you sure picked a great one. She's even worse than Mom," Santana said glaring at her Father and shaking her head towards him.

"Andrea, Santana is my daughter and if she chooses to be with Brittany than that's her decision," he said firmly to her. I was glad he was sticking up for her. Andrea frowned up at him and shook her head.

"Antonio _you're _Catholic as well, how can you be okay with this?" she asked still shaking her head at him.

"Because like I said she is my daughter," he said raising his voice somewhat at her, "no matter if she wants to be with a man or a woman that's her decision to make and I will accept her either way."

"Look I'm sorry but I just can't accept this," Andrea said putting her hands up and shaking her head, "it's wrong and against everything I've been taught," she said bringing her napkin up from her lap and throwing it on to the table. What was she doing? Was she leaving?

"Excuse me," she said motioning with her hands for Mr. Lopez to get out of the booth. Mr. Lopez shook his head and slid out not saying a word. She went to reach for Mia but Mr. Lopez put his hands out and stopped her.

"Leave her there. She's still eating," he said firmly down towards her.

"She's _my _daughter and I'm taking her with me," she said gently picking Mia up from her highchair. I felt so sorry for Mia because just as Andrea went to pick her up, she was about to put a piece of pancake into her mouth. She dropped it though when Andrea picked her up. The way Andrea said _my daughter_ was a bit strange to me. She made it sound like Mr. Lopez wasn't Mia's Father. I just assumed Mia was both of theirs but now I wasn't so sure.

Mr. Lopez's eyes were glued to Mia and Andrea as they walked out of the restaurant. He started to walk after her and I looked back at him. He was just watching through the window as Andrea walked off with Mia.

I turned back to Santana and immediately grabbed her face in my hands. I stroked my thumbs gently across her face and leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips. I didn't care if anyone saw us right now and I'm glad Santana didn't push me away.

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling away from her and running my hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay Brittany," she said softly. I was surprised she didn't sound more hurt or angry at what just happened. Wasn't she mad? I sure was. Who the hell did Andrea think she was?

"Are you sure?" I asked to which she just nodded her head.

"I could care less about what she thinks of us," Santana said shrugging her shoulders. She was right, why was I getting so upset?

"God she's such a…" I trailed off trying to think of the right words to say.

"Bitch?" Santana asked after a few moments. I looked up at her and chuckled slightly while nodding my head. Mr. Lopez walked back over to the table and sat down in front of us. He placed his head gently in his hands and sighed out.

"I'm so sorry about that Santana," he said bringing his hands down from his face and placing them both on the table.

"You don't have to apologize for her Dad. If she doesn't accept Brittany and me then I'll just have to live with it," Santana said reaching out to place her hand on his own. I don't think she was upset with him anymore after the way he stood up for her.

"I just wanted her to be okay with it so we could all be a family," he said shaking his head. He ran his hands gently through his hair and sighed out once more.

"Dad _you_ are my family…not her. We can still be a family…just me and you," she said nodding her head towards him. I agreed with Santana. Santana and her Father were _already_ a family. They were in fact a family before he even met Andrea.

"Dad is Mia yours?" Santana asked and I guess she got the same vibe as I did when Andrea took off with Mia.

Mr. Lopez gently shook his head, "No, I've been seeing Andrea for about six months now and Mia was a about a year and half then. I immediately grew attached to her the first day I met her," Santana's Dad said looking down into his lap. I just wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around him. He looked so sad.

"Look, if Britt and I being together is going to cause problems between you and Andrea then maybe…" she said trailing off. What was she going to say?

"No, I know what you're going to say but the answer is no. I just got you back and if Andrea can't accept you and Brittany then I can't see myself being with her anymore," he said reaching across the table and holding Santana's hand in his own.

"You'd seriously choose me over her?" Santana asked sounding quite surprised. He surprised me as well admitting that.

"Yes," he said not even hesitating. Santana sighed out and shook her head softly. She scooted across the booth seat and stood up slowly. Where was she going?

Santana stepped up towards her Dad and leaned down wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. I could see Mr. Lopez's face from where I was sitting and he had closed his eyes gently and embraced his daughter even tighter against him.

"I love you," she said softly. They embraced for a few more moments until Santana started to pull away from him.

"I love you too Santana," he said reaching out and holding her hand softly. Santana turned around but not before squeezing his hand gently and smiling down at her Dad. She slid back into the booth next to me and grabbed my hand in her own. Mr. Lopez glanced down at his watch and sighed out softly.

"I'm so sorry girls but I need to be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes," he said picking up his fork and taking a few bites of his pancakes. He had barely touched them but I could see he was trying to eat quickly before he needed to leave.

"Okay," Santana said softly reaching for her fork as well. The next minute or two we just spent eating our pancakes. We both looked up as Mr. Lopez placed his napkin on the table and stood up.

"I really wish I could spend the day with you. I tried to get someone to cover my shift but it was too short notice and nobody was available," he said as we both slid out of the booth and stood in front of him.

"Come here," he said opening his arms and waiting for Santana to step into them. She didn't hesitate one bit and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. I stood gently to the side and smiled at them.

They pulled apart a few moments later and Mr. Lopez stepped up to me and wrapped his arms lightly around me. He kind of caught me off guard but I could tell he was getting a little emotional as he sniffed gently next to my ear. He pulled back from me gently and looked at us both for a few seconds and smiled. I reached for Santana's hand and took it in my own squeezing it softly.

"Take care of my daughter Brittany," he said nodding over to me. Santana chuckled softly and I just nodded my head towards Mr. Lopez.

"I will," I said pulling my hand gently out of her own and wrapping it around Santana's waist.

"Okay bye girls, I'll see you soon. Text me before you get on the plane," he said turning back towards us as he walked towards the door to the diner. As he passed by our waiter I saw him hand him some money, probably paying for the bill before he left. Santana's head was resting lightly on my shoulder as we both stared out the window watching her Father walk away.

"Let's finish up so we can get out of here," I whispered down into Santana's ear. Her dark eyes looked up into mine and she just nodded.

/

"I don't want to go back," Santana said softly next to me as we walked around Central Park. I didn't want to leave New York either. I didn't want have to go home and go straight back to school the next day. I wanted to stay here with Santana.

"I don't either," I said sighing out. The only reason I wanted to go back to Lima was to see my parents and little sister. I missed them so much. This is the longest I've gone without seeing them. I missed my Mom's homemade meals and I missed watching cartoons with Kat. All the restaurants we went to in New York were great but I just wanted to go home and enjoy a meal with my family.

"This has been the best trip I've ever been on," she said as we walked over a little wooden bridge. There were so many people around lying on blankets and having picnics. Why didn't Santana and I think of doing that one of the days we were here?

"Really?" I asked her smiling over at her. We had our ups and downs on this trip but I had to agree with her. It was a trip I would remember for the rest of my life.

"Yes, we're finally together and my Dad's back in my life. I probably never would have seen him again if it weren't for you," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a bench under a large tree.

"I'm glad we found him. You have your family back now," I said squeezing her hand softly.

"Yeah I do, huh?" she asked smiling back at me. She shook her head softly and looked down at her lap. What was she thinking about?

"You know I was always jealous of your family," Santana said leaning back against the bench. I turned slightly towards her and knitted my eyebrows.

"Whenever they would hug you or tell you they loved you I would get so jealous," she said shaking her head. My heart broke when she said that to me. Santana didn't have anyone back at home to tell her that they loved her. I would have said it to her everyday but she would have probably been uncomfortable.

"I love your Mom and Dad so much Britt. Whenever I would spend the night and eat dinner with you guys I would sometimes imagine you all were my family. Is that weird?" she asked looking up from her lap into my eyes. I didn't find that weird at all. My parents already considered Santana part of the family.

"No not at all," I said shaking my head softly.

"And Kat," she said smiling back at me, "you have no idea how happy I was when you showed me that picture she drew. To know that she thinks of me as her sister is just…I don't even know the words to describe how that made me feel," she said scooting closer to me. I put my arm around her back and pulled her into me softly. She laid her head down lightly on my shoulder and played with my hand gently on my lap. I leaned my head softly down onto hers and inhaled the heavenly scent of her hair.

"Santana," I said softly down towards her. I wanted to kiss her so bad right now and I really hoped she would let me.

"Hmm?" she asked mumbling against my shoulder and snuggling into me more.

"Look at me," I whispered down towards her. She lifted her head up and looked up at me with her beautiful dark eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers and she gasped softly into my mouth. She pulled her hand away from mine and brought it up to my face gently cupping my cheek in her warm hand. We stayed there seated on the bench for I don't know how long exchanging sweet and gentle kisses.

The hours passed by and before we knew it we were heading back to the hotel to retrieve our luggage. We walked into our room gathering up our stuff and doing one last check to see that we didn't forget anything.

"This room holds a lot of memories," Santana said rolling her suitcase over towards the door. I turned around at the sound of her voice and waited for her to continue.

"It's where I told you I loved you and it's where we made love for the first time," she said looking down towards our unmade bed. She ran her hands gently over the comforter and sighed out. I could tell she didn't want to leave and go back to Lima. I walked up towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"We can make new memories at home," I whispered into her ear rubbing my face gently against hers. Her arms found there way to mine and I felt her softly running her fingers across my skin. The hairs on my arms stood up as she continued to run her fingers back and forth across my arms.

"I like the sound of that," she said turning around in my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me down towards her lips and kissed me passionately.

"Let's go," she said pulling back softly from me after a few minutes. I leaned forward and pecked her lips one more time before nodding and grabbing my suitcase. We walked towards the door and I couldn't help but look back as I stood in the doorway. So many memories were in this room and it felt like I was leaving them behind. I watched the door close gently for the last time than walked off with Santana towards the elevator.

/

The plane ride back to Lima was quick and there was absolutely no turbulence. Santana was still scared when we took off but she relaxed somewhat when we were up in the air. I had called my Mom to tell her that we had landed and she said that she was already waiting outside for us. As we walked out of the doors to the airport I looked back and forth for my Mom. I spotted her parked on the curb and watched her get out of the car. I walked quickly over to her and the second I got to her I threw my arms around her neck.

"Mom," I said squeezing her harder into me. I closed my eyes as I held her close for a minute or two and didn't want to let go.

"You're finally home," she whispered into my neck and I nodded softly. I pulled back and my Mom went straight for Santana afterwards. Santana welcomed her with open arms and I could see the smile spreading across her face as they embraced.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce," Santana mumbled into her neck and my Mom pulled back softly from her.

"Hi sweetheart," she said pulling back from her and holding her at an arm's length.

"I've never seen you smile this much sweetie," my Mom said towards Santana. Santana did in fact look very happy right now and the smile on her face proved it.

"I'm just really happy," she said shrugging her shoulders gently.

"I take it you all had a wonderful time in New York?" my Mom asked looking back and forth between me and Santana. I nodded towards my Mom and I could see her eyeing me suspiciously. I knew she wanted all the details about what happened between Santana and me. I'm also positive that she knew something happened between us with the way she was looking back and forth between Santana and me.

My Mom's eyes shifted towards Santana and I could see she was trying to ask me if something happened between us. She raised her eyebrows up and down playfully and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She definitely knew.

"Is there…something you want to tell me?" she asked smiling up at me. I glanced over towards Santana and could tell she was slightly nervous. She was playing softly with her hands and I looked towards her asking silently if it was okay to tell my Mom about us, that we were officially together. She nodded her head softly up and down and walked over to stand next to me. Santana grabbed my hand softly in her own and it definitely didn't go unnoticed by my Mom.

"Mom Santana and I ar-" I started to say but my Mom squealed before I could get my whole sentence out. She surged forward throwing her arms around us and squeezing us tightly against her. I looked over towards Santana and raised my eyebrows at her. This is exactly what I told Santana my Mom would do when she found out about us and here we were now. She smiled back and me and grabbed my hand in her own behind my Mom's back.

"Oh I just knew it!" my Mom said happily still holding us in her arms. She pulled back softly from me but held Santana in her arms.

"Sweetheart I don't know if Brittany told you but I already knew you had feelings for Brittany before she told me about you two," she said reaching out for my hand.

"It's a funny story actually, Brittany didn't know I knew for several months about you two," she said to Santana. Oh my God. Please don't let her bring up how she found out about us.

"I could see the way you would look at Brittany and how your eyes would light up at the sight of her," she said and I could tell that Santana was feeling a little uncomfortable. She was probably a little embarrassed.

"I hope you didn't get upset with Brittany that she told me. I actually knew about you two before that," she said smiling towards her. Santana's cheeks turned bright red and I grabbed my Mom away from Santana.

"Mom she knows and you're embarrassing her," I muttered down towards her.

"You told her?" my Mom asked surprised, "what did you tell her?"

"I told her what you told me," I said and my Mom's eyed widened. Did she not want me to tell Santana how she found out about us?

"So…she knows I saw her kissing your uh…" she said motioning towards her breasts again.

"Oh my God," I heard Santana sigh out and cover her face with her hands.

"Oh no no sweatheart please don't be embarrassed! I didn't even see that much," my Mom said turning towards Santana and gently pulling her hands away from her face. Santana was avoiding my mom's eyes but my Mom gently lifted her chin and made her look at her.

"Santana I love you and if you're worried that I'm angry or upset at you for what I saw then you couldn't be more wrong," she said cupping Santana's face in her hands.

"Really?" Santana asked looking up into my Mom's eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"Yes really," she said pulling her into a hug. Santana sighed out softly and whispered back towards her, "I love you too."

She pulled back gently from Santana and looked up at the both of us.

"Alright girls, it's time to get home. Your Dad and Kat are finishing up with dinner and I know they can't wait to see the both of you," she said ushering us over to the car.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was out of town and didn't have my computer with me._**

**_I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter so please REVIEW! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Brittany," I heard Santana whisper into my ear. Was it morning already? The sound of my alarm clock rang and I felt Santana reach over me and turn it off. I really didn't want to get up and go to school today. All I wanted to do was lie in bed with Santana like we had done the past few mornings when we were in New York.

"Brittany, wake up," Santana said whispering into my ear. I shivered at the sound of her voice as she whispered gently into my ear.

"I don't want to," I mumbled out still keeping my eyes closed. I felt Santana wrap her arm around my waist and lean gently down on top of me.

"I don't either but we've already missed two days of school, we can't afford to miss anymore," Santana said as she ran her hand softly across my stomach. If she kept touching me like that then I would be back asleep in no time.

I finally cracked open my eyes and was met with the beautiful sight of Santana leaning over me. She smiled at me as she saw my eyes open and I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. It's like nothing else waking up to the sight of the person you love.

"Hi," I whispered up to Santana as I pulled her fully on top of me. Her lips were dangerously close to touching mine and I waited for her to give me a good morning kiss but she never did. I decided to kiss her myself but she pulled her head back when I reached forward for her lips. I frowned up towards her but she just shook her head and kissed me on the cheek instead.

"Brittany, if we start kissing there's no way we're going to leave this bed in time to make it to school," Santana said leaning down and brushing her nose gently against mine. I guess she was right. The past few times we've kissed in bed it's always turned into something more.

"What about just a small peck on the lips?" I asked hopefully. Santana stared down into my eyes for a few moments before leaning forward and grazing her lips against mine. It all happened so fast that I didn't even get the chance to kiss her back.

"Was that even a kiss?" I mumbled up towards her and pouted my lips out. Santana shook her head down towards me then surprised me when she leaned down again and connected our lips for a much longer kiss. I started to run my hands underneath Santana's t-shirt and she brought both of her legs up so she was now straddling me.

"Brittany, mhmm," Santana said trying to pull away from me but I wasn't having it. We had more than enough time to kiss for a little bit. We would just have to hurry through breakfast.

"No come back," I muttered up to her and pulled her down gently by the back of her neck. I could tell Santana's resolve was fading and a few moments later Santana stopped fighting. She pulled away from my lips all of sudden and I thought she was going to stop but she didn't. Santana crossed her arms in front of herself and reached down for the hem of her shirt sliding it up and off her body. Inch by inch more of her beautiful skin came into view and before she even took off her shirt fully my hands were traveling up her stomach. My hands trailed up further and further until I came in contact with her soft breasts that were just begging to be touched. Santana was still sitting up on top of me as I gently massaged her breasts in my hands. She looked incredibly sexy right now with her head tilted slightly back and her hands running through her dark locks. Her hips were gently moving against mine and I brought my hands back down to her waist and moved with her.

"Brittany? Santana? Are you two up?" My Mom asked swinging my bedroom door open suddenly. Santana gasped and quickly scrambled off of me grabbing the comforter and trying to conceal her breasts from my Mom.

"Oh dear, I'm…I'm so sorry I should have knocked," my Mom said turning around and covering her face with her hand. I looked over towards Santana and saw that she had smashed her face into her pillow and covered her whole body with the comforter. I guess she was beyond embarrassed right now that my Mom had once again seen us in a rather intimate situation.

"Um it's okay," I mumbled up to my Mom. She was still standing in the doorway with her hand over her eyes and I watched her peek gently through her fingers.

"I just wanted to see if you two were up for school," my Mom said bringing her hand down from her face. My mom usually came in to my room in the morning to check if we were up. There were so many times that I had forgotten to set my alarm and thank god she came and checked on me every morning just in case.

"We're up," I nodded over to my Mom and she just nodded back to me. I watched my Mom look over to Santana and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly to myself because she was still hiding under the covers, not moving at all. My Mom gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and walked out of the room not saying another word. I'm sure she knew that Santana was beyond embarrassed right now and she didn't want to stay and make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. My Mom gently closed my door and I reached my hand over towards the comforter pulling it down Santana's body.

"Oh my God Brittany," Santana said shaking her head down into the pillow. I ran my hand down the bare skin of her back and rubbed it slowly up and down.

"It's okay, she's gone," I said and Santana turned her head slowly on the pillow to look at me.

"Twice Brittany, your Mom has seen us twice," Santana said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"It's okay Santana, I mean at least she didn't walk in on us while we were actually having sex. What she saw was nothing she hasn't seen before," I said trying to lighten the conversation. I don't know why I wasn't more embarrassed that my Mom had walked in on Santana and me. I guess it was because I trusted my Mom and she knew how I felt about Santana.

"That's not funny Britt," Santana said sighing out and turning away from me. She swung her legs over the bed and sat there for a few moments before getting off the bed and making her way towards my closet. Her uniform was in there and I assumed she was going to get it so she could get ready.

I quickly got off the bed and made my way over to my closet to see Santana zipping up the top of her uniform. I leaned gently to the side of my closet door and just watched her slide her skirt up her body. Was she mad at me? I guess it was sort of my fault that we got caught. I was the one who pulled her down so we could continue to kiss but I just couldn't resist her.

"Santana? Are you mad at me?" I asked hesitantly and watched her shake her head but not look at me. She sighed out and I watched her lean down and grab her shoes. She brushed past me lightly and made her way back to my bed so she could sit and put her shoes on.

I sighed out and turned around to my closet to decide what I wanted to wear today. My eyes scanned back and forth and I finally settled on a light pair of jeans and a tank top. I quickly changed inside my closet and walked out towards my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I saw Santana glance quickly over towards me and it looked like she was about to say something but she stopped and looked away from me.

"Brittany," Santana said knocking on the bathroom door. I had shut it after I had gone in and I don't even know why.

"Yeah?" I mumbled out just before I spit my toothpaste into the sink and washed my mouth with water.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a small voice and I quickly said yes back.

"I'm done, you can use the bathr-"I started to say but she shook her head and walked up towards me. She reached her hands forward and gripped my waist in her hands and pulled me against her front.

"I'm sorry," she said softly into my ear as she pulled me in to a hug. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and shook my head. Why was she apologizing?

"What for?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"I don't know, for making it seem like it was your fault that we got caught," she said softly into my neck.

"It _was_ my fault, if I hadn't pulled you back down she wouldn't have caught us," I said and Santana pulled away from me.

"I just… I hate that your Mom has seen us like that more than once. I remember that night she saw us, you know?" Santana said grabbing my hands in her own.

"I wasn't being gentle with you and I hate that your Mom saw me being so rough with you. That's not how I want her to think I treat you. And today she saw me straddling you and I just don't want her to think that I'm some dominating, sex- crazed teenager," Santana said shrugging her shoulders. Is that what she thought my Mom thought of her?

"Santana you know she doesn't think that," I said cupping her cheeks softly in my hands.

"You don't know that," Santana mumbled out and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I don't know _that_ but you want to know what I do know? I know that my Mom loves you and that she's really happy that we are together," I said as Santana opened her eyes and stared up into mine.

"Yeah?" Santana asked smiling up at me.

"Yes," I said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and eat breakfast," I said grabbing her hand in my own and leading her out of my room.

/

"Where's Dad?" I asked my Mom as I sat down at the kitchen table. Santana sat down slowly in the chair next to me avoiding any eye contact whatsoever with my Mom.

"He had to go in early for work," My Mom said bringing over the pan and sliding some scrambled eggs on to my plate.

"You want some eggs too Santana?" my Mom asked holding the pan out towards her. Santana nodded her head slowly with a shy smile on her face and my Mom walked over to the other side of the table and slid some eggs on to her plate.

"Sweetie I want to talk to you," my Mom said placing the pan down on the counter and walking over to sit next to Santana. Santana's eyes met mine and I could see the terrified look upon her face. What did my Mom want to talk to Santana about? Santana grabbed my hand under the table and I could feel her grip getting tighter and tighter as my Mom sat down next to her.

"Santana, sweetie look at me," my Mom said reaching out and touching Santana's shoulder lightly. Santana's eyes slowly looked up into my Mom's and I could see her chest rising and falling quickly.

"I'm sorry, I…I won't kiss Brittany in the morning anymore," Santana said towards my Mom and I frowned down towards Santana. Why would she say that? My Mom didn't even see us kissing this morning.

"Sweetheart don't apologize. You can kiss Brittany whenever you want. Santana, I don't want you to be embarrassed in front of me to kiss Brittany or to hold her close to you, alright? I know you love my daughter very much and I don't want you to hide your relationship when you are under this roof," my Mom said placing her hand on Santana's shoulder again. How did I get so lucky to have such an understanding and caring Mother?

"Now I wasn't born yesterday so I know you two are…being intimate with each other," my Mom said and I blushed. Where was she going with this? I looked to the side at Santana and saw her eyes widen and look down into her lap. Her grip on my hand continued to get tighter but I placed my other hand on top of ours and rubbed it back and forth telling her everything was okay.

"I just need to ask the both of you to do something for me, alright? "My Mom asked raising her eyebrows towards the both of us. We both looked up and nodded our heads towards my Mom.

"When you two are being intimate with each other, could you do me a favor and lock the door to your bedroom Brittany?" my Mom said.

"I just don't want Kat to barge into your room like she does sometimes and see you two in bed together. She might start asking a lot of questions and who knows if she'll say something to someone," my Mom said shrugging her shoulders. I guess that was a reasonable request. God forbid my Dad walked in on us either, that would be a completely different situation than if Kat were to walk in on us.

"Okay," I said nodding my head and squeezing Santana's hand in my own.

"Oh and one more thing…don't be too loud," my Mom said and my mouth dropped open along with Santana's. Did my Mom really just say that? Had she heard us before?

"Mom!" I said and she just threw her head back and laughed. I smiled along with her because I knew she was kidding now but still. Santana was just looking down into her lap and I could feel how uncomfortable she was right now. Her legs were bouncing up and down and her hand was getting sweaty in mine.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's a good thing you can't get Brittany pregnant Santana or this conversation would have been a whole lot longer. You remember when I gave you the sex talk, right Brittany? About how protection is very important?" my Mom asked nodding her head over towards me. Now that was one conversation that I never wanted to have again. My mother explained _every _little detail to me about sex and what could happen if I were to not use protection.

"Mom please," I said looking away from her and praying for this conversation to end. As a matter of fact we needed to eat quickly and leave or we were going to be late for school.

"Alright, okay I'm stopping. Enjoy your day at school. I'm going to go see if Kat is ready," my Mom said getting up from her seat and walking towards the stairs.

"I…I can't believe your Mom just told us to keep it down when we have sex," Santana said shaking her head back and forth. I looked over towards her and it looked like she couldn't believe that we just had that conversation. I couldn't believe it as well.

"I'm sorry. My Mom likes to play around. You know that," I said shrugging my shoulders and beginning to eat my eggs. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before we both finished up our breakfast. We both grabbed our bags and were out the door. It was still quite early until school started but we headed out anyway.

"Let me drive," Santana said stopping me from going to the driver's seat.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't have a problem with Santana driving my car, I just found it odd that she wanted to.

"Um, I don't know I feel like driving," Santana said and I narrowed my eyes towards her. Why was she acting so strange?

"Uh okay," I said nodding my head and handing her the keys. She smiled and grabbed them from my hand and walked towards the driver's seat. She threw her gym bag into the backseat before climbing into the front seat.

As we drove to school, I could feel Santana stare at me every now and then. What was wrong? Was there something on my face? She was making me a little self-conscious right now with how she kept glancing over to me. I pulled down the mirror and looked at my reflection. I turned my head from left to right and saw nothing wrong, so why was she staring at me?

I could see the school in the distance and I reached down for my backpack and brought it up into my lap. Santana all of a sudden swerved into the little park by our school and I held on tightly to the door handle. What was wrong? Was there something in the road?

"What's wrong?" I asked looking back at the road again. Maybe a squirrel or bird was in the road and Santana had swerved to not hit it. That's the only thing I could think of. Maybe there was something wrong with my car but everything seemed fine though. The car was still running and the radio was still playing.

"Santana?" I asked watching as she undid her belt and threw it roughly off her. She all of a sudden turned towards me and started climbing over the center console into my lap. She brushed my backpack away from my lap and I quickly moved my legs apart so it could fall between them. I lifted my hands up from my lap too shocked to say anything and could only watch as Santana made herself comfortable on top of my lap. My eyes were wide as she leaned forward and came dangerously close to kissing me.

She pulled the lever roughly to my seat and sent me flying backwards. I yelped slightly and Santana just smiled seductively down towards me. Santana had started to roll her hips against mine and I gulped placing my hands on her waist. She brought her hands to the back of her uniform and I could faintly hear her pulling the zipper down.

"Santana what are you doing?" I asked sitting up a bit only to be pushed down by Santana's hands on my shoulders.

"What I've wanted to do since I woke up," she said in a deep voice. She brought her hands back to her uniform and slid the zipper the rest of the way down. I watched as she slipped it over her head then proceeded to undo her bra. She threw both the items of clothing to the side and then it all of a sudden occurred to me that somebody could drive by and see us.

"Santana someone's gonna see us," I said trying to lean up again. She placed her hands firmly on my shoulders and pushed me back once again.

"Brittany no one can see us. Your windows are tinted," she said leaning her body softly down on top of me. Her breasts were inches away from my face and all I could do was stare at them. Is this why Santana wanted to drive? So she could bring us here to have sex? If that were the case then why couldn't we just have done it at my house? We would definitely have had a lot more room to move around.

"You…you want to have sex here?" I asked looking up towards her raising my eyebrows. I didn't think this was such a good idea. I mean don't get me wrong, I always wanted to make love to Santana at any moment of the day but doing it here in the car, in a deserted park seemed kind of….trashy to me.

"I want you," Santana said whispering deeply into my ear. Santana's hand reached for my own and I felt her bringing it in between our bodies. She slid my hand down her skirt and my mouth fell open. I guess she really did want me right now with how wet she felt against my fingers.

"Why couldn't we have done this at my house?" I asked as she rocked her body gently against my fingers. She leaned up off of me and arched her chest towards me. Her hands reached up towards her head and I watched as she slowly glided them through her hair.

"Are you serious? After the conversation we just had with your Mom?" she asked closing her eyes and moving faster on top of me. I slipped my fingers down to her entrance and I was about to push them up inside of her but Santana beat me to it. She pushed her body down roughly on top of my fingers and moaned out at the feeling of me entering her.

"Santana all we needed to do was lock my door," I said as I pumped my fingers inside of her. Santana leaned back down on top of me again and attacked my lips. She slid her tongue gently into my mouth and I closed my eyes as she threaded her fingers through my hair.

"She could still hear us," she said pulling away from lips and kissing down my neck.

"So what, we're never going to have sex when my Mom's at the house?" I asked stopping my fingers from moving inside of her.

"Don't stop please," she whispered into my ear. I could feel her rocking her hips against my hand but I wasn't going to move until she answered me. My Mom was pretty much always at the house when we got home. If Santana thought that we could just drive somewhere and have sex from now on because she didn't want to do it at my house, then I didn't know what I would say to her. I pulled my fingers out of her skirt and she sighed out.

"Brittany…it's awkward at your house now, okay?" she said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Why?" I asked wanting to know what was so awkward about the situation.

"Because…because it just is! Whenever your Mom sees your door shut she's going to assume we're having sex and that's not what I want her to think," she said sighing out and reaching for her bra. She slipped it on her shoulders and clasped it quickly behind her back.

"So we're never going to have sex at my house again?" I asked knitting my eyebrows up towards her. My house was the only place we ever did anything with each other. We never did anything at Santana's house because she never wanted to be there. Where else was there to be with each other?

"I… I don't know," she said shaking her head and looking away from me.

"Wow Santana…you're being ridiculous," I said and she snapped her head down to look at me. She frowned and shook her head.

"I am _not_ being ridiculous. Your Mom already saw us _twice_, I don't _ever_ want that to happen again," she said pulling her uniform top over her head.

"It won't! No one will be able to see us if we lock my door!" I said and she just shook her head and climbed back over to the driver's seat.

"Okay, okay! God Britt if you really want to have sex that much than we can do it at your house," Santana said shaking her head. I knitted my eyebrows confused because she was making it seem like all I wanted to do was have sex with her.

"No, no it's fine. We don't have to have sex anymore. I'd rather have no sex than to do it here in the car like this," I said crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"Hey, I never said that I wanted to stop having sex. I just…I'm always going to be thinking during if we're being too loud or if someone's going to knock at your door," Santana said sighing out.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to make love to me at my house than we don't have to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable the whole time," I said reaching out towards her and taking her hand in mine. She squeezed it back softly and brought it up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my hand.

"You know…we still have fifteen minutes until school starts," I said looking at her lips instead of her eyes.

"We do, don't we? What do you want to do?" Santana asked cocking her head to the side with a smile.

"Get in the back seat," I whispered seductively into her ear. She didn't hesitate one bit and climbed quickly between the two front seats to get to the back. I did the same and I guess Santana wanted me to sit on top of her because she sat right in the middle of the seat. I straddled her legs and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her close to me.

"Let's play a game," I said and Santana knitted her eyebrows confused. I knew she didn't expect me to say that but I had a pretty good idea she would like the game I suggested.

"A game?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, let's play twenty questions but only yes or no questions. If your answer is yes to the question then you have to kiss me on the lips and if it's no then you have to kiss me on the cheek. Does that sound fine?" I asked wanting to know if she was okay with the rules I had just set. Santana nodded her head up towards me and smiled.

"Okay, I'll start with any easy one. Do you love me?" I asked running my hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders. Santana stared up at me for a few moments then started to lean in towards me. Her face was going slightly to the right and I frowned. Did she misunderstand that kissing me on the cheek meant no? Santana's lips were inches away from my cheek when all of a sudden she grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me down against her lips. I felt her smiling into the kiss and knew now that she was just playing with me.

"You're mean," I said pulling away from her and pouting my lips out. She leaned forward once again and pecked me on the lips.

"My turn," she said looking up towards me. Her hands were running up and down my back and it felt so good that I couldn't help but close my eyes and try not to fall asleep. It was just so soothing feeling her hands run along my back and tickle my skin lightly.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" she asked stopping her movements across my back. I opened my eyes and stared down at her curiously. Did she honestly not know the answer to that question already? I would never kiss another girl. I leaned forward immediately and pressed my lips softly to her cheek and I felt her sigh out. I pulled back gently thinking of what I wanted to ask next.

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?" I asked and Santana's eyes went wide. I don't think she expected me to ask a question like that but it's something I've always wanted to know and this was my chance to ask. In a way, this game was a chance for me to ask all the questions I've ever wanted to ask Santana but have been too embarrassed to ask. I had touched myself more than once thinking about Santana. I stopped doing it though because after I finished I felt horrible. I felt so lonely and sad that she wasn't really there with me so I just stopped doing it all together.

"God Britt, I thought we were playing twenty questions not twenty _wanky _questions," Santana said chuckling lightly. Her nose scrunched up and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss it softly. It was so cute when her nose would scrunch up when she would laugh.

"Well?" I asked getting impatient that she hadn't kissed me anywhere yet. Santana stretched her neck up and kissed me quickly on the lips before pulling back. She did it so fast that I didn't even get a chance to kiss her back.

"What kind of kiss was that?" I asked shaking my head down towards her. Her lips barely even grazed mine.

"Hey, you're the one who made the rules and you didn't say anything about how long the kiss had to be," Santana said and I frowned down at her. I guess I should have been a little more precise on the rules but oh well, I got the answer I was hoping for.

"Okay, since we're playing twenty wanky questions now, am I the best sex you've ever had?" Santana asked smiling up towards me. I knew the answer to that question instantly. Of course she was the best I've ever had. No one knows my body as well as Santana does and no one ever will. I decided to tease her a little like she did with me and looked like I was thinking her question over. From the corner of my eye I could see her smile fade and turn into a look of confusion. I had to hold back from laughing because honestly, how could she not know I was playing with her?

I started to lean down gently towards her and Santana's eyes were watching my every move. I started to slowly lean to the side like I was going to kiss her cheek and I saw a flash of hurt come across her face. I quickly turned my head towards her and captured her lips in mine. She gasped lightly into my mouth and I reached both my hands up towards her face and pulled her more into the kiss. I turned my head slightly and slid my tongue gently into her mouth as I moaned out. Santana's grip on my waist grew even tighter and she started to slide her hands up and under my shirt as I pulled away from her.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked and Santana smirked up towards me.

"So I'm the best you've had, huh?" she asked and I nodded my head up and down.

"Did you really expect me to say no?" I asked raising my eyebrows down towards her.

"No, because I _know_ I'm good in bed. But you kinda worried me there when you started to lean in for my cheek, which I might add was really mean," she said and I shook my head at how cocky she sounded. I wonder if she thought I was good in bed. I'd only done a few things to her now that we were together and she did say it was amazing but I still wondered to myself if she'd had better.

"Am I…" I trailed off not really knowing whether I should ask the question or not. I don't think I could handle it if she said I wasn't the best she's had. Anytime I thought of Santana being with someone else it made me feel so insecure. I know Santana has slept with a lot of people and from what I've heard around school, the guys she slept with were amazing in bed. When we would have sex in the past it kind of made me feel like I was just a warm up for her before the real thing.

"Are you what Britt?" she asked softly gripping my waist in her hands. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared down at her for a few seconds. Her eyes were softly looking up towards me and I shook my head and smiled down towards her. I decided I didn't want to know the answer to my question and started to get off of her. As I started to slide off of her she grabbed me by my hips and pulled me back on top of her.

"Ask me," she whispered up towards me. Did she already know what I was going to ask?

"Ask you what?" I asked confused whether or not she knew what I wanted to ask her. I turned my head to see what time it was and started to get off of Santana again. We only had like six minutes until the bell was going to ring and we still needed to find a parking spot and go to our lockers.

"Santana we should get to sch-" I started to say but Santana shook her head and interrupted me.

"Ask me what you were thinking," she said wrapping her arms around my waist and not letting me move.

"Santana, really it doesn't matter," I said reaching back towards her arms to try and loosen her grip on me but she only held me tighter.

"My answer's yes you know," she whispered softly up towards me. I looked down into her eyes and could tell she knew what I was going to ask. How did she know?

"Really?" I asked, my voice sounding an octave higher.

"Yes, don't you remember in New York I told you that you make me feel good just by touching me?" she asked and I nodded my head remembering that conversation.

"Yes I remember, but how can I possibly be the best you've had?" I asked shaking my head wondering how she could possibly think that.

"Everything's better if it's with someone you love, right?" she asked leaning down and kissing me softly on the neck.

"RIght," I moaned out as she trailed her lips across my neck. I arched my neck up giving her more room and felt her slide her tongue out as she kissed sloppily up my neck.

"We need to leave," Santana moaned into my neck and I nodded my head not moving an inch from where I was seated on her lap.

"Okay," I said as she pulled away from me slowly. I looked down into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her one last time before we got to school. I wouldn't get to see Santana until lunch because we didn't have any classes together in the morning. I savored the feel of her lips on mine before pulling away and climbing back into the front seat. Santana climbed forward after me and settled into the driver's seat. She grabbed my hand and held it in hers all the way to school before we had to leave each other to go to our separate classes. I wonder how she was going to act around me at school today?

/

The bell rang signaling third period was over and that it was now time for lunch. I gathered my things up and placed them neatly in my backpack before walking out of the room and towards my locker. The whole morning all I could think about was Santana. I guess I was overreacting a little bit but I just hate the idea of not being able to make love to Santana at my house. But I guess if she wasn't comfortable doing it there, I couldn't force her. I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks when I saw Santana and Puck by her locker. Santana's back was to Puck and he was leaning down whispering something into her ear. She shrugged her shoulders to him but he didn't seem to mind as he placed his hands on her waist turning her around in his arms. Her locker door was open so she couldn't see me walking up to her from the side. I opened my locker gently as I listened closely to what they were saying.

"Come on babe," Puck said leaning down and whispering into her ear. My blood boiled at the sight of them and I couldn't tear my eyes away from them.

"You know you want me," he said and I shook my head in disgust.

"No I don't," Santana mumbled out and tried pushing him away but he held her close.

"Look I know that was a dick move when I left you for Lauren but babe, I told you I wanted to have a relationship with you but you turned me down. I may seem like a big player on the outside but on the inside I'm not. I want a relationship just like everyone else in this school. I thought that I could have one with Lauren but I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said and I knitted my eyebrows confused. Puck wanted to be with Santana? And she turned him down? When was this?

"Puck, I don't want to be with you. Nothing's changed from when I told you that," Santana said softly up towards him. I wish I could see the expression on her face right now but the locker door was covering her face from me. Why didn't Santana ever tell me that Puck wanted to be with her? She made it seem like he stopped having sex with her just because he wanted to be with Lauren.

"I know our relationship has just been about sex but I like you Santana…I like you a lot. You don't take shit from anybody and it's one of the things I like about you the most," he said and I watched as his arms encircled her waist. Why was she letting him touch her like that?

"Come on, don't you miss me a little? Don't you miss our quickies during lunch down at the park? You have to admit that we had some pretty awesome sex and to be honest you're amazing in bed. Almost as good as me," Puck said winking down towards Santana with that little side grin of his. His arms were wrapped so tightly around her and they were so close to each other that I was almost shaking with anger.

"Puck! Coach wants to see us," Sam said coming down the hallway and patting him on the back.

"Damn it," Puck said shaking his head, "I'll talk to you later babe," he said quickly kissing her cheek before running off down the hallway after Sam. Santana turned around shutting her locker and I just stood there waiting for her to notice I was there.

"Brittany," she sighed out stepping closer to me but I took a step away from her. I didn't understand why she let him touch her like that or for the most part kiss her on the cheek. I don't think she knew that I had heard their whole conversation.

"Give me my keys," I said shakily towards Santana extending my hand out.

"Why?" Santana asked knitting her eyebrows up towards me.

"Just give them to me," I said closing my eyes and shaking my head. All these horrible thoughts kept running through my head of Santana and Puck leaving school to go down to the park. Did Santana really take me to the place where she and Puck use to have sex? How could she do that? Didn't I mean more to her than that?

"Did you want to go off campus to eat lunch?" Santana asked and I frowned down at her.

"Why don't you just go down to the park with Puck," I said as I snatched the keys out of her hand and started to walk off.

"What? Brittany hold on," Santana said running up beside me and grabbing my arm.

"I heard everything you and Puck were talking about," I said shaking my head and continuing for my car. She grabbed my arm once again and pulled me back to look at her.

"Did you hear the part where I told him I didn't want to be with him?" she asked and I just shook my head at her.

"Yeah I did and I also saw his hands all over you. I also heard all about how amazing your sex life was and how Puck said he wanted to be with you but you turned him down," I said and she sighed out gently. I turned back around and reached for the handle to my car and opened the door. Santana ran across the front of the car to the passenger's side and climbed inside as well.

"Brittany I don't want to be with Puck. I love _you_, don't you trust me?" she asked and I placed my hands gently on the wheel. Did I trust Santana? If I did I wouldn't be feeling like this would I? A part of me will always be sensitive when it comes to Santana and Puck. She hurt me so many times when she would run off to be with him after we were together that I couldn't help but feel like this. Did Puck want a relationship with Santana just like I did? Did he have feelings for her like I did?

"Brittany do you trust me?" Santana asked again taking my hands in her own and squeezing them softly.

"I…" I started to say not really sure of how to answer her question.

"Do you really think that I'd go back to Puck after all that's happened between us? After I poured my feelings out to you and told you I loved you?" she asked looking up at me.

"Brittany if you don't trust me I don't know how this relationship is going to work," she said dropping my hands from her own and leaning back into her seat.

"I…I do trust you I just don't trust Puck. Why were you letting him touch you like that?" I asked.

"Brittany I tried pushing him away you must have seen that. When he pulled me against him his grip around me was so tight that I couldn't pull away," she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Puck wanted to be with you?" I asked turning to the side in my seat.

"You made it seem like he just up and left you for Lauren. Little did I know that he wanted to be with you too? I guess that's something that Puck and I had in common," I said over to her and she turned around to look at me.

"Brittany, I didn't think it mattered because I knew Puck and I were never going to become anything more than what we were," she said and I shook my head.

"That night at Christina's party, why were you so upset about Puck if you didn't want anything more from him?" I asked thinking back to how upset she seemed that night. Was that all an act to try and get me to sleep with her again?

"I…I just wanted to be with you again," Santana mumbled out not looking at me.

"So you were acting upset so I would feel sorry for you and sleep with you?" I asked getting slightly upset.

"No, no Brittany I was upset. Everything was falling apart around me and I just…I was still so confused about my feelings for you that I didn't know what to do anymore. All I knew was that I needed to be close to you because you make everything better," she said and I sighed out gently.

"I love you and please don't worry about Puck because there's absolutely no chance that he's going to get me back. Not that he ever had me in the first place," she said leaning over the center console and cupping my cheeks in her hands.

"I love you too," I said right before she leaned in and kissed me. She pulled back gently after a few minutes and motioned for us to go back inside.

"Let's go get something to eat before the bell rings," she said and I quickly nodded my head and got out of the car.

We walked side by side back to the cafeteria but stopped when we heard Sue calling Santana from down the hallway.

"Sandbags!" Sue said raising her voice and signaling towards Santana to come into her office. Santana sighed out and we both walked over towards her office. I stood outside as Santana walked in and sat down in the seat in front of Sue's desk.

"Did I not make myself clear last week?" Sue asked Santana. Thank God Sue didn't close the door after Santana because I really wanted to hear what Sue was talking to her about.

I saw Christina coming down the hallway and smiled towards her. I reached my hand up and waved at her and she stopped in her tracks. My smile faded when she didn't smile or wave back. She stared at me for a few seconds and it looked like she was nervous. She looked from side to side and I saw her make eye contact with another Cheerio down the hallway named Casey. Casey was giving her a glare and Christina just nodded her head and turned around. What was that about?

I wasn't very good friends with Casey. She was always trying to please Sue in any way she could and would always do anything Sue asked of her. To be quite honest she was a bitch. She was horrible to anyone who wasn't popular at this school and would stab anyone in the back to climb up the social ladder. I don't understand why Christina just ignored me though, what did I do?

I saw Alex coming down the hallway and was about to go up to her and ask her what was wrong but she quickly walked past me, completely ignoring me as well. Alex and I weren't the best of friends but she was one of the nicer people on the squad. Did Sue have something to do with this?

"Coach she's my best friend. I can't do that to her," Santana said sounding quite upset. What did Sue want Santana to do to me?

"Santana are you a part of this squad?" Sue asked in a calm voice but I could tell she was angry.

"Yes," Santana mumbled out softly.

"And do you want to continue to be a part of this squad?" Sue asked and I leaned in a little further to hear better.

"Yes," Santana said softly once again. What is it that Sue wanted Santana to do?

"Then you will do as I ask. Loyalty is the one thing I look for in my girls and if you don't have my trust then you have no place on this squad," Sue said raising her voice slightly.

"I can't do that to her…I won't do it," Santana said and I smiled to myself because Santana wasn't going to do whatever Sue wanted her to do to me.

"Then you're off the squad. Your uniform better be in my office tomorrow morning," Sue said and I gasped lightly. She wouldn't really kick Santana off the squad would she? Santana was one of the best cheerleaders on the team. Sue needed her.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked sounding quite shocked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Get out of my office," Sue said angrily.

"Wow, you know what? Fine. You and I both know this team is going to crash and burn without Brittany and I so good luck at the competition next week," Santana said angrily.

I ran down the hallway towards my locker and just as I turned the corner I stopped. About five girls from the squad stood in front of me blocking me from going anywhere. I looked into each of their faces and saw nothing but anger in their eyes. I looked down towards their hands and saw that each one of them had a slushy. They wouldn't slushy me, would they?

"Hello Brittany," Casey said taking a step towards me and I immediately took a step away from her. The girls circled me and before I knew it I had been backed up against the lockers. I looked around for any sign of Santana but she was nowhere in sight. Where did she go?

"Sue just wanted us to give you a little present," Casey said stepping closer to me. There was nothing I could do and I braced myself as I saw Casey pull her hand back and throw her entire slushy straight into my face. The burning sensation in my eyes was so painful it brought me to my knees and I covered my face with my hands trying to wipe the cold substance off my face. Slushy after slushy poured down over my head and all I could do was curl against the locker and wait for it to be over.

"Oh hell no," I heard Santana say and it sounded like she was coming towards me. I tried to open my eyes to see her but my eyes were stinging so bad that I immediately shut them. I heard a scream and it sounded like someone had fallen to the floor. I opened my eyes for a split second again to see if I could tell what was going on. From the tiny moment I opened my eyes I could see Santana and Casey on the floor thrashing back and forth. Santana was on top of her and Casey was screaming out.

"Break it up! Break it up!" I heard another voice say coming down the hallway. I'm pretty sure it was Coach Beiste and I brought my shirt up trying to wipe the slushy away from my face to see what was going on.

"Let me go!" I heard Santana scream. I opened my eyes after I wiped away as much of the slushy as I could and saw Beiste holding Santana tightly in her arms. Santana was struggling against the grip Beiste had on her and Casey was on the floor holding her cheek in her hand. I assumed Santana must have slapped her across the face.

I don't know how Santana got away from Beiste's hold but she did and I watched her run over towards me.

"Hey!" Bieste called out towards Santana but Santana just ignored her and dropped to her knees beside me.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked wiping my cheeks softly with her hands. I could see the red icy liquid on her hands and I just nodded my head up towards her. My body was shivering slightly because the slushy had started to run down my shirt soaking it completely. Santana brought her hand up towards my head and I felt her run it softly across my hair wiping the layer of cold ice away. Santana's warm hands on my face made me feel better and I closed my eyes at her touch.

"You, come with me," Beiste said walking up towards us but Santana didn't even acknowledge her presence. Her full attention was on me checking to see if I was really okay. I knew if Santana didn't go with Beiste right now then she was going to get in even more trouble than she already was. I hated that Principal Figgins never punished anyone for slushing anybody. How could he just let his students be treated like that and not do a thing about it?

I've seen so many people slushied at this school, one boy in particular. His name was Ethan and the jocks and cheerleaders were _constantly_ teasing him and making fun of him. Ethan was so sweet and nice but was unfortunately the person who was teased the most at this school. I don't know how he took it every day being pushed into lockers, slushied, or being called some of the nastiest names I've ever heard.

"I'm okay San," I told her as she continued to wipe off as much of the slushy as she could.

"My gym bag is in my locker, I have a shirt and shorts that you can wear in there, okay? You know my combination, right?" Santana asked as Beiste started pulling her away by her arm along with Casey.

"Yes, I know it," I said and nodded towards Santana.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Santana said as she disappeared around the corner. I looked around and everyone's eyes were on me. All the other cheerleaders had run off not wanting to be accused of being in the fight as well. I looked up and saw someone leaning down next to me. I smiled thinking to myself that someone was actually going to help me get up. There was so much red slushy around me that I was afraid if I got up that I would trip and fall in it. I looked up to see who was helping me and was met with Ethan's green eyes.

"Here let me help you," he said outstretching his arm towards me and trying not to step in the slushy.

"Thanks," I said placing my hand in his own and letting him pull me up.

"It sucks being slushied, huh?" he asked and I nodded my head towards him as he led me down the hallway carefully holding on to my arm so I wouldn't slip. We stopped quickly at Santana's locker so I could grab her gym bag with her clothes in it so I could change.

"Aww look, the fag is trying to get some from Brittany," Karofsky said as he passed by with some other football players.

"You really think a girl like her is going to go for a guy like you? You're a fucking nerd," Karofsky said as he pushed him hard into the locker. I frowned up at him and stood in front of him so he wouldn't do anything else to Ethan.

"Leave him alone," I said looking straight into Karofsky's eyes. He just turned around and looked at his friends like he was scared and took a step back putting up his hands in defense.

"Whatever you say blondie, you wanna downgrade and sleep with the queer then by all means do whatever the hell you want," he said as he and his friends started walking down the hall.

I turned back to Ethan and saw the pained look on his face. He stepped away from the locker and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently putting my arm on his shoulder. He winced at my touch and I immediately pulled my hand away afraid I was hurting him.

"I'm okay Brittany," he said softly towards me. He gently grabbed my arm leading me to the girls bathroom just in case I slipped. My shoes squeaked with each step I took and I felt them sticking to the ground the closer I got to the restroom.

"I really wish Principal FIggins would do something about those guys," I said turning towards Ethan as he carefully let go of my arm as we came in front of the bathroom.

"I've tried many times to get him to do something but he never has. But don't worry, we won't have to deal with them much longer Brittany. I promise," he said looking me straight in the eye before walking off. What did he mean by that? We still had another year left at Mckinley.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the restroom. I headed straight for the sink and brought my head down letting the cool water run over my head. I looked down into the sink and saw the water running red. Once I finished getting as much of the slushy out of my hair I reached for several paper towels. I lightly wet them and started to run them over my arms and legs wiping away the sticky liquid.

I locked myself into a stall and quickly changed my clothes into Santana's. I smiled as I inhaled the scent of Santana on her clothes. I hope she didn't get in too much trouble for fighting with Casey. I placed my dirty clothes into her gym bag and zipped it up and made my way back to Santana's locker. As I walked down the hallway people were whispering and pointing at me. I couldn't help but to think if this was only the beginning of Sue's revenge on me for quitting.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading! I'm also sorry that it's taken me so long to update. School and work have been keeping me pretty busy. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Love you all! :)_**


End file.
